La Belle, Le Milliardaire et Le Parapluie rouge
by AngelaneSun
Summary: L'argent, le pouvoir, la gloire. Edward Cullen trente-trois ans possède tout dans la vie. Hormis une chose. Une chose pour laquelle il serait prêt à tout perdre pour l'avoir. Une famille à lui. Condamné à ne pas voir son rêve le plus cher se réaliser. Il abandonne. Et si un simple parapluie rouge arrivait à lui redonner espoir ?
1. Chapter 1

**Alors eh bien bonjour ! Voici ma première histoire, basé sur la Saga Twilight avec le couple Bella/Edward. Et donc j'espère que vois aimerez. **

**Pour ceux qui connaissent déjà, je vous remercie à nouveau pour relire tout mes chapitres.**

**Oh et ce qui viennent de découvrir mon histoire sachez que j'ai réécris mon histoire, je n'ai rien changer juste la pertinence des phrases etc... C'est pourquoi dans les chapitres suivant je serais bref dans mes messages du début. Vous aurez plus de renseignement au chapitre 12 que je n'ai pas changé.**

** Oh et mon histoire est maintenant sur Wattpad aussi. **

**Donc bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de la Saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que de les emprunter.**

* * *

**La Belle, le Milliardaire et le Parapluie Rouge.**

_**Chapitre 1 :**__**J'observais avec fascination les flocon de neige se poser sur le lit vermillon tel une caresse.**_

New York, « The Big Apple ». La plus grande ville des États-Unis. La ville où tous les jeunes rêves avaient une chance sur deux de se concrétiser. La ville où gratte-ciel tous plus imposants les uns que les autres, annonçaient leurs grandeurs. La ville connût pour ces trottoirs tous peuplés de ces passants vêtus de costumes, se bousculant, se pressant, faisant une course contre la monte. Pour ces individus, le travail constituait le centre de leur univers, tous gravitaient autours d'une seule chose : Le pouvoir.

Réussir quoi qu'il nous en coûte, être fière, posséder puissance et argent, voilà leur but. Notre but à tous. Mais…nous connaissions le revers de cette médaille qu'une fois arriver à destination et il sera malheureusement trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Je poussais un soupir lasse depuis le siège arrière de ma Mercedes, mon regard toujours rivé sur ces passants incarnant mon reflet d'autrefois. Je suis Edward Cullen ou plus précisément selon l'insistance d'une certaine femme se trouvant être ma mère, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. J'étais sans me vanter un bel homme, pour quelqu'un allant tout juste sur ses trente-quatre ans mais pourtant toujours célibataire et sans enfants. Difficile à croire mais vrai. On me décrivait parfois comme l'un des plus puissants et des plus riches hommes d'affaire du continent. Je n'exagérais pas, j'émettais juste un fait, après tout lorsqu'on est doué on est doué. Mes entreprises « Cullen Corporation » étaient implantés partout dans le monde et se spécialisaient principalement dans l'informatique, la technologie et le multimédia. Nous étions premier sur le rang de l'innovation des technologies de sécurité .

J'avais le pouvoir, la puissance et l'argent. Ma vie professionnel était comblée, je n'avais plus rien à envier, ni à rechercher. Mon quotidien était maintenant devenu tout simplement ennuyeuse et sans aboutissement. Il fut un temps où j'étais fière de moi, fière de ce que j'avais accompli mais parfois j'avais ce sentiment d'avoir manqué quelque chose, quelque chose d'important. Le fait est que malgré ma réussite professionnel, je n'étais pas heureux. Je voulais cette chose que l'argent ni la puissance ne pouvait acheté, je voulais ce que mes parents ont, ce que mon frère a : une famille aimante qui m'attend à la maison.

Ce vide dans mon cœur devenait de plus en plus profond et cette espoir au fil des ans s'envolait de plus en plus loin.

Il n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer mais ce fut un échec que j'avais appris malencontreusement à la dure…

Tanya Denali, ma plus longue et ma seule relation sérieuse n'avait duré que…quatre mois. C'était l'époque où je m'étais aperçu que ma vie n'était pas complète, alors j'avais décidé de prendre les choses en main. Vous savez, la belle femme qui nous attend autour d'un bon dîner chaud, les trois enfants qui se chamaillaient dans le salon, et la grande maison avec clôture blanche. Enfin dans mon cas, ça serai plutôt un manoir sans la hideuse clôture mais c'était à peu près cette image que je recherchais.

Quoi qu'il en soit…la vie en avait décider autrement. Une fois, j'étais arrivé plus tôt à un de mes voyages d'affaire au Japon et je devais m'entretenir avec mon avocat James Gigandet dans les plus bref délais. Imaginez ma surprise lorsque je l'ai vu en pleine séance de baise avec ma petite amie de l'époque sur son bureau, dans _ma_ putain d'entreprise, bien sûr.

J'étais livide et au delà de furieux. Je me sentais tellement trahis. Ce jour là, je me souviens avoir pris la stupide queue de cheval blonde de James et l'avoir flanqué dehors de mes propre mains pratiquement nu.

Après cette épisode désastreuse, j'avais pris un malin plaisir à faire de leur vie un misérable enfer. Tous les tabloïds annonçaient de source sûr – c'est-à-dire moi – quelle petite chienne peut être Tanya, je l'avais ridiculisé en face des millions de personnes, ruinant sa carrière ridicule dans le mannequinat. Et quand à son amant, je m'étais assuré personnellement que chaque entreprise aussi petite soit-il, ne fasse pas l'erreur de l'embaucher à nouveau en tant qu'avocat.

Me planter un couteau dans le dos à moi, me prendre pour un imbécile, m'humilier et j'en passe. Quelqu'un de saint d'esprit n'aurai jamais ne serait-ce que penser à me mettre à dos. J'avais cette ville et plus encore dans la paume de ma main sans parler de mon horrible caractère ; je suis impulsif, colérique et perfectionniste. Je détestais perdre, je ne tolérais aucune erreur aussi petite soit-il et je ne pardonnais pas facilement, voir jamais.

Pour faire simple et précis, vous n'aurez qu'à retenir une chose : « Je peux me permettre d'emmerder ce monde parce que je possède ce monde ».

Cette histoire datait maintenant d'un ans. Avec le temps, j'avais réussis à digérer la chose et avec un peu de recule, je me disais que cet enfoiré de James Gigandet m'avait rendus un grand service, je pourrais presque le réengager. Presque…

Le fait est que je n'aimais pas Tanya, j'aimais plutôt l'illusion qu'elle pouvait accomplir mon rêve, elle était belle alors j'avais accepté d'essayer. Maintenant, je savais que nous n'aurions jamais pu être heureux ensemble, on aurait fini par gâcher nos vies, avec elle baisant toute la ville. Littéralement.

\- Monsieur Cullen ? M'appela mon chauffeur.

J'accrochais son regard dans le rétroviseur à l'avant, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il voulait.

\- Si je peux me permettre monsieur. C'est la troisième fois que votre téléphone portable sonne et vous sembliez… ailleurs, me dit-il.

\- Merci Harry, fis-je, fronçant les sourcils.

\- A votre service, Monsieur.

Comment n'avais-je pas pu l'entendre ? Je regardais l'écran de mon Iphone et roula des yeux. Il sonna à nouveau pour la quatrième fois et cette fois-ci je répondis.

\- Bonjour mère, saluais-je, lasse.

\- Bonjour mon chéri ! Comment te portes-tu ? Ça fait un bon moment que tu n'as pas pris la peine de ne serait-ce que d'avoir pris des nouvelles de ta pauvre mère, déclara-t-elle, faussement triste.

\- Je vais bien mère et toi ? Dis-je, respectant ces remarques.

\- Je vais bien chéri. Merci…

Il eut un silence et je décidais d'aller droit au sujet.

\- Que veux-tu réellement maman ? Demandais-je en soupirant.

\- Que faisais-tu ? Répondit-elle, ignorant ma question.

\- Je sors du bureau en ce moment même, fis-je plus exaspérer qu'autre chose.

Il y avait un autre silence, pas l'habitude de ma mère.

\- Maman ? Appelais-je.

\- Tu…tu sors du bureau ? S'enquit-elle, d'une voix craintif.

Quel est le putain de problème ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de te dire, répondis-je perdu.

\- En cette après-midi ? Fit-elle surpris.

\- Oui, en cette après-midi ! Quel est le problème non d'un chien ? Criais-je, frustré.

\- Rien, rien mais chéri, tu ne quitte jamais avant 22h00 minimum. Et tu as _toujours_ comme excuse trop de travail, alors pardonne moi de sembler étonner ! Mais enfin, sache que ton excuse de « trop de travail » sera non acceptable si tu ose ne serait-ce qu'être en retard dimanche pour le déjeuner en famille !

\- Je ne viendrai pas, déclarais-je.

\- Je ne t'ai pas donner le choix très cher. Ça fait tellement longtemps que tu nous ne t'avons pas vu.

Alors c'était donc ça la raison de son appel. Peu importe, je savais qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner l'affaire alors au temps en finir.

\- Très bien je viendrais... Est-ce tout ? M'enquis-je ennuyer.

\- Oui, c'est parfait ! Je dois encore appeler ton frère alors je te laisse. Je t'aime, ne te surmène pas trop, fait attention à…

\- Oui mère, je t'aime aussi, au revoir, la coupais-je avant qu'on en finisse plus.

\- Au revoir mon bébé ! Termina-t-elle enjouée avant de raccrocher.

_Mon bébé ?_ Sérieusement, j'avais trente-trois ans non d'un chien !

Ma mère, Esmée Cullen. La femme la plus douce et aimante qui soit mais qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à _exagérer_ les choses. Puis il y avait mon père, Carlisle Cullen, l'homme que j'admirais le plus dans ce monde. Grand chirurgien de surcroît, il faisait toujours preuve d'une grande sagesse et avait pratiquement toujours raison, ce qui m'agaçais prodigieusement.

Je suis entré dans leurs vie alors qu'ils n'avaient encore que dix-huit ans, pas vraiment ce que l'on attendait lorsqu'on était encore que des adolescents. Subir le regard désapprobateurs des gens, être pointer du doigt à tout bout de champs, je n'imaginais même pas ce qu'ils avaient dû supporter à cause de moi et de mon timing. Pour ma mère ça avait été plus dur, contrairement à mon père dont les parents avaient toujours été près à les soutenir, ceux de ma mère eux l'avaient lâchement abandonner comme si elle n'était rien, je ne les avais jamais connu et je ne pouvais qu'en être heureux. Ce comportement inexplicable avait changé ma mère. Elle se faisait un point d'honneur à ce que je me sente aimé et chérie. A aucun moment de ma vie, je m'étais sentis comme une erreur ou non désiré. Mes parents avaient sût m'élever à un si jeune âge et pour moi ils auront toujours mon respect. Ils étaient pour moi les parents les plus formidables qu'un enfant puisait rêver d'avoir. Je ne le montrais pas souvent et ne le dirais probablement jamais mais j'étais fière de les appeler mes parents.

Depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, ils avaient toujours été présent pour moi, me montrant de l'amour à chaque instant qui se présentait jusqu'à m'en étouffer même. Je ne pouvais compter le nombre de fois où ma mère m'avait ridiculisé en face de mes camarades de classe me traitant comme un bébé ou les fois où mon père se pavanait à l'intérieur des couloirs de l'hôpital avec moi sur ses épaules, me présentant comme son trophée, je me souvenais encore de mes joues meurtris à cause de ces idiotes d'infirmières, un cauchemar…

Dieu merci, mon calvaire avait pris fin lorsque cinq ans plus tard mon frère Emmet était né. Malgré qu'il soit plus jeune que moi, sa corpulence me dépassait grandement. Il pouvait faire pâlir un catcheur mais tout le monde ne pouvait nier sa douceur hérité de ma mère et son humour disproportionner.

Malgré son attitude blasé, il nous avait tous surpris en entreprenant des études de Droits, pour quelques années plus tard devenir mon avocat en qui j'avais pleinement confiance. C'était d'ailleurs, en s'occupant d'une affaire comprenant une donation à une école à ma place, qu'il avait pu rencontrer sa femme, Rosalie, une institutrice, blonde ravissante avec un regard à vous glacé le sang mais plutôt sympa lorsqu'on apprenait à la connaître apparemment. Personnellement je n'avais jamais pris le temps de faire cela. C'était simple, elle me détestait, je la détestais. La seule chose de bien qu'elle avait faite à mes yeux était de donner deux enfants à mon frère, Marc et Cathy. J'aimais ses petits monstres âgés de seulement quatre ans, tout bonnement parce que cela sautait aux yeux, qu'ils rendaient leurs parents fous. Ça allait être tellement drôle une fois qu'ils auront atteint l'adolescence ! J'avais hâte…

Tout à coup un bruit de klaxonne retentit, me sortant de mes pensées. On croirait que avec le temps on s'y habituerai mais ce n'était nullement le cas.

Je soupirais, cela faisait à peu près trente minutes que j'étais coincé dans cette embouteillage, en ce milieu d'après-midi. J'avais eu la brillante idée de sortir plus tôt du bureau aujourd'hui mais en voyant cela, je commençais à regretter amèrement ma décision.

Mon regard se perdit à nouveau dehors. Il commençait à neiger et j'observais les passants se couvrir avec leur parapluie, attaché caisse ou encore journal. Quand soudain, un flash rouge traversa sous mes yeux.

La voiture s'avança puis s'arrêta à nouveau ne me donnant pas le temps de satisfaire ma curiosité. J'attendais impatient de découvrir le fautif et puis je le vis enfin. Un parapluie. Mais ce n' était pas qu'un simple parapluie. Non, celui était différent. Il était rouge, le rouge le plus vif que je n'avais jamais vu. Il était si captivant en contraste avec tous les autres. J'observais avec fascination les flocons de neige se poser sur le lit vermillon tel une caresse. Mon regard curieux vagabonda plus bas jusqu'à rencontrer un visage. Et le Christ, j'eus le souffle coupé.

Dieu seule savait qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour en arriver là, je n'étais même pas sûr que ça m'étais déjà arrivé…rectification, cela ne m'étais _jamais_ arrivé.

C'était le visage d'une femme. Elle devait être dans la vingtaine, pas plus. Ses cheveux bruns acajous se balançais librement à la base de ses reins, frottant sur son manteau aussi rouge que son parapluie et son bas noir lui collait à la peau, laissant imaginer des jambes en à damné un saint. J'étais assez loin et n'avais qu'une vue de son profil de sorte que je ne pouvais pas deviner la couleur de ses yeux. Ses lèvres rouges formaient un petit sourire joyeux mais ce qui requiert le plus mon attention était sa peau, d'une pâleur sans pareil comme si elle était faite de porcelaine, si fragile, translucide, lumineuse et irréel. Je ne la quittais pas des yeux, la regardant se déplacer avec grâce au milieu du flot de gens, ce petit sourire ne quittant pas un seule instant son beau visage. Elle me semblait être dans son propre petit monde, dansant avec ces petites bottines noirs à talon sur le tapis de neige à ses pieds. Elle se démarquait absolument de tout ce qui l'entourait, dégageant une telle beauté, une telle innocence, inaccessible pour mes mains. Magnifique. Tout ce que je pouvais penser était : Magnifique.

Mais tout comme un mirage dans le dessert, elle disparût aussitôt, provoquant un resserrement inhabituel de ma poitrine. Plus rien. Il n'y avait plus rien. Elle s'était volatilisée au coin de la rue.

J'eus l'impression de suffoquer, de ne plus pouvoir respirer et je paniquais.

Et qu'avais-je fait ?

Eh bien, j'ai ouvert ma portière, entendant vaguement les cris de protestations de mon chauffeur et je courus sur ce trottoir parmi les passants. Je courais pour essayer de la rattraper. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais ni pourquoi je le faisais mais je savais une chose. Je voulais la revoir, j'avais besoin de la revoir. J'arrivais à ce coin de rue essoufflé et perdus. Elle n'était nulle part en vue, j'avais beau tourner et me retourner espérant apercevoir le parapluie rouge. Mais en vain, elle n'était plus là, comme un rêve, une illusion. Elle s'était envolée.

New York, « The Big Apple ». La plus grande ville des États-Unis. La ville où tous les jeunes rêves avaient une chance sur deux de se concrétiser. La ville où gratte-ciel tous plus imposants les uns que les autres, annonçaient leurs grandeurs. La ville connût pour ces trottoirs tous peuplés de ces passants vêtus de costumes, se bousculant, se pressant, faisant une course contre la monte.

Au centre de cette ville, parmi ces gens, cette masse de noir et de blanc. J'étais là, perdus et désorienté, me retrouvant avec pleins de questions sans réponse. J'étais là, sous cette neige avec comme seule pensée cette jeune femme au parapluie rouge qui avait réussis à suscité en moi des sentiments que je croyais mort depuis bien longtemps. L'émerveillement. L'envie. La curiosité. Mais surtout : L'espoir.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En attente de vos commentaires.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour tout le monde. Donc voilà le chapitre 2.**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez !**_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Disclaimer _****: Les personnages de la Saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais qque de les emprunter.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 :**__** Nous parlons de ma vie pas d'un putain de roman !**_

Debout face à l'immense baie vitrée ornant mon bureau, je contemplais New York de ma hauteur. Cette vue m'avait toujours réconforté, m'avait toujours donné un sentiment de sécurité.

Soupirant, je reprenais ma place derrière mon bureau, laissant les immenses grattes-ciel derrière moi. Je regardais l'écran veille de mon ordinateur et une seule chose capta mon attention. **Vendredi 17 Février. 8h56.**

Cela faisait une semaine jour pour jour que je l'avais aperçu pour la toute première fois. Une semaine que mon cerveau tournait à plein régime de jour comme de nuit, relatant encore et encore son beau visage. J'avais envie de la revoir, je veux le faire, je peux le faire. Mais la vrai question était : Dois-je le faire ?

Je frottais mon visage lasse et fatigué et retirais un dossier dans le seule tiroir muni d'un code de sécurité. Le dossier si précieux que j'avais acquis hier soir, celui qui contenait toute sa vie, de la plus inutile information à la plus importante.

Tout cela n'avait pas été sans contrainte, j'avais sacrifié quelque nuits blanches et eut recours à quelques gouttes pour les yeux pour tout vous dire. Dimanche dernier, après le fameux déjeuner chez mes parents, je ne pouvais plus supporter cette curiosité qui démangeait tout mon être, j'avais beau me dire que ça ne servait à rien, que j'allais amplifier la situation mais en vain.

Au bout de deux jours, je me retrouvais dans le bureau d'Alec le chef de ma sécurité pour enquêter sur elle. Ainsi les trois jours précédents, nous étions en train de fouiller dans les bases de données universitaires de New York. De part son possible âge c'était les premiers endroits où nous avons convenus de chercher. Et ce fut un pur coup de chance qu'elle se trouvait dans la première université que nous avions ciblé. Université de Columbia. Je ne pouvais pas le justifier mais pour moi, elle avait une tête de l'Ivy League, je savais qu'elle était intelligente. Une personne aussi belle de l'extérieure, ne pouvait qu'être belle de l'intérieur aussi.

Et bingo ! C'était comme si le destin ou une quelconque force invisible voulais que je la retrouve. Après avoir éplucher 600 dossiers à la requête de son visage, je l'avais enfin retrouvé. Après cela, ce n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant de retracer sa vie dans les moindres détails.

Je savais absolument tout sur elle, je m'attendais à être déçu comme avec toutes les autres femmes avec lesquels j'avais eu un semblant de relation mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle était encore plus fascinante que ce que je le pensais et je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose…

Maintenant, même après avoir lu ce rapport un nombre incalculable de fois, je voulais en savoir d'avantage, je voulais la connaître autrement qu'à travers des lignes. Je voulais que tout cela vienne d'elle, qu'elle soit en face de moi, que tout ce que je savais maintenant sorte de ses lèvres. Mais je savais que c'était impossible. Elle était hors limite.

Et maintenant ? Que devrais-je faire? Je ne le savais même pas moi-même…

Après cela, samedi vint plus interminable que les jours précédents. J'étais tout le temps frustré.

_Qu'est ce qui m'arrivais ?_

Dimanche, j'étais chez mes parents. De plein gré. Je n'aurai jamais penser que je ferais un jour cela. Mais je voulais me changer les idées car même le travail ne suffisait plus.

Assis dans le séjour, je n'arrêtais pas de me tirer les cheveux, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. J'étais perdus, je voulais libérer la pression constante qui m'entourait depuis des jours mais je ne savais pas comment faire.

\- Alors, mon cher Eddie, raconte à grand frère Emmet ce qui te perturbe autant, railla soudainement un abrutit, en s'asseyant bruyamment à côté de moi.

Je reniflais.

\- Primo, je suis le grand frère, secundo la prochaine fois que tu m'appelle « Eddie » je vais te botter le cul en face de ta femme et tes enfants. Et pour finir, il n'y a strictement rien qui me perturbe, ripostais-je.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer tu ne donnes pas cette impression, depuis que tu es arrivé tu as la tête de quelqu'un à qui on a écrasé son chiot ! Est-ce que la cause de tes malheurs serai une femme ? Rigola-t-il, jouant avec ses sourcils, suggestive.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je n'aimais pas ça…je connaissais cette expression. C'était l'expression qui disait « J'ai appris tellement de chose et le pire c'est que tu ne le sais pas ». Bordel…je ne le sentais pas…

Je me levais du canapé subitement, le sondant du coin de l'œil et me dirigeais à toute vitesse vers les escaliers. Je m'enfermais dans une des salles de bain et soufflais, appuyant mes deux mains sur le comptoir en marbre.

Je relevais la tête et regarda mon reflet dans le miroir. Je passais une main frustré dans ma tignasse cuivrée, les ébouriffant plus que ce qu'ils étaient déjà. Je pouvais voir la fatigue sinuer de mon visage. Ma peau était légèrement pale, des cernes violacés avaient pris place sous mes yeux d'un vert émeraude, me donnant l'air malade. Ma barbe de deux jours recouvrait ma mâchoire ciselé et anguleux. Je reculais afin de voir le reste de mon corps, je portais un costume Armani tout noir, ma chemise n'était pas rentrer, je ne portais pas de cravate et j'avais omis mes boutons de manchettes.

J'étais estomaqué face à mon apparence. Je comprenais mieux ce qu'Emmet voulait dire. Habituellement, j'incarnais la perfection, raser de près, pas un fils qui dépassait ni de plis, rien de travers. J'étais toujours impeccable mais ce ne fut pas le cas aujourd'hui.

Je soupirais reculant jusqu'à sentir le mur dur frapper mon dos, je m'écroulais lentement contre elle et m'assaillais par terre, le visage entre les mains.

Depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours détesté les réunions du Dimanche. Tout d'abord parce que cela me semblais ennuyant et sans importance, mon arrogance l'emportais toujours. Puis c'était parce qu'ils prenaient trop de mon temps, je n'avais pas que ça à faire de rester assis devant un repas et raconter les aspects de ma vie. Mais, depuis quelques années c'était pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais honte. Je ne pouvais plus supporter les interrogatoires incessantes de ma mère afin de savoir si j'avais enfin rencontré quelqu'un, je ne pouvais plus supporter l'espoir qui brûlait dans les yeux de mon père pour ensuite s'éteindre lorsque je les répondais par la négation. Mais ce qui fut le plus difficile à mes yeux était lorsque j'apercevais le visage rayonnant de mon frère quand il voyait sa femme interagir avec leurs enfants.

Dans ces moments là, je m'étonnais toujours de vouloir la même chose, étant l'aîné, voyant mon frère, sa vie accomplie, déjà marier et avec deux enfants, me fis sentir comme un raté et j'avais ce sentiment de manque qui m'était inconfortable.

Après m'avoir rafraîchis le visage et essayer de me rendre un peu plus présentable ce qui s'était avéré être un échec total, je décidais de redescendre et d'arrêter de me cacher.

J'entrais dans le salon sur mes gardes et à peine avais-je mis un pied sur le seuil d'entrée que mon frère m'accosta. L'amusement brillait dans ses yeux bleus semblable à ceux de mon père et il me donna une tape dans le dos qui me fit faire un pas en avant à cause de la force qu'il y avait mit.

\- Le temps des explications Edward, déclara Emmet, m'entraînant vers le canapé.

Je pus voir que tout le monde était assis tout aussi perdus que moi. Je grognais. Que mijotait mon abruti de frère ?

\- Bien, commença-t-il d'un ton qui théoriquement était réservé lorsqu'il était en « mode avocat ».

\- Ma vie n'est pas un putain de procès Emmet, fis-je remarqué.

\- Langue ! Châtia ma mère.

\- Désolé, marmonnais-je.

Tout à coup, je sentis un regard pointu sur moi, je relevais la tête et vis Rosalie me lancer un regard de mort. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

_Iceberg, pensais-je amèrement._

\- Emmet, qu'est ce que veut dire tout ceci ? Interrogea mon père perplexe.

\- Papa, n'as-tu pas remarqué l'attitude et l'apparence de ton fils aîné en cette dernière semaine ? S'enquit-il, me jetant un regard.

\- Eh bien pour tout te dire…, déclara mon père, m'étudiant comme l'un de ses patients.

\- Carlisle notre fils est sortit de la maison sans se raser ! Clama ma mère comme si c'était la fin du monde.

\- J'espérais que ça s'arrangerait ou que qu'il vienne m'en parler mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Que t'arrive-t-il, fils ? Me demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ah ! S'exclama Emmet, me pointant du doigt.

Nous le regardions tous comme si il était fou alors qu'il arpentait la pièce.

\- Voici, la question qui nous permettra de résoudre notre affaire : Qu'est-il est arrivé à Edward ? Expliqua-t-il.

Dieu, ne me dite pas qu'il agit ainsi lors d'un vrai procès ?

\- Pour commencer, je vais sortir la pièce à conviction A ! Déclara-t-il.

Il retira une feuille petite et rectangulaire de sa poche de pantalon et la glissa sur la table basse, au milieu de nous où tout le monde pouvait y jeter un regard.

\- Monsieur Cullen, pouvez-vous nous dire qui est cette femme exactement ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Je me figeais et j'étais sûr d'avoir frôler l'infarctus à l'heure qu'il est. Seigneur Dieu et tous les saints !

C'était une photo. _Sa_ photo. Je me levais d'un bond et attrapa la dite « preuve ».

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel Emmet ! M'écriais-je.

\- Monsieur, Mesdames les jurés, voyez ici de part la réaction de l'accusé que nous sommes effectivement sur la bonne piste, dit-il se tournant sur lui-même.

Je serrais les dents. Putain je vais le tuer, je vais certainement lui faucher avec ma voiture et l'enterrer dans le jardin de notre mère.

Il arracha la photo de mes mains et la brandit au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Monsieur Cullen, vous devriez savoir qu'on ne peut rien cacher dans cette famille. Alors je vais répéter ma question. Qui est cette femme ?

Je pinçais l'arrête de mon nez et puis me rassis finalement, lâchant tout mon poids comme une masse exténuer. Je laissais échapper un énième soupire et parla.

\- Hum…c'est une femme, finis-je par dire.

\- Putain Edward, on sait que c'est une femme ! On veut juste savoir qui c'est ! Tu ruines mon spectacle ! S'exclama Emmet.

Je grognais. _Enfoiré…_

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, mentis-je.

\- Si vous prétendez ne pas la connaître alors que faisait cette photo par terre en face de votre bureau Vendredi soir ! Exigea-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Quelqu'un a sûrement dû la laisser tomber par inadvertance, essaye de le trompé.

\- Objection ! L'accusé ment ! Non seulement j'avais trouvé cette preuve juste à côté de ton fauteuil alors que j'avais voulus l'essayé vendredi soir. Et nous savons tous que tu ne laisserai jamais personne de ce côté de ton bureau. De plus, j'ai interrogé ta secrétaire mademoiselle Irina qui m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait personne mise à part vous dans votre bureau ce jour là ! contra-t-il.

Dieu, quelle merde ! Par négligence, la photo avait sûrement dû glisser ! Je fermais mes yeux aussi fort que possible, espérant que je sois toujours dans mon lit et que cela n'était qu'un simple cauchemar.

Soudain, j'entendis un grand fracas, ouvrant mes yeux je découvris Emmet sa main sur la table basse et me regarder comme un dément.

_Ne me dites pas que cet idiot avait frapper sa main sur la table basse de notre mère ?_

\- L'accusé est prié de répondre aux questions de maître Cullen ! Cria-t-il.

\- Tais-toi non d'un chien ! Je suis fatigué de toute cette merde, je vais vous le dire, abandonnais-je.

Il s'esclaffa et me lança un sourire suffisant auquel je lui répondis par mon regard le plus noir. Je le hais…

\- Hum… eh bien…la raison pour laquelle, j'avais cette photo en ma possession est que…eh bien, c'est assez compliqué, marmonnais-je inutilement.

\- Nous n'avons pas tout notre temps, il suffit de cracher ce que tu as à dire ! Siffla ma très chère belle-sœur.

\- Chéri, tu n'as pas à nous le dire, si tu ne le veux pas, dit ma mère, ne prêtant aucune attention à Rosalie.

Je regardais ses yeux aussi vert que les miens et pu voir à quel point la curiosité la dévorait. Je savais que si je ne le disais pas maintenant, elle sera dans mon bureau à la première heure demain matin exigeant des explications. Puis elle le dira à mon père qui le dira à Emmet et qui le dira à Rosalie. Ma famille était un putain de zoo mais je m'y faisais.

\- Je voulais la retrouver et j'ai réussis voilà pourquoi j'avais cette photo, avouais-je.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu la retrouvé ? Est-elle dangereuse ? Une de tes clientes ? Une ancienne amante avec qui tu as fait un Sextape et qui te fait chanter ? Débita Emmet.

\- Grand Dieu, non ! Où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça ? Grommelais-je

Il haussa les épaules indifférent et posa enfin son cul sur un des fauteuils.

\- Alors qu'est ce que cette femme a de si spécial qui nécessite une enquête made in Edward Cullen ?

Si je le savais moi-même…

\- Je l'ai vu une fois par hasard, il y a peu près une semaine et je…eh bien depuis ce jour je ne peux tout simplement pas me la sortir de ma tête, au point de me rendre fou. Elle sans aucun doute la femme le plus belle que j'ai jamais vu, déclarais-je rêveur.

Je secouais ma tête, enlevant l'image de son beau visage sous mes paupières et regardais ma famille. Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur moi, mon père abordait un air curieux et même Rosalie semblait ébahie, un première comparer à son comportement de garce habituel. Uniquement ma mère et mon frère souriaient. J'attendais assis, une minute passa, peut-être plus et je décidais de briser le silence assourdissant qui régnait.

\- Je ne suis pas fou, fut tout ce que j'avais pu dire.

_Pathétique…_

Je veux dire, je savais que je ne leurs avais jamais parlé d'une quelconque femme avant. Même l'affaire de Tanya ils l'avaient appris comme tout le monde, à travers les médias.

Mais que pouvais-je bien y faire à ce stade ? Pour la première fois j'étais perdu et j'avais besoin d'aide. Besoin d'aide de ma famille pour essayer de comprendre. Vous savez ces conneries qui dises qu'une fois que vous l'avez dit à haute voix alors tout devient plus claire.

Et puis un rire éclata dans l'air, sans humour, mesquin et féminin. Pas la peine d'être devin pour savoir à qui il appartenait.

\- Je t'en prie Edward, tu es un train de nous dire à tous ici, que quelqu'un a pu attiré ton regard ! Toi, Edward Cullen, qui se croit mieux que tout le monde ! Toi le plus grand cul arrogant que la Terre ait porté ! Laisse moi rire ! Entama Rosalie, sa voix dégoulinante de venin.

Vous voyez la principale raison pour laquelle on ne s'entend pas tous les deux était qu'elle est mon alter ego féminin. Nous ne nous supportions pas car nous savions tous les deux que nous étions identique à bien des égards.

\- Puis-je savoir quel est ton problème très chère belle-sœur ? Vexer que les projecteurs ne soient pas sur toi pour une fois ? Raillais-je.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Riposta-t-elle.

\- Ou peut-être que tu es encore enceinte, ce qui te donnerait l'excuse parfaite pour agir comme une tel garce aujourd'hui ! Tu sais le taux d'hormones qui augmente ou une de ces choses, dis-je blasé.

A ma plus grande surprise ces joues prirent une couleurs teintée. Rouge. Que Dieu m'ait témoins la chienne glaciale ressent de la gêne.

_Mais pourquoi serait-elle gêné ?_ Pensais-je, fronçant les sourcils.

Oh ! Le Christ elle est effectivement enceinte ! Elle avait l'intention de nous faire part de la nouvelle aujourd'hui et j'ai pris toute l'attention.

\- Eh bien, mon erreur, chère belle-sœur. Si j'avais su, je t'aurai laisser faire ta vedette et l'annoncer comme il ce doit. Ne sois pas jalouse d'une si petite chose, fis-je balayant l'air d'une main.

\- Quoi ? Tu insinue que _je_ suis jalouse de toi ? Tu es fou ! De nous tous ici, c'est toi qui est jaloux ! Jaloux parce que nous avons tous une famille pendant que toi tu croupis dans ton bureau solitaire ! Emmet a une femme qui l'aime et deux enfants magnifiques, nous avons fait de Carlisle et Esmée des grand-parents. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu as ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Rien ! Et tu n'auras jamais rien ! Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Rosalie ! Ça suffit maintenant ! S'offusqua Emmet.

Aie. Que puis-je dire ? Disons-nous qu'elle avait réussit a frapper là où ça faisait mal. Mais elle eut au moins la décence de baisser la tête de honte. De tout ce qu'elle aurai pu me dire, ceci était la chose la plus stupide. Certes, j'enviais ce que mon frère avait, mais en aucune façon j'étais jaloux. J'étais fier et heureux que au moins l'un de nous avait réussit à trouver le bonheur.

\- Enfin une femme à qui tu montres de l'intérêt, je cru que ce jour n'arriverai jamais, sourit mon père, essayant sans doute de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ouais mec, je n'arrive pas à croire que Jasper a gagné, bouda mon frère.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que Jasper a gagné ? M'enquis-je.

\- Nous avions parier sur toi. Il a parié qu'un jour tu nous ramènerai une fille et j'ai parié que tu nous ramènerai un mec pour 200$, déclara-t-il.

\- Es-tu te dis être mon frère, espèce d'ingrat !

\- Relax frangin, si ça peut te consoler je t'aurai accepter peu importe ce que tu nous aurais rapporter, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Je grognais, je n'avais rien contre les homosexuels mais je n'étais en aucune façon un.

_Je penserai à me venger de ces deux idiots plus tard…_

\- Edward ? Tu m'écoutes ? Entendis-je

\- Tu disais mère ?

\- Je disais que je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois tombé amoureux ! Mon grand garçon !

Amoureux ? Je ne crois pas…

\- Mère…je dois avoué qu'elle me plaît, elle me plaît beaucoup même mais de là à parler d'amour, c'est surréaliste. Sache que ça n'arrivera pas. Jamais, dis-je fermement.

\- C'est ce que tu dis maintenant mais laisse le temps faire le travail. Tu découvriras bien assez tôt que j'avais raison, rétorqua-t-elle.

Je secouais la tête et ne préférais pas répondre à cela, c'était une bataille perdus d'avance.

\- Quand est-ce que nous pourrions la rencontrer ? Demanda-t-elle impatiente.

La rencontrer ? Jamais !

\- J'ai hâte ! Elle sera ma nouvelle partenaire dans le crime, dit Emmet enthousiasme.

\- En parlant de crime, Monsieur. Je ne tolère pas que tu violes la vie privée de ton frère ! Gronda ma mère.

\- Peu importe, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais mieux maman, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Emmet Thomas Cullen ! S'offusqua celle-ci.

Pour le coup, je souriais largement. L'abrutit cherchait certainement la mort.

\- Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça maman, marmonna-t-il.

Elle le regarda toujours furieuse et j'appréciais grandement le spectacle, me demandant ce qu'elle va bien lui faire.

\- Mais sans ce que j'ai fait, nous n'aurions jamais deviner que c'était cette femme qui rendait notre Edward transi d'amour ! Fit-il en montrant une nouvelle fois la photo en guise de distraction.

Ma mère n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de l'arracher de ses mains et de l'étudier, mon père se joignant à elle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans mon bureau d'ailleurs ? Demandais-je d'un ton cinglant me tournant vers mon frère.

\- Rose a mit mon cul à la porte pour une connerie serviette mouillé sur le lit. Quel autre choix avais-je ? J'ai juste squatté le canapé dans ton ton bureau, très confortable en passant.

Mon canapé ? Mon putain de canapé ? Dieu savait que j'allais le tuer si il avait transpiré dans son sommeil ou pire manger ses conneries de chips au fromage.

\- Tu aurais pu venir chez moi ! Rétorquais-je.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, tu vis dans un manoir, autant qu'il est beau et tout ce que tu veux de jour, cette bâtisse devient lugubre et glauque la nuit tombée ! Je suis à cent pour cent sûr qu'il y a le fantôme de Lady Donovan qui se balade encore à travers les couloirs.

\- Quand est-il des parents ? Grondais-je.

\- Je préfère encore ton manoir que ici, si j'avais eu le choix. Ils sont vieux et ils trouvent encore le moyen de le faire partout ! Le mois dernier je les ai surpris contre le frigo, sur le comptoir et dans les putain d'escaliers mec ! Je ne suis même pas sûr que l'endroit où nous sommes assis est fiable, grinça-t-il se tortillant sur lui même.

Merde, ces deux là. Tellement dégouttant…

\- Fils ? Appela mon père.

Il vint me serrer l'épaule et j'avalais difficilement. Ses yeux, ce que j'avais espéré voir un jour. Brillant d'espoir, grâce à cette femme ? Est-ce un signe ? Devrais-je moi aussi laisser ce sentiment me submerger ? Non, je n'en avais pas le droit.

\- Elle est belle mais pas autant que ta mère, sourit-il.

Je haussais les épaules indifférent. Ils agissaient tous comme si tout était simple. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas. Je voulais tout cela mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'entrait pas dans l'équation : son âge.

Je n'étais pas un monstre, si elle était plus âgé, j'aurai sans doute fait quelque chose. Dieu, je pense…que j'aurai tout fait. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça, c'était complètement immorale. Ce chiffre changeait tout. Il n'y avait pas d'espoir pour ça.

\- Edward, pouvons-nous discuter ? Me demanda mon père, se dirigeant vers les portes vitrés menant à la terrasse.

Je fronçais les sourcils mais lui emboîta le pas. L'air frais fouetta mon visage et je me suis sentis de suite libre, serein, totalement diffèrent de l'intérieur. Nous nous appuyâmes sur la balustrade admirant le paysage encore enneigé et le soleil d'abaissé derrière les arbres dépourvus de feuilles.

\- Tout vas bien ? M'interrogea-t-il, rompant le silence.

\- Je ne vois pas le sens de cette question, fis-je.

\- Parfois avoir un point de vue extérieur permet de savoir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Tu ne crois pas ?

Je haussais les épaules comme seule réponse. Il soupira puis me sonda de son regard.

\- Tu veux en discuter ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Il n'y a rien à discuter, rétorquais-je.

Il rigola et se rapprocha de moi.

\- Tu es tellement têtu ! Dit-il.

Je fis un petit sourire et puis sans m'en rendre compte les mots s'échappèrent de ma bouche, impossible pour moi de les arrêter.

\- Vous tous…vous pensez tous que c'est simple mais ça ne l'est pas. Aussi fort que je veux…« ça », je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverait. J'ai attendus si longtemps et au moment où je me suis fait une raison, où je m'étais résigné, elle apparaît, détruisant mes résolutions. Elle apparaît et puis tous mes murs se sont effondrés, en la voyant j'ai compris que tout n'était qu'un pur mensonge parce qu'au fond de moi, j'espérais encore, dis-je.

Je soupirais et ressentis un resserrement dans ma poitrine, si familier maintenant, depuis qu'elle était apparût.

\- Maman, Emmet, _toi _! Vous avez tous espérer que ce jour arrive n'est-ce pas ? Vous me connaissez, je me connais, je le sais au fond de moi ce que cette…femme…va devenir à mes yeux. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois et absolument tout commence à changer. Tout ces sentiments inconnus que je peux pas comprendre. Je veux la détesté pour oser me faire ressentir ça mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai plus de contrôle et je suis tellement en colère putain ! M'emportais-je.

\- Tu veux la détester parce qu'elle te change. Parce que absolument tout est en train de changer et tu ne peux rien n'y faire, répéta-t-il dans la réflexion.

\- C'est…tellement pas moi tout ça. Elle est…toujours là dans mon esprit. Je me sens vraiment…protecteur d'elle. J'ai le besoin de savoir ce qu'elle fait, où elle va et avec qui. Comment est-ce possible ? Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois et je panique à chaque fois que je pense à elle en danger dans un quelconque accident ou enlever et torturer ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Criais-je.

Je tirais mes cheveux dans mes mains, provoquant un fouillis. J'étais tellement baisé.

\- Calme toi Edward, incita-t-il.

\- Me calmer ? Putain non, je ne vais pas me calmer ! Tu ne comprends pas papa ! Elle a dix-neuf ans ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'énormité de la chose ? Quel genre de monstre suis-je pour m'enticher sur une fille de quinze de moins que moi ? M'emportais-je.

\- Oh, souffla-t-il, surpris.

\- Ceci n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être vrai, ça ne peut m'arriver à moi. J'avais rêver de ce moment, le jour où une femme capterait mon attention au-delà des mots, où elle me fera éprouver cette chose que vous appelez l'amour. Et maintenant regarde ! J'aurai encore préférer rester seule ! Dis-je avec dédain.

\- Eh bien que compte tu faire maintenant ? Tu es amoureux et…

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, je ne crois pas en ces conneries de l'amour au premier regard papa ! Nous parlons de ma vie pas d'un putain de roman ! Le coupais-je.

\- Soit. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu vas tombé Edward ! Tu nous reproche dans faire tout une histoire mais toi aussi. Tu agis comme si c'était la fin du monde. Elle a dix-neuf ans et alors ? Elle ne vas pas resté toute sa vie à cette âge là et puis la société a évolué depuis. Il n'est pas rare de trouver des gens dans votre cas de nos jours, expliqua-t-il.

Je le regardais incrédule. Il ne peut pas être sérieux.

\- Est-ce que tu t'entends ? Tu es en train de me dire que cette femme va tout bonnement m'accepter _moi_, que les jeunes de son âge considèrent comme des vieux et vivre le parfait amour ? Ridicule ! Cette fille ne fera jamais une tel chose ! Claquais-je.

\- Tu ne le sauras pas tant que tu n'essayes pas, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Elle va me rire au nez et soit me conseiller d'aller voir un psy ou soit me coller les flics au cul et crois moi elle en a le pouvoir, dis-je.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'elle va réagir ainsi ? Tu es télépathe maintenant ?

\- Je ne …,commençais-je.

\- Tu me ressemble plus que tu ne le crois Edward, me coupa-t-il.

Je le regardais perplexe. Moi, lui ressembler ? Nous sommes aussi différents que le feu et la glace. Là où il était calme, j'étais impulsif et là où il faisait preuve de sagesse, je ne prenais même pas deux secondes avant d'attaquer.

\- Ta mère et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés au lycée, mais tu le sais déjà. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est quel genre de personne, j'étais à cette époque. J'étais ce qu'on pourrais appeler un coureur, salaud où tout ce qui qualifie un stupide gamin hormonal qui profite de son physique et son argent pour partager les draps de quelqu'un de différent chaque soir, commença-t-il.

Je déglutis bruyamment, n'aimant pas où tout cela allait.

\- La première chose que j'ai remarqué à propos d'elle fut sa beauté. J'étais dérouté, en colère, je n'aimais pas ce qu'elle pouvait me faire ressentir. Les jours passèrent et son visage venait continuellement me hanter au point que je n'étais même plus capable d'être intime avec une autre femme. Je ressentais ce déni dû à l'incompréhension, aux sentiments nouveaux. Je savais au fond de moi qu'elle serai ma perte et je ne pouvais pas le tolérer. Alors qu'ai-je fais ?

Mon père, l'homme que j'admirais le plus avait été un jour…_ça _? Il n'y avait pas d'autre manière de le décrire, surtout que la femme dont il parlait était ma mère, la femme qui était responsable de cette lueur dans ses yeux.

\- Je l'ai blâmé pour tout, des mois de sa vie de lycéenne avaient été un enfer par ma faute, des mois a être traité comme une paria et pourtant des mois sans qu'une seule larme ne s'échappe de ses yeux, elle restait, subissait et cela la tête haute. Mais sa réaction ne fit qu'amplifié ma colère et j'ai décidé de...faire quelque chose…la chose de trop, celle qui avait enfin amener ses larmes à envahir son doux visage. Cette vision aussi horrible soit-il m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux, comme si tout prenait sens ; l'horreur, la culpabilité et la honte me percuta. A ce jour, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour mérité son pardon, encore aujourd'hui je ne cesse de me racheter. J'ai blessé la femme que j'aimais le plus au monde et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

\- Elle t'a pardonné ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire avec dédain.

Je savais que si ça n'avait pas été le cas je ne serai probablement pas naît mais merde, c'est ma mère dont on parle !

\- Je peux te dire que j'ai littéralement rampé à ses genoux pour n'avoir ne serait-ce que quinze minutes pour m'expliquer. Puis des mois à essayer d'être son ami et par un quelconque miracle elle accepta de devenir ma petite amie plus tard. Et enfin mon fils impatient a décidé de pointé son nez ou devrais-je dire ses fesses un an plus tard et puis la suite tu la connais, termina-t-il.

Je reniflais.

\- J'ai très envie de te frapper mais ceci est votre histoire alors je vais en resté là. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi je te ressemble dans tout ça. Je ne traiterai jamais une femme de cette façon, dis-je avec conviction.

Il éclata de rire et je le regardais sans comprendre.

\- Fils, je sais pertinemment que tu ne traiterai jamais une femme ainsi. Après tout ta mère et moi avons tout fait pour que ton frère et toi ne devienne pas la secousse que j'avais été autrefois ! Tout ce que je veux dire et que tu es comme moi lorsqu'il s'agit des sentiments. Tu choisis de les ignorer parce que tu sais, tu le ressens au fond de toi que cela va changer et bouleverser ton monde, déclara-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils et laissais ses paroles infiltrer mon cerveau.

\- Alors si je comprend bien, tu es en train d'encourager ton fils de trente-trois ans laisser libre courts à ses sentiments d'attirance pour une femme de dix-neuf ans ? Interrogeais-je perplexe.

\- Oui, c'est à peu près ça.

\- C'est mal, protestais-je.

\- En quoi Edward ? Es-tu en train de me dire que tu vas éteindre tes sentiments juste comme ça ? Que cela n'est rien pour toi mais qu'une passade ? S'enquit-il.

\- _C'est_ une passade dans quelque jours tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, essayais-je de me convaincre.

\- Si ça avait été le cas nous ne serions pas ici a discuté de cela, fit-il.

Cela est vrai, si elle n'était pas si importante alors pourquoi son visage me brouillait elle l'esprit ? Pourquoi ressentais-je le besoin de la retrouver ? Pourquoi discutions nous même de ça?

\- C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai faite, dit soudain mon père.

\- Quoi ?

\- Aimer quelqu'un est la plus belle chose que j'ai faite. Avant, je ne savais pas qui j'étais ni ce que je deviendrai. Mais j'ai changé cela, elle m'a changé. Je suis l'homme que je suis grâce à elle, affirma-t-il.

Il me donna une tape dans le dos avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Je restais longtemps sur la terrasse laissant la brise caresser mon visage. Je réfléchissais à ce qui avait été dit aujourd'hui, à toute la semaine passé, à elle. Et pour la première fois un sentiment de bonheur me submergea me coupant le souffle, cela faisait si longtemps. Il n'y avait pas cette résignation, cette frustration et c'est ainsi que je sus. Je sus ce que je voulais, je voulais apprendre à connaître cette femme fascinante. Bizarrement cette révélation me parût logique et je fus impatient d'y être.

Il y avait toujours cette différence d'âge qui planait sur nos têtes mais je la voulais. Je la voulais et je l'aurai.

Avant de repartir chez moi, j'étreignis mon père et le remerciais. Maintenant que tout était un peu plus claire, j'avais décidé d'agir et non de rester regarder au loin comme ce fut mon plan à l'origine. Même si tout dépendait d'elle au final, j'allais faire tout mon possible pour qu'elle me voit et qu'elle me veuille. Il fallait que j'agisse avec stratégie et ceci était mon domaine de prédilection.

Prépare toi _Isabella_.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour voilà le chapitre suivant.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de la Saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que de les emprunter.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 :**__** Une partie de moi voulait rester tandis que l'autre voulait fuir à toute jambe.**_

L'heure sur ma Rolex indiquait 14h15 et je devenais de plus en plus anxieux au fil des minutes qui passaient.

Je poussais un soupire et fourrageais une énième fois mes cheveux qui devaient maintenant ressembler à un nid d'oiseau. Mais j'étais tellement excité et si impatient que je me fichais totalement de ça. De plus Emmet se plaignait souvent que j'avais hérité des cheveux de sexe naturel alors je suppose que ça devrait jouer en ma faveur. C'était la première fois que je me sentais ainsi, j'avais tellement l'habitude d'être sûr de moi pour tout, mes examens, mon travail ou avec les femmes en général. Excepter elle… Quelque chose me disait qu'elle n'était en rien comme les autres femmes.

\- Monsieur, nous sommes arrivés, déclara Harry.

Je hochais la tête en sa direction et ne l'attendis pas avant d' ouvrir la porte et de me précipiter dans l'air frais de New York. J'inspirais savourant la senteur hivernal emplir mes poumons. C'était une belle journée dans l'ensemble et j'espérais qu'elle n'en serai que meilleure.

Je relevais les yeux vers la petite boutique en face de moi et fixais l'enseigne : « Sublime Fleuriste ». Là où elle se trouvait…

Je poussais la porte et un carillon teinta avertissant de ma présence. Je fis un pas à l'intérieur et fus assaillis par l'agréable chaleur qui y régnait ainsi que par la vue de toutes les couleurs et odeurs de fleurs présents. Comme un grand nombre d'étudiants, elle avait un travail à mi-temps. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un certain soulagement en sachant qu'elle travaillait dans un tel endroit.

Ouvrant mon manteau, j'avançais lentement à travers les multiples bouquets et plantes exposés, la recherchant des yeux.

Et je la vis enfin, derrière le comptoir, dos à moi, rangeant quelques cartons sur une des étagères. Sa silhouette, sa peau pale et la couleur de ses cheveux, tout me rappelais la première fois et je m'aperçus que tout était bel et bien réel. Que je me trouvais réellement ici avec l'intention de la revoir.

Mon cœur s'accéléra alors que je commençais à marché vers elle, d'une démarche calculée.

Je pris le temps de la regarder et remarquais qu'elle fredonnait un air de musique, cela me fit sourire. Tellement adorable…

_Adorable ? Tu es devenue une telle fillette Cullen…_

Ne pouvant plus attendre de voir à nouveau son visage, je me raclais la gorge signalant ma présence. Elle se retourna vivement, sa queue de cheval fouettant l'air, ses yeux surpris croisant les miens. Si magnifique que mon souffle resta prit dans ma gorge. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, elle était là, si réel et à quelques mètres de moi, tellement proche mais tellement loin. Mes yeux ne perdirent pas de temps pour scanner son visage ne laissant aucun détails. J'absorbais la teinte de sa peau blanche sans aucun défauts, son visage féminin en forme de cœur, ses lèvres boudeuses et roses, son petit nez retrousser et enfin ses yeux d'un marrons chocolat, profond, intense avec de fines pépites d'or, tout cela encadrés de long sils noirs.

Mes mains se serrèrent en deux poings, m'empêchant de la touché, de la prendre dans mes bras.

_Dieu reprends toi Cullen, tu ne vas quand même pas la faire fuir. Comment te sentirais tu si un parfait inconnu te prenais dans ses bras ?_

A ce moment là, mes yeux piégés dans ses deux piscines marrons, je compris la profondeur de mes sentiments. Cette magnifique créature avait réussit à comprimer mon cœur d'un seule regard. Elle m'était destinée, elle était à moi, je le savais, je le sentais au fond de mon âme. Je la voulais tellement que ça me faisait mal. Des frissons parcoururent mon corps face la force des sentiments qui me submergeaient.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle me faisait ? Je veux que ça s'arrête. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle soit aussi belle ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle soit si parfaite à mes yeux ? _

Cela me faisait peur. Une partie de moi voulait rester tandis que l'autre voulait fuir à toute jambe.

\- Bonjour ! Salua-t-elle.

Sa voix douce et innocente me ramena au moment présent.

\- Bonjour, répondis-je, automatiquement.

_Enfiles tes grandes culottes Cullen. Tu peux le faire. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu as peur de cette femme ?_

Je continuais à la regarder, la transperçant de mon regard. Lorsque soudain, ses pommettes blanches se mirent à prendre une teinte rosée. Je déglutis difficilement.

_Comment peut-elle être encore plus belle ?_

\- Puis-je vous aidez monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix professionnel.

_Rassurer moi, je ne l'ai pas regarder la bouche ouverte n'est-ce pas ?_

Je me raclais la gorge, reprenant contenance.

\- Eh bien oui. Je voudrais un bouquet, réclamais-je.

\- Quel genre de bouquet ? Sourit-elle.

Dieu, elle vient de me sourire. Je fermais les yeux deux secondes le temps de contrôler le flot de sentiments qui m'assaillirent.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle me disait ? Ah oui. Quel genre de bouquet ?Attendez…Quel genre de bouquet ? _

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune expérience dans ce domaine. En vérité, je n'avais jamais choisis de bouquet de ma vie. Tout cela, c'était ma secrétaire Irina qui s'en chargeait.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, admettais-je penaud.

\- Puis-je savoir pour quelle occasion ? Cela me donnerait une idée plus précise de ce que vous recherchez, suggéra-t-elle.

Merde…Que puis-je dire ?

\- C'est…compliqué, répondis-je, passant une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Est-ce pour votre mère, une amie, petite-amie ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est en effet pour une femme que je souhaiterai… séduire, admettais-je.

Seigneur, quelle situation gênante. Comment osait-elle me faire réagir ainsi ?

\- Alors quelque chose de romantique. Je vais vous montrez notre catalogue et ainsi vous pourrez choisir celui qui vous plaira. D'accord ? Fit-elle en me regardant.

Je hochais la tête et elle disparût sous le comptoir et resurgit avec le catalogue qu'elle ouvrit et plaça face à moi.

Je feuilletais le livre sans grande conviction, il y en avait tellement, tout aussi jolie les uns que les autres.

Puis, je le vis, le bouquet parfait pour elle. Je lisais le petit texte en dessous : _Un charment cœur de xérophile, agrémenté de waxflowers violettes flottant au-dessus de roses rouges vifs, le tout nichés dans un vase en forme de cube en verre rouge rubis._

C'était simple, beau, magnifique, comme sa future destinataire.

\- Je veux celui-ci, dis-je en lui montrant.

\- Très bon choix ! S'extasia-t-elle.

Son attitude déclencha une chaleur à travers tout mon être.

\- Vous l'aimez ? Demandais-je incertain.

Elle me regarda curieusement.

\- Bien sûr ! Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez, je suis qu'elle aussi l'aimera. Vous avez pris la peine de lui offrir un bouquet, la plupart ne se donnerai pas cette peine, alors ça serai l'acte qui compterai le plus pour moi. Mais bien sûr elle n'est pas moi, déclara-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr_, _souriais-je largement.

Elle l'aime. Un soucis de moins.

\- Mais on ne sait jamais de quoi demain est fait. Peut-être que bientôt votre tour viendra, rajoutais-je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle rougit, me sondant de ses beaux yeux innocents.

\- Peut-être..., acquiesça-t-elle.

Par la suite, je la suivis du regard alors qu'elle parcourait la boutique en quête des fournitures nécessaire. Elle revint quinze minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de fleurs et autres choses que je ne pouvais décrire puis les disposa sur une table à proximité. Je me permis d'aller la rejoindre, elle me regarda et sourit. Je me détendis sachant que ma présence ne la dérangeait aucunement. Je l'observais travailler, confectionner le bouquet sous mes yeux, tournant coupant les fleurs ici et là avec tant d'expérience que j'en fus estomaqué même si je ne le montrais pas.

Le résultat par ailleurs n'était pas exactement ceux à quoi je m'attendais. Non, il était bien meilleure, plus que satisfaisant.

\- Voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle une fois la dernière rose planter.

Elle essuya ses mains sur son tablier noir et me regarda, ses yeux brillant de fierté, ce que je ne pus n'empêcher de trouver tout à fait charmant.

\- Vous voulez une carte avec cela ? Souhaiteriez-vous qu'on le livre pour vous ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Non, je vous remercie mais je vais me charger personnellement de la carte et de la livraison, me précipitais-je de dire.

J'avais un plan et il était hors de question de faire autrement.

\- D'accord, consentit-elle.

Elle prit le bouquet et le ramena au comptoir avec moi lui emboîtant le pas. Elle joua quelques secondes avec les boutons de la caisse et me regarda.

\- Ça fera 54$99, s'il vous plaît, dit-elle.

Je lui tendis un billet de 100$.

\- Gardez la monnaie, déclarais-je.

\- Oh, euh…d'accord.. merci, accepta-t-elle penaud.

Elle me tendit le bouquet souriante.

\- Merci de votre visite, au plaisir de vous revoir. Passez une bonne journée Monsieur, déclara-t-elle.

Elle me sortait les phrases typique de politesse que tous les commerçants disaient et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être légèrement déçu .

Nous nous fixâmes encore quelques secondes et je décidais de tourner les talons, mon bouquet en main. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine mais il le fallait. Je devais suivre mon plan.

\- Au revoir, dis-je.

Dieu, je ne voulais pas la quitter.

\- Monsieur ? M'appela soudainement la belle voix.

\- Oui ? Répondis-je, me tournant vers elle trop rapidement à mon goût.

Ne voulait-elle pas aussi que je parte ? Ressentait- elle, elle aussi cette connexions entre nous ?

\- Bonne chance, je suis sûr qu'elle les aimera, sourit-elle.

Je lui retournais son sourire.

\- Je l'espère…Isabella.

Et sur ce, je passais la porte.

A 18h00, je décidais de passer à la phase deux de mon plan.

\- Harry, tu te souviens de ce que tu dois faire ?

\- Oui, monsieur, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Très bien.

Harry était censé livrer le bouquet à sa porte à ma place. Pour dire qu'il fut surpris était un euphémisme mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'agir ainsi.

Je soupirais heureux alors que je repensais à Isabella, à notre première conversation. Ça c'était passé mieux que je l'avais imaginé, mais j'en voulais plus. Toujours plus…mais je devais être patient.

Je relisais pour la énième fois la carte que j'avais écrite de mon écriture calligraphique. Je pensais que cela, rendait les chose beaucoup plus symbolique.

_Isabella,_

_Vous vous doutiez sûrement de qui je suis. Car oui, vous êtes la femme que je tente de séduire. Ce premier pas vers vous aujourd'hui a été un tel plaisir, pouvoir vous parler, entendre le son de votre voix m'a rendu plus heureux que vous ne pouvez le pensez. Maintenant ne soyez pas effrayer, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Tout ce que je désires est une chance. Une chance de vous expliquer mes intentions, en acceptant de venir dîner en ma compagnie au The plaza hôtel à 18h00, demain soir._

_J'attendrais._

_Edward Cullen._

_PS : J'espère que le bouquet vous plaît toujours._

* * *

**_Vos impressions ?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 4**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de la Saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que de les emprunter.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 :**__** Je n'allais pas m'avouer vaincu, je ne m'appellerai pas Edward Cullen si c'était le cas.**_

Bleu ou gris ?

Peut-être le charbon ? Je ne sais pas…

Finalement, j'optais pour un Armani Noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate verte. Je mis mes boutons de manchettes, ma Rolex et contemplais le tout dans mon miroir. Impeccable.

Je pris mes affaires et descendis au garage près pour mon rendez-vous avec la belle Isabella. J'étais excité et à la fois craintif de la revoir à nouveau. Je n'étais pas très bon quand il s'agissait de séduire une femme. De toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais eu à faire un seule effort pour obtenir une femme.

Mais je voulais que ça soit différent pour elle, pour nous, je voulais bien faire. De plus je me doutais qu'elle ne fut pas le genre de femme à se prosterner sous mes pieds comme les autres.

\- Je prépare la voiture de suite, monsieur Cullen, m'accosta Harry.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire Harry, je conduis ce soir, dis-je.

Il parût surpris mais se recomposa aussi vite.

\- Comme il vous plaira, concéda-t-il.

Je contemplais les voitures misent à ma disposition et fut prit d'un nouveau dilemme. La Lomborghini et la Ferrari étaient beaucoup trop pour commencer, je ne voulais pas donner l'image d'un homme arrogant et vaniteux.

_Même si c'était souvent le cas, pensais-je._

Peut-être la Aston ?

_Dieu j'aurais dû acheter une Volvo…_

Finalement j'optais pour la Maserati Grantourismo noir. Je ne l'avais pas encore sortit de sorte que ce fut une belle occasion. Harry ouvrit la porte côté conducteur et je m'engouffrais à l'intérieur. Je ressentais une étrange sensation à être derrière le volant et non assis sur la banquette arrière.

Je mis mes lunettes de soleil et fis ronfler le moteur.

Dieu, comment ai-je pu vivre sans cette sensation ? Suis-je devenu un vieillard ennuyeux ?

Finalement, je parcourais les rues de New York, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage, je savourais le sentiment de puissance entre mes mains, le pouvoir de tout contrôler.

Comment avais-je pu oublier le grand amour que la vitesse et moi partagions ? Grand Dieu, je suis sûr que mon père avait plus de plaisir que moi…

J'arrivais à l'hôtel à 17h30 et remis mes clés au voiturier.

\- Pas une seule rayure, avertis-je.

Alors que je marchais dans le hall, je fis légèrement inquiet de ne pas avoir choisis un endroit plus discret pour notre premier rendez-vous.

_Si il y avait un premier rendez-vous…_

Secouant la tête, je fis mon chemin en direction du bar où j'ordonnais un Scotch. J'aperçus quelques femmes me regarder avec convoitise mais je n'y prêtais pas plus d'attention. La plupart d'entre elles étaient soit botoxées soit bourrées de mauvaises intentions et j'en avais eu ma part pour toute une vie.

A la place je me permis de me souvenir des deux fois où j'avais pu avoir la chance d'admirer ma belle. Ses yeux bruns reflets de son âme synonyme de pureté, son aura innocent et si lumineux. Elle était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulus. Tout le contraire des femmes comme Tanya. Elle était une bouffée d'air frais, une personne si plein de joie de vivre, si rafraîchissante. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin, quelqu'un qui vit et qui me redonnera la vie. Enfin.

Les aiguilles de ma montre ne cessèrent de tourner et 18h00 arriva bien vite. Mes yeux étaient constamment sur l'entrée guettant son arriver imminente. Dieu je commençais même à avoir des sueurs froides, en sachant que tout ce jouait maintenant. Je reniflais.

Quand est-ce que je suis devenue cette personne si désespérer ?

Les minutes passèrent jusqu'à 19h00 et toujours aucun signe d'elle.

.

.

.

.

21h00, je soufflais d'agacement et fis signe au barman qui me servit mon quatrième verre. Résignation s'abattit sur moi, elle ne va pas venir.

Un rire jaune jaillit de mes lèvres, réalisant quel idiot j'étais. Espérais-je vraiment qu'une fille comme elle accepterais un rendez-vous avec un homme comme moi, pratiquement deux fois son âge ? Pathétique…

Je me serai sûrement ris de moi-même si j'avais été à sa place.

Tout de même mon ego en avait prit un coup. Elle ne m'avait pas laisser une chance. Une seule putain de chance. étais-je aussi répugnant que cela ?

Je finis mon verre d'un trait et regardais autour de moi. J'avais presque tout dans la vie, j'étais envié de tous, j'étais le rêve que l'on voulait atteindre. Mais pourtant là assis à ce bar, entourer de tout ce luxe, je n'étais rien, juste un homme ordinaire parmi tant d'autre qui s'était fait poser un lapin par la seule femme qui avait pu susciter de l'intérêt pour lui.

Mon cœur se resserra et je frottais ma poitrine comme si par un quelconque miracle ma main réussirait à éteindre la douleur désagréable qui m'engloutissais.

Ma vie était insignifiante, que signifiait tout ce pouvoir, cette argent si il me manquait l'essentiel ?

Je laissais échappé un soupir hésitant et passais une main moite et tremblante dans mes cheveux. La gorge nouer, je me levais tant bien que mal et balançais un billet de 200$ sur le comptoir comme pourboire.

Je sortis aussi vite que possible du Plaza comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses. Je laissais mon corps se détendre et respirais fortement l'air de New York. La tension s'enfuit de mon corps et mes épaules se relâchèrent. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel, la clarté de la lune frappa ma peau blanche exposé et j'eus presque l'impression de briller.

Je fermais les yeux et c'est à ce moment là que je me remémorais les mots que mon père m'avait dite plutôt : _« Aimer est la plus belle chose que j'ai faite. Avant, je ne savais pas qui j'étais ni ce que je deviendrai. Mais j'ai changé cela, elle m'a changé. Je suis l'homme que je suis grâce à elle. »_

Ainsi, l'espoir revint me frapper de plein fouet, bouleversant mon estomac d'excitation. Je voulais un jour pouvoir prononcer ces mots, je voulais pouvoir ressentir cela. Et j'allais faire mon possible pour y arriver. Je n'allais pas m'avouer vaincu, je ne m'appellerai pas Edward Cullen si c'était le cas. Il me fallait juste une chance, cela me suffisait amplement pour lui prouver ce que je valais.

\- Vous partiez ? Entendis-je soudainement.

Mon souffle sa coupa. Cette voix, je pourrais la reconnaître n'importe où, je pourrais l'entendre même à travers une foule bruyante. Elle m'appelait chaque nuit dans mes songes. Sa voix. Je n'osais ouvrir les yeux de peur que ce soit les effets de l'alcool qui confondirent mes sens. Et puis une rafale de vent souffla, apportant avec lui une odeur délicieuse, douce, féminine. Des fleurs et du …miel ? Serait-ce possible ? Est-elle réellement là ?

Et je l'entendis encore cette douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Cette voix d'ange.

\- Vous partiez ? Répéta-t-elle nouveau.

J'avalais difficilement et enfin ouvris mes yeux. Je me tournais lentement priant pour que cela ne soit pas mon imagination.

Marrons. La première chose que je voyais était cette couleur marron unique et je savais que c'était réel, que je ne rêvais pas. Elle était bien là, face à moi. Mes yeux balayèrent son corps avidement. Elle était vêtus d'un chandail rouge sous laquelle j'entraperçus le col d'une chemise blanche et pour finir un simple jeans et des converses rouge. Elle avait aussi un hideux sac bandoulière marron sur son épaule droite et un manteau noir accrocher sur ses mains jointes.

Elle semblait si jeune et je grimaçais légèrement.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis en retard, s'excusa-t-elle

Mon cerveau enregistra ses paroles et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. _En retard. _Ce n'était qu'un stupide retard, elle avait l'intention de venir.

\- Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer, je suis désolée… mais je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut être une chance que vous soyez encore ici et que je ne pouvais pas perdre plus de temps. Mais vous sembliez tout juste vouloir partir alors…alors je suppose que ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, divagua-t-elle, avant de baisser la tête, l'air résigné.

Détestant de voir son beau visage gâcher par des émotions aussi répugnantes. Je m'avançais doucement vers elle jusqu'à être à sa hauteur.

\- Isabella, murmurais-je.

Elle sursauta remarquant notre proximité, je pris son menton entre mon index et mon pouce puis releva sa tête afin de plonger dans le chocolat intense de ses yeux. De l'incertitude, de la peur. Et de la colère ? Ça m'inquiétais et me fascinais à la fois, de la vitesses à laquelle je pus lire ses émotions, c'était comme si je redécouvrais un livre que j'avais déjà lu il y a des années.

\- Vous êtes là, le son de ma voix sonnait soulager.

\- Oui…mais…mais vous alliez partir non ? Fit-elle incertaine.

Était-elle folle ? J'étais comme désespéré, il y a quelques heures et maintenant qu'elle était ici. Elle pensait que j'allais partir ? Hors de question.

\- Vous êtes ici alors je ne pars plus. Et vous ne partez pas non plus, déclarais-je.

Elle me scruta quelques secondes, avant qu'un lent sourire vint s'installer sur ses lèvres boudeuses.

\- Bien, sourit-elle.

\- Bien, répétais-je avec mon fameux sourire en coin.

Sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, ma main alla de sa propre volonté toucher sa joue. Je fus surpris de constater que sa peau était si douce, comme de la soie. Je me penchais lentement inhalant son parfum et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Finalement je reculais de peur d'être aller trop loin.

_Peut-être que cela la dégouttait qu'un vieux comme moi venait de lui baiser la joue ?_

Je la regardais prudemment et fus en extase face à la belle couleur rouge qui ornait maintenant ses joues. J'inspirais ardemment, essayant de garder mon contrôle et d'agir selon les manières que ma mère m'avait inculqué.

\- Puis-je vous tutoyer ? Demandais-je incertain.

\- Je pense qu'il serait préférable si nous sommes amener à se revoir, répondit-elle.

Elle voulait me revoir ? Moi ?

\- As-tu dîner ? Demandais-je.

J'espérais que non. S'il te plaît me dire non.

\- Non… mais ne te sens pas l'obligation de…, commença-t-elle.

\- Crois moi, personne ne peut m'obliger à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas, de plus nous sommes venus ici pour faire…connaissance autours d'un dîner. Dîner que je n'ai pas encore eu, alors allons-y, dis-je en la conduisant à l'intérieur ma main placer au bas de son dos.

Une hôtesse vint à notre service et lança un regard consterner à la belle dans mes bras. Je fronçais les sourcils et regarda Isabella.

\- Je ne pense pas que ma tenue soit adapter, s'excusa-t-elle.

Oh, je comprenais mieux maintenant mais je ne me souciais pas de ce genre de détails sordide. Je lançais un regard noir à l'hôtesse qui recula face à la colère dans mes yeux. Je me tournais vers Isabella et toucha sa joue.

\- Tu es parfaitement bien comme tu es, ne t'inquiète pas de cela, me précipitais-je de dire.

\- Je suis désolée de te faire honte en public.

J'allais répliqué, lorsqu'un raclement de gorge m'interrompit.

\- Monsieur Cullen, je vous conduis à votre table habituelle ? Déclara l'hôtesse de sa voix perfide.

Je plissais les yeux vers elle, et mis mon bras droit autours d'Isabella. J'espérais qu'elle ne m'en voulais pour mon geste.

\- Non, en y réfléchissant, _nous_ souhaiterions quelque chose de plus privé et j'espère pour vous que ça sera à la hauteur de mes attendes, menaçais-je.

Elle déglutit et m'offrit un sourire tremblant.

\- Bi…bien sûr, couina-t-elle.

Elle nous conduit alors à un salon privé, loin des regards indiscrets du restaurant.

\- Cela vous convient-il ? Interrogea-t-elle l'air craintif.

\- Ceci est très bien, répondis-je sèchement.

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'enfuir, nous laissant seule. Je conduis Isabella à notre table où je tirais sa chaise comme un parfait gentleman avant de m'asseoir à mon tour.

\- Je suis encore une fois désolée pour mes vêtements inappropriés…

\- Stop, claquais-je.

Elle me regarda et fronça les sourcils. Je plaçais ma main sur la sienne et elle sursauta. J'allais la retirer lorsqu'elle retourna sa main et serra la mienne. Je soupirais de soulagement et souriais.

\- Cesse d'être désolé, il me semble que je n'ai entendus que des excuses venant de toi et ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour nous ce soir. De plus tu ne me m'embarrasse aucunement en public, tu es de loin la plus belle femme de ce lieu, intimais-je, le regard braqué dans le sien afin qu'elle puisse voir la sincérité de mes mots.

Elle sourit timidement, ce que je trouvais adorable et hocha la tête. Le serveur vint nous apporter la carte mais je l'arrêtais d'une main. Je savais ce que je voulais.

\- Nous allons prendre la spécialité du chef, les raviolis aux champignons et apportez nous de l'eau plate ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin, la meilleure de votre vignoble, ordonnais-je.

Mon regard était rivé sur le visage de ma belle pendant tout l'échange. Le serveur s'éclipsa nous laissant à nouveaux seule.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Savoir quoi ? M'enquis-je perplexe.

\- Savoir que mon plat préférer était les raviolis aux champignons.

\- Oh. Eh bien, je ne le savais pas mais je suis heureux de cette chance. Je vais te ruiner pour tout les autres raviolis que tu as déjà manger, fis-je.

\- Ils sont si bon que cela ?

\- Ils sont divin, insistais-je.

Le serveur revint avec une bouteille de vin rouge et me fit goûter un échantillon. Je le tournais et savourais le liquide glissant sur ma langue. Légers et peu fort en alcool. Il me semblait parfait pour Isabella alors j'acquiesçais satisfait. Il remplit nos verre et repartis en direction des cuisines.

Les minutes passèrent et il eût un blanc qui ne s'estompa malheureusement pas même quand les plats arrivèrent.

\- Donc…puis-je savoir la cause de ce retard ? M'enquis-je.

Autant essayer de mettre fin à cette ambiance.

\- Mon amie et colocataire Angela, m'a prise au dépourvus en sollicitant ma présence à un groupe de travail ce soir. Je suppose que ce fut un piège pour m'empêcher de venir vous rencontrer par n'importe quel moyen, expliqua-t-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ferait-elle une tel chose ?

\- Hum…elle trouvait ça suspect que vous m'invitiez à dîner en m'envoyant un bouquet de fleurs que vous aviez prit à mon lieu de travail plutôt, répondit-elle.

Je me pinçais les lèvres mais fus soulager de savoir qu'elle avait une telle amie.

\- Je suppose qu'elle a raison. Vous n'auriez d'ailleurs jamais dû venir, cela a été imprudent de votre part. Je dois avouer que ma manière de procéder n'était pas les plus…adapter. Mais je n'ai jamais fait…ça auparavant. Je n'ai jamais eu à…séduire pour cela, admettais-je.

Il eût un silence et j'eus peur d'avoir gâcher l'ambiance.

\- Elle pensait que vous étiez un psychopathe, dit-elle, nonchalante, continuant de manger.

Je restais sans voix. Dieu ça ne pouvait pas être pire…

Je me raclais la gorge et pris une longue gorgée de mon vin.

\- Et qu'en penses-tu ? As-tu peur de moi ? Demandais-je boiteux.

Ça ne devait foutrement ne pas ce passer comme ça…

Elle posa ses couverts et amena son verre d'eau à ses lèvres. Elle m'étudia quelques secondes avant de me sourire d'un air suffisant.

\- Je n'ai peur de personne, déclara-t-elle.

Je relevais un sourcils amusé.

\- Vraiment ? M'enquis-je.

\- Vraiment, m'assura-t-elle.

Nous continuâmes à manger, cette fois-ci le silence était la bienvenue, j'avais besoin de comprendre ce qui venait d'être dit. Cette femme était si sûr d'elle, qu'elle ne mesurait pas les conséquences de ses actes. Imaginer que je sois effectivement un psychopathe ou pire un tueur en série ? Bon Dieu quelque chose me dit que les cheveux blancs dont j'avais été épargné jusqu'à maintenant vont faire leur apparition bientôt.

\- Donc…qu'est-ce qui t'as inciter à venir ? Interrogeais-je.

\- Oh, euh… la curiosité peut-être. Je veux dire, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et puis je dois admettre que votre façon de séduire est assez maladroit mais assez romantique dans un sens. Je savais la première fois que je vous ai vu que vous étiez loin d'être un psychopathe alors je voulais…je pensais que vous méritiez une chance. Que nous méritions une chance, affirma-t-elle.

_Nous méritions une chance_. Cela me fit sourire. Je soufflais et lui souris.

\- Bien, dis-je soulager.

\- Bien, répéta-t-elle, ce qui nous fîmes sourire plus largement.

Nous nous fixâmes un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne la parole.

\- C'est une sorte d'habitude nerveuse de passer ta main dans tes cheveux, observa-t-elle.

\- C'est une habitude lorsque tout ne se passe pas comme je le veux, Isabella, rectifiais-je.

Elle ria et il ne m'étonna guère que ça soit un son aussi doux. Sans aucun doute mon préférer au monde dorénavant.

\- Et ton rougissement ? Est-ce une habitude signe de ton embarras ? Interrogeais-je à mon tour.

Soudain, elle me regarda l'air horrifié et je fus tout de suite paniqué, ne sachant d'où venait un tel revirement de son attitude.

\- Je ne rougis pas ! Cela ne m'a plus arriver depuis l'âge de onze ans ! Protesta-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, si ce n'est pas un rougissement que tu as là, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, dis-je en pointant ma fourchette en direction de son visage.

Aussitôt, ses mains recouvrirent ses joues et elle me jeta un regard noir, comme si j'étais l'origine de sa situation.

Eh bien, peut-être que je l'étais mais je ne voyais pas où été le problème.

\- Pourquoi te mets tu dans cette état pour un simple rougissement ? Demandais-je.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'un simple rougissement ! Contra-t-elle.

Je haussais un sourcil, lui demanda silencieusement d'élaborer. Elle soupira et regarda son plat.

\- Ce ne sont que de simples mauvais souvenirs d'enfance, répondit-elle l'air blasé.

Mais lorsque je vis sa main serrer la serviette blanche dans un poing, je savais que ce n'était pas que de simples souvenirs sans intérêts.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Ça l'est pour moi, rétorquais-je.

_Tout sur toi à de l'importance à mes yeux, voulus-je rajouté mais je ne le fis pas._

\- Quel est l'intérêt de connaître des choses qui ce sont passé il y a des années ? S'enquit-elle, les sourcils froncés en ma direction.

Je haussais les épaules.

\- Nous sommes ici, pour mieux nous découvrir. Et puis, si c'est si peu important pour toi comme tu sembles le dire, il ne devrait pas te poser de problème de le partager. N'est-ce pas ? Dis-je.

Elle me scruta quelques secondes avant de prendre une longue gorgée de son eau.

\- J'étais une enfant assez…délicate. Je n'aimais pas être à proximité des gens hormis ma famille, je n'aimais pas le contact des gens, ni leur parler. Et je…rougissais tout le temps, _pour tout_. On me surnommait « tomate » depuis aussi longtemps que j'avais été en primaire, fit-elle.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire puisque je ne comprenais pas vraiment moi-même. Je penchais ma tête sur le côté interrogateur et elle le remarqua car elle poursuivit.

\- Disons que les enfants peuvent être vraiment cruels quand ils remarquent les différences, déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Je déglutis et une soudaine fureur intense brûlait mon corps. J'eus une soudaine envie de briser quelque chose. Une petite voix dans ma tête me disait que je n'avais pas le droit de me sentir ainsi à son égard si tôt mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Pourtant je ne l'incitais pas à continuer et me calmais. Je la regardais jouer dans son assiette ses yeux évitant les miens.

\- Isabella, appelais-je.

Aucune réponse mais son corps crispé me permit de savoir qu'elle m'avait parfaitement entendus.

\- Isabella, regardes moi, ordonnais-je.

J'essayais d'être très prudent envers elle et de ne pas la faire fuir mais je détestais toujours être ignorer et encore plus qu'on ne fasse pas ce que je veux.

_Ne lui montre pas tout de suite qu'elle connard arrogant tu peux être Cullen._

Mon ton, la fit relever la tête et j'aimais un peu trop ça. Je veux dire, je savais qu'elle avait un feu en elle mais elle semblait le contenir autours de moi.

\- Je trouve ça stupide que l'on ait oser te blesser pour une réaction purement humaine et sur lequel tu n'avais aucun contrôle. Et je peux te garantir que j'aime cette couleur roser sur ta peau de porcelaine. Elle te rend d'autant plus magnifique à mes yeux, dis-je.

Merde, je ne suis pas le genre romantique, a vrai dire ces mots ne sont jamais sortit de ma bouche pour une femme. Il me semble qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse faire ressortir ce côté de moi.

Elle me fixa puis un rire gêner franchit ses lèvres.

\- Merci, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Laissons de côté cela et continuons notre dîner, sourit-elle.

Je hochais la tête et comme convenue nous profitions de la soirée et bientôt nos plats furent enlever.

\- Alors, comment as-tu trouvé le dîner ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu de dessert, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Oh. En veux-tu un ?

\- Non je te remercie. Tu m'as effectivement ruiner pour les dix jours prochains, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Ce fut mon plaisir, souris-je.

Je terminais mon deuxième verre de vin et remarquais que le sien était encore intacte.

\- Tu n'est pas une grande amatrice de vin, remarquais-je.

\- Non, désolée, fit-elle contrit.

\- Isabella souviens toi de ce qu'on avait convenue, rappelais-je sur un ton d'avertissement.

\- Plus d'excuse, marmonna-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête.

\- Essaye le vin, suggérais-je, montrant son verre du menton.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr…

\- Je te promets que tu vas l'aimer, assurais-je.

Elle me regarda prudemment avant de prendre son verre. Hésitante, elle l'amena à ses lèvres et le goûta. J'observais ses yeux se fermer et avaler la gorgée puis sa langue rose vint lécher ses lèvres.

_Dieu…me tuer._

Une soudaine envie de sauter sur la table et de lécher ses lèvres avec _ma_ langue me prit. Déguster le goût du vin sur ses lèvres…

\- Alors ? Demandais-je d'une voix rauque.

\- Ce n'est…pas ce à quoi j'attendais. Si fruité, délicieux, sourit-elle.

\- Parfait, dis-je.

Ça c'était plutôt bien passer jusqu'à maintenant. Qu'est ce qui pourrait arriver de mal maintenant ?

\- As-tu enquêter sur moi ? S'enquit-elle, me prenant au dépourvus.

Ma bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive bon sang ? Où est passé ma langue ? Comment ose-t-elle me faire réagir ainsi ? Plus important…Comment _peut_ elle me faire réagir ainsi ?

Je soupirais, cette femme va certainement finir par avoir ma mort.

\- Oui, je l'ai fais, avouais-je.

\- Je m'en doutais. Tu connaissais mon nom, mon adresse..., énuméra-t-elle.

Un sentiment inconfortable vint se loger dans ma poitrine. Culpabilité ? Je fronçais les sourcils frottant la place où se trouvait mon cœur.

\- Je suis désolé, dis-je me surprenant moi-même. Les mots ont volé de ma bouche sans avertissement.

C'était la première fois que je m'excusais auprès de quelqu'un autre que ma mère ou mon père.

\- Comment as-tu fais ? La curiosité dominait ses pupilles, pas de trace de colère ni de peur à mon plus grand soulagement.

\- Si je te le disais, je devrai te tuer, dis-je souriant.

_Aucun moyen par l'enfer que je puisse un jour lui faire du mal bien sûr._

\- Alors pourquoi ?

J'évaluais sa question. Elle avait été sincère sur ce qu'elle ressentait à mon égard pendant toute la soirée alors je lui devais bien cela. Et puis ses mots..._ Nous méritions une chance_. Je devais tout faire pour être à la hauteur de cette chance.

Je me raclais la gorge.

\- Tu voulais savoir pourquoi toi ? Eh bien…il a suffit d'une fois, commençais-je.

Je regardais dans ses yeux bruns captivant et continuais.

\- Je t'ai vus une fois, marchant sur la Véme avenue. Tu avais ce parapluie rouge vif captivant. Il est très rare de rencontrer quelqu'un portant autant de couleurs dans la ville fade de New York alors pas pure curiosité je voulus savoir qui se cachait sous ce fameux parapluie rouge. Voilà la première fois que j'ai pus apercevoir ton visage. A ce moment là …je ne sais pas…il me semble que tu as littéralement bouleverser mon monde, dis-je.

Et voilà, je l'avais admis, le changement en moi. Je l'avais admis et accepter ou du moins je commençais à l'accepter.

\- Ça peut te paraître clicher mais ce n'est que la vérité. La première chose qui m'a sauté au yeux et que tu étais de loin la plus belle femme que j'avais pu regarder dans ma dégageais cette chose si unique à mes yeux, cette joie de vivre que j'avais perdu il y a longtemps… je voyais que tu adorais la vie rien qu'à la façon dont tu te balader à travers ces passants et…je ne crois pas avoir connus un tel sentiment : Aimer vivre. Pour moi, vivre e était une chose habituel. On a pas le choix, nous vivons parce que nous sommes obliger mais l'aimer est un choix. Un choix qui pour moi n'existait pas. Je suis quelqu'un qui ne croit en rien, qui ne croit plus à la beauté des gens ni de ce monde…jusqu'à toi, avouais-je détachant enfin mon regard du sien.

Me mettre à nue devant elle s'avérait être plus dure que je le pensais. Mais je devais continuer, elle devait comprendre mes actes, que je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui lui voulais du mal.

\- Pour moi, tu représentais cette beauté de la vie que j'étais incapable de voir. Tu avais le goût de l'espoir, de l'innocence. Après t'avoir vu disparaître, je croyais que tu n'étais qu'une simple illusion. Alors par curiosité et pour me prouver que je n'étais pas fou, je t'ai retrouver. Une fois fait, je voulais te laisser à ta vie mais… je ne pouvais pas. Ton visage venait sans cesse hanter mon esprit…je voulais…je voulais que tu me montre plus de ce monde que tu sembles aimer, je voulais que tu m'apprenne à aimer vivre. Je te voulais toi. Et c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai finalement céder. Et la suite…eh bien tu la connais, finis-je.

Je n'osais pas la regarder, mes yeux fixer sur le verre en cristal entre mes doigts. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser de moi ? Voudra-t-elle s'en aller ?

Seigneur. Je passais ma main libre dans mes cheveux ce dont j'en suis sûr ressemblait à un nid que les oiseaux de Central Park serraient heureux d'y loger. Un son mélodieux retentit à mes oreilles. Un rire que j'avais eu la chance d'entendre que deux fois jusqu'à maintenant. Ma tête se redressa vivement et rencontra une vision enchanteresse. Elle était si belle, les joues rougis et le magnifique sourire orant ses lèvres. Je voulais l'embrasser si fort.

\- Tout ne se passe pas comme tu le veux ? Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Définitivement, non, répliquais-je, soulagé que ma diarrhée verbal ne l'ai pas fait fuir loin d'ici.

Je sentis sa main sur la mienne et je relevais mes yeux vers les siens. Elle me sourit presque timidement et je retournais sa main pour entrelacer nos doigts ensemble, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de la déranger.

\- Dans ma vie, je n'ai jamais prêter attention aux hommes, il n'y avait pas d'attirance, ni l'envie de m'attacher ou de commencer quelque chose avec quelqu'un. Je pensais que c'était dû à mon trouble social avec les gens. Mais…lorsque je t'ai vu dans ma boutique…je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à quel point tu étais beau et si fascinant, mystérieux. Et puis je me suis réprimandé parce que c'était impossible que quelqu'un comme toi puisse s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi, admit-elle rougissante.

J'allais répliquer lorsqu'elle me coupa avant même que je puisse dire quelque chose.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'avérait que j'avais eu tort puisque je suis ici et le fait est que tu es la première personne à avoir susciter ses sentiments en moi. Alors, je suppose que tu es aussi mon espoir, déclara-t-elle.

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Ce pourrait-il que nous attendions l'autre ? Ce pourrait-il que le destin existe réellement ? Je suis son espoir tout comme elle était le mien. Nous sommes deux âmes qui attendaient l'autre.

\- Merci de m'avoir donner cette chance, dis-je

Je fus récompenser par son sourire lumineux. Je vous jure que son sourire pourrait illuminer la ville entière. Mais à cette instant elle illuminait ma vie.

\- Tu n'as pas conscience de ta beauté Isabella. Il n'y a aucun doute pour moi que les hommes se bousculent pour avoir ton attention, tu ne te vois pas clairement. De plus tu n'as apparemment pas conscience du monde qui t'entoure, des gens mesquins peuplant cette Terre, c'est ce qui fait ton plus grand défaut et ta plus grande qualité dois-je dire.

Elle rougit. Et je me demandais vaguement comment pouvait on se moquer d'une chose aussi belle.

\- Cinq, dis-je.

\- Cinq ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

\- La cinquième fois que j'ai la chance d'admirer cette belle couleur chauffée tes joues, répondis-je.

J'éclatais de rire, lorsque cette belle couleur en question revint inonder son visage.

\- Et de six, répliquais-je.

J'entendis son soupire.

\- Il semblerait qu'ils apparaissent qu'en ta présence. Alors si c'est pour toi…je suppose que ça ne me dérange pas, sourit-elle.

Seigneur Dieu. Pouvait-elle être plus belle ?

\- J'en suis heureux, dis-je.

Après avoir payer l'addition, nous sortîmes dans le froid de New York. Ma main en bas de son dos, me semblait être un geste naturel maintenant, comme si elle était censée être là. Il était 23h30 et je ne souhaitais pas monopolisé plus de sa nuit. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine mais je savais qu'elle avait des cours demain et il était hors de question que je sois la raison de sa fatigue ou autre.

Le voiturier me tendit mes clés et je me retournais vers ma belle qui avait les yeux écarquillés sur ma voiture. Je savais que j'aurais dû acheter une Volvo…

J'ouvris la portière côté passager et l'invita à prendre place, elle le fit mais ses yeux restèrent en transe. Je fis le tour et m'installais à mon tour derrière le volant. Je vérifiais que sa ceinture était attacher et démarrais.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de te dire où j'habite, finit-elle par dire.

\- Non, en effet, souriais-je.

\- Je trouve cela injuste, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Qu'est- ce qui est injuste ? Demandais-je.

\- Le fait que tu sais à peu prêt tout à mon sujet mais que je ne sais pratiquement rien de toi, répondit-elle.

Je réfléchis un instant à ce sujet et puis finis par trouver une solution.

\- Pose moi des questions, dis-je, détournant mes yeux de la route afin de la regarder

Elle souriait comme une gamine le jour de noël et j'en fus amusé.

\- D'accord ! Clama-t-elle.

Un silence se fit alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Peu m'importais, je lui dirais tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir de moi.

\- Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

\- Quoi ? Demandais-je bêtement.

De toute les choses qu'elle pouvait me demander c'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouvé ? Elle était définitivement pas normal. L'exception à la règle.

\- Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Hum…, le rouge, répondis-je.

Cela me rappelais la première fois que je l'ai vue et ses rougissements.

\- Ton dessert préférée ?

\- Sans aucun doute le fondant au chocolat de ma mère, dis-je.

Nous continuâmes notre jeu jusqu'à ce qu'elle sut à peu près l'essentiel de moi. Je lui racontais en plus quelques anecdotes sur ma famille et lui disais mes hobbies pendant mon temps libre, ce qui était très rare.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

Et c'est ainsi que notre moment agréable vola en éclat.

Je me raclais la gorge.

_Allez Cullen, jusque là tu ne l'as pas fait fuir alors…_

\- J'aurais trente-quatre ans en Juin, le 20 Juin, précisais-je.

\- Tu as trente-trois ans ? Fit-elle surprise.

\- Oui, grinçais-je.

\- J'ai dix-neuf ans.

\- Je sais, lâchais-je.

Un silence.

\- Cela ne te gêne pas ? Risqua-t-elle.

On arriva face à son immeuble et je me garais à l'endroit le plus proche de l'entrée. Puis je me tournais vers elle et pris son menton et releva son visage afin que ses yeux soient à la hauteur des miens. J'avais besoin de cette connexion, qu'elle sache que j'étais sincère.

\- Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré que tu sois plus âgée. Mais j'essaye de me dire que tu n'auras pas éternellement dix-neuf ans. Je me dis que je m'en voudrais de passer à côté d'une femme aussi magnifique que toi pour cette raison. Parce qu'Isabella pour moi tu sembles si…parfaite. Et je ne veux prendre le risque de t'attendre et que quelqu'un d'autre soit à la place où je souhaite être. Je me dis que tu en vaut la peine et que je ne peux et ne veux pas rester loin de toi, déclarais-je.

\- Mais…ça reste toujours un problème, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle.

J'inspirais profondément.

\- Oui, avouais-je.

Oui car tu pourrais penser du jour au lendemain que je n'en vaille pas la peine. Oui car tu mérites absolument mieux que moi. Oui car j'ai peur que tu te rendes compte que je n'ai rien de spécial et que tu partes. Oui car je ne veux que ton bien, même si pour cela je dois partir et renoncer à toi, voulus-je lui dire. Mais je ne le fis pas.

\- En quoi consiste ton travail ? Demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet.

\- Je dirige des entreprises dans le domaine de la technologie, répondis-je bêtement.

\- Oh. Alors…tu es riche ? Demanda-t-elle craintif, regardant autours de la voiture.

\- Milliardaire, rectifiais-je.

Elle renifla.

\- Tu es un _milliardaire_ arrogant alors ? Fit-elle moqueuse.

\- Oui, souriais-je d'un air suffisant.

\- Et tu es aussi légèrement bizarre.

\- Si tu comptes énumérer tous mes défauts, alors tu peux rajouté impulsif, protecteur et possessif à la liste, déclarais-je.

\- Possessif ?

\- Je déteste que l'on touche à ce qui m'appartiens, dis-je, la transperçant de mon regard.

\- Oh.

\- Cela te pose t-il un problème ? M'enquis-je.

\- Je…ne crois pas.

Il eût un nouveau silence pendant lequel aucun de nous ne parla.

\- Je pense que je devrais rentrer, déclara-t-elle.

\- Je pense aussi, opinais-je.

Un nouveau silence. Puis tout à coup, sa main fut dans la mienne chaude et douce, sa tête sur mon épaule tandis que je sentais son souffle sur mon cou me faisant frisonner.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-elle, comme un secret.

Un simple mot mais pourtant signifiant tant. Cela signifiait qu'elle voulait être là dedans avec moi peu importe le chemin. Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant un moment, aucun de nous ne voulait éclater la bulle qui nous enveloppait. Mais je savais que je devais, alors je me détachais d'elle à regret. Elle releva la tête me gratifiant d'un sourire à m'en couper le souffle.

Je sortis alors de la voiture et fis le tour pour ouvrir sa portière. Je l'extirpais doucement de l'habitacle et nous nous retrouvâmes l'un en face de l'autre.

\- C'était une soirée… très instructif mais j'ai vraiment vraiment adorer, avoua-t-elle.

\- Pour moi aussi, Isabella, reconnus-je.

Elle s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa la joue, je n'osais pas bouger, profitant de la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau.

\- Bonne nuit Edward, dit-elle.

\- Bonne nuit, Isabella.

Elle commença à s'éloigner quand soudain elle s'immobilisa et se retourna.

\- Edward ?

\- Oui ?

\- Moi aussi, je ne peux et ne veux pas rester loin, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je souriais heureux. Je sentais que je n'allais jamais m'ennuyer avec elle…

Après m'être assurer qu'elle soit bien rentrer dans son immeuble, je repartis vers ma voiture. Son odeur était encore présente à l'intérieur et j'inhalais fortement.

Je rentrais chez moi, impatient des jours avenirs, impatient de savoir ce que ma vie me réserve, impatient de la revoir tout simplement.

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour, voici le chapitre suivant**_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de la Saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que de les emprunter.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 :**__** Pour la première fois j'existais.**_

Furieux.

Il n'y avait pas de mots plus adapter pour décrire mon humeur d'aujourd'hui. Je stoppais mon acharnement sur les touches de mon ordinateur et appuyais mon dos contre le dossier de mon fauteuil.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je penserais que mon travail serai une tel douleur dans le cul, marmonnais-je amèrement.

Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais répondu à ce stupide appel et tout s'abattit sur moi. Je me souviens m'être sentis frustré, irrité et si en colère. Et cela n'avait pas cessait de s'accroître au fil de la semaine passé. Précisément une semaine que je n'avais pas eu la chance de la revoir ou de lui reparler et pour cause, une bande d'incapable que j'avais préalablement licenciés à mon plus grand soulagement ne furent pas apte de faire correctement leur stupide travail, mettant en périls le dossier le plus important du moment.

Le contrat se finalisant à Moscou, je dus directement m'y déplacer moi-même afin de minimiser les dégâts causés. C'est avec ennuie que je dus convaincre encore une fois les quelques collaborateurs qui voulaient se rétracter et bien sûr ce fut un jeu d'enfant. Ce n'était pas censé être mon travail et tout cela ne fut qu'une perte de temps. Je suis à la tête d'énormes entreprises, je ne peux être partout à la fois d'où le fait d'engager des personnes _censées_ être compétentes.

Je soupirais, pris rageusement le dossier poser sur mon bureau et l'ouvris. Je le feuilletais rapidement lorsque quelque chose attira mon attention. Une tâche. Une grosse tâche de vernis à ongle rose fuchsia. Tout de suite je vis rouge.

_Que je sois damné si je gâche une autre partie de mon temps à régler quelque chose comme ça au lieu de passer du temps avec ma belle Isabella._

Sans plus de cérémonie, je sortis en trompe de mon bureau, dossier en main.

\- Irina ! Vociférais-je.

Cette dernière apparus immédiatement sous mes yeux, sourire aux lèvres accompagné d'un horrible parfum beaucoup trop fort à mon goût.

_Cher Dieu à quoi servait le bureau de DRH ?_

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur Cullen ? Minauda-t-elle, d'une voix haut perchée.

Elle s'approcha de moi, si près de moi que son décolleté fut placer sous mon nez. Je fronçais les sourcils et me demandais vaguement si elle avait quelques liens d'apparenté avec une pintade.

Mon regard vacilla à ses ongles et je ne fus pas surpris de découvrir qu'ils étaient recouverts de rose fuchsia.

Je serrais les dents. J'étais prêts à abattre ma fureur sur elle lorsqu'un bruit m'alerta plus loin derrière elle.

La surprise m'étreignit et tout de suite ma colère se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Elle portait une robe jaune pale sans manche évasé à la taille. Ses long cheveux toujours lâche cascadant le long de son dos.

_Putain, qu'elle était belle, pensais-je._

\- Isabella, murmurais-je d'une voix étranglée.

Elle se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, la tête baissée, les bras croisés derrière son dos. Aussitôt, je contournais Irina qui s'était coller à moi et me dirigeais vers ma douce, attirer tel un aimant. Je m'arrêtais face à elle avec l'envie irrésistible de la basculer dans mes bras mais je n'en fis rien. Son odeur floral emplit l'air autours de nous et je respirais à plein poumon.

\- Bonjour, dis-je d'une voix niaise que je ne reconnus pas comme étant la mienne.

Elle recula d'un pas.

\- Bonjour, me retourna-t-elle, d'une voix blanche dénuée d'émotion.

Un frisson glacial étreignit mon corps et toute l'excitation et la joie que je ressentis disparût.

\- Je…tu es ici, constatais-je stupidement.

\- Ouais, hum, je suis venus te voir, grinça-t-elle.

Le ton qu'elle employa m'irrita. Je ne comprenais pas son ressentiment ni son comportement si froid. J'attendis ce qu'il me semblais des minutes afin qu'elle approfondisse sa réponse mais elle n'en fit rien.

\- Vas-tu me dire qu'elle est ton problème ou tu t'attends à ce que je le devine seule ? Crachais-je durement sans le vouloir.

Elle me fusilla du regard et j'eus du mal à cacher mon sourire.

_Ranges tes griffes chaton, pensais-je._

\- Je pense que je vais m'en aller. Ce fut une idée stupide de venir ici, claqua-t-elle.

\- Bien, grinçais-je.

\- Bien, fit-elle avec un soupçon de tristesse.

J'avalais la grosse boule qui avait pris place dans ma gorge et soupirais. Elle se détourna et sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter je la retins, ma main sur son bras.

\- Attend, plaidais-je.

Elle se retourna mais ses yeux évitaient constamment les miens et je trouvais cela déconcertant. J'avais désespérant besoin de cette connexion entre nous, plonger dans l'océan bruns de ses iris.

Je touchais alors sa joue et rangeais une mèche de cheveux éparpiller derrière son oreille puis je lui relevais la tête et j'y décelais aussitôt cette tristesse qui étouffa mon cœur.

\- Je ne suis pas un homme patient. Alors aurais tu l'obligeance de me dire quel est le problème ? Dis-je clairement frustré.

Elle fronça les sourcils et recula de quelques pas loin de moi, laissant ma main pendre dans le vide.

Je soupirais agacé et jetais le dossier dans ma main sur le bureau d'Irina.

\- Je vais prendre une pause, attends moi ici, ordonnais-je.

\- Je suis fatigué d'attendre, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Excuse moi ?

\- Je suis ici depuis maintenant quatre heures Edward, déclara-t-elle lassée.

\- Je ne comprends pas, je ne savais pas que tu te trouvais ici, fis-je désarçonné.

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez et tirais mes cheveux.

\- Pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant bordel ?! M'emportais-je.

\- Ta …ta secrétaire m'a informé que tu étais actuellement en réunion, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas te déranger, alors j'ai attendus, balbutia-t-elle.

Je serrais les dents. Je vais certainement faire un massacre. Ceci était la putain de goutte d'eau. Je fermais mes yeux brièvement essayant de rassembler mes idées et me retournais vers la dite secrétaire, près à en découdre. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs à ma belle, ce qui n'arrangeais pas son cas.

\- Irina, vous avez cinq secondes pour m'expliquer pourquoi vous ne m'aviez pas avertis de la présence de mademoiselle Swan ici présente. Et ça ferait mieux d'être une explication concrète étant donner qu'il n'y a jamais eu de réunion, entamais-je.

Elle se racla la gorge et vêtit son visage d'un sourire tremblant.

\- Je…je... monsieur Cullen, je ne pensais pas à mal. Je n'avais que votre intérêt à cœur, je voulais juste vous apportez un semblant de calme, après la semaine tendus que vous aviez eu, balbutia-t-elle lamentablement.

\- Irina, je suis pertinemment sûr de ne pas vous avoir demander de faire une tel chose ! Vous auriez dû me consulter avant ! Aboyais-je faisant sursauté les deux femmes.

Loin de moi l'idée de faire peur à ma belle mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter la fureur cumulée depuis des jours qui vibrais en moi.

\- Je pensais bien faire monsieur, je suis désolée, ça ne se reproduira plus, pleura-t-elle.

Je grimaçais, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à aimer faire pleurer les femmes, ma mère m'avait apprise à respecter une femme. Seigneur je suis tout à fait sûr qu'elle me botterais le cul à l'heure actuelle.

\- Rassembler vos affaires, vous êtes virée, fis-je d'un ton sans appel.

\- Vi…virer ? Marmonna-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de fermer les yeux sur une énième faute commis par un personnel. Je tiens à avoir des gens compétents à ma disposition et vous ne l'êtes apparemment pas, expliquais-je.

\- Mais…mais vous n'avez pas le droit ! Cria-t-elle.

Je gémis.

\- Irina, ne le rendais pas plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'ait déjà. Ceci est mon entreprise et j'en ai parfaitement le droit. Je ne tolère aucune impaire et vous en avais commis deux à ma connaissance alors prenez vos affaires, vous avez trente minutes, achevais-je.

Je pris mon Blackberry et composais le numéro de Alec.

« Monsieur Cullen » fit-il.

« Venez escorter mademoiselle Irina vers la sortie. Elle ne travaillera plus ici dorénavant »

« Dieu merci » Dit-il soulagé.

« Quoi ? » demandais-je perplexe.

« Je serais là dans cinq minutes » Reprit-il.

« Et faite le nécessaire en ce qui concerne son accès à l'entreprise » Finis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je levais les yeux vers Irina et constatais que son visage était rouge et que ses yeux luisaient de colère. Où étaient passé toutes ces larmes versé plus tôt et ce regard de pitié ?

Et puis tout se passa très vite. Je n'eus pas le temps de penser plus que soudain elle s'élança vers nous, plus précisément vers Isabella qui se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière moi. Il ne me fallut pas une seconde de plus avant que je l'interceptais et fasse barrage de mon corps.

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute sale garce ! Gronda-t-elle.

Des petits poings s'abattirent sur ma poitrine et des cris hystériques me parvins aux oreilles. Alec qui venait tout juste d'arriver, la détacha de moi. Et Dieu merci, mes oreilles ne pouvaient pas prendre d'avantage.

\- Fait la sortir d'ici ! Ordonnais-je.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt et la voix criarde disparût aussitôt les portes de l'ascenseur fermer. Je me retournais alors vivement vers Isabella parcourant son corps frénétiquement afin de vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demandais-je préoccupé.

\- Je…oui, répondit-elle légèrement troublé.

\- En es-tu certaine ? Insistais-je.

\- Je vais bien, si ce n'est qu'un peu choqué, m'assura-t-elle.

Je soupirais et rentrais mes épaules. Elle aurait pu être en danger dans ma propre entreprise, il fallait vraiment que je vire tout le bureau de la DRH…

\- Je suis désolé que tu es dû assisté à…cela, m'excusais-je gêné.

\- Est-ce que…est-ce que cela arrive-t-il souvent ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non. A vrai dire c'est la première fois que ça prend des proportions aussi…démesurée, dis-je, ma main s'apprêtant à fourrager mes cheveux.

\- Tout ne se passe pas comme tu le voulais, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire légèrement tremblant.

Je soufflais et lui retournais son sourire pas plus authentique que le sien.

\- Non. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, fis-je remarqué.

\- Sérieusement ? S'enquit-elle arquant un sourcil.

\- Tu ne peux pas à savoir à quel point, dis-je exaspérer.

Et puis, son rire retentit, commençant tout doucement pour finir par s'éclater. Soulagement balaya tout mon corps et je ne pus que sourire face à ce spectacle. Je pourrais vraiment m'y habituer à ce son glorieux. Mais aussi beau que cela fut il, il s'arrêta soudainement laissant place à un silence plein de tension.

\- Allons discuter dans mon bureau, dis-je.

Je la regardais et me souvins de notre altercation de plutôt. Je fronçais les sourcils me demandant vaguement ce que j'avais bien pus faire.

Je la vis s'éloigner de moi, à mon plus grand regret et elle partit chercher son sac ainsi que son manteaux poser prêt d'un des fauteuils mis à disposition dans le petit hall. Elle revint ensuite vers moi, essayant en vain de me sourire mais je pus tout de même remarquer cette air triste qui fit resserrer mon cœur.

Je la conduis ensuite dans mon bureau et ferma les deux portes doubles derrière moi. Mon antre était immense et lumineux, j'étais une personne aimant son espace et je le montrais clairement. La première chose qu'on remarquais en entrant était mon bureau en forme de demi cercle fait de verre, il prenait place au fond au milieu de la pièce face à la baie vitrée. Puis sur le côté gauche deux canapés d'angle en cuire blancs se faisaient face, séparés par une table basse en bois brun. Sur la droite se tenait une porte menant à une salle de bain attenante très utile quand je travaillais tard.

Mon bureau n'avait rien de personnelle, il n'y avait pas de photo de famille comme mon frère, seulement quelques œuvres d'art accrocher aux murs, des statuettes et d'autres choses sans importances que ma mère avait insister à placer. Il était juste luxueux et classique, tout à fait moi. J'avais de l'argent et j'aimais le montrer, rien que le tapis sur lequel Isabella marchait valait plus de 3000$.

Ma belle déambulant à travers la pièce, inspectant chaque détails de ses yeux curieux et enfin s'arrêta face à la baie vitrée. J'entendis son souffle se coupé et je me dirigeais vers elle à pas lents. Je prenais le temps de l'admirer, la lumière du jour s'infiltrait sur sa peau pale, la faisant paraître brillante et si irréelle. Mes doigts me démangeaient de la toucher mais je ne le fis pas tout simplement par peur. Peur qu'elle disparaisse si j'osais l'effleurer, qu'elle ne soit que le fruit de mon imagination. Comment une créature aussi belle pouvait-elle exister ? Comment avait-elle pus me trouver digne de son attention ?

\- C'est magnifique, s'émerveilla-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord, dis-je.

Elle se retourna vers moi et rougit comprenant que je ne parlais pas de la vue de New York aussi beau soit-il.

Je fermais la distance qui nous séparait et lui pris la main craintif. Je l'attirais vers moi, lentement lui donnant le temps de se rétracter. Voyant qu'elle ne fit rien pour m'arrêter, je l'entourais de mes bras, enfin. Elle se laissa fondre dans mon étreinte à mon plus grand plaisir et cala sa tête sous mon menton. Soudain ses petits bras se serrent à son tour, nous collant d'avantage. Son parfums filtra mon nez d'une délicieuse manière et je me rendis compte que l'odeur de miel qui se dégageait d'elle était beaucoup plus forte dans ses cheveux. Je fermais les yeux glissant dans une plénitude que je n'avais jamais ressentis. Pour la première fois j'existais. Je pris conscience de mon cœur battant, du sang pulsé à travers mes veines, de la fine électricité chatouillé ma peau à son contact. J'existais pour elle, j'existais pour un jour pouvoir l'aimer, la protéger, elle si fragile et vulnérable, inconsciente du monde horrible qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de sa bulle. Elle, petite chose innocente que je voulais rendre heureuse, toujours protéger au creux de mes bras.

\- Edward ? Fit-elle, brisant le silence.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi…pourquoi je n'ai pas…pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis ce soir là ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix tremblotante.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas, déclarais-je confus.

\- Je t'ai attendus. J'ai attendus, que tu prennes contact avec moi ou…que tu viennes me voir…mais tu n'as rien fait de cela, alors au bout d'une semaine je me suis dis que tu…que tu ne voulais plus me revoir, déclara-t-elle.

Elle se détacha de moi et regarda dans mes yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de compliquer, si tu le regrettes ou que tu veuilles que nous en restions là, alors il suffisait de venir me le dire, je l'aurai compris, déclara-t-elle dans la défaite.

_Qu'est qu'elle venait de dire putain ? _

_Tu as bien entendus Cullen…_

Mais quel idiot ! Comment avais-je pu lui faire penser de telles bêtises ? Comment ai-je pu croire une seule secondes que je pourrais disparaître pendant une semaine et revenir comme si de rien n'était ? Qu'elle ne prêterait aucune attention ?

_Ce n'est pas Tanya à qui tu passait un appel une fois par semaine Cullen. Qui d'ailleurs s'en fichais pas mal puisqu'elle se faisait baiser par ton avocat dans ton dos…_

\- Merde ! Criais-je.

Je la ramenais dans mes bras et la serrais assez fortement.

\- Je suis un tel idiot parfois. Je t'ai donné de fausses indications sur mes intentions, commençais-je.

Elle commençait à se débattre dans mes bras et je raffermis mon emprise sur elle, comprenant que mes mots aurait pu être mal interpréter.

\- Tout cela. Toi, moi, mes…sentiments, tout cela est tellement nouveau pour moi et je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. Mais je trouverais, je te promets que je trouverais même si je dois lire un putain de manuel. Juste... sois patient avec moi, je vais certainement faire des erreurs et tu devras me botter le cul parfois mais…je…merde…je suis désolé. Mais à aucun moment j'ai penser que tu était une erreur. Je veux continuer ce que nous avons commencer, à te connaître et…nous donner une chance, radotais-je.

Cette fois-ci c'était elle avec son petit corps qui me serra aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Alors je décidais de continuer.

\- J'ai été très occupé cette semaine, il y a eu quelques problèmes au travail et étant l'imbécile perfectionniste que je suis, je voulais tout régler maintenant afin de pouvoir pleinement me consacrer à toi. Mais je vois que j'ai blessé tes sentiments et j'en suis désolé. Pardonne moi, suppliais-je.

Elle se détacha légèrement de moi afin que nos yeux se rencontre et me gratifia d'un de ses magnifiques sourires.

\- Il n'y a rien a pardonner mais je dois avouer que tu es effectivement un idiot. Et la prochaine fois…essaye de ne pas m'ignorer. D'accord ? M'implora-t-elle.

\- Je te le jure, dis-je.

J'embrassais son front et sans le vouloir mes yeux divaguaient vers ses lèvres rouges, charnus qui ne demandaient qu'à être goûter. Je remontais mes yeux vers elle et fus surpris de la voir regarder mes lèvres avec ce que pus voir la même envie intense. Elle le voulait, autant que moi. Et qui suis-je pour l'en privé ?

Je léchais mes lèvres et son souffle resta prit en travers de sa gorge, ce qui me fit sourire avec arrogance. Tout doucement, je me penchais vers elle et délicatement je frôlais ses lèvres des miennes, j'appréciais les sensations nouvelles qui me traversèrent et jamais avec aucune autre femme de mon passé, je n'avais ressentis un plaisir aussi fort.

Toutes les autres s'effacèrent loin de mon esprits comme si elles n'avaient jamais exister, ne laissant qu'elle, seule elle comptait maintenant. Elle se mit soudainement à bouger ses lèvres impatiente, gourmande contre des miennes, alors j'appuyais, approfondissant le baiser, gouttant, butinant. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus urgent sans qu'aucun d'entre nous n'eûmes le contrôle, laissant nos corps seule maître de notre volonté. Elles bougèrent ensemble urgentes, frénétique ne voulant plus s'arrêter. Je passais ma langue sur ses lèvres quémandant l'accès à sa bouche, désirant plus, toujours plus. Elle me l'accorda enfin gémissante alors que nos langues se rencontrèrent livrant bataille, l'une consumant l'autre, voulant la dominer.

Elle se sépara finalement de moi, à bout de souffle et pourtant souriante.

\- Wow, pour un premier baiser, je n'étais pas si mal ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je regardais ses lèvres rouges, gonflées par le plaisir que je luis avais accorder. J'y passais mon pouce, le désir de recommencer ne me laissais pas indifférent.

_Attendez une seconde…premier baiser….premier baiser…premier baiser. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Si ?_

\- Ton premier…baiser ? Demandais-je d'une voix étrangler.

Elle semblait effrayer tout d'un coup.

\- Eh bien tu sais… premier petit-ami…premier baiser, murmura-t-elle, peu sûr d'elle.

Quand à moi je ne savais pas si je devais avoir peur ou être en extase face à cette révélation. Mais la façon dont mon esprit criait _mienne_ à tout bout de champs montrait sûrement le deuxième point. J'étais après tout son premier baiser et que Dieu m'en garde je serai le dernier. Personne d'autre ne goûtera ses lèvres et personnes d'autre ne la touchera.

\- Edward ?

\- Hein ? M'enquis-je.

Elle se racla la gorge et fixa le sol en marbre beige sous ses pieds.

\- Ça te dérange que tu sois le premier ? Que je ne sois pas si expérimenté que toi ?

Et puis je fondis sur ses lèvres une nouvelle fois pour toute réponse. Je me sentais réconforté dans le fait qu'elle ne soit en aucune façon comme les femmes avec qui j'avais eu un semblant de relation. Elle était différente, unique et j'aimais ça.

De plus…

\- Tu es complètement et irrévocablement à moi, grognais-je.

Elle roula des yeux et l'animal en moi ne fut pas très content. Je soupirais lourdement reprenant mes esprits et nous conduis à l'un des canapés où nous discutions et partagions quelques baisers innocents.

\- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais discuter avec toi, déclarais-je.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté curieuse et je continuais.

\- C'est la chose...petit-ami. Suis-je ton petit-ami ? Demandais-je incertain.

Je ne savais pas si elle avait dit cela plus tôt sur le coup de l'action ou si elle le pensait vraiment. De plus nous nous connaissions pas assez pour employer ce terme.

\- Tu peux l'être si…si tu le veux…, marmonna-t-elle.

Je le voulais ? Bien sûr que oui. Mais je ne voulais pas y aller trop vite.

\- Que dirais-tu d'oublier les titres pour l'instant ? Déclarais-je.

\- Ça me va, sourit-elle.

Il fut bien assez tôt 21h00 et elle déclara devoir partir.

\- Harry va nous conduire chez toi, dis-je.

Nous sortîmes du bureau et elle se tourna vers moi.

\- Qui est Harry ?

\- Mon chauffeur, répondis-je.

\- Bien sûr que tu as un chauffeur, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai poser la question monsieur le milliardaire, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

Je riais et soudain une question me parvint.

\- Comment as-tu su où je travaillais ? Demandais-je.

\- Facile. Google, rétorqua-t-elle, haussant les épaules.

\- Tu m'as rechercher Google ? Dis-je interloqué.

\- C'est le seule moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te retrouver. Tu ne m'avais même pas donner ton numéro et je n'ai pas un chef de la sécurité capable de mener l'enquête comme certain, se défendit-elle.

Je souriais avant de faire appel à l'ascenseur.

\- As-tu trouver ma page Facebook ? souris-je.

\- Tu as Facebook ? S'écria-t-elle.

J'éclatais de rire et ne lui donnais aucune réponse.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai trouvé plein de chose sur _le grand Casanova de New-York_, affirma-t-elle.

Et aussitôt dit, mon rire s'arrêta brusquement. Je me raclais la gorge.

\- J'espère que tu ne crois pas en la moitié de ce qu'on dit sur moi et je…

Elle m'interrompit plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes et je m'empressais d'y répondre avidement. Dans un coin de mon esprit je me demandais vaguement comment elle serai si je la collais contre l'une des parois de cette ascenseur, ses jambes autours de mon bassin tandis que ma langue ravagerai sa bouche. Pensée que j'enfouis encore plus profond dans mon esprit avant de commettre l'irréparable.

Soudain le ding sonore de l'ascenseur retentit et nous nous séparâmes haletant.

\- Je te fais confiance, déclara-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Une simple phrase mais qui fit gonfler mon cœur.

Je nous entraînais dans le hall d'accueil, ma main au creux de son dos et je nous dirigeais vers la sortie. Dès que Harry nous vit, il nous ouvrit la portière à l'arrière et nous nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur, saluant la chaleur de l'habitacle. Le temps s'était dégradé à l'extérieur laissant place à de fortes rafales de vent et de neige. Nous nous emmitouflons dans nos manteaux et je pris Isabella dans mes bras, la serrant étroitement voyant qu'elle frissonnait encore.

\- Heureusement, que je n'ai pas eu à reprendre le métro, commenta-t-elle.

Je me figeais. Métro ? Ces choses flippantes dont parles les actualités décrétant des vols et des agressions ?

\- Tu prends le métro ? Grondais-je.

\- Eh bien, oui comment veux-tu que je me déplace ?

Bordel, je détestais ces engins et savoir que ma belle y était me fit bouillonné de rage.

\- Je t'interdis de le refaire à nouveau, proférais-je.

Elle s'écarta subitement de moi et me fusilla du regard, reculant aussi loin de moi que possible.

\- Excuse moi ? Cracha-t-elle, croisant les bras dans un air de défis.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu remette un pied dans ces…choses, dis-je avec dédain.

\- Tu n'as pas à m'interdire de quoi que ce soit. Tu n'es pas mon père à ce que je sache !

\- Je suis ton petit-ami ! Rétorquais-je.

\- Parce que maintenant tu l'es ? Où est passé la chose « pas de titres pour l'instant » Grinça-t-elle levant un sourcil.

Bordel oui je le suis ! Voulus-je dire.

Je serrais les dents et nous nous affrontâmes du regard pendant ce qui me semblait une bonnes dizaines de minutes, jusqu'à ce que je vis ses petits yeux briller d'humidité.

Je soupirais et essayais de la ramener à moi mais elle résista. Je me glissais alors vers elle et la pris dans mes bras, elle essaya de me repousser mais étant beaucoup trop fort pour elle ses efforts furent en vain. Et finalement, elle abandonna se laissant aller contre moi, posant sa tête dans mon cou.

\- Je suis désolé, commençais-je.

Dieu, je me suis excusé auprès d'elle plus qu'avec ma propre famille.

\- Je déteste que tu prennes le métro. Je veux dire c'est une chose où tout le monde sont serrer comme dans une boîte, tout le monde se bouscule et l'hygiène y est déplorable. Tu n'y es pas en sécurité et ça me tue parce que je peux faire quelque chose contre ça. Comme je te l'ai dis tout cela et nouveau pour moi, je peux à peine comprendre les sentiments qui m'habitent alors imagine qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne sais même pas ce que je ferai ni ce que je ressentirai. Je veux que tu sois en sécurité, je veux et je peux te protéger contre tout. Contre le monde, dis-je.

Elle ne dit rien et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Puis, je sentis sa petite main caresser mes cheveux et je fermais les yeux savourant son toucher.

\- Laisse moi faire ce qu'il y a de meilleure pour toi, implorais-je.

\- Je n'ai pas de voiture, déclara-t-elle.

\- Harry se fera un plaisir de t'emmener peu importe où tu voudras, assurais-je.

\- Je ne veux pas d'un chauffeur, protesta-t-elle.

Je soupirais, je pourrais lui acheter une voiture.

\- Le taxi ? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Non, claquais-je.

\- Nous sommes en train de trouver un terrain d'entente pour quelque chose de stupide. Je ne veux pas de chauffeur et tu ne veux pas que je prenne le métro, ce que j'essaye encore de comprendre. Alors il me semble que le taxi est le seule choix approprié.

Je grognais pour toute réponse.

\- Edward, tu es mon _petit-ami_ n'est-ce pas ?

Je me détachais d'elle et plissais les yeux dans sa direction. Je n'aimais pas ce revirement de situation.

\- Edward ?

\- D'accord, je le suis, marmonnais-je.

\- Alors nous formons un couple maintenant ?

J'acquiesçais , ne voyant pas où tout cela allait nous mener.

\- Et dans un couple il faut accepter de faire des compromis. J'ai accepté ton ressenti envers le métro de sorte que tu dois accepter ma décision en ce qui concerne le taxi, déclara-t-elle.

Je reniflais. Je dois dire que c'était assez sournois venant d'elle mais elle avait raison. Alors compromis ça sera.

\- Bien, soupirais-je.

\- Bien, sourit-elle.

_Putain, qu'est ce qu'elle est mignonne, pensais-je._

Nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre, elle caressant mes cheveux moi faisant des cercles lents dans son dos. Nous arrivâmes finalement à son immeuble et je demandais à Harry de se mettre le plus près possible de l'entrée.

Je me détachais alors d'elle et pris mon Iphone sur lequel je me mis à taper à une vitesse affolante.

\- Où est passer le Blackberry de plus tôt ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai deux portables, le Blackberry pour le professionnel et l'Iphone pour le personnel, dis-je sans la regarder.

\- Oh. Pratique.

\- Très. Tu devrais d'ailleurs te débarrassé de la chose antique à claper que tu possèdes, souris-je.

Elle renifla et se détourna de moi. Je souriais plus grandement quand la dite chose antique se mit à carillonner. Elle fouilla dans son sac et ouvris le clapet du portable perplexe. Puis une grand sourire fendit son visage.

\- _Passe me voir quand tu veux pour rendre mes journées déplorable que meilleure. Edward, _Lu-t-elle à voix haute.

\- J'ai ton numéro depuis le tout début mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'utiliser. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ou ressembler à un harceleur…même si c'est déjà peut-être un peu trop tard. Quoi qu'il en soit maintenant tu as le mien aussi, radotais-je.

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit lorsque soudain je sentis ses lèvres bougeant avidement contre les miennes. Elle crocheta ma nuque et je serrais sa taille, m'empressant d'y répondre avec la même hardeur.

Eh bien, elle adore me surprendre avec ses lèvres, quelques chose auquel je pourrais certainement m'y habituer.

Elle se sépara de moi un peu trop tôt certainement à bout de souffle et j'entrepris d'embrasser son cou avec une envie sauvage de la marquer comme mienne.

_Bientôt, me promis-je._

J'embrassais une dernière fois ses lèvres et m'éloignais.

\- Tu devrais sans doute y aller où je ne répond plus de rien. Tu es bien trop tentante pour ton propre bien ma belle, dis-je.

Ses joues prirent une forte nuance de rouge et elle baissa la tête gênée pendant que je bougeais inconfortable dans mon siège.

_Merde, je suis tellement allumé putain._

\- Où est ton parapluie ? Demandais-je.

\- Oublier, répondit-elle.

Je reniflais.

\- Tu brises le mythe ma belle.

Elle roula des yeux pour toute réponse. Je retirais mon manteau noirs et le plaçais au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle me regardait curieusement.

\- Il est imperméable. Il ne te protégera pas aussi bien que ton parapluie mais ça fera l'affaire, dis-je.

\- Merci, sourit-elle.

Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois.

\- _Au revoir_ Edward, fit-elle, insistant bien sur le « au revoir ».

Je réprimais un sourire.

\- Certainement au revoir ma belle. Maintenant rentre.

Elle me sourit puis Harry vint ouvrir la porte. Je devrais certainement lui acheter un parapluie au pauvre homme. Je fixais Isabella à travers la vitre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bien rentrer en toute sécurité et puis rentrais chez moi, plus heureux que jamais.

* * *

_**Vous en pensez quoi ?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour voici le chapitre 6**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de la Saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que de les emprunter.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 :**__** Bella Swan : Beau cygne. Cela te convient parfaitement.**_

\- Cette mini puce n'est pas un système GPS comme les autres. Sa fonctionnalité principal est bel et bien d'être localiser. Mais ce qui la rend unique parmi ses paires est qu'elle ne peut être localiser non pas seulement sur une zone précis mais n'importe où sur cette planète. Non seulement cela mais vous pouvez aussi visionner son environnement quelconque peu importe où il se trouve. Ce procéder est possible via satellite et elle peut être actif à n'importe quel distance grâce à un téléphone portable ou un PC possédant le logiciel requis, termina-t-il.

Une salve d'applaudissement retentit à travers l'auditoire après sa présentation. Certaines personnes étaient déjà en train de l'entourer tels des vautours guettant sa proie pour l'achever. Un sourire sinistre traversa mon visage sachant qu'ils ne savaient pas que leurs efforts étaient complètement inutile, car ceci était ma proie. Je patientais assis à ma place que la masse de gens se dissipe vers la sortie, pianotant tranquillement sur mon Blackberry. Une fois la dernière personne sortit, je me levais, suivit d'Alec. Je m'avançais vers l'estrade décontracté, l'avertissant de présence. Ses yeux préalablement sur son ordinateur, se releva et me scruta presque apeuré. Je roulais des yeux.

Je ne faisais pas si peur, si ?

Je me plaçais alors en face de lui, me tenant à une distance approprié et lui tendis la main. Il le prit non sans hésitation et je fus quelque peu écœuré de la moiteur de la sienne.

\- Monsieur Benjamin Cheney, saluais-je.

\- Euh…oui…oui…c'est bien moi, balbutia-t-il.

\- Edward Cullen, me présentais-je.

Il haleta et recula d'un pas, certainement surprit.

\- Edward Cullen, comme dans « Cullen Corporation » ? S'exclama-t-il.

\- Je vois que vous connaissez les grands gagnants, gamin intelligent, souris-je.

Un silence s'en suivit avec lui me regardant fixement avec des yeux globuleux cacher par des lunettes à grosse monture noir.

_Assez terrifiant… le gamin à certainement besoin d'aller se faire un relooking._

\- C'est une très bonne amélioration du traceur GPS, observais-je brisant le silence.

\- Je…je…merci mais ce n'est encore qu'un prototype, dit-il.

Je mis mes mains dans mes poches, sourire aux lèvres. Nous y voilà.

\- Je veux vous faire une proposition, commençais-je.

\- Une proposition ? Bredouilla-t-il.

\- Exactement. Que feriez-vous monsieur Cheney, si je vous disais que je peux faire en sorte que ceci ne soit pas qu'un prototype mais un produit fini.

\- Que…comment ? Cafouilla-t-il.

\- Je veux acheter ce projet, dis-je.

\- Je…je ne sais pas, fit-il, peu sûr de lui.

\- D'accord, laissez moi rectifier. Je veux acheter votre projet et que vous le concrétisez en travaillant pour moi.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Fit-il l'air étonné.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Ais-je l'air de plaisanter Monsieur Cheney ? Crachais-je, le fusillant du regard.

Il déglutit de façon très inaudible.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

\- Alors accepter ou refuser, je n'ai pas tout mon temps, déclarais-je impatient.

Il m'étudia quelques secondes avant de me tendre sa main. Je frémis réticent.

\- Je vous remercie Monsieur Cullen, j'accepte votre offre, décida-t-il.

Je serrais sa main pas plus de deux secondes et la relâchais aussi vite.

\- Bien, vous avez rendez-vous à 8 heures pour négocier les clauses de votre contrat. Ne soyez pas en retard, assénais-je en lui tournant le dos.

Je partis vers la sortie comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses. Il était hors de question que je prenne le risque de serrer sa main de nouveau. Une fois en sécurité dehors, je me tournais vers Alec.

\- Il me faut un gel antibactérien ou autres de ces conneries, dis-je en essuyant ma main sur sa veste.

Il me regarda et se mit à glousser comme une fillette. Ce qui me fit légèrement penser à Emmet.

\- Voulez-vous être virer, Monsieur Volturi ? Demandais-je, le prenant au dépourvus.

\- Non, Monsieur, bien sûr que non, affirma-t-il, toute once d'amusement disparus.

\- Alors, fermez-là.

\- Oui, Monsieur, répondit-il.

Nous continuâmes à marcher, longeant les couloirs vers l'extérieur en silence.

\- Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps en compagnie de mon jeune frère Alec, commentais-je.

Il rit jaune.

\- J'en conçois Monsieur, avoua-t-il.

Nous retrouvâmes Harry près de la voiture qui nous attendait.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Cullen, Alec, nous salua-t-il.

\- Bonsoir Harry, nous répondîmes à l'unisson.

Une fois tous installer, Harry se tourna vers moi de sa place derrière le volant.

\- Je vous conduis chez mademoiselle Swan Monsieur ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Un sourire fendit mon visage sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Aussitôt ma belle évoquer je me transformais bizarrement en une vrai flaque. J'entendis vaguement un léger rire venant de ma droite et je scrutais mon « supposer » garde du corps. Il sentit mon regard sur lui et arrêta automatiquement de rire.

Je connaissais cette espèce d'ingrat depuis l'âge de mes vingt-trois ans. A cette époque je venais tout juste de commençais à me faire un nom et les ennemies montraient leurs vrais visages. Je me souvenais avoir passer entretiens après entretiens pour un garde du corps peu sûr de ce que je recherchais vraiment. Et là est venu un jeune gars à peine mon âge avec ce regard de froideur et de détermination dans ses yeux. C'était ce jour là que je sus que je pouvais mettre ma vie entre ses mains en toute confiance. Depuis toutes ces années à travailler ensemble, nous pouvons dire qu'une certaines limite avait été franchis. Il était devenu l'une des rares personnes en dehors de ma famille qui avait réussit à me sonder et à me tolérer. Je le considérais comme un ami. A vrai dire il était mon seul ami, alors je supposais que cela faisait de lui mon meilleure ami…je ne savais pas…

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela n'entravait en aucun cas notre relation professionnel même si il savait sans aucun doute que je ne le virerai probablement jamais.

\- Harry, je pense que je vais rentrer me changer avant, répondis-je.

\- Bien, monsieur.

Ce soir Isabella m'avait invité à dîner chez elle. Nous sortions ensembles depuis maintenant deux mois et elle estimait que c'était une date à célébrer. Je n'avais pas bien compris mais je supposais que c'était une de ces choses de filles.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ces deux mois étaient si fabuleux, nous avions appris à nous découvrir, à nous apprivoiser. J'avais appris au fil des jours sa façon d'être, ses divers expressions. Je pouvais maintenant identifier facilement lorsqu'elle était en colère, gêner ou encore préoccuper, ce qui arrivait très souvent. Elle était une de ces personnes désintéresser, prête à aider toutes personnes sur sa route, elle se mettait souvent dans des situations pas possibles négligeant parfois sa propre sécurité. Ce furent l'une des raisons pour laquelle l'idée de l'enfermer dans mon manoir était très tentante. Je me trouvais parfois étonner par sa grande intelligence mais je supposais que cette qualité ne fut rien comparer à son entêtement. Oh, et j'oubliais cette manière unique qu'elle avait de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête tellement insouciant du monde autour d'elle.

Évidemment s'embrasser faisait partie du programme…énormément…Certains fougueux, d'autres sensuelles et langoureux me laissant avec un sentiment de frustration et une érection que je m'occupais une fois seule. Je ne m'étais jamais autant masturbé de toute ma vie même adolescent. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'était devenue un besoin quotidien à assouvir. Je savais parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas prête pour cette étape et j'étais prêt à l'attendre aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudra…et aussi longtemps que mes boules ne me lâchaient pas.

Elle avait tellement de pouvoir sur moi, je ne m'étais jamais sentis comme ça avant. Maintenant rien que le fait de sentir son parfum arrivait à m'exciter. Ça en était presque effrayant.

\- Cette fille te change, déclara soudainement Alec.

Je le regardais sans comprendre, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu souris plus souvent. En faite les gens au bureau commence à se demander si tu ne te droguais pas en te voyant sourire pour rien. Et tu es plus détendus, tu n'as plus cette attitude stoïque et tu n'as virer personnes depuis un long moment. Tu es en train de changer, annota-t-elle.

Je réfléchis à ce qui venait d'être dit et soufflais.

\- Est-ce mal ? Grinçais-je sur la défensive.

\- Tu deviens juste celui que tu étais censé être et j'avoue de bien aimer le nouveau Edward. Il n'y rien de mal à être heureux, non ?

\- Non, souris-je légèrement.

Un silence se fit mais le connaissant ça ne durera pas longtemps.

\- Mais je dois dire que j'ai été un peu surpris, finit-il par dire.

Qu'est ce que je disais, pire qu'une fille…

\- Surpris de quoi ? Demandais-je sans plus d'intérêt.

\- Tu les prends au berceau maintenant, se moqua-t-il.

\- Alec…, avertis-je d'un regard.

\- Mais je peux te comprendre. Elle a l'air sacrément mignonne, continua-t-il ne prenant compte de mon avertissement.

Je fulminais.

\- Je te jure que si tu ne la ferme pas maintenant, tu rentrera à pied, menaçais-je.

Il sourit pas le moins perturbé.

\- Calme toi, elle n'est certainement pas mon genre. Je suis plutôt du genre petite blonde amusante, comme ta nouvelle secrétaire. Jane Meyer ? Acheva-t-il alors que je le fusillais du regard.

J'eus l'impression de voir le double de mon frère à l'instant. Et deux Emmet…que Dieu nous vienne en aide.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Vêtis de mon costume gris et cravate bleu, munis d'une douzaine de roses rouges et une bouteille de Pinot noir. Je me retrouvais à sonner à la porte de ma belle. Et quelle fut ma surprise et…déception de me retrouver nez à nez avec une fille qui était loin d'être ma belle. La jeune fille était pour le moins troublant…

Elle était habiller de la même manière qu'une de Rock Stars, veste et bottes en cuire et compagnie. Elle me jaugea de la tête au pied en mâchouillant un chewing-gum.

\- Bonsoir, tu dois être Edward, me salua-t-elle, me tendant sa main tout sourire.

J'étudiais sa main avant de finalement la prendre.

\- Bonsoir, je suis en effet Edward le « Psychopathe », ravie de faire votre connaissance. Et vous devez être la fameuse Angela, je présume, dis-je.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et détourna le regard.

\- Euh oui…c'est moi. Je…je vais chercher Bella. Je t'en prie entre, fit-elle en s'enfuyant presque.

Bella ? Intéressant…

\- Merci, dis-je.

J'entrais et refermais la porte derrière moi, souriant d'un air suffisant. J'étais satisfait de l'avoir perturber, après tout j'avais une revanche à prendre. A cause d'elle, mon premier rendez-vous avec son amie avait faillit tomber à l'eau.

Je m'avançais dans le petit appartement et regardais autours de moi curieux. Je me retrouvais debout dans un petit salon moderne. L'atmosphère qui s'y dégageait était conviviale et chaleureuse. Tout était en ordre hormis quelques livres éparpiller près de la petite table basse. Les murs étaient peint de beige en harmonie avec le parqué en bois clair. Je pensais que c'était tout à fait un style classique jusqu'à ce que mon regard vacilla sur le canapé bleu électrique, très excentrique. Il y avait aussi des choses familières qui rendaient la pièce plus vivante, des cadres, des photos, un vase avec des fleurs, un trousseau de clé. Les choses qu'on ne voyait jamais chez moi.

« Bella ! » Entendis-je crier.

Les voix venaient de l'entrée situé à droite, ce que je pensais être le couloir menant aux chambres des filles.

« Angela ? Pourquoi cris-tu aussi fort ? » S'enquit la voix douce de ma belle. Un sentiment d'impatience m'étreignit et je dû me faire violence pour m'empêcher d'aller là où elle se trouvait pour la prendre dans mes bras.

« Ton mec est dans le salon » Répondit Angela.

« Edward est déjà là ? » S'exclama ma belle.

Peu après j'entendis des petits pas précipiter et je guettais son arriver imminente.

« Attend une minute jeune fille ! D'abord j'ai deux choses à te dire. » La stoppa Angela et je grognais mécontent.

« Premièrement pourquoi par l'enfer lui as-tu raconter que je pensais qu'il était un psychopathe ? Et secundo comment cela se fait-il que tu le connais depuis des mois et que tu ne m'as même pas dit qu'il était aussi sexy ? Il aurait pu faire une pub pour Dior non d'un chien ! » Clama Angela.

Je roulais des yeux. J'avais peut-être trente-trois ans mais j'étais loin d'être un vieux chauve avec une cane.

« On en reparlera plus tard. » S'exaspéra ma belle.

Je fus ravis de savoir qu'elle était aussi impatiente de me voir que je l'étais. J'entendis à nouveau ses petits pas peu discrets et je la vis enfin. Son visage rayonnait et une poussé de fierté me prit réalisant que c'était moi qui mettais une telle expression sur son visage. Elle était sans surprise une beauté dans cette petite robe noir à mi manche, col en V laissant un aperçut de son décolleter. Je fus heureux de constater que ses jambes étaient à découvert ainsi que ses pieds. Dieu pouvait-on trouver les pieds sexy ? Parce que les siens l'étaient. Petits et féminin, vernis d'un rouge sang qui me retourna le cerveau.

Je léchais mes lèvres alors qu'elle se dirigea vers moi à une vitesse ahurissante et sauta dans mes bras. J'eus juste le temps de la réceptionner épargnant par la même occasion le bouquet et la bouteille de vin de faire un fiasco sur le sol. Je l'enserrais finalement du mieux que je pus avec mes mains pleines. Elle cala sa tête sur ma poitrine là où se trouvait mon cœur. Je respirais son parfums et me détendis enfin pleinement. Nous restions ainsi un long moment, profitant de l'autre. Je n'avais pas eu énormément de temps libre cette semaine et je ressentis un pincement de culpabilité à la réalisation.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais ici ce soir et je pouvais profiter pleinement de sa compagnie ensuite je rentrerai chez moi. Dans mon immense lit. Seule.

\- Bonsoir, marmonna-t-elle dans ma poitrine.

\- Bonsoir amour, tu es belle, complimentais-je.

\- Tu es très beau toi aussi, me retourna-t-elle.

\- Assez beau pour tourner dans une publicité pour Dior ? Narguais-je.

\- Tu as écouter aux portes ! S'offusqua-t-elle, frappant mon bras.

\- Je n'écoutais pas aux portes, tes murs ne sont pas insonorisés, protestais-je.

Elle leva la tête et roula des yeux avant de sourire.

\- Embrasse moi, fit-elle taquine.

Oh il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois.

\- A vos ordres princesse.

Et je fondis sur ses lèvres douces, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir je forçais le passage de sa bouche et la dominais avec ma langue. Je la voulais tellement.

Je voulais me rassurer, ça faisait tellement longtemps – eh bien trois jours mais pour moi c'était comme une éternité – que je n'avais pas eu le goût de ses lèvres sur ma langue. Je voulais qu'elle ne voit que moi, qu'elle succombe, qu'elle m'appartienne. Je la serrais d'avantage contre moi, voulant sentir son corps contre le mien. Ses petites mains trouvèrent leur place dans mes cheveux, fourrageant et tirant avec délice me faisant grogner.

Soudain un raclement de gorge se fit entendre brisant la bulle d'excitation qui nous entourait. Nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur, nous tournant vers Angela qui nous fixa avec un sourire entendus.

\- N'es-tu pas censé être déjà partis ? Bougonna ma belle.

Je souriais, je n'étais apparemment pas le seule à être frustré à ce que je vois.

\- Mais je vais partir, ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais juste te prévenir, pouffa-t-elle.

\- Bien, je suis prévenue, maintenant pars, s'impatienta Isabella.

Angela roula des yeux et me regarda.

\- Je suis ravie de t'avoir enfin rencontrer Edward, sourit-elle.

\- De même mademoiselle Webber, répondis-je.

Elle s'avança ver la porte.

\- Bye Bella ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Bye, grogna cette dernière.

Elle partit alors en rigolant non sans nous avoir lancer un regard suggestive.

\- Oh Bella, je ne rentre pas ce soir, je reste chez Tyler, donc vous pouvez profitez de la nuit seule. Bonne soirée ! Fanfaronna-t-elle en claquant la porte, nous laissant dans le silence.

Je tournais mes yeux vers mon hôte qui était actuellement très occuper à lancer des éclairs à la porte.

_Petit chaton furieux. Tout à fait adorable._

Je m'apprêtais à toucher sa joue rougie par la colère et me rendis compte que j'avais encore les mains occuper. Je me mis alors en face d'elle bloquant son regard vers la porte et levais le bouquet ainsi que le Pinot en face de ses yeux.

\- De belles roses et un bon vin pour la plus belle des femmes, susurrais-je.

Les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent vers le haut pour former son beau sourire et elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Cette phrase est complètement ringard, déclara-t-elle.

Je haussais les épaules.

\- J'aurai au moins essayer, souris-je.

Elle me déchargea les mains et m'embrassa la joue.

\- Merci mais tu n'étais pas obliger, dit-elle.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit personne ne m'obligera jamais à faire quoi que ce soit, je l'ai fait de ma propre volonté, la rassurais-je.

_Personne Cullen ?_

_Okay, okay, je l'admets personne hormis elle ne pourra m'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit._

Elle laissa les roses et le vin sur la table basse. Puis me prit la main et me fit visiter son chez elle. Bien sûr ma pièce favorite était sa chambre et le lit blanc qui me paraissais si doux , si confortable et surtout emplit de son odeur.

\- C'est un bel appartement, dis-je, une fois dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle mettait mes fleurs dans un vase.

\- Merci. Alors pourquoi je sens qu'il y a un « mais » dans tout cela ? S'enquit-elle.

Elle devenait très doué pour me sonder…

\- Il y a effectivement un « mais ». Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur et surtout pas de système de sécurité à l'extérieur, ce qui veut dire que tout le monde peut entrer et sortir à sa guise, grinçais-je.

Elle soupira et me regarda.

\- Edward, je vis ici depuis plus de deux ans maintenant et rien n'est arriver. Alors ne commence pas, s'exaspérât-elle.

La colère me submergea. Comment peut elle être aussi négligente en ce qui concernait sa sécurité ?

\- Peut-être mais cela ne veut pas dire que rien n'arrivera ! Criais-je.

Elle fit un pas vers moi puis un autre jusqu'à me prendre dans ses bras, éloignant la tension et la colère loin de mon corps. Elle commençait à connaître mes tendances impulsives et colériques et ne s'en formalisait plus.

\- Arrête d'autant t'inquiéter, c'est ridicule. Rien ne vas m'arriver alors calme toi. Maintenant nous allons nous asseoir, profiter du dîner et passer une fabuleuse soirée. D'accord ? Supplia-t-elle.

Je soupirais.

\- D'accord, consentis-je.

\- Bien, sourit-elle soulagée.

\- Bien, dis-je, embrassant ses lèvres chastement.

Elle pouvait être sûr que rien ne va arriver. Ce n'était pas parce que rien n'était arriver maintenant que ça veut dire que demain sera exactement pareil. Après tout, les malheurs frappent aux moments où on s'y attend le moins. J'ordonnerai à Alec de sélectionner un groupe d'hommes pour surveiller cette endroit comme un putain de faucon bordel. Et elle aussi tant qu'on n'y est.

J'avais envisagé cette option une fois notre relation devenue médiatique mais vaut mieux plus tôt que plus tard.

Quelques hommes tapis devant l'immeuble et certains cacher dans son ombre ne fera pas de mal. De plus elle n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant, je le faisais pour son propre bien et ce qu'elle ne savait pas ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal. N'est ce pas ?

Le dîner se passa pour le mieux, le repas était délicieux à mon plus grand plaisir. Jamais je ne me serai douter qu'Isabella était un tel cordon bleu. L'ambiance était parfaite, nous passâmes notre temps à discuter, à flirter et parfois à nous taquiner.

Nous décidâmes de prendre le dessert dans le salon. Fondant au chocolat, mon préférer, il était aussi délicieux que celui de ma mère, si ce n'est plus. Après quelques verres de vin pour moi, Isabella n'étant pas une grande fan de ce nectar, nous restâmes blottit confortablement dans le canapé. Mes bras étaient autours d'elle, mon nez dans ses cheveux. Sa tête était poser sur mon épaule tandis que ses mains faisaient des petits cercles sur la peau récemment découvert du haut de mon buste. Au cours du dîner je m'étais mis à l'aise, retirant ma cravate, déboutonnant les deux premier boutons de ma chemise et retroussant les manches jusqu'à mes coudes.

\- Angela te surnomme « Bella ». Belle en italien. Bella Swan : Beau cygne. Cela te convient parfaitement. Puis-je t'appeler ainsi moi aussi ? Demandais-je souriant.

\- Non, dit-elle catégorique.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je, perdant mon sourire.

\- Habituellement je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle par mon nom entier, ma mère a choisit mon prénom. Et je ne sais pas… c'était une façon de se rebeller je suppose, déclara-t-elle.

\- Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Demandais-je offusquer.

Elle rigola et me regarda de ses yeux bruns brillants.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu as cette façon de le dire qui me rend tout chose et peut être est-ce parce que c'est tout simplement toi. C'est différent lorsque tu le dis. Je trouve ça…sexy, très sexy et réconfortant aussi, babilla-t-elle.

Je l'arrêtais avec mon index sur ses lèvres.

\- Vraiment ? souris-je, arquant un sourcil.

Elle hocha la tête et ouvra légèrement sa bouche, sa langue toucha mon doigt juste une fraction de seconde et ce fut tout. Je la renversais sur son dos, emprisonnant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête d'une seule main. Je grimpais sur elle l'emprisonnant de mon poids.

\- Tu me rend fou, dis-je d'une voix rauque pleine de luxure.

Et puis j'attaquais sa bouche, grignotant sa lèvre inférieur récoltant un gémissement d'elle. Ses mains se débattaient dans ma poigne, voulant sans doute me toucher mais je ne le voyais pas de cette façon. Je lâchais sa bouche et embrassais le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à arriver à son oreille.

\- Non, non, Isabella. Laisse moi le contrôle. Laisse moi te faire sentir bien, susurrais-je.

Je l'entendis hoqueter et je me relevais mettant une petite distance entre nous afin de pouvoir voir ses yeux. Je fus tout à coup surpris et excité de découvrir ses pupilles noircis de désir. Je pris de nouveaux l'assaut de sa bouche, nos langues se firent fougueuses, se livrant bataille pour dominer l'autre. L'incendie dans mon bas ventre se fit plus pressente. Ses gémissements de contentements, douce musique à mes oreilles, je pressais le bas de mon corps plus fort contre elle, l'épinglant sous moi. Elle écarta ses jambes me faisant une place entre elle et je plaquais soudainement ma dureté contre son centre. J'émis un râle en constatant lorsque je constatais que même avec les couches de tissus qui nous séparais, je pouvais encore sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de son sexe. Elle releva l'une de ses jambes contre ma hanche collant d'avantage nos bassins ensemble et j'attrapais la dite jambe pour la draper sur moi, remontant ma main jusqu'à sa cuisse où je caressais la peau nu.

Ne pouvant prendre d'avantage je fis de légers coup de reins, concentrer sur notre plaisir. Elle lâcha ma bouche et rejeta sa tête en arrière dans l'émerveillement et la luxure pur. J'entrepris ensuite de placer quelques petit baiser le long de son cou et mes yeux se figèrent sur un bout de sa peau intacte. Une forte envie de la marquer comme mienne me submergea. Je pris le bout de chair blanche entre mes dents et suçotant fortement, la faisant couiner. Fasciner, je sentis son corps trembler sous moi, ses yeux se fermer et ses mains s'agripper à moi. Son corps se relâcha détendu et rassasier.

\- Qu'est ce que…qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

\- Ça baby. C'était ton premier orgasme, répondis-je tout en léchant l'emplacement de la marque rouge que je lui avais laisser.

\- C'était…c'était…, fit-elle clairement déstabiliser.

\- Fantastique, extraordinaire ?

\- Oui, exactement. Et j'en veux un autre, marmonna-t-elle.

Si la bosse dans mon pantalon n'était pas si douloureuse, j'aurai certainement ris.

\- Tout ce que ma belle veut, ma belle l'obtient, souris-je contre sa peau.

Je repris mes coups de reins et grogna lorsqu'elle se mit à me rencontrer à mis chemin, d'abord incertain puis assuré. Ma langue traça ensuite un chemin entre le sillon de ses deux beaux seins qui ne demandaient que mon attention.

Et puis soudain, une sonnerie stridente emplit la salle brisant le charme. Je relâchais ses mains et enfouis ma tête dans son cou complètement mécontent et surtout frustré. Elle plaça automatiquement ses mains dans mes cheveux, grattant et caressant mon cuir chevelu. Je ronronnais de plaisirs malgré la sonnerie du téléphone qui n'arrêtait pas.

\- Edward, tu devrais répondre, ça peut être important, déclara-t-elle.

Je soufflais d'exaspération et nous redressa en position assis. Je recherchais ensuite tout once de regret ou un signe que j'ai outrepasser les limites et fus heureux de ne trouver aucun. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et pris ma veste poser sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Je sortis mon Iphone et observais Isabella prendre le verre de vin vide ainsi que la bouteille et disparut dans la cuisine. Je suppose qu'elle voulait me laisser de l'intimité, geste que je trouvais aimable mais aucunement nécessaire.

Je soupirais et redressais la bosse dans mon pantalon. Je ne pris pas peine de regarder l'écran.

\- Quoi ? Crachais-je.

\- Edward ? Chéri ? S'enquit une voix. Et par n'importe quelle voix.

\- Mère ?

Inutile de dire que la bosse dans mon pantalon avait clairement disparût.

\- Pourquoi m'appelle tu à cette heure ? J'espère vraiment qu'il y a une putain de bonne raison ! Et pas Emmet qui s'est stupidement casser le bras ou une connerie de ce genre ! M'emportais-je.

Silence.

\- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ! Ceci n'est pas une façon approprier de parler à ta mère ! Surveille ton langage je te pris ! Me gronda-t-elle

Sainte merde…

\- Je suis désolé, marmonnais-je.

\- Tu es pardonné mais que je ne t'y reprenne plus, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Promis, fis-je ennuyer .

\- Eh bien bonsoir mon cher fils. Passes-tu une agréable soirée? S'enquit-elle d'une voix douce et innocente.

Trop innocente à mon goût…je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sentir le coup monté…

\- Bonsoir mère. Je passe une très bonne soirée, je te remercie, répondis-je.

_Du moins je passais une très bonne soirée jusqu'à ce que tu appel, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser amèrement…_

\- J'en suis ravie ! Tu dînais avec cette ravissante jeune femme n'est ce pas ? Ta petite amie, chantonna-t-elle.

Je m'étouffais presque. Merde, merde et double merde.

\- Puis-je savoir d'où tu tiens ces informations ? Demandais-je.

\- Ton frère me l'a dit, répondit-elle.

\- Et comment Emmet a-t-il pu savoir cela ? Insistais-je.

\- Alec lui a en parler, d'après ce que j'ai compris, déclara-t-elle.

Ces deux là…pire que des femmes. Je vais les tuer…

\- Edward ? fit ma mère.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment ce fait-il que je ne savais même pas que tu avais une petite amie ni eu la chance de la rencontrer ? Me dit-elle d'une voix peinée.

Seigneur Dieu tout puissant. Je vais faire plus que les tuer, je vais les torturer pendant quelques jours et m'assurer qu'ils auront une mort lente et plein de souffrance.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion, tentais-je d'expliquer.

\- Oh mais maintenant tu en as une maintenant ! Le frère de Rosalie, Jasper est revenu hier et nous faisons un déjeuner en son honneur ce dimanche, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

\- Je ne crains que ça ne soit pas possible, marmonnais-je pitoyablement.

\- Tu ne viendra pas ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Évidemment que je serais là, la rassurais-je.

\- Seule ?

\- Seule, répondis-je.

\- Edward, tu aimes ta mère n'est ce pas ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Bien sûr que oui, m'injuriais-je.

\- Tu ne veux pas me rendre malheureuse n'est ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, renchéris-je, perdus.

\- Alors prouve le mon cher fils, siffla-t-elle d'une voix sèche avant de raccrocher.

Est-ce que ma mère vient elle de me raccrocher au nez ? A moi ? Est-ce que cette putain de conversation a-t-elle vraiment eu lieu ?

\- Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit ma belle venant s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Je dus faire une sale tête avec mon Iphone toujours coller à mon oreille. Je me tournais lentement vers ma belle et repris mes esprits. Je me raclais la gorge.

\- Quels sont tes plans pour ce dimanche ? M'enquis-je innocemment.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ainsi voici le chapitre 7.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de la Saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que de les emprunter.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 :**__**Elle était mon livre ouvert, d'une écriture si complexe.**_

\- Es-tu certain que les fleurs vont plaire à ta mère ? S'enquit Isabella pour la énième fois.

Malgré mes vaines protestations, elle s'était entêter à vouloir ne pas venir les mains vides. Ainsi, quelques heures plus tard, nous voilà dans la Aston Martin, en direction de ma maison d'enfance accompagner d'un bouquet soigneusement confectionner pour ma mère.

\- Elle va l'adorer, affirmais-je, l'observant du coin de l'œil.

Trop vite à mon goût, je suivis la petite allée familière border d'arbres, me conduisant face à une villa blanche style contemporain.

\- Et ma robe ? M'interrogea-t-elle, une fois la voiture arrêter.

Je pivotais vers elle et rencontrais son visage blêmit par la peur. Je pouvais sentir l'inquiétude et l'angoisse émanés de chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle secouait sa jambe gauche nerveusement et ses deux mains serraient le vase en verre transparent qui contenait les fameuses fleurs.

Elle semblait si vulnérable et je m'en voulais aussitôt de lui envoyer directement dans la fosse aux lions.

_C'est en partie de ma faute, pensais-je irrité._

Je détestais la mettre dans une tel position. Je la voulais insouciante et souriante. Toujours.

\- Tu es parfaite, renchéris-je.

Et ce n'était que la pure vérité. Elle portait une robe rouge bordeaux sans manche, qui laissait à la vue ses belles jambes laiteuses et sexy comme l'enfer, sans oublier les escarpins à talons siéger à ses pieds.

A cette instant j'aurais tout donner pour que ses jambes soient enrouler autour de mon bassin pendant que ces aiguilles me piquaient dans le bas du dos.

Je réprimais un gémissement et me réprimandais aussitôt pour des pensées aussi obscènes alors qu'elle avait uniquement besoin de mon soutien. Je soupirais et pris une de ses mains décollant soigneusement ses doigts crispés sur le vase. Je la menais à mes lèvres et y déposais un baiser sollicitant son attention.

Il y avait quelque chose dont nous devions parler. On aurait dû le faire depuis le tout début.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter autant pour ce déjeuner. Je conçois que ça soit un vrai retour à la réalité. Jusque là nous avions toujours été dans notre bulle, cacher de tout. Ça avait été uniquement nous deux. Mais il fallait se douter que ça ne durerai pas si longtemps, dis-je.

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux, évitant les miens.

\- J'ai peur. Combien de femmes les as-tu présenter ? Que faire si ils ne m'aiment pas ? Fit-elle inquiète.

Je soufflais et continuais.

\- De un, je peux assuré qu'ils vont t'aimer…un peu trop même, admettais-je, imaginant la scène que ma famille aller faire.

Je rangeais une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et poursuivis.

\- Et de deux…tu es la première petite-amie que je présente à ma famille.

Sa tête se releva d'un coup, elle me regarda surprise.

\- Vraiment ? Questionna-t-elle avec espoir.

\- Vraiment, consentis-je avec un sourire.

Un lent sourire prit place sur ses lèvres, reflétant les miens.

\- Bien, se réjouit-elle.

\- Bien, dis-je stupidement.

Je me raclais la gorge.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je souhaiterai te parler avant que nous entrons, dis-je avec une petite pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle suspicieuse.

Je pris une grande inspiration.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un…d'ordinaire. Dieu je ne sais même pas ce que c'est d'être ordinaire ! Réalisais-je.

Elle me regarda perdu.

\- Je suis l'une de ses personnes qui a les moyens de se permettre énormément de choses, continuais-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- D'accord. Mais je sais tout ça et je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, déclara-t-elle.

\- Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je fais partie de ces personnes influente, plein de puissance dans cette société. Je ne suis pas qu'un simple homme d'affaire.

\- Hum…d'accord, déclara-t-elle pas plus avancé qu'avant.

\- Le… « pouvoir » que je possède, si je peux me référer à cela comme ça, ne se limite pas qu'à l'argent. Il vient aussi des contacts, des liens construites entre les personnes que je considérais comme utile. En principe ce que je veux dire c'est, qui dit alliés dit ennemies qui seront près à abattre sur n'importe quels fronts. Je suis souvent afficher dans la presse, je suis connus et ce malgré moi. Et en étant avec moi, tu seras aussi mis sous les feux des projecteurs, expliquais-je du mieux que je pus.

\- Moi ? Fit-elle incrédule.

Je hochais la tête.

\- Tu seras la nouveauté, le nouvelle proie, non seulement pour les médias mais aussi pour quiconque qui essayera de m'atteindre, dis-je amèrement.

\- Oh…

Je déglutis et pensais aux mots que je m'apprêtais à dire. Encore une fois tout sera entre ses mains.

_Dis quelque chose Cullen._ _Montre lui que c'est ce que tu veux..._

\- Écoute Isabella. N'ai pas peur de ce que je vais te dire parce que moi-même je ne le comprends pas vraiment, dis-je.

Je serrais sa main qui tenait toujours la mienne et elle la serra en retour, me donnant le soutien dont j'avais besoin sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Je te veux plus que je n'ai jamais voulu personne dans ma vie. Je veux être fière de te présenter comme mienne face à ma famille mais aussi face au monde. Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés. Toujours à mes côtés, admis-je mes yeux fixer dans les siens incrédule.

Au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'elle puisse voir la sincérité dans mes mots, j'espérais qu'elle me comprenne.

\- Je sais que tu n'es sûrement pas prête à être dans mon monde pleinement et je ne te demande pas de l'être. Nous pouvons même partir d'ici si tu le souhaite. Je veux juste que tu saches dans quoi tu vas mettre les pieds et…tu mérites d'avoir le choix, terminais-je.

Je fixais toujours ses yeux brillants, craintif de sa réponse.

\- Que va penser ta famille si nous partons maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle la voix rauque.

_Alors elle veut réellement partir…_

Je serrais les dents, peut habituer à la soudaine douleurs qui parcourait mon être.

\- Ils vont s'en remettre ne t'en fais pas pour cela, dis-je essayant de sourire sans grande conviction.

Je fixais la villa en face de moi dans la défaite et le regret.

\- Alors, j'imagine que c'est une bonne chose que je veux être là et nul part d'autre ailleurs, déclara-t-elle soudainement.

Ma tête se happa dans sa direction et j'accrochais ses yeux avec espoir.

Soudain l'air changea autours de nous. Ses yeux alternaient entre mon regard et mes lèvres. La tension monta d'un cran dans ce petit espace où nous étions enfermer et comme deux aimants attirés l'un vers l'autre, nos lèvres s'unirent. Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent face à l'ardeur que nous y mettions. Dans ce baiser elle me fit ressentir sa peur, son anxiété, son inquiétude et j'y répondais avalant toutes ses craintes. Mes mains emprisonnèrent son visage et j'approfondis le baiser déjà intense, je pris le contrôle, lui montrant qu'elle pouvait lâcher prise, que je serais toujours là. Je pris sa lèvres inférieur entre mes dents et la suçota, elle couina puis se rapprocha de moi autant que les sièges le permettait. Je fus à deux doigts de la basculer contre la portière lorsqu'elle se sépara de moi provoquant un râle plaintif à franchir mes lèvres.

Elle colla son front au mien et ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre sa respiration déjà en lambeaux. Et puis elle ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux fenêtre de son âme et je pus être en première loge pour admirer ce regard apeuré de plus tôt disparaître pour laisser place à l'éclat de détermination illuminer ses pupilles. Elle bascula finalement sa tête contre mon épaule et inspirais mon odeur provocant aux cheveux à l'arrière de ma tête de se redresser. Je sentis son corps se détendre contre le mien et je caressais ses cheveux, son dos, ses bras, dans la plénitude.

\- Puis-je prendre cela pour ta réponse ? Es-tu toujours…avec moi malgré…ma vie ? Demandais-je.

\- Je veux apprendre à te connaître Edward. Et cela inclus toutes les parties de ta vie, je ne peux te cacher que tout cela me fait peur. Je veux dire avoir ma tête dans une quelconque revus n'est pas quelques choses que j'apprécierai…mais je suppose que tant que tu es là avec moi, je pourrais le gérer, dit-elle au creux de mon cou.

Je soupirais de soulagement et la serrais fort.

\- Je te promets de ne jamais te brusquer, nous irons à ton rythme. Nous pourrons rester ainsi encore un moment…mais pas éternellement, dis-je.

\- Je le sais.

Je soufflais et embrassa sa main une dernière fois.

\- Nous devrions y aller, dis-je.

Rester dans une voiture plus de quinze minutes avec mon frère dans les parages pourrait se conclure par une des ses blagues salaces.

\- Prête ? M'enquis-je.

\- Allons-y avant que je ne meurs de peur, déclara-t-elle.

\- Nous ne voudrions pas cela, souris-je.

J'embrassais sa joue et sortis de la voiture. Comme le gentlemen que j'étais, je fis le tour de la voiture et ouvris la portière à ma belle passagère. Je lui offris ma main et l'extirpais délicatement de son siège.

Mon bras placer autour de ses reins, nous avançâmes face à la grande porte en bois de chêne foncée. Je regardais Isabella lui donnant une dernière chance de se rétracter mais elle me donna un hochement de tête encourageant. Rassuré, j'appuyais sur la sonnette et nous entrâmes.

Je ne fus pas surpris de découvrir ma mère faire le pied de grue dans l'entrée attendant avidement notre arriver. Elle était toujours aussi belle et d'une apparence irréprochable. Son visage nullement abîmer par le temps nous offrit un sourire éclatant.

\- Edward ! Vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Même si cette phrase m'était adresser, ses yeux verts émeraudes semblable aux miens étaient rivés sur Isabella qui se tortillait mal à l'aise dans mes bras et se colla d'avantage dans mon côté.

\- Bonjour mère, dis-je.

\- Bonjour, chéri, fit-elle accentuant son regard sur moi attendant quelque chose de plus…

Je secouais la tête face à son impatience et m'exécutais.

\- Mère, j'aimerais te présenter ma belle et ravissante petite amie, Isabella voici ma très charmante maman, dis-je en obtenant un sourire des deux femmes concerner.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Madame Cullen, répondit ma belle, en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Et puis sans que je m'y attende, ma mère la prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit si fort que j'eus presque peur qu'elle me la brise, j'eus tout juste le temps de récupérer le bouquet avant qu'il ne finisse sa vie par terre.

Puis j'aperçus ma mère chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille de ma belle et je fronçais les sourcils ma curiosité piquer. Elles s'écartèrent ensuite l'une de l'autre et ma belle hocha la tête souriante, ce qui ne fit que me troubler d'avantage.

\- Et je t'en pris ma chère, appelle moi Esmée voyons, asséna ma mère.

\- Alors appelez moi Bella, s'il vous plaît, renchérit la dite concerner.

\- Avec plaisir, Bella, se réjouit ma mère.

Je souriais, une sensation étrange mais pas moins chaleureuse se fit ressentir dans ma poitrine, en voyant les deux femmes qui comptaient le plus à mes yeux ainsi.

\- Oh et j'ai faillis oublier ! S'exclama soudainement ma belle.

Elle me prit le bouquet des mains et le tendit à sa destinataire.

\- Je…je vous ai apporter des fleurs, cafouilla timidement Isabella.

C'était des roses blanches et de giroflées violettes et autres choses de vert que Isabella m'avait énumérer mais dont je ne souvenais plus. Quoiqu'il en soit il était ravissant et de la couleurs préférer de ma mère c'est-à-dire le violet.

\- Oh merci, elles sont magnifiques ! Elles seront parfaite avec la nouvelle décoration du salon, s'extasia ma mère en lui prenant le bouquet des mains.

Cela fit sourire ma belle qui me lança un regard suffisant de « J'avais eu raison d'emmener quelque chose ». Je roulais des yeux mais lui souris tout de même.

\- Maman ! Quand est-ce qu'on passe à table ! Clama soudainement une grosse voix.

Pourquoi faut il qu'ils apparaissent maintenant…

Emmet suivit de Rosalie qui affichait fièrement son ventre rond de cinq mois de long, apparurent. Aussitôt qu'ils nous virent, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent mais ils continuèrent à progresser vers nous. Un air espiègle prit brusquement place sur le visage de mon frère et je plissais les yeux m'attendant déjà au pire. J'observais son avancer ver nous lorsque soudain il engouffra Isabella dans ses bras. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il la tournoya dans les airs la faisant crier de surprise.

\- Emmet par l'enfer ! Repose la immédiatement par terre ou tu ne verras pas ton prochain enfant naître ! Aboyais-je.

Il la reposa aussitôt et lui tapota la tête tel une petite fille. Je m'empressais de reprendre ma belle dans mes bras et le fusilla du regard. Il se contenta de rouler des yeux à mon attitude et me frappa l'épaule.

\- Ça va frangin, je ne te l'ai pas casser ! Pas vrai ? Fit-il à l'attention de ma belle. Je voulais tellement l'étrangler…

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit-elle étourdit.

\- Ah ! Tu vois pas la peine de faire un drame ! Enchanté par la manière, je suis Emmet pour vous servir et voici ma femme Rosalie, sourit-il en faisant une révérence exagérer.

\- Je suis Bella, ria-t-elle au gamineries de mon frère.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer le regard hautain que lançais Rosalie à ma petite amie. Ses yeux décalèrent vers les miens et elle croisa les bras dans un air de défit. Je grognais et lui lançais un regard d'avertissement.

\- Alors, voici la fameuse fille au parapluie rouge, constata Emmet.

\- Eh bien, il faut croire que oui, répondit la concerner, en me souriant. Sourire que je lui rendis.

\- Eh bien je crois que des remerciement sont nécessaire, avança-t-il.

\- Remerciement ? S'enquit ma belle perdus.

\- Je dois te remercier d'avoir dégeler les fesses de mon frère, pouffa-t-il.

\- Ferme-la connard ! M'offusquais-je.

\- Les garçons ! Nous réprimanda notre mère.

Nous la fermâmes immédiatement. Pas moyens que je me fasse gronder par ma mère en face de ma petite amie.

\- Maman quand est-ce qu'on mange ? Bouda ce gros crétin.

\- Dès que ton père rentrera du travail. Il a été appeler à l'hôpital et en aura pour quelques heures de plus. Pourquoi n'allait vous pas attendre dans le salon ? J'enverrais Claire vous apporter un apéritif, répondit ma mère en s'en allant.

Nous fîmes comme elle avait suggérer et nous dirigeâmes tous les quatre dans le salon.

Seule Emmet et moi discutions tandis que les deux femmes se contentèrent d'écouter du moins jusqu'à ce que ma mère revint et fasse la conversation avec ma belle.

Plus tard, Isabella fit la connaissance des enfants d'Emmet qui jouaient à l'étage avec Jasper à notre arrivé.

Il s'avérait que Jasper fut plus sociable et plus accueillant que sa sœur.

Jasper était capitaine des forces armés de l'US Navy. Il s'était engagé à l'âge de dix-huit ans et maintenant âgé de trente ans, il décida pour une quelconque raison de se retirer. C'était quelqu'un que j'avais appris à apprécier au fils des ans au court de ses courtes visites. Il était le genre terre à terre et d'un calme olympique. Il ne se permettrait jamais de vous juger ce que j'appréciais le plus chez lui. La seule chose que je lui reprochais était son goût pour les blagues stupides de mon frère.

\- Tu es belle, fit Cathy.

\- Papa a dit que tu as mis le feu aux fesses de oncle Edward, compléta Marc.

Rosalie, ma mère et moi jetèrent un regard noir au dit « père » qui s'affalait sur lui-même l'air désolé, tandis que Jasper essaya pitoyablement de cacher son rire.

\- Tu ressemble à Belle dans la « Belle et la Bête », c'est mon film préférer ! Ça signifie que oncle Edward est la bête hein ? Une fois papa a dit à maman que parfois oncle Edward était comme un monstre avec un cœur froid, repris Cathy.

Une claque résonna dans la salle et Emmet cria. Je déduis alors que ma mère était passer par là.

Je soupirais quel imbécile celui-là…

Je regardais Isabella interagirent avec les jumeaux, qui avaient vraisemblablement succomber à son charme eux aussi.

\- Chérie, je suis rentré ! Nous entendîmes.

Je roulais des yeux à sa phrase tellement cliché et mon père entra dans le salon, une bouteille de Chardonnay dans les mains. Ma mère se leva pour venir à sa rencontre et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille puis lui embrassa la joue. Il sourit largement et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers nous. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent immédiatement sur Isabella et je souris. Je me levais entraînant ma belle avec moi. Mon père, pendant longtemps avait été mon modèle. Je me plaisais souvent à m'imaginer à sa place, un jour. Des enfants discuter dans le salon, des petits-enfants qui courraient partout et une belle femme au creux de mes bras. Je voulais qu'il soit fière et je savais qu'il le serai toujours peu importe ce que je faisais mais je voulais le mérité. Je recherchais sa reconnaissance, ce pourquoi j'avais travailler si dur. Je voulais prouver que je le pouvais.

Ainsi, maintenant, j'allais lui présenter officiellement ma petite-amie, quelque chose que je savais qu'il attendait depuis longtemps.

Etait-il fière de moi maintenant ?

En regardant les expressions de bonheur des deux personnes en face de moi, je réalisais que tout cela était bel et bien réel. L'espoir que j'avais cacher si profondément au fond de moi avait eu raison de moi.

Pendant toutes ces années, j'avais été le mouton noir de ma famille. J'avais toujours eu cette sensation que ce n'était jamais assez, qu'il manquait quelque chose dans ma vie. Les gens autours de moi avançaient, trouvaient leurs place dans le monde tandis que je m'étais perdus à la quête du pouvoir. C'était comme si j'étais dans un autre monde, seule et je m'y étais habituer.

Et…maintenant ce sentiment d'être à l'écart avait disparût. Maintenant j'avais cette femme dans mes bras, alors que nous étions entourer de ma famille. Pour la première fois je n'étais pas Edward Cullen, la personne froide et solitaire. Non j'étais Edward Cullen un fils, un frère, un oncle et par-dessus tout un simplement un homme qui ressentais des choses que lui-même n'arrivais pas à comprendre pour la femme à ses côtés.

C'était avec ces pensées en tête que je pris une grande inspiration et fis ce pourquoi j'étais là.

\- Père, j'aimerais te présenter Isabella, dis-je fièrement.

\- Bella, corrigea la concerner.

\- Je suis enchanté de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrez Bella, convint mon père.

\- Moi de même, répondit-elle.

Je souriais béatement et ne pus m'empêcher d'embrasser le haut de sa tête. Je respirais son odeur apaisante pour essayer de calmer les sentiments inhabituelle qui menaçaient d'exploser en moi.

\- Ne sont-ils pas mignon ? S'exclama ma mère.

Je roulais des yeux et soupirais. Jusque là ils avaient été dans leurs meilleures comportement. Mais je savais que cela n'allait pas durer très longtemps.

\- Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, tout le monde à table ! S'écria Emmet.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

L'ambiance à table était comme toujours bruyante et animé. Je supposais que c'était ce qui la rendait si chaleureuse et conviviale à la fois. Charlotte la gouvernante de mes parents faisait en sorte que tout se passait bien et je croyais bien que sa présence ainsi que des quelques employés qui déambulaient autours de nous déstabilisaient ma belle. Je plaçais une main sur son genoux nu lui donnant mon soutien et j'avouais pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas en courant.

Tout le monde discutait et riait sans oublier de faire participer ma belle, ce dont j'étais très reconnaissant.

\- Alors Bella, Edward nous a dit que tu étais dans ta dernière année à l'université de Columbia, commença mon père.

\- Oui, je suis en master d'architecture, répondit-elle.

\- Tu sais dessiner ? S'enquit Emmet comme un enfant de dix ans.

\- Hum…oui, répondit ma belle.

\- Alors tu n'auras aucun mal à dessiner un Edward nu à tout moment, rigola cette idiot.

\- Emmet ! Châtiais-je.

\- Tu reste sur le campus ? Demanda mon père.

Et je le remerciais silencieusement d'avoir déjouer la conversation.

\- Je vis dans un appartement pas très loin, avec ma meilleure amie, répondit-elle.

\- Je me souviens de cette époque, les études. Je me souviens du nombre de fois où j'ai dû m'arrêter pour acheter des paquets de couches. Edward avait quelques problèmes de digestions lorsqu'il était bébé, poursuivis mon père semblant nostalgique.

Ma belle et ma mère souriaient tandis que Emmet et Jasper riaient fortement.

\- Papa, avertis-je.

\- Désolé fils, c'était beaucoup trop tentant, s'excusa-t-il.

Je soupirais. Et la discutions continuait sur les choses banales.

\- Chérie, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un admirateur secret. Mais je dois dire que je ne peux pas empêcher quiconque de vouloir tenter ses chances avec ma magnifique femme, baratina mon père.

Emmet et moi nous regardâmes tous les deux grimaçant tandis que ma mère riait et frappait mon père sur l'épaule donnant l'air de flirter.

Bon sang ces deux là…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles chéri, déclara ma mère.

\- Je parle du magnifique bouquet que j'ai aperçus tout à l'heure dans le salon, répondit-il.

\- Oh! C'est Bella qui l'a apporter, sourit-elle en direction de ma belle.

\- C'est d'ailleurs elle qui l'a confectionner, rajoutais-je.

\- Vraiment ? Et bien tu as beaucoup de talent ! S'émerveilla ma mère.

\- Merci. Je…je suis fleuriste à mi-temps. J'aime créer et transformer les choses en quelques choses de vraiment beau, grommela ma belle.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me fusilla du regard. J'avais appris récemment son aversion à être le centre de l'attention. Même si elle méritait que le monde se prosterne à ses pieds.

Je souriais malicieusement et fut pris d'une envie soudaine de la taquiner. Je me penchais alors vers elle, mes lèvres contre son oreille.

\- Allons ne sois pas gêner amour. Nous savons tous les deux que tu as effectivement beaucoup de talent. Par exemple, tu embrasses délicieusement bien, au point de me rendre fiévreux pour toi à chaque fois, murmurais-je, pressant son genoux fermement.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans le choque et je souriais voyant ses joues prendre cette belle nuance de rouge.

\- Baby, tu rougis pour moi. Flatteur, fis-je remarquer.

J'éclatais de rire et embrassa la joue lui arrachant un sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es d'autant plus magnifique rougissante, la rassurais-je.

Je me redressais sur mon siège et me rendis compte que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur nous.

_Merde j'avais oublier que nous n'étions pas seule…_

\- Quoi ? Demandais-je nonchalant.

\- Mec tu es tellement fouetter, déclara Jasper.

\- Tu agis comme…comme… .Maman il n'est pas Edward ! Je suis sûr que les extraterrestres l'on échanger contre une version plus humain ! Cria Emmet.

\- Emmet Thomas Cullen ! Voudrais-tu te taire, nous sommes à table, un peu de tenue je te pris. Et cesse de regarder ces choses films ridicules, ça te donne des idées pas possible, s'exclama ma mère.

\- Mais..., riposta-t-il.

\- Privé de dessert, claqua ma mère.

\- Quoi ?! S'étrangla-t-il.

A ce moment précis, j'eus un minuscule filet de respect pour Rosalie. Élever _trois_ enfants toute seule demandais beaucoup de courage.

Après le déjeuner, nous nous réunîmes à nouveau dans le salon, mais Emmet était manquant. Après m'être assurer qu'Isabella serait bien sans moi, je partis à sa recherche ayant une vague idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. J'entrais dans la cuisine et le vit seule passer un doigts sur la surface d'un fondant au chocolat.

\- Si maman te voyais, tu serais mort, dis-je le surprenant.

Il sursauta et me regarda renfrogné.

\- Je te signal que c'est de ta faute, me reprocha-t-il.

\- En quoi suis-je responsable de ta grande bouche ? M'enquis-je souriant.

Il me fusilla du regard.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis venu te dire quelque chose. Veille à ce que ta femme ne s'approche pas de la mienne avec ses humeurs de garce, avertis-je sérieusement.

Il leva un sourcil et sourit.

\- La tienne ? Se moqua-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu viens de dire que « ta femme ne s'approche pas de la mienne », je ne savais pas que tu étais marié, rigola-t-il.

\- Oh, fis-je.

Bizarrement cela m'emplit d'un sentiment de chaleur, imaginant Isabella étant ma femme. _Isabella Cullen._ _Cela sonnait tellement bien._

\- Peu importe. Tu m'as compris, dis-je.

Il secoua la tête et ria de plus bel.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais gérer ma Rosie, m'assura-t-il.

\- J'espère bien pour toi.

Il me frappa dans le dos et nous repartîmes dans le salon. A peine arriver, nous entendîmes ma mère babiller sur un certain événement. Je repris ma place aux côtés de ma belle et l'entourais d'un bras.

\- Nous organisons chaque année, un gala de bienfaisance. Ça se passera au Plaza hotel's. Mais tu le verra. Tu seras la cavalière d'Edward, n'est ce pas ? Demanda ma mère, ses yeux fixer sur moi.

Je me remémorais notre conversation de plus tôt dans la voiture, en ce qui concernait l'aspect « publique » de notre relation et je me tournais vers ma mère.

\- C'est une soirée très attendu. Il y aura des personnes connus, stars, hommes politiques, ce qui veut dire qu'il y aura aussi des journalistes. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera…, commençais-je à protester.

\- Je serais ravie de t'y accompagner, me coupa Isabella.

Je me tournais vers elle, incrédule. Avais-je bien entendu ?

\- Quoi ? Demandais-je.

\- Je suis prête, déclara-t-elle.

Un grand sourire étira mes lèvres.

_Je suis prête._ Pour n'importe qui dans cette pièce ces mots n'avaient pas grand importance. Mais pour moi ça en avait, cela signifiait qu'elle voulait être une partie de mon monde.

\- Tu es prête, ne pus-je m'empêcher de répéter.

Elle me poussa avec son épaule et sourit.

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle.

\- Qu'est ce qui a changé ? Demandais-je.

\- Toi.

\- Moi ? M'enquis-je perdus.

\- J'ai choisis de te donner une chance. J'ai choisis d'être dans une relation avec toi et j'accepte toute les parties de cela. Être ici aujourd'hui m'a fait réaliser que tout cela était réel. Nous ne pouvons pas nous cacher éternellement, je sais qu'il va falloir du temps pour m'acclimater à tout cela. Mais tant que tu es là dedans avec moi, tout ira pour le mieux, expliqua-t-elle.

Que voulez-vous que je dises après cela ? Je n'arrivais même plus à penser clairement.

\- Bien, dis-je avec difficulté.

\- Bien, sourit-elle.

Il était 18h30, lorsque nous décidâmes de partir ou devrais-je dire lorsque ma mère décida enfin de relâcher Isabella après avoir échanger au préalable leurs numéros de téléphone. Je ne pus m'empêcher de souffler de soulagement une fois passer la porte.

\- Dieu merci. Ils ne t-on pas fait fuir à l'autre bout du monde, marmonnais-je.

\- J'aime bien ta famille, sourit-elle.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu ne la trouve pas étouffante et bruyante comme l'enfer ? Demandais-je.

\- Je la trouve plutôt vivante et attachante, répondit-elle.

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu…soufflais-je.

Elle m'étudia quelques secondes et je crus apercevoir quelque chose dans ses yeux bruns…quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Elle finit par secouer la tête et me sourit. Mais c'était différent. Pendant les quelques mois où je l'avais connu, j'avais appris tout ce que je pouvais sur elle. Chaque facettes qu'elle me montrait, chaque émotion, chaque mouvement de son corps, tel une éponge j'absorbais goulûment. Mais ce sourire n'était en rien comme les autres. Elle se cachait de moi, pour la première fois je vis un sourire complètement faux, contraire à ses réels sentiments et j'en fus peiné.

\- Isabella ?

Elle ne me répondit pas et continua d'avancer vers la voiture. Elle ouvrit sa portière mais je la refermais d'un coup sec. Je la retournais, la coinçant entre la voiture et mon corps. Je posais mon front contre le sien et ancra mon regard dans le sien.

\- Ne ta cache pas, implorais-je.

\- Quoi ? Murmura-t-elle.

\- Si tu es en colère, triste ou contrarié, montre le moi, cris moi dessus, frappe moi, peu importe. Mais…ne te cache pas de moi. Jamais, sifflais-je.

Elle fuit mes yeux une nouvelle fois. Je n'étais pas très patient de nature mais quand il s'agissait d'elle ça devenait tellement pire.

Je caressais sa joue et ses yeux se connectèrent à nouveaux au miens. J'aimais cela, j'avais l'impression que toutes les réponses que je voulais se trouvaient dans ses pupilles. Elle était si facile à comprendre mais tellement emplit de mystère. Elle était mon livre ouvert, d'une écriture si complexe.

\- Ne baisse pas les yeux. J'ai…l'impression que tu m'échappes. Parle moi, dis moi, plaidais-je.

\- C'est…ridicule, murmura-t-elle contrit.

\- Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne sera ridicule à mes yeux, répondis-je.

Et c'était vrai. Elle pourrait m'expliquer comment fonctionnait l'appareil digestif d'une vache que ça ne changerai rien pour moi. Et Dieu seule sait qu' elle en était capable. Tout pouvait sortir de cette bouche imprévisible qu'est la sienne. Mais parce que ça venait d'elle, parce que j'aimais le mouvement que sa bouche faisait, parce que j'aimais le son de sa voix, je l'écouterais. Jusque la fin.

\- Ne sois pas en colère, marmonna-t-elle.

Colère. Un autre de mes défauts que je devais essayer de canaliser.

\- Je te promets d'essayer, dis-je.

Elle prit ma chemise dans ses poings et souffla

\- Je suis triste, dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je immédiatement.

Je ne voulais jamais qu'elle soit triste, je voudrais toujours effacer sa peine.

\- Pour toi, répondit-elle.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, je ne comprenais pas.

\- Moi ? M'enquis-je.

\- Je…tu as une belle famille. Vous êtes tous tellement liés. Vous riez, vous vous disputez, puis vous vous réconcilier et il y a encore plus de rire, commença-t-elle.

J'écoutais attentivement chaque mots qu'elle disait mais ne savait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- J'ai vu comment ils étaient avec toi aujourd'hui. Ils te regardaient tous comme si…comme si, c'était la première fois qu'ils te voyaient. Lorsque tu souriais ou riais, ils avaient tous ce regard émerveiller et je me demandais si tu n'avais jamais été heureux…avant moi, fit-elle, les yeux brillant.

J'avalais difficilement, me rendant compte soudainement de la boule dans ma gorge.

\- J'ai aussi une famille aimante…mais si différente de la tienne. J'aime ma famille même si nous n'avons pas toujours eu des moments comme cela…même si je n'ai jamais eu de mère déclara-t-elle.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à nouveau de surprise. Pas parce qu'elle venait de m'avouer que sa mère n'avait jamais été présente dans sa vie, je le savais déjà et je savais qu'elle se doutait que j'étais déjà au courant. Ce qui m'avait surpris était le fait qu'elle voulait en parler.

\- Tu sais…ta mère m'a remercier. Lorsqu'elle m'a prise dans ses bras, elle m'a remercier de t'avoir donner une chance. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela alors j'ai juste sourit, avoua-t-elle.

Mon souffle resta coincé dans ma gorge. Et je me rendis vaguement compte du mal que j'avais fait en m'éloignant de chacun d'eux.

\- Ce n'est que plus tard que je me suis rendu compte de la valeur de ces mots. Tu es son fils et elle est ta mère. Son bonheur passe par le tien. Je n'ai jamais connus cela, une mère. Je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble, mon père n'en parle jamais et je n'ai jamais vu une seule photo d'elle. Le peu que je sais est qu'elle s'appelle Renée et nous a quitter pour quelqu'un d'autre, me dit-elle comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

Je me demandais vaguement si ce genre de parent existait réellement. Comment pouvait-on être à ce point égoïste et abandonner son propre enfant comme ça ?

\- Je suis désolé, était la seule chose que je pouvais dire.

\- Ne le sois pas. Je ne ressens rien pour elle pas de rancune, rien. Comment ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un que vous n'aviez jamais rencontrer ? Je crois…j'avoue avoir été un peu déçu. Les bonnes mères existent, c'est juste que la mienne n'en faisait tout simplement pas partie. Je me suis toujours demander si il lui arrivait de penser à moi ou à ma sœur Alice, si elle regrettait, si elle voulait un jour nous revoir. Mais maintenant j'ai eu ma réponse à ces questions. Et c'est non, parce qu'elle ne nous aurait jamais abandonner si c'était le cas. Tout comme Esmée ne vous abandonnerait jamais Emmet et toi, conclut-elle.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire après ces révélations. Alors je me contentais de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer aussi fort que je le pouvais.

\- Edward tu m'étouffe ! Ria-t-elle.

Je relâchais un peu mon emprise sur elle et embrassa sa joue ravie d'entendre ce son mélodieux.

\- Je ne veux pas de pitié de ta part, souligna-t-elle.

\- Je ne ressens pas de pitié pour toi, jamais. Je déteste juste le fait que tu ais dû passer par beaucoup de chose, rétorquais-je.

\- Edward, je n'ai jamais rien manquer dans ma vie. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir un père génial et une grande sœur fantastique, m'assura-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête pour faire bonne mesure. Mais la colère me prit soudainement et ma mâchoire se contracta. Renée…peu importe qu'elle ne représentait rien pour elle, cette femme n'avait pas intérêt à se présenter un jour face à moi si elle tenait ne serait-ce qu'un minimum à sa misérable vie.

\- Edward, tu dois me promettre quelque chose, me demanda ma belle.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Tu dois me promettre que peu importe ce qui arrivera dans le futur…pour nous. Tu ne fuira plus ta famille. Elle me semble formidable et loyale.

Je n'avais pas vu les choses de cette manière. En regardant en arrière, je savais qu'elle avait raison. Ma famille ne m'abandonnera jamais peu importe quoi. Ses mots s'incrustaient dans ma tête durement et je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais agis égoïstement en me fermant loin de ma famille.

\- Je le promet, dis-je.

\- Merci, sourit-elle.

\- Donc…je suppose que tout nos week-end seront réserver désormais, dis-je.

\- Nos ?

\- Bien sûr. Pas moyen que je supporte cela tout seule, souris-je.

Elle rigola mais acquiesça. Et sur ce je l'embrassais appuyant mon corps contre le sien.

\- Hey ! Prenez une chambre ! S'exclama Emmet.

Aussitôt cette phrase prononcée nous entendîmes un bruit fort.

\- Aïe Rosie, ça fait mal ! Cria Emmet.

Et s'en suivit d'une deuxième.

\- Mais aïe maman ! S'offusqua-t-il.

\- Tais-toi triple idiot, claqua Rosalie.

Je soupirais et me décollais de ma belle.

\- Allons-nous en d'ici, soufflais-je.

Au volant de ma Aston, je regardais Isabella trifouiller avec le lecteur, que je n'avais jamais utiliser jusqu'à présent.

\- Edward ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ce n'est pas le bon chemin, me fit-elle la remarque.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu le sais ? Mais où allons-nous ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Chez moi, répondis-je.

\- Oh.

Une heure et demi plus tard, nous étions aux portails. Les gardes me virent et m'offrirent un hochement de tête avant d'ouvrir la voie. Je continuais à rouler sur le chemin de terre, j'avais certes un grand terrain mais il n'y avait rien mis-à part le manoir et la stupide fontaine que ma mère avait insister pour que je l'ai. Je m'arrêtais face aux marches de ma demeure et Harry vint de suite ouvrir la portière de ma belle. Je sortis à mon tour et revins à ses côtés. Elle était complètement stupéfié et ne semblait pas vouloir monter les marches. Je lui prit la main et elle sortit de son état catatonique.

\- C'est un manoir, déclara-t-elle.

\- Oui, dis-je.

\- Tu vis dans un manoir, réalisa-t-elle.

\- Oui, riais-je.

Je m'avançais et la tirais avec moi.

\- Allez viens, dis-je.

Ensemble, nous entrâmes et j'entendis son souffle se couper.

\- C'est…immense, souffla-t-elle émerveiller.

Je haussais les épaules.

\- J'aime avoir mon espace. Et tu dois savoir que je n'aime pas faire les choses à moitié, dis-je.

Le manoir était comme toutes mes autres places. Luxueux et imposant. Je n'avais pas vraiment changer quoi que ce soit, je l'ai juste rénover un peu et ma mère l'a décorer selon mes envies tout en gardant sa structure et son charme.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Cullen, Mademoiselle Swan, nous interrompit une voix.

Nous nous retournâmes vers mon employé de maison et je m'empressais aussitôt de faire les présentations.

\- Isabella voici Jenna, ma gouvernante. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu peux t'adresser à elle. Quelques personnes viennent tous les deux jours, pour nettoyer ce lieu alors ne devient pas inquiet si tu les vois dans l'avenir, exposais-je.

Son visage s'illumina lorsque le mot « avenir » sortit de ma bouche et je souriais.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez enfin Mademoiselle Swan, sourit Jenna.

\- Enchanté, Jenna, consentit ma belle.

Je lui pris la main et l'attira vers moi.

\- Que direz-vous d'une petite visite Mademoiselle Swan ? Proposais-je.

\- Ça serait avec plaisir Monsieur Cullen, acquiesça-t-elle.

Cinquante minutes plus tard, nous avions fait le tour de la propriété et nous partîmes en direction de ma chambre que j'avais laissé pour être notre dernière destination.

\- Est- ce que tu te rends compte que ta chambre fait quatre fois la taille de mon salon ? Déclara-t-elle.

Je l'attirais dans mes bras et embrassa son front sans répondre.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir emmener ici aujourd'hui ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Ça me semblait la bonne chose à faire. Je veux te faire entrer dans mon monde Isabella. Et voilà l'étape suivante.

\- Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit. Je suis prête si tu l'es, répondit-elle.

Et sur ces mots, j'inclinais sa tête et fondis sur ses lèvres. Je forçais le passage de ses dents et insérais ma langue dans sa bouche. Mes mains s'aventurèrent le long de son corps en de subtiles caresses, je passais sur ses hanches pour finir par ses fesses.

Elle gémit contre mes lèvres et je la fis reculer jusqu'à ce que ses jambes touchèrent mon lit King Size à baldaquin. Je la poussais doucement, l'allongeant délicatement sur la surface moelleuse et m'éloignais d'elle. Je retirais ma veste de costume que je posais sur une chaise à proximité ainsi que ma cravate puis retroussa mes manches jusqu'à mes coudes.

Je la vis m'observer sa tête tourner vers moi, ses cheveux formant un halo sur les draps noirs. Ses yeux pleins d'incertitudes fixaient les miens et je la rejoignis, la surplombant de tout mon corps, mes mains de chaque côté de son visage.

\- Edward, je…

\- Chut…, la coupais, posant mon index sur ses lèvres gonflés.

\- Je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Fais moi confiance, chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Elle ferma les yeux brièvement et toucha ma joue puis enfouit ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

\- D'accord. Je te fais confiance, affirma-t-elle.

\- Je vais te guider, laisse moi te faire sentir bien.

Je repris possession de ses lèvres puis embrassa sa mâchoire traçant un chemin le long de son cou que je grignotais. Sans que je ne puisse me contrôler, je pris un morceau de chair entre mes dents et suçota fortement laissant une marque rouge au passage que j'embrassais respectueusement.

Mes mains prirent connaissance de son corps, elles descendirent de ses reins vers ses cuisses où elles y firent des cercles sur toute la peau dénudé qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Je pris ses cuisses fermement et les écartais, me nichant entre elles puis je remontais mes mains ver le haut et caressa ses bras avec vénération. Ses doigts inexpérimentés vagabonda sur mon buste et commença à déboutonner ma chemise, elle se mit ensuite à caresser, gratter chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Je fermais les yeux soupirais à son contact électrique, le feu dans mon bas ventre se fit plus pressant, me priant de la souiller.

A mon tour je passais une main sous son dos et baissa la fermeture éclaire de sa robe. Je remontais à ses épaules et retirais le matériaux encombrant de son corps. Elle restait là allonger sur mon lit dans un soutien gorge et culottes en dentelles blanches. Je m'abaissais sur son ventre et percuta sa peau de mon souffle chaud. J'observais avec fascination sa peau frisonner provoquant à tout ses minuscules poils de se redresser. Mes lèvres embrassèrent son nombril et j'y plonger ma langue tout comme je voulais le faire avec son sexe. Je remontais le long de son ventre laissant une traîner humide derrière moi.

\- Edward…, gémit-elle.

Je me relevais légèrement et regardais son corps nécessiteux se tordre sur mes draps. Sa bouche entrouverte, ses mains serrer fermement sur les pans de ma chemise et ses jambes essayant de se frotter l'une contre l'autre afin d'éteindre l'incendie que j'avais provoquer.

_Dieu ce qu'elle était magnifique…_

Mes yeux caressa son corps jusqu'à s'arrêter sur sa poitrine montante et descendante. Mes deux mains prirent les deux arrondis les serrant doucement provoquant à ses yeux de s'écarquiller. Je libérais un et ma langue vint prendre la place de ma main suçant le mamelons engorgé entres mes lèvres couvert du vêtement en dentelle.

Je remontais sa jambe droite sur ma hanche à l'aide de ma main libre et je pouvais maintenant sentir la chaleur émanée de cette endroit si précieux que je mourrais d'envie de fondre. Je grognais et écartais un bonnet de son soutient gorge révélant un mamelons rose que je m'empressais de prendre dans ma bouche provoquant à son corps de se arquer puis je pris ses mains dans les miennes et épinglais ses poignets au dessus de sa tête avec l'une de mes mains. J'abaissais mes yeux vers son doux visage et regardais ses joues rougis par le plaisir, ses yeux noirs de désirs et sa respiration saccadé sortir de sa bouche. Je soupirais étourdis par le tourbillons d'émotions en moi. Je profitais de son état enivré et partis pétrir sa cuisse, j'aventurais ma main progressivement vers le haut et toucha le bout de la culotte en dentelle. De suite je dirigeais mes doigts vers son centre et gémis en constatant à quel point elle était humide.

\- Baby, tu es si mouiller et exciter pour moi, marmonnais-je d'une voix rauque.

\- Oui…Edward…, murmura-t-elle.

J'appuyais deux de mes doigts sur son sexe encore couvert et elle couina de surprise.

\- Laisse moi te faire plaisir. Dis moi que je le peux, plaisais-je.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît…oui, gémit-elle.

Aussitôt cette phrase prononcer, je passais la barrière de sa culotte et tout ce que je ressentis n'était que pur bonheur. Chaleur. Douceur. Humidité.

Je caressais ses lèvres intimes, effleurant son entrée au passage.

\- Ah ! Fit-elle.

Elle frémit et poussa son bassin vers moi.

\- Tu veux cela Isabella ? Tu veux mes doigts à l'intérieur de toi hein ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, je touchais son clitoris de mon pouce et émis une forte pression. Elle fit un bruit entre gémissement et sanglot en me regardant suppliante.

\- Dis le. Tu veux que mes doigts te baise, te fasse venir. Dis que tu veux mes doigts, intimais-je.

\- Je…je veux tes doigts. Je t'en supplie, je veux tes doigts.

Je fondis alors sur sa bouche, recherchant cette connexion et tout doucement j'insérais ma langue dans sa bouche tout comme j'insérais mon majeur dans son antre.

\- Edward !

_Elle était tellement serrer putain…_

Je me figeais, lui donnant le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion mais elle ne le vit pas de cette façon. Elle bascula vers ma main, me donnant signe de continuer et j'entrepris de faire de lents vas et viens.

\- Edward, souffla-t-elle.

Avec toute cette humidité sinuant d'elle, j'étais confiant qu'elle pouvait en prendre plus. Alors j'insérais un deuxième doigt. Je fouillais dans ses plis et sentis ses murs flotter autours de mes doigts. Elle ondula son bassin en rythme avec mes multiples aller et retours. Et j'enfonçais mes doigts aussi loin que je le pouvais. Et enfin le trouva. Son corps frissonna, sa mâchoire se serra et ses muscles se tendit.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Oh Edward…

\- Je l'ai trouvé, n'est-ce-pas ? Je vais te faire venir si fort, que tu pourras encore sentir mes doigts te travailler pendant des jours, garantis-je.

Je pouvais sentir son orgasme s'approcher.

\- Edward, S'il te plaît…s'il te plaît…, me pria-t-elle.

\- Ne te retiens pas. Laisse toi allez, laisse toi tomber…pour moi, chuchotais-je au creux de l'oreille.

J'accélérais mes mouvements touchant à chaque passage son point G que je frottais frénétiquement. Elle cria, gémit, sanglota, douce musique à mes oreilles. Puis elle explora autour de moi, inondant ma main avec son venir. Elle était tellement belle dans la jouissance que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Son rougissement s'étendit jusque le haut de ses seins qui montaient et descendaient de part sa respiration saccader. Sa tête retomba en arrière et ses lèvres entrouverte laissant échapper des soupirs, ses yeux se fermèrent et ses cheveux étaler autours d'elle était tellement beau. Semblable à un ange.

Je relâchais finalement ses poignets et les frottais délicatement lui laissant reprendre ses esprits. Je poussais les cheveux coller sur son front en sueur et elle ouvrit les yeux brillants et lumineux, un sourire paresseux ornant ses lèvres.

Nous étions dans notre bulle, nos yeux soudés l'un à l'autre. Elle était si paisible et elle était à moi. Je ressentis ce sentiment familier qui parfois m'empêchait de respirer accompagné de cette chaleur tellement agréable dans ma poitrine à chaque fois que je me rendais de l'intensité de mes sentiments pour elle.

Et puis sans que je m'y attende, des mots prononcer vint briser le silence et la quiétude de la pièce, des mots qui n'aurait probablement pas dû être dit.

\- Je t'aime.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour, j'espère que vous êtes toujours là !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de la Saga Twilight appartiennent à Staphenie Meyer, je ne fais que de les emprunter.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 :**__** Je vais protéger la chose la plus précieuse que je possède : Une personne qui m'aime.**_

\- Monsieur Cullen, désir-t-il autre chose ? Je suis à votre entière disposition pour n'importe quoi, minauda l'hôtesse subjective.

\- Non merci, claquais-je froidement.

Elle semblait clairement désarçonnée par mon ton et s'en alla avec un rapide hochement de tête.

Je soupirais et m'enfonçais dans le siège en cuir de mon jet. J'étais d'une humeur horrible, massacrante. J'étais tellement épuisé et voulais juste dormir plus que quelques heures minables par jour. Je massais mes tempes essayant de dissiper mon mal de tête en vain. Je fermais mes yeux et laissais s'égarer mon esprit en arrière, à cette nuit où j'avais lamentablement échouer….

_**Flash-back :**_

\- _Je t'aime._

_Mes yeux écarquillés rencontra les siens tout aussi surpris._

\- _Quoi ? M'étouffais-je._

_Ses grands yeux bruns me fixaient prudemment. L'intensité que j'y décelais me fit haleter, j'eus l'impression que mon âme se fendait en deux._

\- _Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle._

_Je soufflais et me détournais incapable de supporter le poids de ses yeux et encore moins de ses mots. Je ne pouvais pas. Non pas encore. Je me levais de son corps et m'assis au bord du lit._

_Je ne pouvais pas lui parler et encore moins la regarder._

\- _Edward ? Je…je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me le dises en retour._

_J'entendis le bruit des draps froissé, signe qu'elle se déplaçait._

\- _S'il te plaît, dis-moi quelque chose, m'implora-t-elle._

_Je sentis son touché sur mon épaule et je me dégageais fuyant son contact comme électrocuter. Les pensées se mélangeaient dans ma tête, tout n'avait plus de sens. J'arpentais le sol et tirais sur mes cheveux. Je m'arrêtais et ouvris la bouche espérant emmètre un son, n'importe quoi mais en vain. Je soupirais et m'installais face à la baie vitré. J'entendais encore ses mots encore et encore faire échos dans ma tête. Je revoyais encore son regard sans cesse rejouer dans mon esprit. J'étais perdus. N'était-ce-pas ce que je voulais ? Ne devrais-je pas être heureux ? Alors pourquoi ressentais-je ce sentiment de culpabilité me ronger soudainement de l'intérieur ?_

_Des secondes, des minutes, peut-être même des heures passèrent et j'entendis vaguement des pas précipités et la porte claque. Je voulais courir et la rattraper. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras et la réconforté mais je ne pouvais pas parce que j'étais la cause de sa peine. Alors je restais là enraciné au sol…_

_**Fin du Flash-back.**_

La honte me percuta de plein fouet comme à chaque fois que mon esprit se remémorait cette scène. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, ressentant cette étau maintenant si familier qui me compressait ma poitrine, me rendant haletant. Mon cœur se faisait mal pour elle, sachant que je l'avais blesser de la pire des manières qui soit.

\- Nous allons pas tardé à atterrir. Vous devriez attaché votre ceinture, déclara Alec, en s'asseyant dans le siège fauteuil en face de moi.

Je revenais tout juste de Seattle pour affaire et pendant ces quelques jours, Alec n'avait agit que d'une manière professionnel avec moi. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et se faisait le plus discret possible. Je lui en étais très reconnaissant, j'avais besoin de calme et de contrôle. J'avais besoin de réfléchir et de trouver une solution.

Et maintenant me voilà de retours à New York avec une seule chose en tête. J'avais trouvé le moyen d'arranger les choses même si ça risquait d'être douloureux…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Je lissais ma veste Armani noir et redressais ma cravate grise. Je contemplais mon reflet dans le miroir et frottais mon menton fraîchement rasé, quelques choses que j'avais négligé ses quatre derniers jours. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux récemment coupé, craintif. N'était-ce pas trop court ?

\- Monsieur ?

Je me retournais et fixais Alec qui devait revenir avec ce que je lui avais demander. Je lui fis signe de parler avec un geste de la main.

\- Elle n'a pas quitter son appartement depuis approximativement cinq jours. Sa colocataire l'a déclaré malade à l'université et à son travail.

Je soupirais et attrapa mes affaires.

\- Allons-y, ordonnais-je.

Une heure plus tard, je sonnais à sa porte.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais dans tous les cas c'est toi qui as foiré. Même si ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est toi qui a foiré, tel est la logique des femmes. Alors fais-toi pardonner, emmène la à dîner ou qu'importe mais essaye d'arranger les choses avant que ta mère le découvre. D'après Emmet, elle l'adore littéralement ce qui fait qu'elle va très certainement déchirer ta tête de ton cou…et le mien aussi, si elle apprend quoi que ce soit, commenta-t-il.

Je ne répliquais pas mais lui jetais tout de même un regard. J'aimais bien les derniers jours où il ne l'ouvrait que lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Puis soudain, nos yeux fixaient la porte qui s'ouvra sur…Angela. La surprise brillait dans son regard mais fut vite remplacer par une colère féroce.

\- Toi ! Qu'est-ce que par l'enfer tu fais ici ? Siffla-t-elle.

\- Je suis venu voir Isabella, répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

\- Voir Bella ? Tu te fous de moi ? Eh bien elle n'est pas là, alors fait moi le plaisir de dégager le plaisir et maintenant ! Aboya-t-elle.

Je soufflais d'impatience. Tout ce que je voulais était de pouvoir lui parler et ce n'est certainement pas une fille aux cheveux colorés et vêtus de cuir qui va m'en n'empêcher.

\- Alec, dis-je.

\- Sérieusement ? Demanda-t-il, sachant pertinemment où je voulais en venir.

\- Oui. Occupe toi de la fille aux allures bizarre, fis-je exaspérer.

\- Et tu oses me manquer de respect ! Je vais certainement te botter les fesses ! Grommela-t-elle avant de foncer vers moi.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser un doigt sur moi qu'elle fut intercepter par Alec.

\- Lâchez moi ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Cria-t-elle, alors qu'il la retenait.

\- Je mérite une augmentation sur ma paye pour ça ! C'est humiliant, je suis censé combattre des hommes robustes et armé jusqu'au dents pas m'occuper des…fillettes à moitié folle, s'offusqua-t-il, en balança Angela sur son épaule.

\- Allez faire un tour, je t'appellerais quand j'en aurais fini, avisais-je.

Il hocha la tête et soupira avant de se détourner.

\- Toi ! Si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, sache que son père te mettra une balle dans la tête tandis que sa sœur te scalpera les bijoux de famille ! Menaça-t-elle.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, je ne vais pas lui faire plus de mal que je ne l'ai déjà fait, affirmais-je.

Elle me sonda lourdement du regard et ce qu'elle vit dû lui rassurer puisqu'elle cessa de se débattre sur le dos d'Alec.

\- Pour une putain de raison, je te crois. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne t'ai pas à l'œil, renchérit-elle.

Je me contentais de hocher la tête.

\- Hey, connard, pose moi par terre maintenant, entendis-je avant de claquer la porte derrière moi.

Cette fille est certainement dérangée mais elle est prête à se lever pour Isabella et pour cela elle méritait tout mon respect. Je soupirais et fis mon chemin à travers son appartement.

Silence.

Pas un seul bruit. Je continuais à marcher lentement, guettant chaque pièce que je voyais. Mes mocassins italien frappaient le parquet brisant la quiétude étouffante du lieu. Je me dirigeais ensuite dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. Je restais stoïque face à la porte en bois devant mes yeux et avec tout le courage que je possédais et je frappais trois coups. J'attendais anxieux mais n'obtins aucune réponse. Je frappais une nouvelle fois mais entrepris tout de même d'entrer. Prudemment je fis un pas dans la pièce illuminer et la vis enfin. Je libérais le souffle que je retenais jusqu'à maintenant et fixais sa silhouette endormis entourer de draps blancs. Je m'avançais d'une démarche calme vers elle, attirer tel un aiment par sa beauté surnaturelle. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. Curieux et quelques peu perdus, je regardais attentivement autours de moi et fus attirer par le mur couleur chair où était placarder de multiples photos. De ce que je pouvais voir, elles représentaient le plus souvent un homme moustachu, parfois dans un uniforme de police ainsi qu'une petite femme d'une vingtaine d'année aux allures de lutin. Je connaissais de suite de par leurs ressemblance qu'ils n'étaient autre que son père et sa sœur. Ils y avaient beaucoup de similitudes entres eux, les mêmes yeux bruns, la même couleurs de cheveux , ainsi que le même sourire.

Je reportais mes yeux à la forme endormis à mes côtés, émerveiller par la façon dont sa poitrine montait et descendait paisiblement au même rythme que sa respiration. J'aimais ses cheveux éparpiller sur l'oreiller sous sa tête. La couverture blanche ne couvrait que le bas de ses jambes, la laissant vulnérable à mon regard dans un t-shirt et short blanc.

Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher ma main se tendit en direction de son visage et j'effleurais sa joue du bouts de mes doigts. Je fermais les yeux savourant le contact de sa peau. Je déglutis sachant que ça pourrait être la dernière fois que j'en aurais le droit.

\- Edward, marmonna-t-elle soudainement.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et je plongeais dans la profondeur de ses yeux bruns. Je me relevais subitement du lit et la regardais s'asseoir lentement et frotter ses paumes contre ses yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils de cette manière si mignonne que je ne pus que sourire.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, l'air confuse pendant quelques secondes. Et puis c'est arriver, j'observais son visage s'affaisser et ses yeux s'écarquiller.

\- Edward ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle me fixa surprise et incertaine, comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois. Et ce n'était qu'à ce moment là que j'aperçus ses énormes cernes noirs sous ses yeux. Je serrais les dents alors que je me rappelais que c'était moi qui les avais mise là.

\- Bonjour, finis-je par dire.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je remarquais que sa voix vacillait comme si le simple fait de me parler était douloureux.

\- Je suis venu te voir, répondis-je.

\- Me voir ?

\- Il font qu'on parle, dis-je.

\- Je croyais que tout était déjà dit…la dernière fois, marmonna-t-elle.

Un silence pesant s'en suivis entre nous. Je lui laissais de s'acclimater au faite que j'étais présent dans sa chambre avant de me lancer. Mais contre toute attente se fut elle qui brisa le silence et prit la parole.

\- De quoi veux-tu me parler ? Je croyais que c'était…fini, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé.

Je m'asseyais de nouveau sur son lit et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Tout ce que je ressentais à l'instant était : désespoir.

\- Tu es désolé…est-ce tout ce que tu es venus me dire ? Tu es désolé de m'avoir rejeter, bafoué mes sentiment alors que je gisais là à moitié nu dans ton lit ? Je n'ai pas eu une seule de tes nouvelles pendant des jours et te voilà ici me disant que tu es désolé ? Eh bien , je ne veux pas de tes stupides excuse ! Je veux une explication ! S'emporta-t-elle.

\- J'ai dû me rendre à Seattle et ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Mais je serais venu plus tôt si j'avais pu. Je le jure. Tu mérite une explication et je suis tellement désolé…tu mérite plus que quelques mots d'excuses…tu mérite…mieux que moi, soufflais-je dépité.

Je la regardais mes yeux implorant son pardon mais elle dévia son regard loin de moi et baissa la tête sur les couverture qu'elle s'évertuer à tripoter de ses mains.

\- Je me suis sentis tellement humilié…utilisé, confessa-t-elle.

Je grinçais les dents.

\- Isabella regarde moi.

Elle ferma les yeux et serra les couvertures dans ses mains.

\- S'il te plaît, plaidais-je.

Elle leva finalement les yeux vers moi avec prudence.

\- Ne pense jamais que je t'ai utilisé. Jamais. Affirmais-je.

Le nœud à travers de ma gorge se resserrais pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Mais…une partie de moi pensait que c'était pour le mieux.

\- Je…je n'arrête pas de te faire du mal, dis-je.

Ses yeux brillaient d'humidité, des larmes menaçaient de s'écrouler le long de ses joues. Je touchais sa pommette et elle se pencha à mon contact. Je souriais tristement.

\- Lorsque tu m'as fais part de tes sentiments à mon égard. Je l'avoue, j'ai eu peur…mais de mes sentiments pour toi, admis-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que pour la première j'utilisais son surnom. Je ne savais pas si j'en aurais la chance plus tard, je voulais le faire tant que c'était encore possible. Juste cette fois.

\- Nous sommes ensemble depuis deux mois. Les deux mois les plus gratifiant et surprenant que j'avais pu vivre. J'ai découvert tellement sur moi, sur toi, sur nous.

Je la sentis se rapprocher de moi, jusqu'à s'asseoir à mes côtés prudemment. Je détournais mon regard et fixais le sol à mes pieds.

\- Bella pendant ce laps de temps, j'ai aussi agis égoïstement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te faire du mal. La vérité est que je mérite même pas un dixième de tes sentiments pour moi. Je vais avoir trente quatre ans dans quelques mois et j'ai déjà vécus, profiter de ma jeunesse. Mais que dire de toi ? Dis-je.

Je tournais mes yeux vers elle, ayant besoin de cette connexion que nous partagions. A ma plus grande horreur, ses larmes coulaient librement sur sa peau blanche et sans y réfléchir je la serrais dans mes bras.

\- J'aurais dû le faire depuis le début Bella. Ça t'aurais éviter toute cette peine, murmurais-je.

J'étais un monstre. La souffrance que je ressentais était ma punition pour avoir fait mal à ce bel ange. Je fermais les yeux et respirais son odeur, cette odeur unique qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Ça allait tellement me manquer, tout chez elle allait me manquer. Ma Bella. Non plus maintenant, elle n'avait jamais été la mienne. Tout cela, tout ce temps passer ensemble n'était qu'une simple illusion. Parce que la vérité est que je n'étais pas assez fort pour lui enlever tout ce qu'elle connaissait, tout ce qu'elle avait.

Je la sentis serrer ma chemise dans ses mains, se rapprochant de moi le plus possible.

\- Tu m'aimes. Cela semblait tellement irréel mais ça ne m'empêchais pas de ressentir un bonheur indescriptible au fond de moi. C'était tout ce que je voulais mais la culpabilité est venu m'écraser en sachant que je ne le méritais pas, confessais-je.

L'humidité filtrait à travers ma chemise, ses larmes coulait abondamment dans mon épaule.

\- J'allais voler ta vie Bella. Je suis entré dans ta vue en pensant que je pouvais le faire, en pensant égoïstement que j'étais ce dont tu avais besoin mais je n'ai pas penser à l'impact que ça aurait sur toi. Je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner à une fête sans qu'on me prenne pour ton père. Tu ne mérite pas ça. Tu vaux plus que ça. Plus que moi.

Mes yeux me piquais mais je savais que je devais le faire. Il fallait être réaliste, quelle vie pourrais-je lui donner ? Je pouvais supporter qu'on me critique, qu'on me juge mais pas elle. Jamais.

\- Une partie de moi, la partie égoïste te veux pour moi mais…une autre partie, la plus raisonnable sait que ce n'est pas bien. Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, je ne suis pas ce dont tu as besoin et il est préférable que nous en restions là, dis-je avec difficulté.

J'embrassais le haut de sa tête et lui relevais la tête. Je plongeais dans ses yeux bruns torturer et inspirais.

\- Mais…je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne pourrais jamais te quitter sauf si tu me l'ordonne, alors…quitte moi. Dis moi de m'en aller parce que je n'en ai pas la force. S'il te plaît laisse moi, implorais-je.

J'avais l'impression de manquer d'air, je ne pouvais plus le supporter mais je restais là. J'attendais les mots qui me feront laisser sans aucun doute la femme la plus importante de ma vie. Les mots douloureux qui allait laisser mon cœur avec elle.

Lorsque soudain…

\- Non.

Un seule mot claquer dans l'air de la chambre, ne laissant aucune place à la discutions. Mais pourtant tel un masochiste je continuais.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Je te laisse le choix, dis-je.

\- Je sais. Et mon choix est fait et c'est non, siffla-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de réfléchir Bella. Que faire si tu le regrette un jour, que tu finisse pas haïr un jour ?

\- Je ne le feras pas, déclara-t-elle calmement.

Elle était trop calme. Beaucoup trop à mon goût et puis je fus en colère. En colère parce qu'elle ne semble pas réaliser l'ampleur de ce que je lui demandais, nous parlions de sa vie non de Dieu !

\- Bella, tu vas devoir passer à travers les préjugés. Une fois que notre relation sera devenue publique, ils vont te traiter de tous les noms et je ne pourrais pas le supporter, je ne veux pas que tu me haïsse, la suppliais-je de comprendre.

\- Je m'en fiche, répondit-elle.

Elle prit mon visage entre ses deux mains et je regardais dans ses yeux qui semblait me plaider. Plaider ? Mes quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me quitte, fit-elle.

\- Je serais toujours là Bella. Même si…ce n'est pas en tant que ton petit ami, même si je ne serais plus dans ta vie. Je te surveillerais et te protégerais toujours. Je serais toujours quelque part dans l'ombre, lui garantis-je.

\- Je te veux avec moi Edward. Et je me fou de ce que les gens penseront, de ce que les gens vont dire sur moi. Tant que tu resteras avec moi tout ira bien. Je t'en supplie crois en mes sentiments pour toi. Ce que tu me demandes est comme me demander de me tuer, pleura-t-elle.

Le doute s'insinua dans mon esprit à ses mots. Je voulais qu'elle puisse avoir une vie sans la pollution de mon monde en elle mais…

Je secouais la tête. Non, je devais penser à ce qui était le meilleure pour elle.

\- Tu es jeune et forte et tu as encore la vie devant toi. Tu pourras…rapidement m'oublier et…aller de l'avant…avec quelqu'un d'autre, déclarais-je.

Ses mots étaient tellement difficile à prononcer.

\- Il aura de la chance. Je suis sûr que tu lui fera vivre toutes les choses merveilleuse que tu as fait pour moi. Tu es tellement différente, unique en ton genre mais ce qui fait ton charme…c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi. Il aimera tout de toi, ton beau sourire, le son de ton rire, tes grands yeux bruns si expressif, poursuivis-je.

Seigneur elle allait me manquer. Elle était devenue si importante pour moi. Pendant ces quelques mois, je gravitais littéralement autours d'elle.

\- Il va aussi aimer ta grande intelligence, ta beauté étincelante. Ton désintéressement, ton inconscience et innocence.

Je riais tristement.

\- Sans oublier le fait que tu déteste perdre, ta tête si têtu et la façon surréaliste dont tu t'attire des ennuies pas possible, souris-je.

J'avalais la boule former dans ma gorge alors que ma tête battais au même rythme que mon pouls.

\- Toutes ces qualités et ces défauts feront que quelqu'un tombera pour toi, tout comme je suis tombé pour toi, finis-je.

Je ne pouvais pas dire ces trois mots, je les ai jamais dite à quelqu'un à pars ma mère. Mais cette déclaration était tout comme n'est-ce pas ?

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle. Je suppose que nous traitions tout ce qui venait d'être dit.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle soudainement.

Mon cœur se mit à battre d'une façon frénétique et je pris de grande inspiration essayant de me calmer.

\- Je t'aime, voilà pourquoi je ne te laisserais jamais t'en aller. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. Tu ne peux pas me faire tomber amoureuse de toi et puis t'en aller. Parce que pour ce que ça vaut Edward, sache que j'ai vu assez de personnes dans ma vie laisser passer leurs chance en choisissant le chemin le plus facile. Je veux être heureuse et tu me rends heureuse. Alors je ne vais pas te laisser gâcher la seule chose chose qui me soit arriver de plus beau dans la vie. Je ne vais pas te quitter. Jamais. Je suis fatigué de ne pas me lever pour ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux c'est toi, affirma-t-elle.

Je déglutis face à la force de ses paroles et me sentais soudainement trop faible. Toute ma certitude avait été balayer par de simple paroles prononcer pas cette femme.

Et c'est alors que je réalisais quelque chose. Pour la première dans toute ma vie, j'allais perdre. J'allais perdre face à elle, elle était beaucoup trop forte, beaucoup trop têtue.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé agir comme ça. Tu étais censé…partir et te rendre compte que…Dieu Bella, je ne veux pas que tu me haïsse, admis-je pitoyablement.

\- Je t'aime, ça n'arrivera jamais, insista-t-elle.

\- Nous voulons toutes les deux des choses différentes. Là où je veux un mariage et des enfants, une vie paisible et heureuse, toi tu voudras profiter de ta vie, de tes amis, dis-je.

Ses yeux rougies me regarda avec stupeur puis s'adoucirent.

\- Eh bien, je te promets que nous nous marierons et auront dix bébés, concéda-t-elle.

Je la regardais incrédule et me raclais la gorge.

\- Tu ne peux pas me promettre quelque chose comme ça Bella, protestais-je.

Elle me serra dans ses bras et son odeur me percuta de plein fouet me rendant étourdis.

\- Mais je viens de le faire. Je te promets que de t'épouser et d'être la femme qui portera tes enfants parce que je t'aime, parce que tu en vaux la peine et parce que nous en valons la peine, déclara-t-elle.

Je fermais les yeux et soupirais. Cette femme allait me tuer un jour. Je suppose que j'ai trouver plus fort que moi. Et je ne pouvais rien faire, je ne voulais plus rien faire.

\- Je ne voulais pas m'en aller, admis-je.

\- Je sais. Et je ne te le demanderais jamais. Tu es coincé avec moi maintenant, asséna-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me haïsse, répliquais-je.

\- Je ne vais pas le faire, affirma-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Je la serrais plus fort.

\- Tu es tellement têtu…je voulais te protéger et la seule solution était de te laisser partir. Je me suis préparer mentalement mais tu ne m'as pas rendu la tâche facile. Si être loin de moi te fait plus de mal que de bien, alors je resterais. Je vais protéger la chose la plus précieuse que je possède : Une personne qui m'aime, dis-je.

Elle se tortilla dans mon étreinte.

\- Cela veut-t-il dire que tu ne me quitte plus ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais quitter Bella. Le choix n'appartenait qu'à toi, je te l'ai déjà dis. Je resterais à tes côtés aussi longtemps que tu le voudra, répondis-je.

\- Pour toujours, approuva-t-elle.

\- Seule le temps nous le dira, chuchotais-je, plus pour moi-même que pour elle.

Elle bailla contre mon torse et finalement je la repoussais sur son lit.

\- Que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai sommeil, tu as sommeil. Alors nous allons dormir, souris-je.

Je retirais mes mocassins ainsi que veste et cravate et m'allongeais auprès d'elle. Elle se colla à mon côté et je la repris dans mes bras.

\- Tu sera toujours là, lorsque je me réveillerai ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Oui, répondis-je.

\- Promis ?

\- Je te le promets. Maintenant dors, ordonnais-je.

J'embrassais sa tête et attendis que ses yeux se ferment pour moi aussi succomber au sommeil et m'endormir entourer d'elle, de son odeur, de sa chaleur. Le paradis.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9 :**__** La vie est bien trop courte pour laisser place aux regrets mais bien trop longue pour ne pas vouloir explorer toutes les portes ouvertes sous nos yeux.**_

Le front luisant de sueur, les muscles des bras tendu, les pieds croisées en arrière, je me hissais encore et encore au-dessus de la barre de traction.

\- 95, 96 ,97, 98, 99 et…100 ! S'exclama Emmet.

Je lâchais enfin ma prise et sautais en avant sur mes pieds à quelques centimètres de lui.

Essoufflé, je regardais autours de moi, reprenant mes marques. Je ne ratais pas les regards de certaines femmes sur mon torse nu.

Je haussais les épaules, indifférent. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point les choses avaient changer dans ma vie après l'avoir rencontrer. Je voyais les choses différemment. J'étais différent.

Tout les petits aspects de ma vie quotidienne ne me semblaient plus si inutile qu'avant. L'odeur du café et du pain chaud le matin, la petite musique agaçante de l'ascenseur. Je rigolais tout seule, je me souciais même de la couleur du ciel.

Oui, je changeais et j'en avais conscience. C'était comme si j'étais plongé dans un sommeil profond et que j'ouvrais enfin les yeux pour la première fois.

Je secouais la tête.

_Isabella que m'as-tu fait ? _

J'aimais et détestais à la fois les sensations qu'elle me procurais. J'aimais ressentir ce sentiment de plénitude, cette sensation d'être complet, la sécurité d'avoir son corps dans le même espace que le mien. Je ne pouvais plus me passer du courant électrique qui parcourait chaque centimètre de ma peau ou encore faire abstraction de cette soudaine montée d'adrénaline qui faisait s'emballer mon cœur, peu importe mon contrôle. Et ce manque, le manque d'elle me tuais, me brûlais à chaque secondes passer loin d'elle. Peu à peu je sombrais dans la dépendance. Je ne qu'à elle, tel un accro à l'héroïne impatient de sa nouvelle dose.

Était-ce de l'Amour ? Était-ce que l'on ressent pour la femme que l'on aime si désespérément que l'on serait près à souffrir, à se sacrifier pour son bonheur. Je ne savais si c'était effectivement de l'Amour mais si c'était réellement le cas, je pouvais vous assurez que c'était un semblant inquiétant.

Attrapant une serviette, j'essuyais mon visage et mes cheveux imbriqués de sueur. Emmet me lança une bouteille que je réceptionnais et m'empressais de boire.

\- Eh bien frangin, tu as beau être un vieil homme mais tu as encore du souffle, se moqua-t-il.

\- Tais-toi, souris-je.

Je jetais la bouteille vide dans un coin et continuais de frotter la serviette dans mes cheveux.

\- Tu es exaspérant, souffla-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Demandais-je perdus.

Il frotta son mention et grimaça.

\- Je te connais Edward et je suis fatigué de te voir te morfondre comme si tu avais le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Et quelque chose me dit que cela à avoir avec Bella, dit-il.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Isabella et moi allons très bien, sifflais-je sur la défensive.

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi. Tu peux être irritant, colérique, insensible, arrogant, prétentieux…

\- Tu comptes faire une liste ? Le coupais-je froidement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'avais oublier connard, dit-il.

\- Va te faire…

\- Bref, me coupa-t-il.

Il balaya l'air de sa main.

\- Tu peux être tout un tas de chose mais il n'y a qu'une seule fois où je t'ai vu si vulnérable et c'était le jour où on a découvert sur ta poulette, éluda-t-il.

Dieu que j'avais envie de le frapper parfois. Je savais que je devenais…vulnérable comme il le dit mais il n'était pas obliger de le dire à haute voix. Je voulais le frapper pour me connaître aussi bien. Je voulais le frapper parce qu'il avait raison.

Je le regardais avec réticence et méfiance.

\- Mec, j'ai cinq ans de mariage à mon actif, si tu veux des conseils c'est maintenant, déclara-t-il.

Je soupirais. Et puis pourquoi pas ?

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, avouais-je avec difficulté.

Il me regarda comme si je lui avais dit qu'il m'avait pousser une troisième boule pendant la nuit.

\- Ais-je bien entendu mon frère avouer qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire ? Fit-il désarçonné.

Effectivement moi Edward Cullen confessais une faiblesse. Ça doit être culte…

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé bon sang, fit-il soudainement très intéresser.

J'eus toute suite envie de le claquer pour prendre ma vie comme un feuilleton télé mais je m'abstins.

Et puis j'étais fatigué, épuisé et me disais qu'on point où j'en étais, je me fichais de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Alors je me mis à tout lui raconter.

Ses sentiments envers moi, ma réaction et pour finir le fait que je l'avais clairement supplier de me quitter, chose qu'elle n'avait pas voulus faire.

\- Mais tu es imbécile ! Où est passer ton intelligence ? Tu ne connais absolument rien à l'Amour ! Critiqua-t-il comme si j'avais commis un fichus crime.

Mais il faut avouer qu'il avait raison, je n'y connaissais rien à l'Amour.

\- Je ne te contredirai pas là-dessus, soupirais-je.

Qui cru aurait qu'un simple mot pouvait été si compliqué…

\- Remercie les Dieux qu'elle ait quand même pu t'empêcher de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ta vie, souffla-t-il.

\- Nous sous sommes réconcilier, soulignais-je.

Du moins je le croyais mais je n'en étais pas si sûr. Une semaine que tout ce désastre avait eu lieu et il y avait encore ce trou béant entre nous. Je savais qu'elle essayait de le combler par tout les moyens mais…de mon côté je ne faisais rien et je me sentais mal pour cela.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec moi. Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de lui faire du mal ? M'enquis-je perdus.

Je fermais les yeux alors qu'un sentiment de honte me submergea.

\- Je suis continuellement dans l'attente qu'un jour elle se rendra compte que je n'étais pas celui qui lui convenait. Alors, je suppose que je préfère ne pas trop y mettre du mien, marmonnais-je.

Emmet écoutait religieusement chaque parole qui sortait de ma bouche. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de demander de l'aide ou un conseil. La plupart du temps j'arrangeais les choses de moi-même à ma façon.

\- Elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour rendre notre relation comme au tout début. Pour faire disparaître ce doute persistant en moi. Mais…on ne peut pas dire la même chose de moi, je ne fais que la blesser. A chaque fois que j'affiche une expression de marbre face à toutes ses attentions, je peux voir la douleurs dans ses yeux. Lorsque je fuis ses moindre gestes affectifs, elle me regarde comme si je l'avais gifler. Et si tu savais comme je me déteste pour l'ignorer, je ne peux plus de voir son visage s'affaisser encore et encore, finis-je.

Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que je pouvais l'entendre distinctement dans mes oreilles. Je ne me sentais pas capable d'assumer, de porter les responsabilités de cette relation.

Le plus surprenant était que peu importe le nombres de mes rejets, elle revenait toujours à la charge plus déterminant. Cette fille était tellement têtu, beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. Je n'étais qu'un rater à côté d'elle, je n'étais pas bien pour elle. Et je n'étais pas digne d'elle ni de son amour pour moi.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire non d'un chien ! Cria soudainement mon frère.

J'ouvris les yeux surpris face à son explosion soudaine et puis le fusillais du regard. Quelques personnes s'étaient retourner vers nous à cause de son manque de tact. Quel idiot…

\- Désolé…, marmonna-t-il penaud autours de lui.

Il se tourna alors vers moi et me jeta un regard noir. Je soutins son regard impassible. De quel droit ose-t-il agir de cette façon envers moi ? La colère bouillonnait dans mes veines et mon regard se fit plus intense.

\- Je ne t'avais pas vu plus heureux que ces derniers moi. Elle te fait du bien, tu lui fais du bien. Pourquoi rends-tu les choses si compliqué putain ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Que la presse ruine ta réputation ? Cracha-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils et vis rouge.

\- Ferme-la ! Je me fous de ma réputation c'est de la sienne dont je me soucie ! Il vont la traiter de…tellement de chose. Je ne veux pas la laisser gâcher sa vie pour moi. Jamais, grinçais-je.

Il m'étudia quelques secondes.

\- Mec, tu l'aime, tu es amoureux d'elle ! Putain il faut que j'appelle maman, déclara-t-il abasourdis.

\- Emmet !

Il rigola.

\- Je plaisantais. Désolé mais pendant un instant je fus si soulager et…choquer. Edward Cullen a un cœur, déclara-t-il nostalgique les deux mains porter à son cœur d'un geste théâtrale.

\- Connard, dis-je.

\- Ça ne m'a pas échapper que tu n'as pas nier le fait…d'être amoureux, sourit-il.

\- Pourrais-tu te taire ? Crachais-je.

Je n'étais pas encore prêt à le dire à voix haute. Enfer je ne veux même pas y penser.

\- Eh bien, je ne vois pas où est ton putain de problème. Tu ne pouvais pas la fermer et continuer à apprendre à mieux la connaître ? Elle aurait fini par comprendre quel connard tu peux être, elle l'aurait admis, puis vous vous marierez et vous aurez pleins de petits bébés aux yeux vert. Voilà Simple ! Déblaya-t-il.

Je le regardais comme si il était fou.

\- Comment as-tu fais pour ne serait-ce que passer l'école secondaire ? M'enquis-je sérieux.

Il roula des yeux et planta son regard dans le mien.

\- Ça n'est pas un secret que j'ai galéré en ce qui concerne les études. Je n'étais pas comme toi, je n'étais pas confiant, je ne donnais jamais le meilleure de moi-même. Je te voyais foncer vers ton but alors que…je n'en avais même pas, commença-t-il.

Il déglutit.

\- Ce que je vais te dire, je ne vais le dire qu'une seule est dernière fois. Pendant longtemps…tu as été mon idole. Je t'ai toujours admirer, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne vivais pas dans la peur. Jamais. Tu venais, tu dictais et ils exécutaient. Pour toi, il n'y avait pas de « Peut-être » ou de « Et si ». Et…c'est sûrement grâce à toi que je suis devenu avocat aujourd'hui. J'ai laissé de côté mes craintes et mes peurs et j'ai foncé comme tu le faisais toujours, poursuivit-il.

Merde. Que puis-je dire ?

\- Edward, tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui vit dans le regret, tu ne le supporteras pas, déclara-t-il.

Je reniflais.

\- Demande toi une chose. Un jour, tu veux te réveiller, vieux, grassouillet et seule, regrettant d'avoir laisser passer la plus belle chose qui ait pu t'arriver ou veux-tu te réveiller, vieux, grassouillet et avec la femme que tu aimes dans tes bras ? Demanda-t-il.

Je déglutis.

\- Qui te dis qu'elle veut se réveiller avec moi vieux et grassouillet ? M'enquis-je les dent serrer.

Et puis sans que je m'y attende il me frappa l'arrière de la tête avec sa grosse main.

\- Es-tu fou putain ? Rugis-je.

\- Tu es si aveugle. Tu ne vois pas la façon dont cette fille te regarde. Elle te regarde comme si tu étais son putain de monde. Et tu veux tout laisser aller par craintes des autres, ajouta-t-il.

Craintes des autres…craintes des autres. Pas moyen non d'un chien.

\- Je n'ai peur de personne putain. Je peux détruire quiconque d'un claquement de doigts ! Sifflais-je menaçant.

Et puis mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et la réalisation me frappa si fort que mon souffle se coupa.

\- Putain…comment ais-je pu être si…si…, marmonnais-je.

\- Con ? Abrutit ? Idiot ? Tu as agis comme si elle n'était qu'une faiblesse. J'ai sus que ma Rosie serait la seule au moment où son talon à froler mes noix parce que j'avais osé lui siffler. Elle est ma vie, ma force. Et Bella pourrait être tout cela si tu lui laissait une chance. Elle est plus intelligente que toi et moi réunis. Elle sait parfaitement de quoi il en retourne. Crois-tu qu'elle aurai accepter de sortir avec toi si ce n'était pas le cas ? Crois-tu qu'elle aurait accepter de rencontrer notre famille si elle n'était pas sérieuse ? Si elle ne pensait pas être là pour le long terme ? Donne à la jeune fille un peu de crédit putain et cesse de prendre des décisions sois disant pour le bon sens, termina-t-il.

Je grognais comment mon abrutit de frère avait fait ça ? Lui me remettre à ma place ? Lui me faire la morale ? Et lui me montrer la vérité qui pointait juste sous son nez ? Incroyable, je n'aurai jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour être témoin de cela. Merde, je ne le savais pas mais je lui en étais certainement très reconnaissant. Et puis une phrase que je lui disais toujours me revint à l'esprit.

\- La vie est bien trop courte pour laisser place aux regrets mais bien trop longue pour ne pas vouloir explorer toutes les portes ouvertes sous nos yeux, souris-je.

\- Bien parler frangin !

Il avait raison, j'allais tout gâcher. Me morfondre et attendre qu'elle puisse me quitter était pathétique de ma part. Je suis celui qui avais commencé tout cela, je suis celui qui avais voulus tout cela, qu'elle m'aime, qu'elle m'appartienne. Et maintenant qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Je ne trouvais rien de mieux que de l'abandonner en milieu de route, c'était lâche. J'étais un stupide lâche et je me détestais à cette instant. J'avais oublier qui j'étais, consumer par la peur. Une stupide peur d'être rejeter, de souffrir.

Au fond… je ne voulais tout simplement pas redevenir un être humain, quelqu'un qui avait le pouvoir de ressentir est quelqu'un qui courait un risque de tomber à tout moment.

Mais…je suis qui je suis. Je suis Edward Cullen. Ça ne tenait qu'à moi de faire en sorte qu'elle n'ait jamais de regrets. Ça ne tenait qu'à moi de la rendre heureuse.

Il était temps que ça cesse, il fallait que je me reprenne et que je lui fasse enfin confiance. Elle m'avait choisit et je me dois d'en être digne.

Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner pas maintenant, pas après l'avoir laisser entrer…, pensais-je frottant l'endroit où se trouvait mon cœur.

Sur ces pensées, je remis aussi vite que possible mon T-shirt et attrapa mon sac de sport, me dirigeant à grands pas vers la sortie.

\- Hey ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? M'interpella Emmet derrière moi.

\- Je vais réparer ma bêtise avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard, dis-je sans me retourner.

\- Et ça ne peut pas attendre qu'on est pris une douche ? Je pue putain ! Protesta-t-il.

\- Non, je ne peux pas attendre…je veux revoir son visage s'illuminer lorsque ses yeux croisent les miens. Et je le veux maintenant.

Même ça, je lui avais pris. J'aspirais la joie de vivre de son corps et je me sentais comme un monstre. Je secouais la tête. J'avais la chance d'arranger les choses et j'allais le faire.

\- Mec, tu es tellement fouetté ! Mais c'est une bonne chose, ria-t-il, se retrouvant à mon côté.

Je souriais, il avait raison… c'était une bonne chose.

Nous passâmes les portes de sorties et rejoignit nos voitures respectives.

\- Mec, c'est une 458 Italia ! Quand est-ce que tu t'es procurer un tel monstre ? S'exclama-t-il.

Je regardais la Ferrari que j'avais acquis et haussais les épaules.

\- On me l'a offert, répondis-je.

Ouvrant le coffre, je balançais mon sac à l'intérieur.

\- Tu sais…tu pourrais genre…me l'a prêter un…

\- Non, claquais-je.

\- Mec t'es tellement indigne. Même petit tu étais possessif avec tes jouets, bouda-t-il.

\- Eh bien comme tu peux le voir, ça n'a pas changer, rétorquais-je amusé.

Il grommela quelques chose que je savais qu'il ne valait mieux pas avoir entendu. J'allais grimper dans le siège lorsque je me figeais. J'avais quelques chose à faire avant de m'en aller.

\- Emmet ?

\- Ouais ? S'enquit-il fouillant sous le siège de sa Range Rover.

\- Merci, dis-je sincèrement.

Son corps se raidit, puis il se retourna brusquement et regarda vers le ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je perdus.

\- Je regarde si une météorite ne va pas s'abattre sur la Terre. Je veux dire tu viens de me remercier ! Cria-t-il.

Je soupirais.

\- Tu pourrais de te taire et me dire « de rien », soufflais-je.

Il rigola.

\- De rien frangin. Un Edward dépressif amènerait réellement l'apocalypse sur Terre, se moqua-t-il.

Je roulais des yeux. Peut-être que je devrais lui acheté une Ferrari pour son prochain anniversaire. Mais cela ferait drôlement chier ma belle-sœur.

Je haussais les épaules. Raison de plus pour le faire.

Avec un rapide signe de la main à son intention, je grimpais derrière le volant et entrais sur les routes de Manhattan.

Il était 18h30. Je n'avais donc que trente minutes pour y arriver. J'accélérais aussi vite qu'on me le permettait, voltigeant à travers les rues avec aise et facilité. Je me retrouvais rapidement face à la petite boutique mais pas assez vite. J'observais en grommelant l'écriteau « Fermer ». J'étais arrivé en retard.

Je soupirais et continuais à avancer lentement, longeant les trottoirs ayant l'espoir de la retrouver. Il y avait après tout encore une chance qu'elle soit encore dans les parages. Je plissais les yeux concentrer, observant chaque passants d'un œil avisé. Et puis enfin je finis par la distinguer à quelques mètres devant moi. Elle héla un taxi et je grognais. J'accélérais jusqu'à elle, dépassant le dit taxi et freina subitement à sa hauteur. Elle sursauta et recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je te ramène ? Souris-je.

Nous nous observâmes quelques secondes, ses yeux bruns sondant les miens et elle sut. Elle sut que quelque chose avait changé, que j'étais revenus.

\- Monte, ordonnais-je.

Hésitante, elle s'avança un pied devant l'autre puis s'engouffra dans le siège passager.

\- Attache ta ceinture, exigeais-je.

Elle roula des yeux mais s'exécuta et je repris la route. Le soleil commençait sa descente donnant au ciel une teinte orangé, les ombres s'accrochèrent aux buildings voulant grimper au sommet pour laisser place à l'obscurité.

L'air entre nous était lourd, si perceptible. Seule le ronflement du moteur me parvins aux oreilles et aucun de nous ne fit un effort pour parler. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil. Les yeux plisser par les quelques rayons restant du soleil, ses longues mèches acajous attachés en une queue de cheval mais pourtant venant fouetter son visage au grès du vent. Ses pommettes légèrement teintés de rose, sa mâchoire serrer et cette lèvres rouge entre ses dents. Toujours plus belle, comment était-ce possible ?

Mon regard glissa le long de son corps et j'étouffais un rire en remarquant ses doigts s'accrocher désespérément au siège. Décidément pas une grande fan de la vitesse…

\- Que fais-tu ce soir ? Demandais-je brisant le silence.

Elle tourna la tête lentement vers moi mais garda son regard droit devant. Je souris narquois mais finis par ralentir. Son corps se détendit considérablement et elle laissa échapper un souffle.

\- Ce que je fais ce soir ? Je ne sais pas vraiment…peut-être réviser…répondit-elle.

\- Les surdoués n'ont techniquement pas besoin de réviser, souris-je.

\- Eh bien, excuse moi mais je ne tiens pas à devenir Albert Einstein II féminin et faire mon chemin droit dans un asile. Parfois j'aime faire comme les autres étudiants normaux et non pas comme une femme de dix-neuf avec un QI de 180, grinça-t-elle.

J'éclatais de rire face à sa mine sérieuse.

\- Tu ne sera jamais normal, baby, souris-je.

Elle m'étudia puis un sourire apparus sur ses lèvres et elle reporta son regard vers le paysage flou qui défilait.

\- Peut-être…, déclara-t-elle.

Je me raclais la gorge.

\- Laisse tes « plans » de côté pour ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Parce que je te veux chez moi ce soir et…demain matin aussi, répondis-je, la scrutant prudemment.

Sa tête fouetta dans ma direction et ses yeux surpris me fixèrent.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle avec scepticisme.

Je tiquais. Mais pourrais-je lui en vouloir après la façon dont je l'ai traité ?

\- Oui, je veux que tu passes la nuit chez moi, dis-je.

Le sourire qu'elle m'offrit était inestimable. Le sourire dont j'étais le seul à bénéficier dans nos moments ensemble, insouciant et émerveiller. Mon sourire.

Comment avais-je pus croire que je pouvais me passer de cela ?

\- Je n'ai pas de pyjama, fit-elle remarqué.

Un sourire sournois prit place sur mes lèvres.

\- Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi tu dormirais nu, déclarai-je.

Je fis récompensé par ses belles couleurs rosées.

\- Je ne dormirais pas nue, marmonna-t-elle peu certaine d'elle.

Oh ouais, je vais certainement te voir nue tout à l'heure ma belle…

\- J'ai toujours voulu te voir dans une de mes chemises, je suppose que ça fera l'affaire. Bien entendu je baisera ta chatte à l'aide de mes doigts avant, glissais-je.

Sa bouche bée et ses joues rougis me fis éclater de rire. Ses réactions étaient tellement enivrantes.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

\- Je vais prendre une douche, dis-je, lorsque nous entrâmes dans ma chambre.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle.

J'enlevais mon T-shirt en chemin et pris de nouveau vêtement dans l'un des tiroirs de la commode, un simple débardeur et un bas de pyjama. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la salle de bain et je remarquais qu'elle me suivait toujours. Je me retournais vers elle et la pris à admirer mon torse de son regard noircis de luxure.

\- Tu veux te joindre à moi ? Demandais-je, la voix soudainement rauque.

Son regard de braise m'avait littéralement allumé.

\- Oui…non ! Se reprit-elle.

J'éclatais de rire et elle détourna les yeux, rouge de honte.

\- Ta mère m'a appelé ce midi, murmura-t-elle.

Je grognais. Pourquoi me parle-t-elle de ma mère dans un moment pareil ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Grinçais-je.

\- Elle voulait me donner quelques détails au sujet du Gala la semaine prochaine, répondit-elle se tordant les doigts.

Tiens donc, signe de nervosité.

\- Et ? Insistais-je.

\- Et elle a organisé une journée au Spa toute la journée Dimanche pour être prête le soir venu. Je ne savais qu'ils ouvraient le Dimanche, elle marmonna la dernière phrase pour elle, en pleine réflexion.

\- Nous sommes les Cullen baby, ces idiots feront tout pour entrer dans nos bonnes grâce, dis-je.

\- Oh…bien.

Elle se mordit la lèvres inférieur, un autre signe de nervosité. Elle voulait me dire quelque chose mais ne savait à priori pas comment.

\- Que veux-tu me dire ? M'enquis-je.

\- Hum…je…, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Tu as changé d'avis ? Tu ne veux plus venir ?

\- Non ! Je veux dire, je n'ai pas changé d'avis et je serais là, s'empressa-t-elle de corriger.

\- Alors quel est le problème ? Demandais-je impatient.

\- Eh bien…je voulais savoir si tu serais libre un jour de la semaine pour m'accompagner à…acheter une robe. Je veux dire, je suis consciente que tu es quelqu'un de très occuper et que la dernière chose que tu veuilles est de perdre ton temps à faire du shopping…avec moi…mais je n'ai jamais été convié à ce genre d'événement jusqu'à présent et j'ai beau être une femme mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te faire honte…alors le mieux est que tu vienne et…bref…, débita-t-elle de façon hystérique.

Je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ma mère m'achèverait si elle ne se présentait pas à mon bras ce soir là. De plus c'est quelque chose d'important pour moi, pour notre relation. C'est la première fois que nous allons nous présenter en public sans se cacher en quelque sorte…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas de ce genre de détail sans intérêt. J'ai déjà tout régler, tu as déjà ta robe.

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle perdus.

\- Même si je ne suis pas une femme. Je m'y connais un minimum et je peux t'assurer que tu vas l'aimer, elle sera parfaite sur toi. C'est une Dior. Rouge, dis-je.

\- Tu te fiche de moi, couina-t-elle.

\- Oh et avant que tu me le demande. Elle a été faite sur mesure spécialement pour toi. Je connais tes mensuration ainsi que ta taille de chaussure, arguais-je.

\- Une Dior ?! Es-tu fou ?! Ça vaut comme…comme une fortune !

\- Pas pour moi. Et puis visiblement tu n'as plus le choix. De plus ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un homme offre à sa petite amie un cadeau comme ça. Alors fais moi plaisir et mets ton orgueil mal placer de côté et contente toi de me sauter dans les bras en criant que je suis le meilleure petit ami du monde, souriais-je.

\- Tu…tu, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai laisser sans voix mon cœur ? Gloussais-je.

Je crochetais mes doigts sous l'élastique de mon short de sport et l'abaissa légèrement.

Je me délectais de la façon dont elle regardait chaque mouvements de mes mains enregistrant avidement et je souriais sournoisement.

\- Tu vois quelque chose que tu aimes baby ? Susurrais-je.

Elle secoua la tête sortant de sa brume de luxure et me lança un regard noir.

\- Tu es…tu…espèce de tête de cochon ! Cracha-t-elle, me laissant seule au milieu de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière elle, alors que j'éclatais de rire.

Une fois ma douche terminer, je partis à la recherche d'Isabella espérant que sa colère se soit atténuer. Je la retrouvais dans la cuisine en grande conversation avec Jenna.

_Je n'avais jamais remarquer que ma cuisine était si grande…_

_Ton cul snob n'a jamais mit les pieds ici Cullen, c'est pour ça…_

_Oh ouais…_

Jenna me vit arriver et me sourit. Je hochais la tête en sa direction et elle repris son attitude professionnel.

\- Monsieur, le dîner sera servis dans dix minutes, m'informa-t-elle.

Je me souviens avoir insister pour qu'elle m'appelle Edward mais elle avait refusé. Je veux dire je trouvais ça dérangeant le fait qu'elle soit aussi vielle que ma mère et qu'elle m'appelle « Monsieur ».

Je fis un rapide signe de tête et elle disparût aussitôt. Je continuais d'avancer vers ma belle qui était percher sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine. J'enroulais mes bras autours d'elle et embrassais le haut de sa tête. Elle se détendit contre moi et je soupirais de bien-être. Je l'aimais bien ici dans ma maison. Le mot « maison » prenait tout à coup plus de sens et c'était parce qu'elle était ma maison.

\- Je suis toujours une tête de cochon ? Narguais-je.

\- Je suis désolée à propos de ça, déclara-t-elle contrit.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Tu étais totalement amusante, il n'y a que toi pour sortir un chose pareil, dis-je en essayant de calmer mon rire.

\- Peu importe. Sais-tu que Jenna est la femme de Harry ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Bien sûr baby, je sais tout, déclarais-je.

\- Eh bien sais-tu qu'ils ont deux fils ? Ils sont tous les deux à l'université en Italie, parce qu'ils sont originaire d'Italie.

\- Ouais Gérôme et Alexandre, dis-je en me détachant d'elle afin de prendre sa main.

\- Non, Giovanni et Alessandro, me corrigea-t-elle.

\- La même chose, dis-je en l'entraînant vers la salle à manger.

J'avais tellement faim. Et pourquoi parlons nous de ça en premier lieu ?

\- Non ce n'est pas la même chose. Serais-tu content si je t'appelais Eddie et que je te disais que c'était la même chose ? Fit-elle.

Oh non…elle n'aura jamais dû dire ça…

Soudain je la plaquais contre le premier mur que je vis et fondis sur sa bouche tel un affamer. Remarque que à cause de ma propre idiotie je n'avais pas pu goûter ses lèvres dans un temps long. Trop longtemps. Je léchais ses lèvres et enfonça ma langue dans sa bouche. Dieu…c'était tellement bon…

Mais mon estomac grogna mettant fin à l'ambiance et elle éclata de rire rompant le baiser à mon grand mécontentement.

\- Allez, allons nourrir la bête, sourit-elle m'entraînant avec elle.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Allonger sur mon lit, les yeux fermer, j'essayais sans grande conviction de penser à autre chose que ma petite-amie sous la douche, l'eau ruisselante sur son corps, cascadant le long de ses cheveux. Voilà j'allais certainement perdre mon esprit.

Ce qui n'arrangeait pas la situation était que je ne pouvais même pas assouvir mes besoins avec ma main gauche – habitude que j'avais prise et que je ne pouvais plus m'en passer – parce qu'elle se trouvait dans la pièce de à côté.

Finalement, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça de l'invité pour la nuit. Je vais avoir son corps voluptueux coller au mien et je ne pourrais même pas en profiter.

Je soupirais. Je la veux tellement, je la veux sous moi collante de sa sueur, les joues rougies par la chaleur qui brûlait son corps et le souffle coupé face à la forte intensité de notre étreinte. Je voyais déjà son corps se tordre sur les draps vert mousseux de mon lit, ses yeux me priant, me suppliant de lui en donner plus, jusqu'à crier mon nom encore et encore toute la nuit.

Je gémis. Putain, quel enfer…

\- Hum…Edward ?

Je sursautais légèrement. Je n'avais même pas entendu la porte non d'un chien…

J'ouvris mes yeux et tournais ma tête à droite dans sa direction. Et le Christ, je n'aurais jamais dû les ouvrir…non, certainement pas.

Isabella se trouvait au milieu de ma chambre, ne portant rien mais qu'une serviette. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur son épaule venant de ses cheveux encore humide.

Merde le faisait-elle exprès ? Ne voyait-elle pas l'effet qu'elle me faisait.

\- Tu…tu as oublier de me donner des vêtements, murmura-t-elle gêner.

_Cullen, contrôle toi. Ne vois-tu pas l'être innocent en face de toi ?_

_Je pourrais certainement la dépouiller de son innocence…_

Je la détaillais de la tête au pied, mes yeux avides ne faisant abstraction d'aucun détaille.

\- Edward ? S'enquit-elle, se tortillant nerveusement.

Je secouais la tête et me raclais la gorge tout en priant pour que mon pantalon en flanelle cache la réaction de mon corps qui s'était grandement éveiller.

\- Suis moi, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

J'attrapais tout de même sa main, celle qui n'était pas accrocher à sa serviette et nous entraînais vers mon dressing. Je me mis aussitôt à fouiller dans mes chemises parfaitement classés par couleurs.

\- Ça ressemble au dressing que j'ai vu dans « The Princess Diaries », observa-t-elle.

Je me retournais vers elle et levais un sourcil.

\- Tu me traite de princesse ? M'enquis-je, cachant mal mon sourire.

\- Certainement.

Je roulais des yeux et pris finalement une chemise blanche. Les initiales E.A.M.C, étaient brodées en rouge sur le col, comme sur toutes les autres.

J'attrapais ensuite un boxer dans le tiroir du bas et lui tendis le tout.

\- J'ai plein d'autre fantasme que tu pourras réaliser à l'avenir, souris-je.

Elle me prit les vêtements des mains rougissante et me scruta.

\- Quoi ? Demandais-je, après quelques secondes à nous fixer dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Tourne toi, exigeais-je.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ?

\- Edward, tourne toi, s'impatienta-t-elle.

Je soupirais et me retournais à contre cœur. J'étais son petit ami bordel et je l'avais même fait jouir avec mes doigts ! Alors pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas que je vois son corps crémeux et délicieux à souhait ?

\- C'est bon ! Clama-t-elle.

Aussitôt ces mots dit, je me retournais impatient et ne me gênais pas pour la dévorer des yeux. La chemise lui arrivais au-dessus des cuisses et j'observais d'un air absent ses longues jambes que je mourrais d'envie d'enrouler autours de mon bassin. Ses seins dévoilés par quelques boutons de chemise ouvert mirent le feu à mon bas ventre, me brûlant délicieusement.

\- Aussi sexy que la serviette, marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

\- Un tel pervers, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de toi ma belle, souris-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Je la soulevais tel une mariée et la portais en direction du lit. Je la jetais sur mon lit et elle rebondit sur le matelas en riant. Je souriais et la rejoignis la poussant plus loin dans les oreillers, mon corps couvrant le sien.

La voir là en dessous de moi, ses cheveux éparpillés autours d'elle, ses yeux brillants étincelants et sa peau blafarde vêtu de blanc me fit secouer de désir.

Ma respiration se fit plus difficile, mon corps plus douloureux et une envie intense de la posséder me prit.

J'étais le démon assombrit par la luxure et elle était l'ange brillant d'innocence. Je voulais profaner son corps, dévorer chaque parcelle de sa peau de baiser, marquer son âme de mon essence. Je voulais la marquer comme mienne.

Je posais mes deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête et me pencha jusqu'à effleurer son oreille.

Je ne me contrôlais pas et je ne le voulais pas.

Je fermais les yeux et respirais son odeur. Je me léchais les lèvres sachant à quel point elle devrait être appétissante et pris son lobe oreille entre mes dents délicatement provoquant son gémissement.

J'ai besoin de te voir succombé pour moi baby. Te montrer à qui tu appartiens, te faire sentir bien. Laisse moi, soufflais-je tel une caresse.

Sa respiration prit un rythme saccader et j'effleurais sa joue du dos de ma main et descendis plus bas sur sa peau surchauffé. J'atteignis le haut de sa poitrine et elle se arqua contre ma main désireuse.

Je souriais, le sourire d'un vainqueur. Je sentis ses petites mains hésitantes tâtonner et glisser le long de mon dos puis serra mon T-shirt dans ses petits poings.

Je relevais ma tête plongeant dans ses pupilles noirs reflétant le désir. Sans perdre le contacts de ses yeux je défis chaque bouton d'une lenteur accablante. Son corps se tordit sous moi face à la tension qui parcourrais son être. Je voulais sentir son corps supplier pour moi, se briser entre mes mains.

J'abaissais mes lèvres sur sa gorge brisant le contact. Je tournoyais ma langue sur un petit carré de chair et y plantais mes dents si violemment qu'elle couina de douleur.

_Fascinant. Magnifique._

J'avais développer un désir malsain de la marquer à chaque occasion qui se présentait. Je voulais que chaque personne sur cette putain de planète sache qu'elle était mienne.

Mes yeux vagabonda plus bas et je retirais les pans de la chemise de ma vue, me dévoila deux parfaits globes laiteux. Je respirais fortement, ne détournant aucunement les yeux. Obnubilé, ma main droite captura un sein découvrant sa douceur au touché. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle voûta son dos dans ma direction, propulsant ses seins vers moi. Ses mains serra plus fort le tissus de mon T-shirt et je savais que si ça avait été mes cheveux, j'aurais sûrement été chauve à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Si sensible, gémis-je, en massant son sein nu.

Dieu j'étais tellement exciter…chaque son qu'elle faisait, provoquait en moi une multitude de sensation.

\- Lorsque je te touche ici…, susurrais-je

Ma main libre alla frôler un point particulièrement tendre sur sa cuisse la faisant frémir.

\- Où ici…dis-je.

Je soufflais sur la jointure entre son cou et son épaule et elle frissonnant. Mon sexe était si dur que ça me faisait mal, je ne savais pas quelle force me maintenait de m'enfoncer en elle sûrement la partie de moi qui ne vouait qu'à son nom, je voulais son plaisir avant le mien. La satisfaction que tout ses orgasmes m'appartenaient. De plus elle n'était pas encore prête et je voulait qu'elle se donne à moi corps et âme.

\- Bientôt, me promis-je silencieusement.

Sans perdre plus de temps, ma bouche s'abaissa sur l'autre sein, j'inspirais et expirais à quelques mètres de son téton rose, mon souffle chaud le percutant le rendant d'autant plus dur. J'y glissais aussitôt ma langue, gouttant sa peau sucrée. Je léchais, mordais tirais tandis que ma main tordait, roulait, et jouait avec l'autre bourgeon.

Je torturais son corps, me délectant de ses sons. Sa poitrine nu montait et descendant berçant ma tête en rythme de ses respiration.

Je me relevais et inspirais profondément, son odeur étant de plus en plus présente autours de moi. Une senteur de fleur et de sel sur sa peau l'odeur sucré du miel dans ses cheveux et l'arôme de son excitation suintant entre ses cuisses.

Elle était si chaude, si allumé pour moi. Je sentais les mouvements de ses cuisses se frottant l'une contre l'autre, désespérer de sentir une friction.

Je râlais et libérais ses seins pour les placer sur ses cuisses, je les caressais jusqu'à rencontrer le matériaux du boxer sous mes doigts. Mes yeux remontèrent à son visage et j'admirais ses joues rougies par le plaisir et ses yeux emplit de désir me regarder, moi. Uniquement moi.

Je léchais mes lèvres gémissant et fondis sur ses lèvres impatient. Ma langue lui imposa la mienne dominatrice. Nos lèvres se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre désespérés, nos corps se rapprochèrent, mon torse se colla au sien, mon T-shirt contre sa peau nue. Je sentais le tissu frotter contre l'arrondis de sa poitrine, sur ses pointes érigées.

\- Tu brûles, la frustration te déchire. Tu as besoin de plus. Laisse-moi te faire sentir bien, dis-je le souffle lourd.

Je pris le boxer blanc d'une main et l'enlevais rageusement. J'étalais ses jambes ouvertes pour moi, mes mains parcouraient la peau entre ses cuisses sentant la chaleur éradiquer de sa chatte. Elles montèrent plus haut jusqu'à sentir sur mes doigts le produit de son excitation qui glissait abondamment vers l''intérieur de ses cuisses. Mes doigts continuèrent leurs progressions et je soupirais de satisfaction lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent enfin sa chair chauffé et glissante couvert par les quelques boucles présentes.

Elle était humide et chaude à souhait pour moi. Parfaite.

Mes doigts commencèrent lentement à la caresser tandis que mon autre mains pliait sa jambe plus haut obtenant un meilleure angle. Je taquinais ses plis sans entrer et sentis son corps trembler sous l'intensité. Un bruit sourd provint de sa gorge me montrant par la même occasion son mécontentement.

\- Qui d'autre en dehors de moi, t'as déjà touché ici Isabella ? Grognais-je à son encontre.

Je savais déjà la réponse à cette question, mais je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche, j'en avais besoin.

J'appuyais le bout de mon majeur à son entrée et ses hanches basculèrent contre ma main.

\- Répond moi, sommais-je.

\- Personne. Seulement toi, souffla-t-elle.

Et puis je coulais tout mon doigt à l'intérieur provoquant un petit cri venant d'elle.

\- Bonne fille, tu es si mouillé que tu coules inondant ma main. Tu aimes ça n'est-ce pas ? Susurrais-je.

Je glissais un deuxième doigt en elle et ses yeux roulèrent dans sa tête. Je pompais mes doigts dedans et hors de sa chatte si atrocement lentement qu'elle sanglota de frustration.

_Nous y sommes…exactement ce que je voulais…_

\- Tu veux jouir, n'est-ce pas ? Si désespérer de libérer la tension grandissante dans ton bas-ventre. Si tu le veux tellement Isabella…baisse mes doigts. Fait toi jouir pendant que je regarde, exigeais-je.

\- Non…, protesta-t-elle.

Je grognais et me déplaçais plus près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir mon sexe douloureux appuyer contre sa cuisse. Je frottais mon pouce contre son clitoris provoquant à ses hanches de secouer vers moi. Je glissais un troisième doigt et recommençais à pomper lentement, les contractant par moment afin d'atteindre son point G. Puis je glissais ma langue sur sa poitrine que je mordais et tirais tandis que mes doigts augmentaient le rythmes de leurs poussée.

Bientôt elle bascula ses hanches de plus en plus vite, broyant contre mes doigts, son clitoris frottant contre ma paume à chaque fois.

J'avalais difficilement et me demandais si elle se rendait compte que j'avais cesser de bouger et que c'était uniquement elle maintenant.

Je me délectais du spectacle, de ses mouvements frénétique de ses hanches, de la façon son corps s'abandonnait au plaisir. A moi.

Quelques poussées plus tard et trop vite à mon goût, je sentis son corps se crisper autours de moi, sa tête se reverser en arrière tandis que sa bouche entrouverte cria mon nom avec béatitude alors qu'elle trempait ma mains aisément.

Je la laissais reprendre ses esprits et retirais mes doigts hors d'elle. Je caressais son front, retirant les quelques mèches coller par la sueur. Et ses yeux papillonnèrent un moment jusqu'à s'ouvrir, fatigués mais détendu. Ses yeux bruns fixèrent les miens et je souriais la trouvant si belle et sexy, les cheveux en bataille, la peau luisante et les yeux brillants.

Mais mon sourire déchanta aussi vite en voyant que ses yeux commencèrent s'humidifie et soudainement elle fondit sur moi, m'enserrant dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dit le moi, exigeais-je paniqué.

Elle me serra plus fort contre elle comme si elle voulait m'empêcher de m'échapper et je compris. La dernière fois que j'avais touché son corps de cette façon, je m'étais éloigné tel un vulgaire lâche.

Je soupirais et embrassais sa tête tout en faisant des cercles sur sa peau nu sous la chemise.

\- Calme toi. Je suis là et je reste là. Je ne partirais plus jamais, essayais-je de la calmer.

Elle cacha sa tête plus loin dans ma poitrine et je déglutis au sentiment de culpabilité qui me torturait.

\- J'avais peur de souffrir, d'être brisé et que Dieu m'en garde, tu es probablement la seule qui puisse me détruire du jour au lendemain. Tu es la seule qui a le pouvoir de me blesser. Et à cause de cela, je n'ai pas eu confiance en toi, en ton…amour pour moi et j'en suis désolé. J'avais peur que tu me déteste parce que…notre relation va progresser…comme chaque couple, nous allons passer à l'étape suivante. Dieu pourquoi c'est si compliqué de se confier ? Marmonnais-je frustré.

Je soupirais et éclaircis mes idées.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de normal, ta vie, notre relation va être médiatisé et je ne voulais pas de cela. Ils vont faire de ta vie un enfer et j'avais peur de cela, admis-je.

Je déglutis.

\- Mais c'est finit maintenant, j'ai compris que je ne laisserais jamais cela arriver. J'ai les moyens de te protéger, je suis ce que je suis malgré moi mais grâce à cela je dispose aussi de tout les moyens nécessaire pour te protéger. Je te le jure.

Je me rapprochais d'elle voulant soudainement avoir le pouvoir de ramper sous sa peau.

\- Je ne douterais plus, je vais croire en toi, en moi en nous. Ton cœur, ton âme, ton corps, je jure de les posséder et d'en prendre soin. Tu m'appartiens désormais et il n'y a pas de libération, dis-je.

\- Jamais, souffla-t-elle.

\- Jamais, répétais-je.

Plus tard cette nuit là avec Isabella endormit dans mes bras, je restais la éveiller, admirant ses courbes, sa peau à la lueur de la lune. Je caressais sa joue et me fis une promesse à moi-même : Je ne la laisserai plus jamais partir, je la protégerai, la comblerai et la chérirai. Personne ne pourra la séparer de moi, pas même la mort.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour !**_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages de la Sag Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que de les emprunter._**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 :**__** Sois prêt à te défendre, sois prêt à me défendre, sois prêt à nous défendre peu importe la situation et prouve ton point.**_

Je regardais tournoyer le scotch dans mon verre appuyer contre l'un des murs du séjour.

Mon père, Emmet et moi, étions affublés de nos plus beau smoking et attendions que nos cavalières nous fasse part de leur présence.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu le Gala de bienfaisance qu'Esmée et Rosalie avaient organisé. Dans notre famille, il était coutume à ce que les femmes planifient un événement caritative pour une cause de leurs choix une fois par an afin de montrer notre engagement aux nobles causes. L'idée venait de mon arrière grand-mère à un moment où l'image de notre famille n'était pas des plus admirable. Père disait que c'était une intention honorable et louable, raison pour laquelle il lui tenait à cœur de la poursuivre. Pour ma part, je voyais cela comme un prétexte pour soumettre l'étendu de notre richesse et de notre rang au sein de la société actuelle. Il va de soi que les soirées élaborées par nous les Cullen, étaient les plus attendus de l'année.

Finalement était arrivé ce jour et j'étais assez inquiet pour Isabella. Paparazzi et journalistes affluaient tel des vautours prenant photo après photo, supposant des stupidités sans vérité issu de leurs propre imagination, détériorant réputation au passage. Bien que je ne donnais pas une attention particulière aux magazines people, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'appréhender ce qu'ils pourraient évoqués quand ils la verront présente à mon bras ce soir.

Petite amie… au fil des jours, je me suis découvert une aversion pour ce mot. Il n'était tout simplement...pas assez, presque insultant.

Ma nature fougueuse, souhaitait tout simplement envelopper ses jambes galbées autours de ma taille et m'enfoncer en elle, elle voulait mettre une bague à sa main gauche et courir à l'autel pour la faire mienne pour toujours dans tous les sens du terme. Mais il fallait être _patient_ et j'avais presque atteint ma limite. Il suffisait d'un seul regard de ses yeux bruns innocents et de ses joues flamboyant pour que je veuille la baiser contre la première chose au alentours. Je me réprimandais aussitôt l'instant d'après pour penser comme une tel bite et me concentrais sur autre chose que mes couilles virant au bleu.

J'espérais vraiment qu'on ne pouvait pas mourir de couilles bleu parce que si c'était le cas j'étais foutrement condamné…

Je soupirais et levais mon verre à mes lèvres savourant le goût sec sur ma langue. Mes muscles se détendirent et le flux d'anxiété en moi s'évapora … pendant les quelques prochaines minutes du moins.

Je vérifiais l'heure à mon bras, impatient de voir ma belle lorsque soudain le bruit familier de talons frappant le sol m'alerta.

Je levais mes yeux et observais de là où j'étais, avec une certaine fierté ma mère en haut des marches dans une longue robe vert forêt en dentelle brodé de perle..et plein d'autre chose argenté. Elle transpirait de confiance et avait cette air hautaine d'aristocratie qu'elle réservait spécialement pour ces occasions là.

Nous nous approchâmes alors qu'elle descendit les escaliers avec la grâce Cullen.

Mon père l'intercepta en bas des marches et lui baisa la main ce qui était un simple geste de galanterie au premier abord fut un homme dévouant son admiration et son amour pour la femme en face de lui.

Puis vint Rosalie vêtu d'une longue robe style grecque, rose pale et argenté et j'admettais qu'elle était belle, donnant l'air délicate et timide ce qui était très très loin de la réalité. Emmet alla la soutenir, depuis qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir le bout de ses pieds à cause de son gros ventre, bavant presque sur lui-même.

Prenant conscience que je tenais toujours mon verre désormais vide, je le posais sur une table basse à proximité, puis pris la boîte de velours rouge sur le côté et me retournais.

Depuis le premier jour où je l'avais vu, je l'avais trouvé belle. Ce qui m'avais attiré, qui m'avais poussé à la pourchasser à travers cette rue bondée était sa beauté sans prétention et naturelle. Elle était différente, elle le savait et je l'avais su. Elle ne cherchait pas à le cacher et je ne cherchais pas le changer. Je savais qu'elle était la plus belle femme sur laquelle j'avais pu poser mes yeux. Cette image d'elle ce jour là restera graver dans ma mémoire et me hantera jusqu'à la fin. Une pierre parmi les cailloux, je l'avais trouvé.

Ainsi le souffle couper, la bouche entrouverte, je la regardais resplendissante au-dessus de moi séparer par quelques marches et je savais à quel point j'avais été chanceux d'être celui qui l'avais.

La robe avait été faite spécialement pour elle, unique, comme elle l'était. Le bustier en soie rouge épousait la forme de sa poitrine jusqu'au jupon, qui s'évasait en plusieurs couches de tissu jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle était unie, sans motifs en tout genre, la seule chose qui la rendait présomptueuse était la ceinture de fils argentés brodée, orner de multitudes de petits diamants sous ses seins.

Sa chevelure était rassemblée sur le côté d'une de ses épaules en de longue vague de boucles retenue par une broche d'argent incruster de rubis.

Sa peau rayonnait, son visage avait le stricte minimum de maquillage pour ressortir la couleur de ses yeux ainsi que ses lèvres boudeuses peinte de rose pale.

Elle était magnifique, légère et naturelle en contraste avec sa tenue prestigieuse. Le parfait équilibre.

Alors qu'elle descendit les marches lentement, la menant à moi, la fente sur le côté de sa robe me permit de voir des sandales à talon argentées laissant à découvert ses orteils vernis d'un rouge vif… baise moi.

Une fois à ma hauteur, ses beaux yeux bruns se fixèrent à travers le vert émeraude des miens. A ce moment là, je voulais lui dire à quel point elle était belle, magnifique, je voulais sortir une de ces phrases romantique lui montrant à quel point elle me subjuguait en devenant plus belle alors même que je pensais que c'était impossible, mais à la place je ne pus faire autrement qu'imiter le geste de mon père, je lui pris la main et y effleura le dos de mes lèvres délicatement de peur de la briser sans jamais lâcher son regard. J'étais complètement envoûté et sans voix. Mais elle n'avait n'avait pas besoin de cela, je constatais grâce au petit sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres ô combien tentante qu'elle savait parfaitement l'effet qu'elle me faisait et qu'elle adorait ça.

Un bruit sourd retentit dans la salle brisant par la même occasion le moment partager entre nous.

\- C'était pour quoi maman ? Je n'avais absolument rien dit ! Fit Emmet consterner, frottant le dos de sa tête.

Je me pinçais les lèvres irrité et soupirais. Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas surpris ?

\- C'était pour être sur le point de dire ce que tu étais sur le point de dire et n'essaye même pas de le nier, je suis ta mère, je te connais et laisse ton frère par la manière, le réprimanda ma mère.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je pris Isabella par le bras et nous conduisis dans le bureau de mon père. Je ne voulais pas qu'un autre épisode comme celui-ci survienne.

Une fois la porte fermer, je la poussais contre elle, la piégeant de mon corps.

\- Dieu, femme essayes-tu de me tuer ? Dis-je d'une voix rauque, emplit de désir.

Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas la prendre ici et maintenant ?

_Parce qu'elle mérite mieux, connard._

Je grognais et m'apprêtais à foncer sur ses lèvres quand elle me poussa doucement mais fermement stoppant mon action. Je la regardais interloquée, perplexe et avons le avec un air légèrement craintif.

\- Si jamais tu ruines ce maquillage, Esmée nous tuerai tous les deux alors…, m'expliqua-t-elle et je me détendis aussitôt.

Je soupirais alors que ses paroles atteignirent mon cerveau. Pas le droit d'embrasser, de mordiller ses lèvres ni d'explorer sa bouche toute la soirée ? Vous vous foutez de moi…

Je fronçais les sourcils mécontent lorsque je me souvins de quelque chose. Un sourire tordu pris place sur mes lèvres et je relevais les yeux vers elle. Je pourrais parfaitement compenser cela plus tard et profiter du cadeau que je me suis spécialement acheter hier…

\- D'accord, acceptais-je.

Elle plissa les yeux et me sonda.

\- Tu lâches l'affaire beaucoup trop facilement Cullen…que mijotes-tu ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

\- N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? Demandais-je innocemment.

\- J'ai confiance en toi et tu le sais, mais je te connais aussi Edward Cullen, Fit-elle remarquer.

Personne ne se met en travers du chemin d'un homme et de ce qu'il convoite. Surtout pas si cette homme s'avère être moi…

\- T'ai-je dis à quelle point tu es magnifique ? Demandais-je, changeant de sujet.

\- Non, sourit-elle.

\- Eh, bien tu es magnifique, mais je sais comment te rendre éblouissante, déclarais-je avec un sourire.

Elle fronça les sourcils perplexe. Je souriais et ouvris l'écrin que je tenais depuis un certain temps déjà.

J'observais la parure avec un sourire, prompt à la réaction de la future propriétaire.

Suivant mon regard elle baissa les yeux et un halètement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Oh mon Dieu, ne me dis pas que tu as fait ce que je pense que tu as fait, grinça-t-elle.

\- Si ce que tu penses que j'ai fait est le fait que cette parure est désormais à toi, alors tu as raison, narrais-je.

\- Je ne peux pas, fit-elle avec une grimace, reculant contre la porte comme si elle cherchait un moyen de s'échapper.

\- Si tu le peux, dis-je avec conviction.

\- Tu as déjà….arrête de faire ça, s'il te plaît, gémit-elle.

\- Arrêter de faire quoi ? T'offrir ce que je veux que tu possède ? Demandais-je sur la défensive.

\- C'est trop… même pour moi, tout ce que tu fais…comprend moi, je n'ai jamais eu tout ça et je n'en ai pas besoin ! Je ne veux pas être ce genre de femme là ! Protesta-t-elle avec véhémence.

Je soufflais et me pinçais les lèvres. Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'elle méritait tout cela et bien plus encore ? Ne comprenait-elle pas que je voulais faire tout cela ? Que toutes mes actions étaient une manière de dire ces mots qu'elle désirait tant entendre mais que je ne pouvais dire à voix haute pourtant si fort de me brûler de l'intérieur ?

\- Edward je…, entama-t-elle.

J'essayais de canaliser ma colère. J'essayais vraiment mais je n'en pouvais plus, nous n'avancions pas, nous ne faisions qu'un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière. Je ne voulais plus de ça.

A une vitesse aveuglante, je l'avais à nouveau coincer entre la porte et mon corps, ne lui donnant aucun espoir de s'échapper cette fois. Je pris son menton entre deux de mes doigts et la forçais à me regarder, mes yeux transperçant tel des lames.

\- Tu es prête. Tu ne cesse de me répéter ces mots. Tes mots ! Tu es prête à être à mes côtés en face des millions de personnes, tu es prête à ce que je te fasse mienne. N'est-ce pas ? Sifflais-je.

Elle déglutit.

\- Oui, réussit-elle à dire.

\- Eh bien comprend une chose Isabella. Une seule et putain de chose ! Je ne veux pas un petit peu, je ne veux pas la moitié, je veux absolument _tout_. Tout de toi. Me donnes-tu tout de toi ? Grognais-je.

\- Oui, couina-t-elle.

Un rire sans humour franchit mes lèvres.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, si tu me donnais tout comme tu sembles le penser, tu accepterai

mon monde, tu accepterai tout ce qu'il y a autour de toi, l'argent, le luxe, la fierté d'être à mes côtés, tu m'accepterai tout simplement, arguais-je d'un voix neutre.

\- Je le fais ! Riposta-t-elle.

\- Alors, il ne devrais pas être si difficile pour toi d'accepter ce que je te donne ! Tout ce que tu désires, tous tes souhaits, tes rêves, je veux les réalisé. Ceci est mon argent et je le dépense comme je l'entends. Je peux te garantir que toutes les dépenses que je fais pour toi ne sont que quelques centimes dans ma putain de poche. Je ne veux que te faire plaisir, je veux que tu possèdes le monde putain ! Et je veux que tu t'y habitue maintenant et que nous arrêtions de perdre notre temps sur un débat que tu ne gagnera pas et que je n'abandonnerai pas ! Parce que crois moi Isabella, je ne cesserai pas mes agissements de si tôt. C'est cela d'être avec moi, c'est cela d'être un Cullen. Nous ne nous contentons pas de ce que nous avons, nous voulons toujours plus, nous voulons toujours paraître être plus que les autres, soulignais-je.

Ses yeux écarquillèrent et ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer douloureusement et je ne pouvais prononcer un mot. Ma colère s'évapora ne laissant qu'à son passage la culpabilité et je me fustigeais pour lui crier dessus, pour avoir perdu le contrôle en sa présence.

Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais lui faire du mal depuis ce jour où j'avais failli la perdre à cause d'une peur non justifier. Et me voilà agissant comme un putain d'enfoiré arrogant !

\- Je suis désolé, dis-je pitoyablement.

\- Non, clama-t-elle.

Je déglutis. Non elle ne pardonnait pas ?

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée, finit-elle par dire.

Je soufflais. Maintenant elle se sentait coupable alors que ce n'était en aucun cas mon intention. Je voulais juste qu'elle comprenne où elle allait, où elle comptait se trouver un jour une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Isabella… , commençais-je lui caressant la joue.

\- Je sais que ça semblait comme une sorte de…rejet. Et je suis désolée pour cela… désolée d'être si têtue, me coupa-t-elle.

Rejeter. Ce n'était pas intentionnelle mais voilà en un simple mot comment je me suis sentis plutôt. Mon explosion était dû à un sentiment de rejet. Jésus, je ressemble à une chatte maintenant. J'ai encore quelque peine à me sentir si…si humain, si vulnérable.

\- Je comprends et je suis désolé de crier, dis-je, la tirant dans mes bras, m'enivrant de son odeur qui la caractérisait si bien.

\- Et je suis désolée d'avoir mal réagit, tu as raison. C'était complètement ridicule, je dois m'y habituer, déclara-t-elle avec un regard de détermination.

\- Donc nous sommes tous les deux désolé et nous mettons cette épisode derrière nous ?

\- Certainement, sourit-elle.

Sans avertissement elle poussa sur ma poitrine encore une fois, m'éloignant d'elle. Et la peur revint m'enserrant la poitrine.

Elle prit la boîte de mes mains et regarda la parure poser sur un lit de satin noir.

\- C'est beau, sourit-elle.

Je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement, une main sur ma poitrine.

_Frôler la crise cardiaque devient une habitude avec elle putain. Je devrais peut-être lui rappeler que je n'ai que trente-trois ans…_

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est, ils sont de Cartier, rétorquais-je essayant de reprendre contenance.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle fit une faible tentative d'un sourire.

\- Mets le moi, exigea-t-elle.

Je reniflais, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre il aurait été déjà mort pour avoir oser me parler ainsi. La preuve que j'étais tellement baiser…

Je lui repris l'écrin des mains et lui ordonnais de se retourner. Je sortis le collier, le lui passa autour du cou délicatement et attacha le fermoir.

Je l'entraînais ensuite face à un miroir où elle pu mettre les boucles d'oreille assortis.

\- C'est comme dans un conte de fée, murmura-t-elle, admirant son reflet.

Ses yeux emprisonnèrent les miens à travers le miroir et elle me sourit grandement. Eh bien, au final avec un peu d'effort, elle arrivait à apprécier les grandes choses. Le collier était en or blanc, serti d'un pendentif en diamants taillé rectangulaire, les boucles d'oreilles étaient semblable au pendentif quoi que légèrement plus petits.

\- Ça l'est, princesse, répondis-je, embrassant son cou dévoilé.

\- Ce qui fait de toi le prince n'est-ce pas ? Annota-t-elle.

\- Qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être ? Grognais-je, serrant sa taille possessif.

Dans un coin de mon cerveau, je savais que c'était stupide d'agir ainsi pour une si petite chose mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Elle était à moi. Uniquement mienne.

\- Pourtant, un prince n'aurai jamais osé me dire les choses si perverses que tu me dis, gloussa-t-elle.

\- Tous hommes dans ce foutus monde pensent à des choses perverses au moins trois fois dans une journée, même les princes, amour, rétorquais-je avec un sourire.

Elle éclata de rire. Et je repensais au nombre de fois où sa bouche avait gâcher les moments les plus romantique que nous avions pu partager.

On frappa à la porte nous surprenant tous les deux et nous nous retournâmes d'un seule homme pour faire face à mon frère un sourire joviale plaquer sur son visage de bébé. Aussitôt je grinçais les dents, je savais déjà qu'il allait sortir une de ces stupides phrases dont lui seule avait le secret.

\- Merde et moi qui croyais vous surprendre dans une position compromettante, gémit-il, feindre l'air déçu.

\- Que veux-tu Emmet ? Demandais-je ne prenant compte de son commentaire.

\- Il est temps d'y aller, j'étais le seule assez courageux pour venir vous cherchez, les autres ne voulaient pas interrompre quelque chose qui aurai pu les choqué à vie, se moqua-t-il.

\- Eh bien comme tu peux le voir, vous aviez tort, grognais-je.

\- Excuse moi mais ça fait une demi-heure que vous êtes là dedans, on a eu le temps d'imaginer pleins de choses, dit-il haussant les épaules l'air indifférent.

Et cela me mis plus en colère qu'autre chose. Je ruminais et nous lui emboîtions le pas rejoignant le reste de la famille dans le séjour lorsque j'entendis cette enfoiré parlé.

\- Détend toi papa, ils n'étaient pas en train de baiser sur ton nouveau sofa, scanda-t-il.

\- Dieu merci, déclara ce dernier avec un soupir soulagé.

Je sentis Isabella se tendre dans mes bras et je n'avais pas à la regarder pour savoir que ses joues passaient maintenant par toutes les nuances de rouges qui puissent exister.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire putain, marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

Nous les suivîmes finalement dehors où trois limousines noires nous attendaient, moi toujours contrarié et Isabella toujours rougissante pendant que ces idiots composant ma famille rigolaient à nos dépends.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? M'interrogea Isabella surprise son regard poser face à nous.

\- Ça amour, ce sont des limousines, lui expliquais-je, comme à un enfant.

Elle me fusilla du regard.

\- Ce que je voulais dire c'est pourquoi il y en a trois, siffla-t-elle, me frappant la poitrine à l'aide de sa pochette.

\- Il y en a une pour chaque couple, dis-je d'une voix normal.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas y aller tous ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

\- Pour diverses raisons dont la plus importante, Emmet et Rosalie se fichent complètement d'avoir un public, grimaçais-je au souvenir. Dieu merci, ils étaient resté au stade des préliminaires innocents mais ça n'avait pas empêché nos yeux de brûler…

\- Oh…, dit-elle.

\- Allons-y, la deuxième est la notre, lui indiquais-je.

Une fois installés dans nos sièges en cuir et la voiture en route. Je relevais la vitre qui séparait l'avant de l'arrière, nous donnant de l'intimité et nous versais à chacun deux coupes de champagne. Surpris et quelque peu amusé, je vis Isabella avaler sa coupe d'un seule trait.

\- Hey, vas-y doucement baby, fis-je, lui enlevant le verre des mains.

\- Désolée, grimaça-t-elle, sa jambe gauche pris de tressautement.

J'observais ce mouvement, ayant une idée précise de ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

\- Tu es stressée, remarquais-je.

\- Oui, admit-elle.

\- Nous pouvons trouvé une excuse si tu…, commençais-je.

\- Non ! Scanda-t-elle.

\- D'accord… dis-je lentement.

Elle regarda par la vitre à sa gauche et se tordais les doigts en silence. Je la surveillais du coin de l'œil, savourant mon verre et le reposais.

A peine réinstaller convenablement dans mon siège que quelque chose me percuta de plein fouet. Une odeur familière de fleurs et de miel envahis mes sens et une paire de bras m'enserra fortement.

\- Ne me laisse pas seule ce soir, plaida-t-elle.

Je l'entourais à mon tour de mes bras et son corps se détendit légèrement, j'embrassais son front et reposais ma tête sur la sienne.

\- Je n'en avais aucunement l'intention. Mère sera sans doute absente quelque fois pour vérifier les détails et que tout soit sous contrôle. Mon père, Emmet et moi serons peut-être appeler pour une discutions avec quelques membre masculins présents mais ce n'est pas certain. Dans tous les cas Rosalie de par sa situation restera assise à notre table et te tiendra compagnie pendant ce temps. Pourras-tu le gérer ? M'enquis-je.

\- Oui, m'assura-t-elle.

\- Bien, mis à par cela, je te promet de ne pas te laisser une seule seconde. Ne parle pas sauf si on te convie à une conversation, si il te ressens le besoin d'aller te rafraîchir, n'y va jamais seule et demande à ma mère de t'y accompagner, énumérais-je.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Tout va bien se passer, ai confiance en moi, la rassurais-je.

Elle me serra un peu plus contre elle et soupira.

\- Oh et j'allais oublier, j'aimerais te présenté à quelqu'un de spéciale pour moi ce soir. Elle est très impatiente de faire ta connaissance, tellement mère lui a parler de toi, me rappelais-je soudainement.

\- Elle ? Qui est-ce ? S'enquit-elle une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

C'est la première fois que je voyais de la jalousie dans les yeux de ma belle. C'était rafraîchissant et assez sexy dois-je dire.

\- C'est une surprise, dis-je, suivis de mon sourire en coin.

\- Bien, bouda-t-elle.

\- Bien, répétais-je, engendrant notre sourire.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence confortable, ses bras toujours étroitement entourer autour de moi.

Deux coups sur la vitre avant brisa la quiétude de l'habitacle et nous nous redressâmes.

\- Monsieur, nous sommes arrivé, déclara le chauffeur.

\- Attendez cinq minutes et vous pourrez ouvrir la porte, ordonnais-je.

\- Comme vous le voudrez, opina-t-il.

Je me retournais vers ma belle et pris son visage dans mes mains.

\- Il est temps, amour, dis-je.

\- Je sais, approuva-t-elle.

\- Prête ? M'enquis-je.

\- Prête. Je sais que c'est ce que je veux, souffla-t-elle.

\- Okay, renchéris-je.

\- Je t'aime, déclara-t-elle et ses mots déclenchèrent une intense chaleur à travers mon corps.

Je ne dis rien, et embrassais le dos de sa main comme je voulais embrasser ses délicieuses lèvres maintenant.

La porte de mon côté s'ouvra et je sortis boutonnant ma veste de smoking face au The Plaza Hotel où se tenait l'événement.

Je regardais d'un visage stoïque et indifférent les flash crépité, m'aveuglant et m'irritant au passage.

Je me retournais légèrement et abaissa ma main, aidant ma belle à sortir. Ses doigts parfaitement manucurés entoura les miens. Et de toute sa splendeur et de grâce elle se posa à mes côtés.

\- Sainte mère de Dieu, où suis-je tombé ? S'étouffa-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Je retins un rire de justesse et embrassa sa joue.

\- Bienvenue dans mon monde ma belle, n'oublie pas de sourire, dis-je dans son oreille.

Automatiquement, un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Seule moi pouvais dire que son sourire était faux ce qui prouve que pour le moment elle se débrouillait parfaitement bien.

Les flash semblaient se multiplier derrière les barrières formant un chemin vers l'entrer, après son apparition. Une main poser sur le bas de son dos, je me décidais d'avancer suivant mes parents devant nous tandis que Emmet et sa femme fermaient la marche derrière nous.

Un portier nous ouvrit et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le hall, un groupe de femmes gloussaient à quelques pieds de nous. Et je me rappelais vaguement que quelques unes d'entre elles constituaient la bande sans cervelle que Tanya trimballait partout.

Je ne prêtais pas plus attention et suivis les autres, faisant notre chemin vers le _Grand Ballroom._

Deux portes françaises s'ouvrirent simultanément et nous entrâmes dans le lieu baigner de lumière et de festivité.

Le décor était élégant, sophistiqué tout en respectant le style architectural de la pièce qui à elle seule donnait tout le charme.

Des énormes lustres en cristal illuminaient la salle procurant le minimum d'éclairage pour une ambiance intime et chaleureuse. Des énormes vases de lys blanc ainsi que des chandeliers et petites bougies ornaient chaque table ronde décorer d'une simple nappe beige. L'orchestre jouait un fond sonore paisible, permettant aux gens d'interagir détendus.

Les invités avaient tous typiquement une coupe de champagne à porter de main et des serveurs déambulaient à travers la masse de foule réapprovisionnant quiconque. Quoiqu'il en soit nous retrouvons les mêmes bonnes vieilles habitudes et la même ambiance que dans tous les événements de cette grandeur.

Mère nous conduit à notre table et tous les yeux fixaient notre groupe et libérant notre chemin. L'attitude ordinaire qui se passait à chaque fois que nous entrons dans une pièce plein de gens ayant une idée de notre statut.

Et je mentirais, si je disais ne pas aimer la façon dont ils s'inclinaient tous à notre présence. Cela donnait un grand coup à mon ego.

Nous restâmes tous poster à côté de notre table hormis Rosalie qui ressentait le besoin de s'asseoir.

Aussitôt un serveur vint nous apporter une coupe à chacun et Emmet ordonna un verre d'eau pour sa femme.

Je me penchais vers Isabella qui était si coller à moi, qu'elle donnait l'impression de vouloir se cacher.

\- Tout va bien ? Demandais-je en chuchotant à son oreille.

\- C'est assez…surréaliste…je me sens vaguement dépassée. Et Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tout le monde nous regarde ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est parce qu'effectivement, tout le monde nous regarde, amour, ris-je.

\- Est-ce toujours ainsi ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Sur quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent du temps, oui, répondis-je amusé, prenant une gorgée de ma boisson.

\- Génial…, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Vois-tu cette femme là-bas ? Lui montrais-je de la tête, une femme âgées entourer d'une foule de personnes.

\- Oui, dit-elle dubitatif.

\- Mis à part elle nous sommes les plus riches dans cette pièce, commentais-je.

\- Bon à savoir.., railla-t-elle.

J'embrassais sa joue et frôlais son oreille, causant un léger frisson sur sa peau.

\- Prépare toi ma belle, le spectacle va commencer, souris-je.

\- Quel spectacle ? M'interrogea-t-elle, perdus.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0…_

\- Edward ! Mon vieil ami ! Salua une voix.

Et je sortis mon sourire le plus hypocrite.

\- Monsieur Horms, comment vous portez-vous ? Dis-je.

\- Bien mon garçon et qui est cette charmante créature à votre bras ? Si je pus me permettre, fit-il.

\- Je vous présente _ma_ Isabella. Isabella voici Monsieur Horms, il possède une chaîne de restaurant dont je suis le principale investisseur, lui présentais-je.

\- Enchantée, sourit ma belle, faussement enjouée.

Je plissais les yeux lorsqu'il baisa sa main une seconde de trop et soupira. La soirée va être très très longue…

En effet, pendant les deux prochaines heures nos actions se résumaient à cela, salutation, faux-sourire, introduction et ainsi de suite. Foutu lèche cul…

Je sentais que ma belle avait besoin d'une pause alors, je nous conduis à une pièce privée où se trouvaient deux canapés. Nous prîmes notre aise et un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé, que cela soit trop pour toi, dis-je en jouant avec une de ses boucles.

\- C'est bon, je dois m'y habituer aussi non ? Sourit-elle.

\- En effet, soufflais-je en approchant mes lèvres des siennes.

\- Edward ? Appela un voix

_Merde j'y étais presque…_

Je me reculais non sans réticence et regarda vers la provenance de la dite voix.

Un sourire pris place sur mes lèvres alors que je pris connaissance de la personne qui entra dans la pièce.

Une femme âgée se tenait maintenant face à nous. La femme que je lui avais montrer plutôt. La personne que je voulais tellement qu'elle rencontre.

\- Excuse moi, mon chéri mais je vous ai vu entrer et je ne pouvais plus attendre étant donner que tu n'es même pas venu me saluer, me réprimanda-t-elle légèrement.

Je me levais de ma place, entraînant Isabella avec moi et m'avançais à sa rencontre. Ma belle la regarda hésitante et confuse. Alors je m'empressais d'éclaircir la situation.

\- Désolé Grand-mère, mais je n'allais tout de même pas foncer dans le troupeau de vautours qui t'entourait avec Isabella avec moi, dis-je lui embrassant la joue.

Ses yeux bleus semblable à ceux de mon père brillèrent de malice. Parfois, je me demandais si Emmet n'avait pas pris d'elle. Sa joie, son humour et son côté malicieux.

\- Bien, bien, présente nous convenablement, exhorta-t-elle impatiente, ma présence oublier.

Je soufflais, il semblera que les femmes de ma vie, me reniaient une fois avoir vu la belle à mon bras.

\- Grand-mère, je tiens à te présentez mon éblouissante Isabella. Isabella voici ma ravissante grand-mère Cullen, fis-je avec fierté.

\- J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi, j'avais vraiment hâte de rencontrer la femme qui a su dégeler le cœur de mon petit-fils, s'extasia-t-elle,

\- Je…je suis ravie de vous rencontrez aussi Madame Cullen, fit-elle me pinçant le bras assez fort pour que je grimace.

_Une surprise pas si agréable que ça apparemment…_

\- Allons nous asseoir très chère, je tiens à en savoir plus sur vous, Esmée est tellement friande de vous, babilla-t-elle.

\- Edward mon chéri, va donc nous chercher deux coupes de champagne s'il te plaît, réclama-t-elle.

\- Mais…, dis-je, en regardant Isabella.

Elle était mal à l'aise et ses yeux me priaient de rester.

\- Ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre jeune homme. Laisse nous seule je ne vais pas la manger, badina-t-elle.

Je soufflais, connaissant ma grand-mère, je savais absolument ce qu'elle faisait de plus la curiosité me tuais, alors je sortis mais me cachais derrière la porte entrouverte, les épiant.

\- Eh bien, Isabella parlez moi un peu de vous, sourit grand-mère.

\- Il n'y a..je n'ai rien de spécial à vous dire, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Si mon petit-fils c'est enticher de vous, c'est bien pour une raison.

\- Je…j'essaye encore de comprendre ce qui l'attire tant en moi, marmonna Isabella.

Je me raidis et serrais les dents. Grand-mère la regarda curieusement et puis sourit amuser.

\- Esmée m'a dit que tu étais à Columbia. Que fais-tu ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Je suis en dernier année de Master Architecture à Columbia, déclara-t-elle fièrement.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- J'ai dix-neuf ans, déclara-t-elle.

Un silence s'installa et je demandais si je devais intervenir.

\- Intéressant… Parlez moi un peu de votre famille, exhorta grand-mère.

Isabella fronça les sourcils et regarda ma grand-mère perplexe.

\- Mon père est Chef de police à Forks Washington, c'est là d'où je viens. Et ma sœur vit à Seattle, elle est obstétricienne.

\- Je vois. Qu'en est-il de votre mère ? Interrogea ma grand-mère.

\- Je n'ai pas de mère, répondit-elle.

Mon souffle se coupa et ma grand-mère la regarda les yeux écarquillés. La façon dont elle l'avait dit était si….si impersonnel. Il n'y a pas une once d'hésitation, ni de tristesse, elle avait juste énoncer un fait. « Je n'ai pas de mère » comme si elle reniait l'existence même de cette femme. Il n'y avait pas eu de mère. Jamais.

Puis, la conversation se tourna pour le moins sur les banalités de sa vie, l'université, son travail etc…

Puis vint le sujet sérieux : Moi.

\- Eh bien Isabella, quelles sont vos intentions envers mon petit-fils ? L'interrogea Grand-mère.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Répondit-elle, prudente.

\- Ce n'est pas un secret que nous sommes une famille puissante et l'argent n'a jamais été un problème pour nous. Comprenez jeune fille que l'argent est parfois le cœur d'un conflit et de cela naît la jalousie, l'envie. Nous voir tomber est le rêve de beaucoup ici mais nous sommes une famille forte et unie. Nous ne laissons quiconque nous détruire ou nous faire du mal d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. La réussite de notre famille est dû à notre grande confiance en nous. Alors je vous le redemande quelles sont vos intentions envers mon petit-fils, expliqua-t-elle, brossant une main dans ses cheveux blond grisés.

\- Qu'est-ce vous insinuez ?

\- Êtes-vous avec mon petit-fils pour l'argent ? Le statut ? S'enquit grand-mère.

Ma belle abaissa sa tête et j'observais ses mains poser sur ses genoux se resserrées en deux petits poings froissant le tissu de sa robe.

De là où j'étais, j'avais une vue de leur profile à toutes les deux. Grand-mère analysait chacune de ses réactions minutieusement.

Je me faisais violence pour ne la pas les interrompre et lui épargner cela. Mais je savais que c'était pour le mieux, elle aura besoin de la confiance de ma grand-mère bientôt, Rosalie avait eu droit au même traitement.

Elle était forte, elle avait juste besoin de le montrer. Elle devait prouver qu'elle avait sa place dans cette famille et qu'elle nous considérait déjà comme tel.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, murmura-t-elle si bas, qu'il était un miracle que je l'avais entendu.

Sa tête se releva, elle redressa son dos et fixa la femme âgée face à elle, les yeux brillant de colère.

_C'est ça baby, montre lui qui tu es._

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte mais contrôler.

Je connaissais cette femme depuis ma naissance. Je savais à qu'elle point elle pouvait être manipulatrice et rusée si elle le voulait. Et au vu du sourire fantomatique que j'entre aperçut sur son visage à peine ridée, elle était satisfaite. Voilà la réaction qu'elle attendait.

_« Sois prêt à te défendre, sois prêt à me défendre, sois prêt à nous défendre peu importe la situation et prouve ton point. »_ Je me souvenais de ces mots que nous répétais sans cesse mon grand-père à Emmet et moi lorsque nous étions petits.

\- Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Je n'ai que dix-neuf ans, je n'ai encore rien vu de la vie, ce n'est qu'un passage, qu'un simple caprice auquel je vais bientôt me lasser. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, contesta-t-elle.

Ses joues étaient rougis par la colère, qu'elle essayait de contenir.

\- Je ne veux pas de votre argent. Tout ce que jeux c'est d'être au côtés d'Edward. Vous ne me croyez sans doute pas, mais... je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi sa famille m'avait accepter avec autant de facilité et m'avait accueilli les bras ouverts sans poser de questions. Maintenant, je sais qu'il ne faisaient pas confiance à moi mais à Edward. Ils respectaient toujours ses décisions quel qu'il soit. Alors vous n'êtes pas obliger de me crois mais je vous demande de croire en votre petit-fils en ce qui concerne mes intentions envers vous tous, continua-t-elle.

A ce moment là, pour la première je me rendis compte de l'intensité de ses sentiments pour moi, de son espoir en nous. Ses sentiments croissants, cette chaleur à travers mon corps frémissant, c'était mon amour pour cette femme. _Je_ _l'aimais_. Je l'avais toujours su mais je me refusais de lâcher prise, de lui faire confiance en ce qui concerne mes sentiments. Mais en la regardant prête à se lever avec fierté et détermination pour notre amour, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui criait en moi. _Je l'aimais et je lui faisais confiance. Je l'aimais._

\- Vous l'aimez réellement à ce que je vois, réalisa grand-mère respectueusement.

\- Oui, je l'aime, sourit-elle.

A cette instant son visage pris un air émerveiller et enthousiaste.

\- Il se comporte comme…comme le Roi du monde, il n'a pas de limite. Il se permet tout, il est si arrogant et possessif jusqu'à m'en étouffer. Il aime avoir son contrôle sur tout, il prend toujours des décisions me concernant sans me demander mon avis, il lui est difficile d'accepter « non » comme réponse et il déteste être contredit et avoir tort. Oh et il se met en colère pour les choses les plus basique et stupide. Mais je l'aime malgré tout cela et je ne souhaite pas le changer le moins du monde parce qu'il est mon Edward, l'homme pour lequel je suis tombé pour, confessa-t-elle, son sourire éblouissant.

Ma gorge se resserra, mes yeux me piquaient un peu. Dieu j'étais définitivement et officiellement une chatte. Mais je l'étais avec fierté si ce n'est pour elle.

\- Eh bien, moi qui croyais avoir élever un gentleman, j'ai dû mal à admettre que j'ai échoué, plaisanta grand-mère.

Isabella rigola à cela et regarda au loin se tordant les doigts. Nervosité…

\- Pour la plupart, il est considéré comme arrogant et prétentieux, ce qu'il est, mais il n'est pas seulement cela. Voyez-vous, je n'ai jamais reçu l'amour d'une mère, pour moi c'est quelque chose d'inconnue, que j'ai du mal à imaginer. Il n'y a pas de vide dans mon cœur puisque je ne sais pas ce que c'est de l'aimer. Mais étant une fille et une sœur, je sais ce que c'est d'aimer. La douleur, le chagrin de ma famille sont aussi le mien.

Ma grand-mère sourit à cela. Elles avaient cela en commun, pour elles leur famille passait avant tout, si ce n'est d'eux-même.

\- J'ai toujours ressentis une sorte de…culpabilité. À cause de moi cette femme a ressentit le besoin de partir, de ne plus être mère. Ils l'on connu et l'on aimer et je l'ai pris loin d'eux. Je me disais souvent que si je n'avais jamais exister, mon père aurait eu sa femme et ma sœur sa mère.

Je serrais les dents et avalais la boule qui étai apparût dans ma gorge. Ne jamais exister ? Comment peut elle penser une chose pareil ?

\- Mais je ne peux rien changer à cela pas vrai ? Dit-elle avec un rire sans humour.

Ma grand-mère, restait assis impassible face à elle. Mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux une grande préoccupation envers ma belle. Elle la regardait comme elle le faisait avec Emmet et moi.

\- Alors, j'ai décidé de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'ils ne ressentent plus se manque. Plus je grandissais et plus ce sentiment commençait à devenir plus fort. Chaque fois que je payais les factures, que je faisais le ménage ou le dîner à la place de mon père, je sentais que je me rachetais. Chaque fois que je consolais les peines de cœurs de ma sœur et que je la poussais à toujours réaliser ses rêves, je sentais que je méritais d'être sa sœur. Ça a toujours été eux avant moi et je ne le regrette pas. Ils ont été longtemps ma vie et ils ont tous deux trouvés leur place…mais pas moi…jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de faire mes études ici à New York, déclara-t-elle.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je ne savais pas comment elle se sentait à propos de cela. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle rien dit ?

Je me suis seulement contenté de « Je ne ressens rien pour elle, ne t'inquiète pas ». Je suis un putain d'idiot…

Je serrais les poings, elle et moi allons avoir une intense conversation à propos de cela quand le moment sera venu . Et quand à cette femme hypocrite et égoïste qu'elle disait être sa mère, il va de soit que je vais déchirer sa tête de son cou si jamais elle avait la malheureuse chance de rencontrer mes yeux un jour.

\- Est-ce que vous sentez que votre place est ici ? Est-ce ce que vous avez toujours rechercher ? Être dans ce monde luxueux et glamour ? Demanda grand-mère l'air craintif.

\- Ce n'est pas ce monde que j'ai toujours rechercher. C'est Edward. Je me sens à ma place avec lui. C'est la première fois…que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi, me protège. Pour la première fois, je n'ai pas à prendre des décisions, à contrôler et de m'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai plus ce poids sur mes épaule. Je lègue mon bonheur à quelqu'un dont je fais entièrement confiance pour en prendre soin. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais, ce que j'étais censée être et où je voulais être. Maintenant je sais que je veux Edward, je suis censée être avec Edward et ma place est avec Edward peu m'importe où. Je me sens en sécurité, dans ses bras je me sens libre, légère et…aimer comme jamais. Ces sentiments, je ne veux pas les laisser s'en aller et je compte bien ne jamais le faire. Il est ce dont j'ai besoin, le seule dont j'ai besoin pour être heureuse, j'en suis convaincu et je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour m'avoir trouver, termina-t-elle.

Un long silence s'en suivit alors que nous traitions tous ce qui venait d'être dit. Je ne savais pas ses sentiments si fort pour moi. Ma poitrine se resserrait et mes mains tremblaient des vagues d'émotion qui me submergeais. Qu'avais-je fait dans ce monde me permettant d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'aimait d'un amour si pur et si fort ? Je ne le savais pas.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, je ne l'aurai jamais cru mais il a réussit à trouver la seule femme qui est prêt à l'accepter tel qu'il est, qui est prêt à avancer à ses côtés qu'importe l'obstacle et qui le complète parfaitement. Mon petit-fils est un gosse ingrat avec nombres de ses défauts mais seule quelques personnes peuvent voir son bon côté.Vous aimez mon petit-fils comme personne d'autre ne pourra jamais le faire désormais. Bienvenue dans notre famille Isabella, S'inclina grand-mère.

\- Je…merci, madame Cullen, dit ma belle lentement.

Je crois qu'elle vient tout juste de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un vulgaire test…

\- Je t'en pris appelle moi Grand-mère, exhorta-t-elle.

De cette simple phrase, elle avait réussit à avoir le respect et la confiance de ma grand-mère.

\- Alors, appelez moi Bella s'il vous plaît, pria celle-ci.

\- Bella, un très beau nom pour une si belle jeune fille, fit grand-mère.

\- Merci, fit la dite concerner.

Une fois certain que la conversation avait déjoué sur autre chose, je repartis vers la grande salle afin de me procurer deux coupes et refis le chemin inverse. Ça aurait été suspect si je réapparaissais les mains vide et je ne comptais pas leurs révéler que j'avais écouté tout de leur échange.

\- Je vois que je t'ennuie ma chère, tes yeux n'arrêtes pas de vérifier la porte, entendis-je, une fois arriver.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas cela Madame…, je veux dire grand-mère…, babilla Isabella.

Un éclat de rire roque et usé lui répondit.

\- C'est correct Bella, les hommes Cullen sont après tout _difficile_ à oublier. C'est comme un ensorcellement. Ils ont une façon particulière de nous séduire et une fois fait nous ne pouvons plus revenir en arrière. Ils ne sont pas comme les autres, leurs présence se ressens et constitue un manque dans notre être, c'est ce qui fait leurs charmes et qui les rends si attachant. Je me rappelle encore comment cela se sentais quand j'avais encore mon mari à mes côtés. Son appétit sexuel était au-dessus de la norme ! Mais je ne m'en suis jamais plainte, il était bien doter. Edward ressemble à son grand-père à bien des égards. Dis-moi ma chère est-ce que lui aussi…, fit cette vielle femme.

Sur ce avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot de plus, je poussais la porte faisant interruption. Grand-mère m'accueillit avec un sourire sournois et Isabella était toujours bouche bée et aussi rouge que sa robe.

\- Edward chéri, te voilà, tu en a mis du temps, fanfaronna grand-mère, venant vers moi.

Je plissais les yeux, son air suffisant et satisfait semblait beaucoup trop suspect.

Elle prit l'un des verres de mes mains et me sourit.

\- Allons, ne fait pas cette tête mon garçon, cela t'apprendra à écouter aux portes, chuchota-t-elle pour que je sois le seule à entendre.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentis-je.

_Je n'arrive pas à le croire putain ! Elle a oser parler de la taille de mon engin en face d'Isabella, la sale traîtresse. Suis-je le seule à être sain d'esprit dans cette famille ?_

Je me raclais la gorge et avalais le champagne d'un trait.

\- N'oublie pas que j'ai vu tes fesses nues de bébé, n'essaye pas de me duper, je te connais, tu n'aurai jamais exécuter l'un de mes ordres si tu n'avais pas une idée derrière la tête et puis il t'a fallut _très_ _longtemps_ pour aller chercher deux coupes de champagne, formula-t-elle.

Je grinçais les dents et la fusillais du regard.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons bientôt passer à table, alors si vous voulez bien me suivre mesdames, dis-je allant à la rencontre de ma belle encore légèrement secouer.

A la salle de bal, tout semblait se passer normalement. Mes parents engageais les discutions auprès des invités, grand-mère s'extasiait du ventre gonflé de Rosalie tandis que celle-ci réprimandait doucement mon frère pour qu'importe ce qu'il avait encore fait. Moi, je ne faisais qu'admirer la femme dans mes bras imaginant divers façon de la prendre alors qu'elle me parlait de l'architecture du lieu.

\- Tu es belle, dis-je sans réfléchir.

\- Merci mais tu me l'as déjà dis, ria-t-elle.

\- Et je vais continuer à le dire, rétorquais-je abaissant mes lèvres vers les siennes.

\- Je ne me plaindrais pas, murmura-t-elle, s'approchant de moi.

Nos lèvres étaient à peine à deux centimètre de distance et je léchais les miennes en prévision. J'avais attendus trop longtemps…

\- Eddie ? appela soudain une voix.

Je me redressais aussitôt et tout mon corps se raidit, tout le désir en moi évaporer rien qu'à l'entente de sa voix.

_Par tous les saints faites que ça soit un cauchemar, que j'ai juste imaginer cette voix, qu'elle n'est pas réellement ici, juste derrière moi._

Je nous retournais lentement et à ma plus grande horreur les saints n'ont pas pris en compte mes prières.

\- Tanya, grinçais-je.

Elle me sourit et je serrais la taille d'Isabella un peu plus.

_Il fallait qu'elle soit ici non d'un chien…Putain de vie…_

En la regardant de plus près, je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu lui trouver. Ses cheveux blonds bouclé faisait référence à un volcan en éruption. Et sa robe…eh bien disons-nous qu'une prostitué aurai l'air d'une sainte à ses côtés. Elle était noir ainsi que décolleter comme… vraiment décolleter, ses seins étaient à peine couvert de deux bouts de tissus relier à son cou et une fente sur le côté laissait à découvert sa jambe jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

_Elle essayait sûrement de faire moins que ses trente ans et avait lamentablement échoué…désespérant et admettons-le, assez drôle._

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Demandai-je durement.

\- J'accompagne mon fiancé, répondit-elle hautaine.

A ce moment là, une paire de bras s'enroula autour d'elle et je relevais mes yeux pour voir Biers. Riley Biers.

Eh bien que puis-je dire ? J'étais sans voix. C'était un tournant intéressant mais là encore nous parlions de Tanya, elle ferait tout pour rétablir sa réputation et qui d'autre qu'un idiot comme Biers pour cela…

\- Cullen, me salua-t-il.

\- Biers, lui retournais-je.

Il sourit suffisant et tournais ses yeux vers la femme dans mes bras.

\- Quelle est le nom de ta charmante cavalière ? Demanda-t-il, ses yeux allumer.

Je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Je voulais juste déchiqueté son putain de corps. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, Isabella pris l'initiative.

\- Isabella Swan, enchantée, répondit-elle.

\- Riley Biers, fit-il présentant sa main.

Je regardais comment la main d'Isabella allait à sa rencontre et je vis rouge. J'atteignis sa main au vol et la ramena vers moi empêchant tout contact avec lui. Je sentais ses yeux sur moi mais les miens restèrent fixer sur Biers.

\- N'ose même pas mettre tes pattes sur elle, avertis-je.

\- Je ne vois pas quel est le problème Cullen ? Il ne s'agit ici que pur politesse, sourit-il.

\- Eh bien politesse ou non, je ne tiens pas à ce que toi, plein de crasse, touche à ce qui m'appartiens, dis-je d'une voix neutre.

Son visage vira au rouge et je jubilais intérieurement lorsque son sourire stupide disparût. Il allait ouvrir sa bouche lorsque ma mère s'interposa.

\- Il est temps de passer à table, déclara-t-elle.

Il me lança un regard noir et j'observais incrédule le couple prendre place à _ma_ table.

\- Mère, pourquoi est-ce que par l'enfer ils partagent notre table ? M'enquis-je les dents serrer.

\- Chéri, monsieur Biers est le collègue de ton père et un ami de longue date ! Et puis le petit Riley et toi étiez ami à l'époque. Qu'est- ce qu'il y a de mal maintenant ? Chuchota-t-elle sévèrement.

\- Mère ! Le _petit_ _Biers_ et moi n'avons jamais été ami, ripostais-je.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu vas aller t'asseoir et te comporter comme un bon garçon bien élever, fit-elle balayant l'air de sa main.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher mais je boudais légèrement…très légèrement.

_Ma grand-mère puis ma propre mère…_

\- Soin de m'expliquer ? Déclara la voix de ma douce fleur.

Quoi que, je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'appeler douce fleur à cette instant, elle donnait plus l'impression de vouloir me faire passer à travers la fenêtre…

\- Eh bien, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment Isabella, éludais-je.

\- Eh bien, je me fou du lieu ou du moment Edward. Je veux des explications _maintenant_, siffla-t-elle.

\- Sur quoi ? Risquais-je.

\- Sur quoi ? Tu te fiche de moi ? Je veux savoir qui est le caniche blond et compagnie ! Cracha-t-elle.

J'avais vraiment essayer mais je ne pu arrêter le rire qui jaillit de ma bouche.

\- Contente de savoir que je te fais rire, déclara-t-elle sarcastique.

\- Désolé baby, dis-je, reprenant contenance.

Elle me foudroya du regard et je l'enlaçais pour la calmer.

\- Qui est-elle ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Tanya est…mon ex, admettais-je.

\- Ton ex…, répéta-t-elle, ne semblant pas y croire.

\- Oui, adhérais-je.

Elle soupira et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Vais-je en rencontrer souvent _tes_ _ex_ ? S'enquit-elle prudemment.

Je n'en n'était pas très fière mais j'avais beaucoup jouer de mon physique pour avoir ma part de femmes.

\- Disons qu'il n'y a qu'avec Tanya et toi que j'ai entretenu une relation sérieuse mais je ne vais pas nier que j'ai connu…beaucoup…de femmes, marmonnais-je.

Il y avait un silence après ma révélation mais je savais que cette discutions ne faisait que commencer.

\- Était-ce sérieux entre vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, effrayer.

Je soupirais, on aurait dû avoir cette conversation beaucoup plus tôt. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais à m'inquiéter d'un quelconque ex en ce qui la concernait. Ainsi, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de moi.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais aimer si c'est ce que tu veux dire mais j'étais assez stupide à l'époque pour avoir faillis faire une chose qui aurai bien pu être la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, confessais-je.

Elle inspirais profondément et ses mains s'accrochaient à moi désespérément.

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas fais et je ne vais nulle part, la rassurais-je.

\- Comment ça c'est terminer ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Disons que j'ai appris son infidélité d'une manière peu particulière, dis-je.

\- Oh…eh bien ça prouve qu'elle n'a pas grand chose dans la cervelle. Comment penser ne serait-ce que vouloir te tromper ? Émit-elle.

Je rirais mais en y réfléchissant, cela était vrai. Comment vouloir me tromper ? Je veux dire j'avais tout ce qu'une femme peut rêver. Sans me vanter, il fallait avouer que c'était une grande perte pour toutes les autres dans le monde. Mais malheureusement pour elles et heureusement pour moi, je ne voulais que celle qui était dans mes bras à l'heure actuel.

\- Et pourquoi étais-tu si désagréable avec ce Riley Biers ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Nous allons dire que ce qui fut une simple querelle d'adolescent qui c'est transformer en rivalité. Il a toujours voulut ce que j'avais. Quand on était jeune, il était toujours là à imiter tout ce que je faisais et à être là où j'étais à un point que ça devenait assez inquiétant, lui expliquais-je.

\- Oh… peut être qu'il t'admirait, dit-elle.

\- Je ne crois pas. Il était tellement étrange, Emmet le surnommait « stalker », riais-je.

\- Vous les riches êtes tous étrange, commença-t-elle.

J'éclatais de rire.

\- Donc…vous vous détestez toujours ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Depuis le lycée, il faisait tout pour me dépasser, prouver qu'il était mieux que moi. Je le déteste pour ça et il me déteste pour tout ce qu'il n'a pas, expliquais-je.

\- Est-ce pour cela qu'il est désormais fiancé à Tanya ? S'ensuit-elle.

\- Sûrement…, fis-je, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Cela te dérange…je veux dire qu'ils sont fiancés maintenant, murmura-t-elle.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Nous nous détestons, ce n'est qu' une rivalité masculine, stupide. Maintenant, qu'il se marie et fait plein de bébés aussi moche que lui, cela n'est pas mon affaire, déclarais-je haussant mes épaules.

Elle soupira soulagé et m'offrit un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret.

\- J'avais presque oublier à quel point tu pouvais être méchant, poursuivit-elle.

\- Je sais, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, raillais-je.

\- Je dirais plutôt malgré ça, se moqua-t-elle.

J'embrassais le haut de sa tête et l'entraîna vers le cauchemar.

\- Allons nous asseoir amour, dis-je.

Il ne restait que deux chaises libres et après avoir saluer les parents de Biers et introduis ma belle, nous nous assîmes à la table ronde.

Isabella était à ma gauche puis vint Rosalie, Emmet, Stalker, Sa chienne de fiancée, madame et monsieur Biers, mon père, ma mère et puis pour finir grand-mère qui se retrouvait à ma droite.

Dans l'ensemble une bonne ambiance régnait. La cuisine valait sa réputation et tous discutaient agréablement.

\- Dites moi Isabella, que faites-vous dans la vie ? S'enquit soudain Tanya.

Et je savais que cette chienne préparait quelque chose.

\- Je suis en dernier année à l'université de Columbia, répondit-elle.

\- Vous êtes encore à l'université ? Quel âge avez-vous donc ? S'enquit-elle faussement choquée.

Je grinçais les dents, j'allais protesté et lui dire de se mêler de ces foutu affaires lorsque la main de ma belle sur ma cuisse m'en empêcha.

\- J'aurai vingt ans en Septembre si cela vous intéresse, déclara-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? Si jeune et pourtant vous êtes déjà dans une tel relation. Cela m'étonne de toi Edward, après tout quelqu'un de ta classe mérite une personne ayant déjà des expériences et une certaine culture, argumenta-t-elle l'air faussement compatissante.

\- Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude Tanya, mais Isabella est plus que parfaite pour moi. Je ne l'aurai jamais présenté à mes parents, ni insisté pour qu'elle m'accompagne ce soir si je n'étais pas absolument sûr de moi, crachais-je à son intention.

Je savais que cela la mettrai en colère, j'ai frappé une corde sensible qui était présente dans notre relation auparavant. Je n'avais jamais voulu lui présenter à mes parents, n'y oser l'emmener dans un tel endroit avec moi. Peu importe combien elle insistait, je restais ferme sur ma décision. Maintenant je savais que la raison était qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine et au fond je le savais, il m'a juste fallut un certain événement pour le comprendre.

\- Ainsi, je te suggère de surveiller ton ton et tes paroles en notre présence. Je ne permets pas qui que ce soit de contredire mes choix en ce qui concerne _ma_ vie, terminais-je d'une voix dur.

Tous les yeux étaient maintenant fixer sur nous et toutes les conversations s'étaient interrompus à notre table. On n'entendait plus que les cliquetis de l'argenterie et de la vaisselle. Nous avions littéralement jeter un froid et je profitais de ce calme pour apaiser ma colère.

Arrivé au dessert, seulement nous les hommes parlèrent. Monsieur Biers me félicitait pour mon sens des affaires lorsque Emmet fit remarquer que mes bénéfices avaient doublés malgré la crise et j'observais avec béatitude quand le visage du petit Biers vira au rouge colère, pas besoin d'avoir un don de télépathie pour savoir que ce n'était pas le cas pour lui.

Après ce moment là , Tanya n'arrêtais pas de regarder dans ma direction ce qui je savais agaçait ma belle à mes côtés. Je serrais sa cuisse sous la table et elle me gratifia d'un léger sourire mais cette petite ride sur son front était toujours présente.

\- Tanya, très chère, il va falloir que vous me disiez comment vous vous êtes procuré cette robe, fit ma mère souriante.

\- Bien sûr madame Cullen ! Se réjouit la dite concerner.

\- Je vous remercie, je ne voudrais pas faire la même erreur que vous et ressembler à cela ! Asséna ma mère faussement soulager.

_Eh bien, eh bien, la vengeance Cullen bat son plein. _

Nos femmes semblaient appréciés son visage déconfit. Et je pouvais voir que c'était loin d'être finis.

\- _**La pauvre, on**__**dirait presque que ses seins vos tombés dans son assiette,**__ dit grand-mère nonchalante dans un parfait français._

A ce moment là, plusieurs chose se passèrent. Mon père recracha son vin, Emmet riait si fort qu'il alerta quelques uns des invités. Ma mère et Rosalie ne cachaient en rien leur sourire. Tandis que les Biers semblaient honteux et mortifiés. Mais le pire était que cette chère Tanya nous regardait tous perplexe ne semblant pas comprendre.

\- _**Je ne peux être plus que d'accord avec toi grand-mère, **__accorda à notre plus grande surprise Isabella, d'un français tout aussi parfait que celle de ma grand-mère._

\- Tu parles le français Bella, fit Emmet impressionné.

\- Bien sûr, après tout quelqu'un de la classe d'Edward mérite une personne avec de expériences et une certaine culture_._ N'est-ce pas Tanya ? Claqua ma belle.

Cette dernière était toute rouge, la bouche grande ouverte tirant les traits de ses joues. Je fronçais les sourcils, sa tête avait une familiarité avec l'opossum en colère que j'avais vu dans un documentaire la dernière fois. Je haussais les épaules, peu importe…

\- On ne s'en prend pas à l'un des nôtres sans représailles chère Tanya, souvenez-vous en la prochaine fois, avertis grand-mère.

Ainsi, cela mis fin à la discutions et tous retournèrent à leur occupation, l'épisode Tanya oublier.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais une si grande danseuse Isabella, dis-je alors que nous valsions sur la piste.

\- Ma sœur insistait pour que je l'accompagne à ses cours de danses lorsque nous étions petites, m'apprit-elle.

Cela me fit rappeler que je n'avais pas encore rencontrer sa famille…

Quand est-ce que j'aurai l'honneur de finalement connaître ces deux personnes si chère à son cœur ?

Je soupirais. Je m'occuperais de cela plus tard, pour l'instant, nous allons profiter de cette soirée.

Chassant ces pensées de mon esprit, je me concentrais sur la femme dans mes bras et la fis tournoyer, déclenchant son rire.

Par la suite, le reste de la réception se passa très vite. Les discours furent prononcer, les toasts porter et le champagne bu.

Bientôt tout le monde était près à rentrer chez soi et moi plus que les autres.

Quitter notre famille fut beaucoup plus difficile que je le pensais. Ces femmes prirent dix milles années selon moi à faire des projets pour un quelconque après-midi. Je savais que je devenais désagréable mais je voulais dépouillé ma belle de sa robe et l'avoir nu dans mes bras au plus vite.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Une fois arriver au manoir, je pris immédiatement Isabella dans mes bras et courais en direction de ma chambre sous ses rires.

Je la déposais ensuite au pied du lit où se trouvais une boîte rose avec une inscription en lettre d'or _« Victoria's Secret »._

Elle la regarda attentivement alors que je caressais sa joue.

\- Est-ce pour moi ? S'enquit-elle ses doigts frôlant le paquet.

\- Pas vraiment. Ceci est un petit cadeau que je me suis offert, répondis-je.

J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux et caressa sa taille observant minutieusement les frissons parcourant sa peau pale.

\- Ouvre-le, sommais-je.

La respiration haletante, ses mains s'accrochèrent sur chaque coin du sac et l'ouvra. Elle le tendit la main et caressa le matériau en soie.

\- C'est beau, chuchota-t-elle.

En réponse, je grignotais son cou infligeant morsures. Je voulais qu'elle ressente le plat de ma langue, mon souffle chaud et mes dents meurtrière à chaque fois qu'elle touchera cette partie de son corps.

\- Dois-je le mettre ? Souffla-t-elle, sa poitrine montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration.

\- Le veux-tu ? Demandais-je.

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

\- Salle de bains baby, dis-je me détachant d'elle.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instant puis se précipita dans la pièce attenante, le sac en main.

Dès que la porte fut fermer, je m'empressais de retirer tous les vêtements de mon corps, ne me laissant qu'avec un caleçon déformer par ma dureté lancinante et je m'asseyais sur le bord du lit, mes coudes sur les genoux et mains tirant progressivement les mèches de bronze de mon cuir chevelu.

J'entendais la douche couler et j'imaginais son corps envelopper de vapeurs, ses mains savonneux caresser son corps alors que l'eau cascadait.

Je grognais et secouais ma tête effaçant les images de luxure qui s'y trouvaient. J'étais assez excité pour le moment et je me devais d'être en contrôle pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Je ne pouvais pas blesser la seule femme que j'aimerai tout au long de ma foutu vie. Aimer. C'est la première fois que je le disais dans ma tête. Je veux dire, je n'étais pas un idiot, je le savais que je l'aimais mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le dire.

_Je l'aime. _

Soudain, le son de la poignée se fit entendre me sortant de mes pensées et je me redressais. Mon souffle resta pris dans ma gorge lorsque j'aperçus sa silhouette incertaine et timide émergée de la salle embuée.

Elle ne me regardait pas et se tordait les doigts faisant son chemin vers moi. Ses longues boucles bruns étaient libérer, rebondissantes à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, certaines encadrant son visage rouge profond.

J'admirais ses pieds nus vernis de rouge, ses jambes blanches semblant plus longue et ses cuisses rebondis disparaître sous la nuisette rouge bordeaux brodées de noir à quelques endroits. Deux petites fentes sur chacun des côtés laissaient à découvert le petit bout de dentelles qui devrait être sa culotte d'une même couleur. Je passais son ventre tonique et sa fine silhouette pour observer la houle de ses seins emprisonnés dans des petits triangles retenus par deux fines ficelles que je pouvais certainement arracher sans effort.

Elle stoppa soudainement à quelques mètres de moi, frottant ses mains sur le plat de son ventre jusqu'à l'ourlet, tirant scrupuleusement ce qui bien sûr me donnais une très bonne vue de ses magnifique seins ronds et charnus, m'implorant presque de les faire sortir.

Je déglutis difficilement et me levais.

\- Bella, soufflais-je sans réfléchir.

Sa tête se releva et je captais ses yeux bruns surpris.

\- Tu m'as appelé Bella, déclara-t-elle.

Je parcourus la distance qui nous séparait est traça avec un doigt un chemin de son épaule dénudée à sa main que j'amenais à mes lèvres où j'y déposais un baiser montrant ma soumission face à sa beauté.

\- Ma Bella, tu es…tu es…tellement..., manquais-je de mots.

Sa main libre se posa sur ma poitrine provoquant des frissons et plaisirs à secouer tout mon corps.

\- Edward, embrasse moi, m'implora-t-elle.

Ma langue sortit pour humidifier mes lèvres et je lui accordais ce qu'elle voulait. Je me penchais et fondis sur ses lèvres pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Nos lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson, donnant l'impression de vouloir manger l'autre, nos souffles se mélangeaient, nos langues se rencontrèrent, envoyant mille sensation en moi. Je ressentais tout, ses touchées, sa chaleurs, son corps presser contre moi.

Mes mains allèrent à ses belles fesses rebondis et je les pressais ensemble déclenchant un gémissement de sortir de sa bouche que j'avalais. Je la hissais sur moi, ses jambes se croisèrent derrière mon dos et ses mains derrière mon cou, la portant en deux grandes enjambées vers le lit.

Ma bouche voyagea vers son cou et le haut de sa poitrine alors que je la laissais tombé sur les draps en soie beige. Elle se repositionna plus loin dans les oreillers derrière son dos soutenue pas ses coudes. A mon tour, je chutais tout mon poids sur le matelas planant au-dessus d'elle, je frôlais sa bouche haletante et frotta mon nez dans ses cheveux, respirant son parfums.

Elle repris ses caresses sur mon corps, mes omoplates, mon bustes, mes bras, mon dos et finit sa course dans mes cheveux et j'émis un râle de plaisirs. Ses jambes s'écartèrent me faisant une place et mon sexe se retrouva aussitôt contre son centre chaud. Nous poussâmes tous les deux un gémissement et à ma plus grande surprise, son bassin commença à se mouver contre ma bite. Tous mes muscles fléchissaient de l'effort que je faisais pour garder un minimum de contrôle.

Mes mains prirent place sur ses cuisses fermement stoppant ses mouvements. Ce cadeau avait semblé génial au premier abord mais maintenant qu'elle semblait consumée par la luxure, je me demandais si ça l'était vraiment... Que pouvais-je faire face à cela ? Son corps m'appelait, me demandait.

\- Isabella, si tu continu, je vais certainement perdre le contrôle amour, réussis-je à dire.

\- Que faire si je veux que tu perdes le contrôle ? Susurra-t-elle, plaçant une main sur ma dureté.

_Jésus, elle s'est transformé en une petite diablesse sexuel._

\- Isabella…, commençais-je sur un ton d'avertissement.

\- Edward…je veux…fait moi l'amour, me coupa-t-elle.

Mes yeux s'agrandir et je me mis à sonder son visage pour trouver son regard de luxure pur qui fit tressauté ma bite aussitôt.

_Doux Jésus._

\- Bella, es-tu sûr ? Demandais-je, caressant sa joue.

\- Edward je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ma vie, s'il te plaît fais le, m'implora-t-elle se tortillant sous moi tout en serrant ma bite dans sa main.

Et qui suis-je pour dire non ? Qui suis-je pour refuser une demande de la femme que j'aime.

\- Nous allons aller très lentement baby, murmurais-je provocant la chair de poule sur sa peau alors que je retirais sa main de mon sexe.

_Je n'allais pas durer autrement._

Je frottais de longs cercles apaisant sur ses cuisses puis je me mis à ravager ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent rouge et gonflées comme je les aimais.

\- Edward, souffla-t-elle comme une prière, me chatouillant les joues envoyant secousses électrique à travers tout mon corps jusqu'à mes orteils.

Je laissais échapper un soupir et remontais ma main qui était sur sa cuisse sous le revêtement en soie. Avec ma paume je traçais le long de son corps, massant la surface plat de son estomac et atteignis le côté de sa poitrine. Elle haleta lorsque j'enroulais mes doigts autour d'un sein et pressa la chair molle. Je glissais ma main afin que mon pouce brosse son mamelon, le roula entre mes doigts et le stimula de caresse. La chair de poule se répartit tout au long de sa peau et ses hanches commencèrent à reprendre vie, se déplaçant contre ma longueur instinctivement.

_Elle voulait plus. _

Ses mouvements provoqua un grondement déversé de ma poitrine et elle se tortilla dans tous les sens encore et encore sous moi, ses mains agrippant mes épaules tel une bouée.

Je ronronnais dans son oreille me délectant des sensations envoyer dans mon corps et des bruits de plaisirs résonnant comme une douce musique sur les murs de la chambre.

\- Regardes ce que tu fais pour moi, à quel point tu me rends fou, soufflais-je broyant contre son cœur chaud la faisant murmurer mon nom.

Oui. C'était mon nom qui sortait de sa bouche, uniquement et seulement le mien…

Soudain, une possessivité sans pareille m'étreignis. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle autre femme sous moi ce soir, c'était _la_ _femme_, la mienne, Bella. C'est moi qu'elle aimait et c'est à moi qu'elle appartenais.

Je grognais et mordis son lobe oreille puis entrepris un long chemin le long de sa gorge en une longue lèche jusqu'à son épaule, suçant la chair molle entre mes dents, déposant baiser mouiller sur toute la peau que je pouvais atteindre.

\- Edward…s'il te plaît, pria-t-elle.

\- Que veux-tu ? Demandais-je.

\- Plus…, gémit-elle.

Mon autre main encore sur sa cuisses se faufila jusqu'à tracer le bord de sa culotte et ses hanche se levèrent à mon contact, désireux.

\- Plus comme cela ? Demandais-je, caressant la dentelle sous ma main.

\- Plus…, souffla-t-elle, secouant sa tête dans tous les sens.

Je glissais ma main sous la dentelle où mes doigts rencontra les poils doux qui cachaient sont intimité.

\- Comme cela ? Dis-je d'une voix épaisse que je ne reconnus.

Elle secoua la tête haletante , le rouge intensifié sur ses joues et le haut de sa poitrine. Je pris plusieurs longues respirations et fléchis mes doigts jusqu'à caresser ses lèvres.

\- Dieu baby, c'est moi qui te rends si mouillé et glissante ? Susurrais-je

Son dos se vautra et son bassin poussa contre ma main, plongeant à peine deux doigts entre ses lèvres.

\- Tellement impatiente, gémis-je, frottant sa fente, la recouvrant de sa fragrance lisse.

\- Edward s'il te plaît, me baiser avec tes doigts, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Et c'est tout ce qu'il me fallut pour plonger mes doigts en elle, savourant la chaleur et l'humidité de sa chatte si serré autour de moi. J'inspirais l'odeur de son excitation mêler à sa sueur et son propre parfum puis commença à pousser dans et hors de son antre quelque fois puis frôla son petit paquet de nerf et fut récompenser par un petit cri.

\- Si sensible et douce, murmurais-je à son oreille avant de foncer sur ses lèvres et de forcer la barrière de ses lèvres avec ma langue.

Je dévorais sa bouche, poussant ma langue au même rythme que mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle tandis que mon autre main massais et pinçais son mamelon entre mon pouce et l'index. Je répétais ces actions encore et encore et à chaque fois que j'y allais plus profond sa chaleur semblait plus forte, plus intense.

\- Il faut que tu viennes baby, mouille mes doigts ma belle, exhortais-je me détachant de ses lèvres.

Ses yeux me regarda, me plaidant de faire quelque chose et je courbais légèrement mes doigts poussais légèrement plus fort contre cette endroit qui la rendait folle tout en frottant désespérément son bouton de plaisir. Un cri sortit de sa bouche et son corps fut pris de tremblements.

\- Viens, ma belle, intimais-je, répétant mon action.

Et c'est tout ce qu'il fut pour que je sente son corps se raidir, ses doigts se crispés sur mes épaules et sa chatte serré mes doigts dans un étau. Sa tête détala en arrière, son corps se cambra mon nom soufflé et elle s'effondra sous moi, une ruée d'humidité s'écoulant le long de mes doigts et de ma paume.

J'admirais son corps détendus, ses bras lâchés de chaque côté ne pouvant plus serrer mes épaules, son corps rouge de plaisir, sueurs dans ses cheveux et sur son front et yeux fermer alors que sa poitrine montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Je retirais lentement mes doigts d'elle, provoquant ses yeux de s'ouvrir brusquement et observais ma main humide en gémissant. Ne pouvant me retenir, je léchais les deux doigts qui étaient dans sa chatte avec délice.

\- La prochaine fois, je vais directement lécher à la source, lui dis-je.

Elle gémit frottant ses cuisses entre elles et je grognais.

\- Tu en veux plus ? M'enquis-je, ma voix débordant de luxure.

\- S'il te plaît, pria-t-elle.

Sans plus attendre, je m'empressais de la dévêtir, retirant sa culotte trempée, sa nuisette et les jeta quelque part derrière moi.

J'admirais ses seins au pointe rose dresser et sa chatte humide puis vers son visage. Je caressais son visage.

_La femme que j'aime._

\- Bella, nous pouvons encore arrêter si tu le veux, dis-je.

\- Non, je veux le faire maintenant, je suis prête, déclara-t-elle déterminée.

_Je_ _suis_ _prête_. Je n'avais jamais étais aussi heureux d'entendre ces mots.

\- Maintenant j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes attentivement, fis-je autoritaire.

Elle hocha la tête, se trémoussant sur les draps beige dans toute sa gloire nu, moi entre ses jambes et j'avalais difficilement.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me parles, que tu me dises situveuxarrêter à n'importe quel moment, ordonnais-je.

Elle hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

\- Je suis propre et je sais que tu es sous implant, l'informais-je, traçant la petite forme sur son bras.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, Edward, fut sa seule réponse.

Je pris son visage entre mes deux mains, et l'embrassa profondément, mordillant sa lèvre et accrochais mes pouces sous l'élastique, poussant mon boxer hors de mes hanches jusqu'à le faire glisser le long de mes jambes et atterrit quelque part au pied du lit.

Je me relevais ensuite à genoux entre ses jambes complètement nu. J'entendis son souffle se coupé et je l'observais sous mes cils. Ses yeux ratissaient le long de mon corps jusqu'à mon érection douloureuse.

\- C'est…tu es si beau et ceci est…énorme, s'étouffa-t-elle.

Je ravalais un rire et me mordis la lèvre.

_Toujours compter sur elle pour ruinée le moment._

Je me penchais lentement de peur de l'effrayer et appuya sur elle de tout mon poids, mon front contre le sien, ses yeux piégés avec les miens, je pris ses mains et les plaçais dans mon dos.

\- Ne regardes que moi, ne fermes à aucun moments tes yeux et accroche toi à moi aussi fort que tu le souhaite, ordonnais-je.

Elle acquiesça et doucement, je frottais mon bassin contre le sien et je sentis ma bite glisser le long de son entrée. Je pouvais sentir chaque pouce d'elle, chacune de ses formes, de sa peau douce et de la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps. Nous étions feu contre feu.

Je continuais à me frotter contre elle, me recouvrant de la substance lisse de son orgasme et plaçais ma bite à son entrée.

_C'était le moment. Le moment où j'allais revendiqué cette femme comme étant la mienne. La fin de tous ces longs mois d'abstinence. Elle a enfin décider de se donner à moi. Ce soir si je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je l'aime, je pourrais au moins le montrer avec mon corps._

\- Bella, aime moi, montre moi, lui priais-je.

Son souffle percuta mon visage, ses yeux clignotèrent et elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi, me donnant le feu vert. J'embrassais ses lèvres doucement, brossais les quelques mèches coller sur son front et poussa mon bout à l'intérieur d'elle sentant ses muscles se serrer autour de moi. Divine sensations me parcourais tel un courant électrique.

_Seigneur, je n'avais rien connu de pareils avant._

Je m'assurais qu'elle allait bien et me déplaçais plus dans ses profondeurs petit à petit jusqu'à cogner contre son hymen.

Je soufflais et me noya dans ses piscines bruns.

\- Ça sera la seule et unique fois où j'aurai à te blesser ma belle, promis-je.

Avec détermination, je me déplaçais à nouveau en arrière et d'un seule coup je repoussais en elle brisant sa barrière. Ne lui donnant pas le temps de penser, je poussais à nouveau m'enterrant aussi loin que je pouvais à l'intérieur d'elle.

Aussitôt l'acte fait, j'observais son visage passer par un masque de douleur, ses yeux se fermèrent et quelques larmes s'échappèrent. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de mon dos, me faisant siffler.

\- Bella ouvre tes yeux, regarde moi, exigeais-je, effaçant les traces de larmes du coin de ses yeux.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et je me mis à caresser ses joues et embrasser ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende.

\- Je suis là. Je te tiens. Ça va passer baby, soupirais-je.

_Bordel de merde…_

Transpiration coulait le long de mon front et de ma peau, mes muscles étaient fléchis et mes dents étaient serrer ensemble de l'effort que je faisais pour ne pas battre en elle comme un animal. Je restais en elle sans faire un mouvement, donnant à son corps le temps de s'habituer à ma circonférence.

Soudain, elle ondula son bassin, un mouvement à peine perceptible que je crus même rêver mais à mon plus grand soulagement, elle le refit plus vivement suivit d'un gémissement.

_Dieu merci putain…_

\- Mieux ? M'enquis-je entre mes dents.

Elle acquiesça et c'est tout ce qu'il me fallut. Je pris appuie sur sa hanche et recula pour basculer à nouveau en elle. Je refis ce mouvement encore et encore jusqu'à frapper un endroit sensible suscitant un long gémissement à sortir de ses lèvres. Ses murs ne cessaient de serrer autour de moi au point que ça m'étais presque impossible de me déplacer, stimulant mon bas ventre.

\- Si serrer et humide, babillais-je émerveiller.

Nos cœurs battant, nos respirations affolantes et notre sueurs combinés, nos corps nus entrelacés se tordant, humidité inondant ma longueur. Toutes ces choses fit que je perdis mon esprit seulement guider par mon besoin, luxure. Je grognais et me relevais à genoux entre ses cuisses ayant une vue imprenable de mon épaisseur disparaître entre ses lèvres gonflées et rose.

\- Putain, tellement bon, si douce, marmonnais-je alors que je déliais ses jambes autour de moi, les déménageant au creux de mes avant-bras l'écartant d'avantage pour moi.

Je poussais plus difficilement me délectant des sensations que m'apportait la nouvelle position, tout en gardant mes coups longs et sensuels.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent mais ne lâchaient jamais les miens et ses mains auparavant sur mon dos serrèrent les draps sous elle.

J'augmentais la vitesse de mes coups de reins saccadés voulant à tout pris la faire basculer.

_J'étais un homme avec une mission et je comptais bien la remplir. _

Je poussais plus fortement me régalant de la vue de ses seins balancer au rythme de chacun de mes coups. La pièce inondait de bruits de nos corps réunis, de gémissements et plaidoiries de ma belle pour plus, me suppliant de la faire venir, ce que je me démenais à faire avec chaque fibre de mon être.

Je pompais avec plus de volonté, frôlant son poing G, une fois, deux fois et une troisième fois, l'achevant et la faisant basculant encore une fois à travers les affres de la luxure. Ses muscles serraient et serraient encore inondant ma bite m'envoyant finalement à trouver ma libération. Vague après vague me percuta, cascadant à travers tout mon corps.

Je m'effondrais contre elle, nos corps haletant et humide mais je ne fis aucun mouvement pour me déplacer toujours gainé à l'intérieur d'elle jusqu'à ce que je ramollisse. Après quelques instant ma belle gigota sous moi et je me décidais finalement de me relever et de sortir d'elle. Je gémis lorsque je regardais vers le bas, la preuve de notre acte fuité et couler le long de ses cuisses.

J'embrassais le front de ma belle somnolente et partis vers la salle de bain me nettoyer, je revins ensuite la chercher, je la pris son corps mou et lâche dans mes bras et la posais sur la sur la surface en marbre. Elle glapit au froid et j'écartais ses cuisses, nettoyant son entre jambe à l'aide d'un gant chaud que j'avais préparer.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demandais-je.

Elle hocha la tête, un sourire fatigué sur ses lèvres.

\- Juste épuisée, me garantit-elle.

J'acquiesçais et je jetais le gant dans la baignoire à proximité.

\- Ne bouge pas, intimais-je, embrassant son front.

Je partis vers la chambre et pour la première de toute ma vie, je changeais les draps de mon lit. Je le fis aussi vite et du mieux que je pu, les autres étant légèrement tâcher de sang. Je me doutais bien qu'elle ne voudrait pas se rendormir la dessus.

Un fois la tâche accomplis, je repartis vers la salle de bains et pris Bella à nouveau dans mes bras, la déposant dans le lit, et recouvra nos corps de la couverture.

J'embrassais ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se débattaient pour rester ouverts.

\- Merci, murmurais-je au creux de son oreille.

\- Je t'aime, sourit-elle.

Je t'aime aussi, chuchotais-je, inaudible à la belle endormie enfouie dans mon étreinte.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Et enfin le chapitre 11 ! Bonne lecture !_**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages de la Sag Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que de les emprunter._**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 :**__** Qu'est ce que le menu McFirst ?**_

Assis dans la salle de réunion, j'écoutais Cheney nous faire un rapport sur ses avancés en ce qui concernait le nouveau projet. Je devais admettre que j'étais quelque peu étonner de la vitesse à laquelle il travaillait, je suppose que tout ce qui lui manquait était les outils adéquate ô combien ridiculement cher.

Tout à coup, l'écran de mon Iphone s'illumina. Je le pris de suite en voyant que le message n'était autre que de ma belle.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! » Lus-je.

Un ridicule sourire prit place sur mes lèvres et je m'empressais de répondre.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles chérie. Éclaire moi. »

Je réprimais un rire, alors que j'imaginais ce que devais ressembler son doux visage. Certainement rouge de colère.

« Ne joue pas à l'idiot ! Qu'est ce que Jasper fait ici à me suivre comme une stupide ombre ?! » Lus-je.

Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas être ravie, surtout que je ne lui en avait pas informer avant. Mais je me réconfortais dans le fait que c'était nécessaire pour sa sécurité.

« Jasper travail maintenant pour moi baby. Il est en charge de ta sécurité. »

« Ne m'appelle pas baby maintenant ! Et je ne suis pas idiote, je sais pertinemment qu'il est mon nouveau garde du corps ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi ! Toi stupide milliardaire surprotecteur ! »

« Baby, n'as-tu pas vu le journal d'aujourd'hui ? »

« Qu'est ce que cela à avoir avec le journal non d'un chien ?! »

« Lis le et envoie moi un message quand tu auras finis »

Je ne reçu pas de répondre après cela, de sorte que je me concentrais à nouveau sur la réunion. Du moins j'essayais…

Quinze minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que je reçus à nouveau de ses nouvelles. Je pris mon portable dans les mains, presser de découvrir sa réaction.

« Seigneur comment est-ce possible… » Lus-je

Je souriais largement. En effet, aujourd'hui la couverture de tous les magasines ainsi que journal n'était autre que ma belle et moi au gala de bienfaisance.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas compliqué, tu sors avec moi. » Répondis-je.

Quelques minutes passèrent et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Et puis enfin…

« Je viens de finir les cours. Puis-je venir te voir ? »

« Nul besoin de demander à l'avenir. J'informe Jane tout de suite. »

« D'accord, je serai là dans quinze minutes. »

C'était parfaitement dans le timing, d'ici là, la réunion aura terminer. J'avais hâte de la revoir, surtout depuis que ce matin, nous n'avions pas pu terminer ce que nous avions commencer. Le sexe n'avait jamais été aussi bon et je frissonnais à l'idée de recommencer...pour la quatrième fois.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Un coup sur ma porte se fit entendre alors que mes yeux étaient toujours fixés sur la paperasse cumulé sur mon bureau.

\- Entrer, dis-je sans lever le regard.

Et je le sentais tout de suite, ce petit changement dans l'air, ce sentiment d'anticipation m'informant qu'elle était quelque part à proximité. Aussitôt, je relevais ma tête vers l'entrée pour l'apercevoir me regarder à travers la pièce. Nos yeux se trouvèrent et un sourire radieux pris place sur son visage. Je me levais automatiquement alors qu'elle fit son chemin vers moi, la distance entre nous me semblait tout à coup interminable. Et puis finalement, j'eus son petit corps chaud dans mes bras, son odeur envoûta mes sens et cette petite étincelle familier sur chatouilla ma peau.

\- Hey, marmonna-t-elle dans ma poitrine.

\- Hey, dis-je, reniflant ses cheveux.

Je relevais sa tête et caressais le contour de son visage avec mon doigt, scrutant ses magnifiques yeux. C'est fou ce qu'elle m'avait manqué, mais je ne le dirais pas à haute voix. J'inhalais une notre dose de son parfums puis finis par la relâcher.

\- Donc, comment était la journée ? Demandai-je.

Elle renifla avec dédain.

\- Mis à part le fait que mon petit ami a engager un garde du corps qui s'avère être le frère de sa belle-sœur. Que les gens me regardaient bizarrement ce que j'associais à Jasper qui me suivais avec un air de Man in Black jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que finalement c'était tout simplement parce que mon visage fut en première page du New York Times avec le dit petit ami milliardaire beau comme Dieu. Oh ! Et comment ais-je pu oublier le foutu titre « Edward Cullen héritier des Masen-Cullen, PDG des entreprises « Cullen Corporation » en compagnie de sa ravissante amie. Le milliardaire a-t-il finalement tourner la page sur sa relation avec la mannequin Tanya Dénali ? », répondit-elle à bout de souffle.

Eh bien, je suppose qu'elle voulait soulager la tension dans son corps.

\- Tu me trouve beau comme un Dieu ? Souris-je.

Elle me fusilla du regard et me frappa à la poitrine.

\- Est-ce tout ce qui te préoccupe ? Siffla-t-elle.

\- Je plaisantais ma belle, fis-je la serrant contre ma poitrine.

Elle soupira et appuya sa tête contre mon cœur.

\- Est-ce que ça sera toujours comme ça ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Eh bien, pour l'instant ce n'est rien, étant donner qu'ils ne savent pas encore ton nom. Mais je suppose que d'ici la fin de la journée tout sera dévoilé. Et les paparazzis afflueront à chaque fois que tu métrera un pied dehors. Mis ne t'inquiète pas, Jasper sera là et avec le temps ils trouveront quelque chose d'autre à ce mettre sous la dents, la rassurais-je.

\- Pourquoi Jasper et pas Alec ?

\- Alec est mon garde du corps, il sait comment je fonctionne et vis versa, de ce fait c'était plus facile qu'il reste avec moi. Jasper cherchait un nouveau travail, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, je ne pouvais trouver mieux, dis-je.

\- Tu lui fais confiance ?

\- Je le connais depuis de nombreuses années, je lui fait confiance en ce qui te concerne et je pensais que sa nature calme serai le mieux pour gagner ta confiance. Vous devez avoir confiance l'un d'en l'autre en cas de dangers imminent, lui pour que tu suis ses ordres à la lettre, toi pour sa capacité à te protéger. De plus…

\- Quoi ?

\- Il n'a pas peur de tuer, déclarais-je.

Un silence s'en suivit après ma déclaration.

\- Oh. Et j'allais oublier, il ne te regarde pas comme un homme voulant te baiser. Ce qui est le plus important pour moi, souris-je.

\- Typique des hommes, marmonna-t-elle.

Un coup sur la porte nous sépara et je donnais la permission d'entrer.

\- Monsieur Cullen. Monsieur Cheney sollicite votre présence, déclara Jane.

Je grognais.

\- Il peut attendre, sifflais-je.

\- Il dit que c'est urgent monsieur.

Je soupirais. Abrutit de gamin…

\- Deux minutes, dis-je.

Elle ferma la porte et je me tournais vers ma belle.

\- Reste ici, ça ne prendra pas plus de quelques minutes, ordonnais-je.

Elle hocha la tête et je sortis donner un morceau de mon esprit au gamin binoclard.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Je soupirais et fis mon chemin dans les couloirs avec empressement. Cela m'avait prit plus de temps que prévus, trente minutes pour être exacte. Le gamin avait fait une erreur informatique et aussi vieux que j'étais, l'informatique était toujours mon domaine de prédilection et je n'étais pas si rouiller que ça.

J'aperçus les portes de mon bureau et les poussais soulager. Je scrutais la pièce et finalement aperçus Isabella assise sur un des canapés dos à moi. Elle semblait être en grande conversation avec le téléphone coller à son oreille, alors je décidais de me faire discret et d'avancer à pas lents les mains dans les poches.

\- Je sais, marmonna-t-elle d'un air exaspérer.

Je restais planter à quelques mètres derrière elle, curieux. J'entendis une forte voix d'homme, même à cette distance et il semblait pas très heureux. Je fronçais les sourcils de plus en plus soucieux et me promettais de lui demander à ce sujet aussitôt qu'elle aura terminer.

\- D'accord. Je t'aime aussi. Bye, fit-elle.

Mon corps se tendit, tout l'air dans mes poumons resta pris et un voile rouge traversa mes yeux alors que ma tête répétait encore et encore ces mots déchirant. _Je t'aime aussi._Colère vibrait en moi et je ressentis l'envie forte de tout détruire.

\- Edward est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit la voix préoccupé d'Isabella.

Je serrais les dents et lui fusillais du regard.

\- Tu oses me demander encore est-ce que je vais bien ?! A qui étais-tu en train de parler ? Aboyais-je.

Elle fit deux pas en arrière, incompréhension flashait dans ses yeux.

\- Tu viens de dire des mots qui aurait dû être uniquement réserver à moi Isabella. Alors qui est l'autre homme à qui tu étais en train de parler ? Criais-je.

Des larmes jaillirent du coin de son œil et elle souffla. Elle avança vers moi et me tendit son portable.

\- Regarde par toi-même Edward, déclara-t-elle l'air blesser.

J'arrachais presque le téléphone de ses mains et ouvris le clapet rageusement. Je défilais la liste des appels récents et mon visage blêmis incontestablement. J'avalais difficilement et relus encore et encore la preuve de ma stupidité et de ma grosse erreurs. **Papa 14h43- Durée 20min.**

Je regardais dans ses yeux brillants de larmes mais pourtant aucune ne s'échappa. Elle tendit la main paume ouverte sans lâcher mon regard. Je lui remis son portable et effleurais sa main. Elle le retira aussi vite comme si mon contact l'avait brûler et je sentis soudainement une douleurs transpercer mon cœur tel un poignard.

\- Isabella, je…

\- N'ose même pas, cracha-t-elle. Une main en l'air.

Elle attrapa rageusement ses affaires et me frôla en passant à côté de moi. Je mordis ma lèvre fortement et sentis le goût du sang sous ma langue. J'entendis la porte claquer et je ne fis rien pour l'arrêter. Quand est-ce que j'allais arrêter de tout foirer ? Je me le demandais…

Je fis mon chemin maladroitement vers le bar à ma droite et ne pris même pas la peine de prendre un verre buvant directement dans la bouteille de Scotch. Il me fallait un peu de courage histoire d'arranger le fiasco que j'avais crée.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux une énième fois et bouquet en main je sonnais à la porte de l'appartement 8.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de foirer à chaque fois, ça m'éviterais de me coltiner la gothique une deuxième fois, siffla Alec.

\- N'oublie pas qui signe ton chèque à la fin du mois Alec, rétorquais-je.

Il grogna pour toute réponse et la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Angéla. Je me raclais la gorge.

\- Je…, commençais-je.

\- Elle n'est pas là, me coupa-t-elle me claquant la porte au nez.

Alec rigola derrière moi et je le fusillais du regard. Je sonnais une deuxième fois et attendis. Puis une troisième fois, toujours rien. Alors j'appuyais sur la sonnette encore et encore jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me réponde.

\- Sérieusement quel âge as-tu ? Demanda Alec ennuyer.

\- Cent, dis-je, continuant d'appuyer sur la sonnette.

\- Eh bien laisse moi te dire que tu n'agis pas comme quelqu'un ayant cent ans à l'heure actuelle, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Non, je viens de retirer 100$ de ta paye, dis-je ce qui eu l'effet de lui faire fermer sa bouche.

Après être appuyer deux fois de plus, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau à la volet, laissant paraître Angela l'air furieuse.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Nous avons des voisins je te signale ! Cracha-t-elle.

\- ça m'est égal, dis-je.

\- Toi, stupide…, commença-t-elle.

\- Angela, dit une voix derrière elle.

Je regardais par dessus son épaule et vis ma belle l'air tout juste sortit du lit et quelques traces de larmes sur ses joues.

\- Bella, tu…, commença Angela.

\- Que veux-tu ? Déclara ma belle coupant son amie.

Sa question m'étant clairement destiné, je levais le bouquet rose jaune, espérant qu'elle comprenne.

\- Je…je veux juste discuter, plaidais-je.

Elle soupira et hocha la tête.

_Oui ! _

_Cullen tu ne mérite pas cette femme…_

\- Je vais juste me rafraîchir, déclara-t-elle.

\- Prend tout ton temps, acquiesçais-je.

Elle hocha la tête et se détourna.

\- Hey, siffla une voix à côte de moi.

Je regardais Angela curieux et elle continua.

\- A part que tu sois beau comme un diable, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle trouve à ton cul désolée, dit-elle.

\- Moi non plus, admettais-je.

Elle plissa les yeux vers moi, clairement pas la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait. Je tirais mon portefeuille et tirais un billet de 100$.

\- Va faire un tour, dis-je en lui tendant.

\- Non, sourit-elle d'un air suffisant.

\- Angéla…, marmonna la voix de ma belle.

Je la regardais faire son chemin vers moi et je soupirais de soulagement de l'avoir à nouveau à proximité.

\- C'est pour toi, dis-je lui tendant le bouquet.

Elle le prit de mes mains et les reniflant un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Ce sont…ce sont des roses jaunes, cela signifie le pardon, dis-je bêtement.

\- Je sais, dit-elle en repartant dans son appartement.

Angéla me tapota le bras et je devenais clairement irrité.

\- 200$ de plus et je pars, dit-elle.

Je ne lui répondis rien et à la place lui tendis les billets. Sans un regard pour moi, elle partit non sans m'avoir donner un avertissement.

\- Quelle fille bizarre, marmonna Alec.

Je ne dis rien et attendis qu'Isabella revienne. Ce qu'elle fit quelque minutes plus tard avant de stopper à quelques mètres de moi et de me regarder de la tête au pied.

\- Isabella ? Demandais-je confus.

Elle secoua la tête et rencontra à nouveau mes yeux.

\- Je…tu porte un jeans et un T-shirt, remarqua-t-elle.

Je baissais mon regard vers mon jeans bleus ainsi que mon T-shirt col en V blanc et me raclais la gorge.

\- Je voulais être normal pour une fois…pour toi, déclarais-je.

\- Oh… tu as l'air pas mal.

Je souriais, Emmet avait raison, je lui remercierai plus tard.

\- Tu viens ? Fis-je lui tendant la main.

_Prends la s'il te plaît. Prends ma main._

Elle regarda ma main fixement et finalement la prit à mon soulagement.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda-t-elle une fois sortis de l'immeuble.

\- Nous faisons tout le temps ce que je veux. Alors je me suis dit que pour une fois nous allons faire ce que toi, tu veux, dis-je.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Je lui ouvris la porte de la mercedes à l'arrière alors qu'Alec prit place derrière le volant.

\- Où veux-tu aller ?

Elle sourit soudainement sournoisement et j'avalais septique.

\- Mc Donnal, dit-elle.

J'entendis Alec éclater de rire devant et je soupirais.

\- Mc Donnal ça sera, marmonnais-je.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Assis dans la banquette rouge, je ne me sentais nullement à ma place. Je n'avais pas honte de dire que je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans un Fast Food avant. L'endroit était bondé et il y avait pleins d'enfant partout. Je détestais ça.

\- Il n'y a pas de serveurs ici ? Demandais-je scrutant le menu poser sur la table.

\- Edward, tu dois toi-même faire la queue et commander ton repas, ria Isabella.

\- Oh.

Nous partîmes commander notre repas et j'avançais vers la femme passant devant des gens qui me scrutaient bizarrement.

\- Edward, siffla Isabella.

Elle m'attrapa par la main et m'entraîna vers la fin de la file.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de passer devant tout le monde ! Me réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je, fronçant les sourcils.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux.

\- Juste patiente, déclara-t-elle complètement larguer.

Je soupirais.

\- Bien, abdiquais-je.

\- Bien, roula-t-elle des yeux.

L'attente fut longue et inutile mais je patientais comme me l'avait demander Isabella. Une fois arriver à notre tour, je fixais la femme en face de moi qui nous salua stoïque et nous demanda notre commande. Je regardais Isabella.

\- Nous prendrons deux menus McFirst s'il vous plaît, déclara ma belle.

\- Qu'est ce que le menu McFirst ? Demandais-je en chuchotant à son oreille.

\- C'est un hamburger, une portion de frites et un soda.

\- Oh.

Je relevais mes yeux vers la femme derrière la caisse et attira son attention.

\- Je tiens à préciser que j'ai l'habitude que mes frites soient…,

Je fis soudainement stopper par un coup de coude de ma belle et je la regardais curieusement. Elle ne me prêta aucune attention et tendit un billet à la femme puis m'entraîna à notre table.

Je n'osais pas poser de question et attendit patiemment la prochaine étape.

Je ne savais même pas ce qu'était la prochaine étape.

_Je veux me tirer d'ici non d'un chien…_

Quelqu'un vint finalement poser un plateau en face de chacun de nous puis partit. J'observais avec méfiance les aliments en face de moi et pris une frite de mes doigts. Je l'enfournais dans ma bouche et grimaçais. Je poussais le plateau et préférais regarder Isabella manger et se moquer de moi. Une fois qu'elle eut finit elle me gratifia d'un sourire satisfait.

\- Tu as fait exprès de m'emmener ici n'est-ce- pas ?

Elle haussa les épaules et joua avec la serviette en papier dans ses mains.

\- Je suis désolé, dis-je.

\- Je sais.

Un silence.

\- Me déteste-tu ? Demandais-je

\- Jamais.

Nouveau silence.

\- Me pardonne-tu ? Demandais-je.

Elle fixa mes yeux et je ressentis un léger malaise.

\- Toujours, déclara-t-elle.

\- Merci, dis-je en lui serrant la main à travers la table.

\- Mon père sait pour toi, fit-elle soudainement.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il t'a…appelé, constatais-je.

\- Quelques personnes lui ont parler de la photo dans le journal. Il s'inquiétait pour moi et voulait savoir à propos de…nous.

\- Ça me semble logique, fis-je.

\- Il voulait te rencontrer, déclara-t-elle.

Je pris une grande inspiration.

\- Que lui as-tu dit ?

\- Je luis ai dit qu'il en aura la chance lorsqu'il viendra pour ma remise de diplôme dans quelques semaines, répondit-elle.

\- Pourquoi attendre ? Demandais-je.

Elle sembla surprise.

\- Je ne savais pas si tu voulais le rencontrer, dit-elle.

\- Isabella, je serai plus que ravis de rencontrer ta famille, affirmais-je.

\- Vraiment ? Il est un chef de police.

Je haussais les épaules.

\- Je sais. Je n'ai pas peur, souris-je.

\- Tu devrai, sourit-elle.

\- Faisons le ce week-end

\- Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle.

\- Je veux le rencontrer ce week-end, dis-je.

\- Mais…mais il vit à Washington !

\- Nous prendrons mon jet, dis-je.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Tu es fou, souffla-t-elle.

\- Fou de toi, souris-je.

Elle sourit.

\- Alors ? Nous y allons ce week-end ? Demandais-je impatient.

\- Nous y allons ce week-end , accorda-t-elle.

Je nous fis lever et fondis sur ses lèvres douces.

\- As-tu encore ton lit d'adolescente ? Demandais-je.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? S'enquit-elle perdu.

Je frottais mon bassin contre elle et chuchota à son oreille.

\- Je compte bien te baiser dans ce lit, Isabella, promis-je.

\- Bi…bien, bégaya-t-elle.

\- Bien, dis-je avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

**_Eh bien d'abord Wow ! J'étais impressionner par le nombre de commentaire que j'ai eu. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il y en a qui lisse et qui ne commente pas et je leur reproche pas, je comprend parfaitement qu'ils n'ont pas le temps etc..._**

**_Mais le fait que lorsque je demande un conseil où autre et que vous répondez présent pour m'aider, je trouve ça très touchant et je vous remercie énormément !_**

**_Je suis encore un peu indécis de remettre les nouveaux chapitres mais je vais tout de même le faire et prendre vos conseils à cœur. _**

**_Donc voilà, juste après avoir poster le chapitre 12, je vais commencer à mettre les nouveaux et...surprise surprise ! Vous recevez aussi le chapitre 13 que j'ai finis et qui est assez long mais rigolo !_**

**_Oh ! et une dernière chose, vous remarquerez que j'ai changé mon pseudo tout simplement parce que ma meilleure amie ma conseillez de mettre ma fiction sur Wattpad aussi. J'étais un peu indécis mais finalement je vais le faire après tout qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Donc voilà pourquoi j'ai changé de pseudo parce qu'il y avait déjà une angelane sur le site et je ne voulais pas qu'il est de malentendu etc..._**

**_Bref, donc vous pouvez allez voir si vous voulez ou pas, c'est sur le même pseudo._**

**_Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture bien entendu j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez sur tous les nouveaux chapitres !_**

**_Disclaimer :_****_ Les personnages de la Saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que de les emprunter._**

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 :**__** Mais ce fut le passé, j'avais encore le futur pour me rattraper.**_

_« Isabella Swan, la nouvelle petite amie de l'héritier Cullen dévoilée »« Le grand Casanova de New-York plus sur le marché. Sortez vos mouchoirs les filles ! »« Edward Cullen : D'une mannequin à une étudiante »._

Je jetais sombrement tous les magazines sur mon bureau furieusement.

\- Attend, attend. Écoute celui là : _« L'héritier Cullen, PDG des entreprises Cullen Corporation, une préférence pour les plus jeunes »_, lut mon frère en riant.

Je le fusillais du regard.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ? Grognais-je.

\- Eh bien, il faut voir le bon côté des choses, déclara-t-il nonchalant.

Je grognais. Quel Enfer…

Comme je l'avais prédis, les paparazzis avaient fini par découvrir l'identité de Isabella.

Au début, il n'y avait rien de scandaleux ou qui méritait une attention particulière, son nom apparaissait quelques fois et ce fut tout.

Mais cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, les critiques apparurent plus impitoyables les unes que les autres et j'avais perdu tout mon sang froid lorsque j'avais vu les mots sordides comme « Chercheuse d'or » ou « Manipulatrice » et j'en passe. De là, j'avais réussis à freiner ces articles indésirables ainsi que plusieurs autres aussi stupides les uns que les autres mais ça ne m'avait pas empêcher de congédier quelques personnes et de fermer quelques bureaux.

Je souriais à la mémoire de ces personnes me priant de leurs épargner.

_C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec quelques liasse de billets vert. Ça devenait presque ennuyant…la nature humaine était si prévisible, _pensais-je, me prélassant contre mon fauteuil.

\- Préviens Jane et dis lui de contacter mon publiciste et d'organiser une réunion immédiatement, dis-je à mon frère alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOo

\- Nous avons dû freiner quelques articles de plus aujourd'hui, Monsieur Cullen, m'informa Alistair, mon publiciste.

Je soufflais irrité.

\- Nous vous conseillons fortement de donner une interview en ce qui concerne votre relation avec Mademoiselle Swan. Cela calmera grandement les choses, proposa-t-il.

Je hochais la tête et balaya l'air de ma main.

\- Faites le nécessaire et organiser une entrevue avec un journaliste digne de confiance et que vous jugez compétent. Voyez mon planning avec Jane, dis-je.

\- Aussi, je…

Soudain, quelqu'un entra brusquement dans mon bureau, nous interrompant. Je relevais les yeux pour me trouver face à Alec. Je fronçais les sourcils et il me regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable.

\- Code Rouge, déclara-t-il.

Deux mots simples mais pourtant qui fit battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure, tellement distincte à mon oreille. La panique me submergea alors que j'essayais par tous les moyens de retrouver mes esprits.

Alec avait élaboré un code avec notre équipe de sécurité il y a quelques années. Cela signifiait que quelques chose était arriver, quelques chose de vraiment mauvais. Le mien étant « CODE NOIR », celui d'Isabella était le fameux « CODE ROUGE ».

Je l'observais quelques secondes livide puis fus hors de mon siège en un claquement de doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Exigeais-je.

Nous sortîmes du bureau à toute vitesse et nous précipitâmes dans l'ascenseur.

\- Harry nous attend déjà, m'informa-t-il, ignorant ma question.

Je fis les cents pas frustré par la peur et l'ascenseur qui descendait trop lentement à mon goût. Je fourrageais dans mes cheveux alors que des scénarios inimaginable se jouaient dans ma tête.

\- Répond à ma putain de question Alec! Criais-je n'en pouvant plus d'être dans le noir.

\- Edward, tu dois te calmer d'abord, dit-il.

_Par l'enfer non putain…_

\- Dis moi ce qui se passe et maintenant ! Ordonnais-je.

_Pitié faite qu'elle va bien, _priais-je.

Je sortis enfin de l'ascenseur attendant toujours qu'il m'explique et sprintais vers la sortie, m'engouffrant aussitôt dans la voiture garer en face des portes, Alec à mes trousses. Harry commença immédiatement à rouler ce qui voulait dire qu'une chose. Il savait.

\- Est-ce quelqu'un aurait l'obligeance de me dire ce qu'il se passe avec Isabella ? Criais-je.

\- Jasper m'a appelé il y a quinze minutes. Un certain paparazzi les ont intercepté à la sortie de l'université et il semblerait que Bella a eu un accident. Il…il l'a bousculé assez violemment pour qu'elle dégringole les marches, déclara-t-il prudemment.

Je respirais grandement et ferma mes yeux.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle allait bien mais Jasper a tout de même pris l'initiative de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il dit qu'elle s'est cognée la tête contre la chaussée assez durement, continua-t-il.

Je déglutis et criais à Harry de se ficher des putain de limites de vitesse et d'arriver là bas aussi rapidement que possible.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec eux ? Je ne suis pas une putain de stars ! Aboyais-je.

\- Eh bien peut-être pas mais tu dirige l'une des plus grandes entreprises de l'État et de plus tu es l'un des héritier Cullen. Emmet et toi êtes littéralement considérés comme les princes de New-York. De plus, Rosalie aussi a dû passer par là, clarifia-t-il.

Je reniflais et tirais sur mes cheveux.

\- A ma connaissance Rosalie n'a pas été envoyer à l'hôpital, m'offusquais-je.

Il soupira.

\- Rosalie est une force de la nature elle-même. La femme est aussi effrayante qu'un bulldog. Et avec le temps ils l'ont lâché tout comme ils vont finir par lâcher Bella, dit-il.

Je grognais et frottais mon visage lassé.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, je pouvais apercevoir quelques paparazzi faire le pied de grue devant les portes, attendant sans doute mon apparition. Je serrais les poings.

\- Faites les dégager d'ici ! Aboyais-je.

Alec sortit et deux de mes hommes apparurent. Ils me guidèrent à l'entrée faisant barrage de leurs corps et la sécurité vint leurs porter mains fortes.

Une fois arriver dans le hall, un homme m'accosta. Jason Jenks, directeur de l'hôpital New-York-Presbytérien.

\- Edward, me salua-t-il, tendant sa main.

Je la lui serrais avec hochement de tête.

\- Jason, où est-elle ? Demandais-je, avalant la boule qui apparut dans ma gorge…

Il sourit et me fit signe de le suivre, jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Alec toujours à mes côtés me suivit comme une ombre tout en murmura dans son oreillette. Je plissais les yeux vers lui mais il m'ignora.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demandais-je à Jenks.

\- Mademoiselle Swan se porte bien, votre père a prit personnellement soin d'elle et bien entendus nous l'avons placé dans une des chambres privés, m'informa-t-il.

Je soupirais et frottais l'endroit où se trouvait mon cœur, relâchant l'air que je retenais.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et je reconnus aussitôt sa porte puisque Jasper était posté en face d'elle.

Sans un regard vers lui, je courrais presque dans le couloir et ouvris la porte brutalement.

Elle était là. Sous mes yeux, assis dans son lit, vêtu d'une blouse d'hôpital, l'air si fragile et vulnérable. Mais… lorsqu'elle me vit, son visage s'illumina alors que je restais planter au milieu de la porte sans pouvoir bouger. Mes yeux étaient ne pouvaient se décoller sur le côté droit de sa tête, enflés et bleu, tellement flagrant sur sa peau diaphragme.

\- Edward ? Fit-elle.

Je secouais la tête et fus aussitôt à ses côtés. Je pris place sur son lit et l'engloutis dans mes bras.

\- Enfin, murmurais-je soulagé.

Je savourais la forme de son corps chaud contre le mien, son odeur saturé mon air et son touché me rendant frémissant.

_Elle va bien. Elle est dans mes bras. Tout va bien._

Je pouvais enfin respirer pleinement. Cette femme était mon monde et je n'étais rien sans elle.

Je la regardais si petite et délicate dans mes bras que je ne pus faire autre chose que de serrer d'avantage mon étreinte prodiguant une barrière autours d'elle.

\- Amour, tu vas bien ? Demandais-je inquiet.

\- Oui, je l'ai dis à Jasper mais il n'a pas voulut m'écouter, ronchonna-t-elle.

Je m'éloignais légèrement d'elle et la fusillais du regard.

\- Putain baby cette bosse a la taille d'une balle de base-ball ! T'emmener ici était la bonne chose à faire. Maintenant tu y reste et tu ne rechigne pas, sifflais-je.

Elle renifla fronçant les sourcils avec sa petite bouche boudeuse.

\- Bien, marmonna-t-elle.

Je frôlais la bosse du bout des doigts et elle siffla de douleur.

\- Tu m'as fais peur, murmurais-je d'une voix douloureuse.

\- Je suis désolée.

Je soupirais et fronçais les sourcils.

\- Où es-tu encore blesser ? Demandais-je en la regardant sous tout les angles.

\- Hum…je me suis écorchée les mains et les genoux , déclara-t-elle en me montrant ses mains bandés.

Je retirais la couvertures de son corps jusqu'à apercevoir ses genoux bandés semblable à ses mains. Je la recouvrais sèchement et me levais brusquement. Je me tirais les cheveux des deux mains tout en faisant les cents pas.

_Le fis de pute, je vais certainement le tuer…_

J'essayais de calmer ma colère grandissante mais je ne pouvais pas.

\- Edward ? Fit la voix de ma belle.

Je soupirais et passais une main sur mon visage. Elle n'avait pas besoin de me voir comme ça…pas maintenant.

\- Promets-moi que tu vas bien, quémandais-je.

\- Je te le promets.

Je frottais mes yeux et soufflais.

\- Parles moi. Change moi les idées parce que tout ce que j'ai envie de faire c'est d'aller déchirer la gorge du type qui t'a mise là ! grognais-je.

Elle comprenait ce que je voulais et fit exactement ce que je lui demandais.

\- Les examens finaux commencent le 6 Mai et tout le monde est en plein effervescence à l'université, surtout Angela. Elle devient invivable avec toutes ses fiches colorés éparpiller partout dans l'appartement alors ne sois pas surpris si je finis par emménager chez toi, dit-elle avec humour.

\- Eh bien, si cela arrive, je serais dans l'obligeance d'acheter à Angela un cadeau ou deux pour la remercier, dis-je en plaisantant...du moins à moitié.

Elle rigola et je soupirais de contentement, me délectant du son. Elle allait bien.

\- Je ne vais pas vivre avec toi. C'est trop tôt dans notre relation, de plus mon bail ne se termine qu'en fin de Juin et je ne vais pas laisser Angela seule, jusque là, sourit-elle.

\- Fin Juin…,commençais-je en reprenant ma place à ses côtés.

Je pris une de ses mains bander et l'embrassa.

\- Eh bien, je sais ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire. Je veux que tu emménages avec moi, souris-je.

Elle ouvra la bouche sans doute pour protester mais la referma avant de me sourire.

\- Nous verrons Monsieur Cullen, déclara-t-elle.

\- Tu le feras. Je me fiche que c'est trop tôt. Je te veux avec moi dans ma maison en espérant que cela soit notre maison. Tu es la femme de ma vie et je t'ai…

Je celais mes lèvres avant de terminer ma phrase et ferma les yeux.

_Merde, je n'étais pas censé le dire de cette façon, _me fustigeais-je mentalement.

Soudain je sentis sa main dans mes cheveux et j'ouvrais mes yeux pour plonger dans ses iris chocolat, chaleureux et…amoureux.

Cela m'étonnais toujours de voir à quel point cette femme m'aimait et…à quel point je l'aimais aussi.

Et puis, je me fichais de l'endroit ou du moment, tout ce que je voulais c'était de le dire.

\- Bella, dis-je.

Il me semblait qu'à chaque fois qu'il arrivait quelque chose d'important entre nous, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'utiliser son surnom.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleure endroit pour te le dire mais je…

Je soupirais et rangeais une de ses mèches acajous derrière son oreille délicatement.

\- Je voulais préparer quelque chose…je voulais le rendre spécial et faire une de ces choses romantiques mais je ne peux plus courir le risque d'attendre encore. Lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais à l'hôpital, j'ai crus que mon monde allait s'effondrer. Tu m'as fait tellement peur, pendant tout ce temps alors que divers scénarios effrayant se jouaient dans mon esprit, tout ce que je pouvais penser était que je n'avais pas pu dire à cette femme magnifique que… je l'aimais, entamais-je.

J'entendis sa brusque inspiration et elle me regarda les yeux écarquillés et vitreux.

\- Je t'aime, dis-je.

Tout à coup, c'était comme si un poids c'était envoler de mon cœur. Je me sentais si léger…si libre. Je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher d'y penser ni de le dire. Vous savez ce sentiment d'avoir accomplit quelque chose de grandiose, quelque chose qui faisait la différence.

Je voulais le crier sur tous les toits, je voulais que le monde entier sache que cette femme détenait mon cœur.

\- Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan, répétais-je.

A cette instant son sourire était le plus beau que j'avais pu voir sur ses lèvres, ce pourquoi je le redis encore.

\- Je t'aime. J'aime tout de toi, dis-je.

J'embrassais le haut de sa tête en faisant attention à sa bosse.

\- J'aime ton esprit farfelus.

J'embrassais ses lèvres.

\- Ton sourire, ton rire, tes douces lèvres, ta belle voix.

J'embrassais ses deux joues.

\- Tes rougissements.

Je caressais les côtés de son corps de mes mains.

\- Ton corps de déesse.

J'embrassais ses paupières.

\- Tes yeux qui ne me mentent jamais.

Puis je posais une main sur sa cuisse près de cette endroit si chaud qu'elle cachait entre ses jambes.

\- J'aime la façon dont tu deviens si humide et excité pour moi ou la façon dont tu gémis mon nom lorsque je te fais l'amour ou que je te baise, chuchotais-je à son oreille tel un secret.

\- Edward...

\- Tu vois ? Comme ça, dis-je.

Je reculais enfin d'elle jusqu'à embrasser sa poitrine là où était son cœur.

\- Mais par dessus tout, j'aime ton cœur qui m'a appris à aimer, qui m'aime et qui m'accepte tel que je suis, finis-je en regardant dans ses yeux bruns.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et je m'empressais de l'effacer de mon pouce. Elle encadra mon visage de ses deux mains et me transperça de ses yeux, fendant mon âme en deux comme cette fois-là, dans ma chambre.

\- Je t'aime aussi Edward. Tellement que ça me fait mal, déclara-t-elle avant de fondre sur ma bouche.

Je lui retournais son baiser où nous y mettions enfin tout nos sentiments. Nos langues se rejoignirent dansant un ballet sensuel et nos lèvres s'accrochèrent douces et langoureuses.

\- C'est tellement…tellement romantique, déclara une voix suivit de pleurs incontrôlable que je reconnus comme étant ceux de ma mère.

\- Eh bien, ça tourne plutôt au porno de ce que je vois, déclara Emmet.

_CLAC._

\- Aie maman ! S'exclama-t-il.

Et voilà comment notre moment magique fut briser. Nous rompîmes notre baiser et nous retournâmes vers la porte où ma mère, mon père, Emmet et …grand-mère se trouvait. Ils entrèrent bruyamment et étonnamment cela ne me dérangeais pas. Je me redressais souriant et mis simplement un bras autour des épaules de ma belle qui s'empressa d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou.

\- Et bien qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Demandais-je.

\- Quelle question stupide Edward, nous sommes venus voir comment se portait Bella toute suite après le coup de fil de ton père, déclara ma mère.

\- Isabella se trémoussa et je me tournais mon regard vers son visage embarrassé.

\- Il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine, je vais très bien, fit-elle.

\- Ne soit pas ridicule tous les deux au nom du Christ ! Tu es de la famille maintenant Bella et la famille passe avant tout, protesta grand-mère.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit frangin, bien jouer pour la déclaration ! Je hâte de le raconter à Jasper et Alec ! Jubila-t-il.

Je serrais les dents et pus par un quelconque miracle contenir le flot d'insulte qui voulait franchir mes lèvres.

\- Mon garçon…est devenu un homme, pleura ma mère.

Je soupirais, ils sont si exaspérant.

\- Cela ne m'étonne guère, après tout il est le digne petit-fils de son grand-père, déclara grand-mère fièrement.

Et voilà comment cinq minutes plus tard la chambre se transforma en un zoo...

Puis j'entendis son rire mélodieux tinter à mes oreilles.

\- Quoi ? M'enquis-je.

\- Rien, c'est juste que…nous avons une belle famille n'est-ce pas ? Déclara-t-elle joyeusement.

Et juste comme ça, je fus plus reconnaissant de ces idiots.

\- Oui, souris-je.

Puis je me tournais vers mon père. Il soupira puis me sourit comprenant ma demande silencieuse.

\- Eh bien il y a eu beaucoup plus de peur que de mal. Mis à part ses écorchures le plus inquiétant et sa bosse. Elle ne semble pas avoir de commotion cérébral mais nous préférons tout de même la garder pour la nuit par précaution, expliqua-t-il.

\- Nous avions prévu de partir pour Forks dans deux jours. Cela posera-t-il un problème ? Demandais-je.

\- Je ne pense pas, mais si elle ressent des vertiges ou de grave maux de tête, emmène la consulter un médecin d'urgence, répondit-il.

\- Et qu'en est-il du sexe ?

\- Edward ! S'exclama ma belle.

\- Eh bien, à ma connaissance, il n'y aura pas de problème, déclara-t-il amusé.

J'acquiesçais , le remerciant silencieusement.

\- Sais-tu où se trouve Jasper ? M'enquis-je.

Il est dans le couloir avec Alec, m'indiqua-t-il.

Je hochais la tête et me levais mais avant que je puisse faire un pas, on me tira la veste et je me retourna pour apercevoir ma belle inquiète.

\- Edward, ne lui en veut pas. Il était si rapide et j'ai perdus l'équilibre. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, me plaida-t-elle.

Je me contentais de lui baiser la joue et de sortir fermant la porte derrière moi.

\- Donc messieurs passons au chose sérieuse, dis-je frappant dans mes mains.

Je regardais Jasper et Alec à tour de rôle.

\- Emmenez moi où se trouve l'ordure qui croyait pouvoir toucher à ce qui est mien sans répercutions, déclarais-je sombrement.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOo

J'étais sagement assis dans mon bureau, mon pied droit sur mon genoux gauche et mon menton appuyer contre ma main.

Le silence était oppressant entre ses quatre murs. Mon visage restait stoïque, mon corps détendu mais j'étais sur que les trois personnes de plus dans cette pièce pouvaient ressentir ma fureur ramper sur leur peau.

Je regardais furtivement l'heure sur l'écran veille de mon ordinateur. **19h07**

Je devais bientôt revenir auprès de ma belle, ma mère la tenait compagnie en mon absence mais elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment.

Je m'appuyais finalement contre le dossier de mon fauteuil et jetais un coup d'œil à ma gauche où se trouvait Alec, le regard rivé à l'extérieur puis mon regard bascula vers Jasper qui se tenait stoïque à ma droite et puis enfin je plantais mon regard dans les yeux noirs de l'homme assis en face de moi qui sursauta. Lorsqu'Alec l'avait traîner ici et lui fit s'asseoir de force en face de moi, il ne cessait de proclamer qu'il avait des droits blablabla...

Cela m'avait grandement agacé, l'homme ne se rendait pas compte à qui il avait affaire et son attitude me montrait clairement qu'il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait à ma belle.

Pendant ces trente minutes où cette chose avait polluer l'air de mon espace, je n'avais pas pris la peine de reconnaître sa présence. Je le laissais parler seule, crier ou faire ce que bon lui semblait en silence alors que je finalisais quelques petites choses.

Il ne le savait pas mais petit à petit, j'avais réussis grâce mon indifférence à détruire toute sa résistance, toutes ses barrières pour laisser la peur s'infiltrer dans chaque pores de son putain de corps.

\- Eh bien, commençons monsieur Royce King, dis-je en lui souriant malicieusement.

Il tressaillit et je savourais chaque minute de cela.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ? M'enquis-je.

Il se trémoussa sur son siège puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, claqua-t-il.

Intéressant…

\- Certaines personnes trouveraient cela admirable, que vous osiez me défier…mais personnellement je trouve ça…comment dire…suicidaire, dis-je en le sondant du regard.

Je fixais avec satisfaction la goutte de sueur coulait le long de sa tempe et poursuivis.

\- Je vais le répéter encore une fois Monsieur King. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Il frotta son front nerveusement et me regarda apeurer.

_Voilà qui est mieux._

\- Écoutez Monsieur Cullen, je voulais juste quelques photos d'elle, c'est tout, fit-il.

J'inspirais et ouvrais le dossier placer sur mon bureau en face de moi.

\- Quelques photos ? Quels photos monsieur King ? D'après ce que j'ai pus voir ici, vous aviez promis au magazine « Veritas » quelques clichés d'Isabella bouleversée. Est-ce vrai ? Demandais-je arquant un sourcils.

Il déglutis et son regard ce fit fuyant.

\- Avez-vous bouleversé _ma_ Isabella ? Sifflais-je.

Il regarda les trois d'entre nous dans la peur et baissa la tête.

\- Jasper, raconte nous, ordonnais-je.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se redressa.

\- Nous nous apprêtions à partir, lorsque monsieur King nous a intercepté alors que nous descendions les marches, il voulait _quelques_ _photos_. Bien sûr, je lui ai dit de dégager mais il a commencé à lancer des insinuations à propos de vous, dit-il en me fixant.

Je serrais les poings mais mon visage ne broncha pas.

\- Il voulait vraisemblablement susciter une réaction de Mademoiselle Swan en lui disant « Comment vous sentez-vous des photos de Tanya et Edward dévoilé récemment ? » ou « Savez-vous qu'il vous utilisait pour passer le temps ? ». Mais Mademoiselle Swan lui a dit de dégager de son chemin et qu'elle avait confiance en vous, continua-t-il.

Je sentis une immense fierté pour elle, ma beauté était certainement plus forte et intelligente que ça.

_Ouais, pas comme toi Cullen._

Et je me rappelais de notre dispute de la dernière fois où j'avais laissé la colère parler pour moi. Mais ce fut le passé, j'avais encore le futur pour me rattraper.

\- Puis, nous avions continuer notre chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il la dépassa en lui cognant avec son épaule brutalement et elle est tombé en bas des marches, le temps que je me rende compte…il était déjà trop tard, finit-il avec un regard d'excuse.

Je ne relevais pas et tournais mon regard vers King.

\- Ce n'était qu'une simple chute inoffensive, rien de grave, s'offusqua-t-il.

Je commençais à en avoir assez de lui…

\- Sa tête a rebondit sur la chaussée à cause de la force du choc enculé, cracha Jasper.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est maladroite, je l'ai juste frôler, pas frapper ou tuer, riposta-t-il.

Je lui souriais sombrement.

\- Croyez moi que si vous aviez fait pire que la « frôler » comme vous le dîtes. Nous ne serions pas la à discuter _pacifiquement._ Vous seriez à coup sûr attacher et torturer pendant que je serais assis là à vous regarder embrasser le bout de mes mocassins, implorant ma miséricordes, garantis-je sinistrement.

Il me regarda les yeux écarquillés et j'étais sûr qu'il pouvait voir la vérité dans mes yeux ainsi que dans chaque mots que je prononçais.

\- Maintenant monsieur King nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses, dis-je.

Je sortis les quelques photos du dossier et les glissa en face de lui. Il les étudia en état de choc et ses mains tremblèrent.

\- L'adultère est un péché grave monsieur King, souris-je.

\- Co…comment ? Demanda-t-il abasourdis.

Je haussais les épaules.

\- J'ai mes sources. Maintenant demandez-vous une chose. Comment vous sentirez-vous lorsque votre femme apprendra votre petite mésaventure avec sa très chère sœur Heidi ? Demandais-je souriant.

\- Vous…vous n'oseriez pas ? Marmonna-t-il.

Je me redressais.

\- Tentez-moi, fis-je durement.

Il essuya son front du revers de la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? S'enquit-il.

\- Ce que je veux… c'est tout à fait simple. Je veux que vous partiez, répondis-je.

\- Par…partir ?

\- Oui, je veux que vous quittiez _ma_ ville, dis-je.

\- Mais je ne peux pas ! Toute ma vie est ici, contra-t-il.

\- Ça m'est égal.

Il serra les dents et me regarda les yeux suppliants.

_Sérieusement ?_

\- S'il vous plaît, monsieur Cullen, implora-t-il.

\- Vous avez quatre jours, dis-je ignorant sa plaidoirie.

Il regarda les photos compromettantes sur mon bureau et voûta ses épaules.

_Résignation…parfait._

Je fis signe à Alec qui l'attrapa par l'épaule et le dirigea vers la sortie.

_Maintenant mon coup de grâce…_

Avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte, je l'interpellais.

\- Monsieur Royce. Finalement j'ai changé d'avis, dis-je en étudiant la photo.

Il se retourna avec…espoir ? Pas moyen…

\- Après tout quel genre de personne serai-je si je laissais une pauvre femme être victime de l'adultère de son mari avec sa sœur ? Dis-je.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez dit que…

\- J'aime bien jouer avec mes proies avant de les manger, déclarais-je en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

Tout son corps se raidit.

\- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laissez partir après ce que vous avez fait. Si ?

Il me fusilla du regard.

\- Si naïf…Voyez-vous monsieur King, je vais vous détruire très très lentement et laisser tout le monde le savoir. Vous allez être mon exemple. Je vais m'assurez que chacun sur cette terre sache qu'Isabella Swan _est_ intouchable, expliquais-je inexpressifs.

Je fis signe de la main et Alec le traîna dehors malgré son état catatonique. Une fois la porte refermer, je soufflais et appuyais ma tête sur le fauteuil.

_Quelle journée…_

\- Edward.

Je tournais mon regard vers Jasper. J'avais complètement oublier qu'il était encore présent dans la pièce.

\- Je voulais que tu sache que je suis vraiment désolé de…

\- Arrête, le coupais-je.

Je me levais de mon siège et reboutonnais ma veste.

\- Je ne veux pas d'excuses ou de regrets venant de toi. Ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant je veux juste une chose. Je veux que tu me promette que plus rien ne va lui arriver dorénavant. _Jamais._ Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Il hocha la tête et je me dirigeais vers la sortie. J'avais grandement besoin de ma belle dans mes bras.

\- Une dernière chose Jasper. Je te fais confiance. Je mets entre tes mains quelque chose de précieux, tu n'auras pas de seconde chance, dis-je en sortant.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOo

_2 Mai, _

_Le maire Mallory, annonce sa retraite. Toute la ville est conviée à une fête en son honneur qui aura lieu au gymnase du Lycée de Forks Washington._

Je feuilletais paresseusement le journal local que je m'étais procuré plus tôt, à la station service précédente. Mais après avoir lu les deux premières pages, je finis par le jeter quelques part dans la voiture.

Lorsqu'Isabella avait décrite sa ville natale comme pluvieuse, morose et ennuyeuse, j'avais pensé qu'elle exagérait. Mais à priori ce n'était pas le cas…

Nous étions sur les routes pluvieuses de Forks depuis maintenant deux heures et nous avions encore une heure à perdre avant d'arriver à destination.

Isabella gigota endormis sur mon épaule et je l'entourais de mes bras, la coinçant contre ma poitrine. Je respirais l'odeur de ses cheveux et ferma les yeux de plénitude, parfois j'aimerais me fondre en elle, son parfums, son touché, ses yeux et sa voix. Tout, absolument tout me rendais accro et fou d'elle. Je traçais les légers cernes sous ses yeux d'un doigt puis sa bosse qui maintenant avait une teinte entre le mauve et le noir.

Nous avions pris le Jet Vendredi soir, directement après sa sortie de l'hôpital. Elle s'était assoupis quelques heures avant notre arrivée à Seattle et ne s'était pas réveillée depuis. Je devais être reconnaissant de son sommeil lourd, j'avais pu la porter sans inconvénient jusqu'à l'arrière d'un des trois SUV noir que j'avais préalablement louer. Isabella était peu habituer à l'attention mais je suppose que c'était quelques chose qu'elle apprendra à accepter avec le temps. Je souriais en me rappelant de sa réaction excessive lorsque je lui avais informé qu'en plus de Jasper et Alec, j'avais emmené six personnes de plus de mon équipe de sécurité. De plus je ne lui avait pas encore parler de Maria.

Maria était la nouvelle recrue de Jasper. Il se sentait encore mal après ce qui s'était passé et m'avait suggéré de le laisser engager une autre personne. Imaginez ma surprise lorsque j'avais découvert que s'était… eh bien…une femme.

C'était à ce moment là qu'il m'avait expliqué que parce qu'il était un homme, il ne pourrait pas toujours l'accompagner dans certaines endroits, voilà où Maria interviendra.

Eh bien sûr après avoir vérifier son profils, je ne pus faire que d'accepter.

\- Donc…, fit Alec, à l'avant me sortant de mes pensées.

Je rencontrais son regard dans le rétroviseur lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il voulait.

\- As-tu peur ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

J'arquais un sourcil, ne voyant pas de quoi il parlait. Il soupira et roula des yeux.

\- As-tu peur de rencontrer le Chef Swan, père de ta petite amie, déclara-t-il.

Je retins un rire et laissa mon regard se perdre à l'extérieur.

\- J'aurais trente-quatre ans le mois prochain. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai passé l'âge d'avoir peur du père de ma petite amie ? Narrais-je.

\- Je demandais juste. Je veux dire, il a une maison plein d'armes à feu et tu es sûrement vue comme l'ennemi qui essaye de voler sa fille loin de lui, dit-il.

Je soufflais.

\- Sincèrement, je me fiche de quiconque qui n'approuve pas notre relation. J'ai appris cela à la dure mais je suppose que ça valait le coup. Quoi qu'il en soit, ici nous parlons du père de la femme que j'aime, celle qui compte le plus pour moi et ceci est important pour elle, alors je vais faire mon possible pour que Charlie Swan m'accepte. J'agis toujours comme un trou du cul, je fais des erreurs mais…pourtant elle est toujours prête à me pardonner alors que je méritais une bonne gifle et un coup de pied au cul…

\- Je confirme, me coupa-t-il.

Je grognais.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux mériter cette femme, je veux être digne de son amour et montrer que je suis l'homme qu'il lui faut, ajoutais-je.

Un silence s'en suivit de ma déclaration.

\- Je me sens légèrement étourdis tout à coup, marmonna-t-il.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Tu te fou de moi ? Arrête cette putain de voiture maintenant ! Ordonnais-je.

Il ricana et je fus perdus.

\- Je plaisantais, détend toi, j'ai tout sous contrôle. C'est juste que…Edward Cullen amoureux, je n'aurais jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour voir ce jour arriver. Emmet avait raison, pendant un instant j'ai bien crus que la fin du monde allait se faire, gloussa-t-il.

Je soupirais et le fusilla du regard peu importe qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

\- Papa Swan va t'écraser, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

Je reniflais. Je suis Edward Cullen putain. Je suis celui qui écrase et non l'inverse.

\- Il _va_ essayer, fut tout ce que je dis.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Je fixais Isabella, fraîchement réveiller alors qu'elle contemplait l'extérieur. Elle tourna la tête légèrement dans ma direction, sentant sans doute mon regard sur elle. Elle se contenta de sourire et de retourner à son occupation – c'est-à dire, les arbres et les fougères – N'aimant pas être ignorer, je pris une de ses mèches brunes et la tournoyais entre mon index et mon pouce, fasciner par la texture lisse rouler contre ma peau.

Une pensée de ma main enrouler dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle s'évertuait à me faire plaisir avec sa belle bouche rose vint s'insinuer dans mon esprit. Je grognais légèrement et mordis ma langue. Je ne pouvais pas attendre d'être à nouveau seule avec elle…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle, soudainement.

\- Rien, marmonnais-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté en plein réflexion.

\- Tu pensais au sexe, déclara-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

J'allais protester lorsque Alec m'interrompit faisant un bruit entre le ricanement et l'étouffement à l'avant.

Je reniflais et fronçais les sourcils.

Je pourrais presque m'imaginer prendre ton arme et te viser avec si tu ne la ferme pas au plus vite _Volturi_, sifflais-je en ça direction.

\- Je suis désolée, S'excusa ma belle.

\- Tu ne l'es pas, commentais-je.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de me sourire, ses yeux brillants d'espièglerie.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, commenta-t-elle regardant à l'avant.

En effet, j'observais Jasper ralentir sa voiture ouvrant la voie et se garer face à une maison blanche style victorienne. Nous fûmes les suivants et Maria nous suivis de près.

Personne ne sortit attendant mon signal. Je me retournais vers Isabella qui avait perdu quelques couleurs. Elle déglutit et attrapa ma main, la serrant très fort.

\- As-tu peur de revoir ton propre père ? Demandais-je amusé.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, j'ai peur pour toi, déclara-t-elle.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si il allait réellement me tirer dessus, dis-je.

\- Je ne le laisserais pas faire ça mais ça ne va pas l'empêcher de te faire vivre un enfer, marmonna-t-elle.

Je souriais.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il n'y a rien que tu puisse y faire, c'est une histoire entre homme, répliquais-je.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Ce que tu viens de dire est tellement stupide. Mais je suppose que c'est _la logique des hommes_, fit-elle.

Je riais et embrassa ses lèvres chastement.

\- Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit, narrais-je.

Elle haussa les épaules et me gratifia de son fameux sourire éblouissant.

Je soupirais et me préparais.

\- Alec, dis-je.

Il sortit de la voiture donnant ainsi le signal et tous les autres firent de même. J'embrassais une dernière fois ses douces lèvres avant de sortir à mon tour. Isabella me suivit et se retrouva bientôt à mes côtés, ma main dans la sienne.J'observais impuissant le sol, là où mes beaux mocassins allaient être ruiner dans l'eau et la boue.

_Quelle ville…_

Tout à coup la porte de la petite maison s'ouvrit et un homme apparus, T-shirt, jeans, chemise en flanelle et veste marron complètement en contradictoire avec mon costume et manteau noir. Il descendit sur le porche et se dirigea vers nous. Tout de suite, je reconnus son père de part ses yeux, ses cheveux et traits du visage. Ma belle me prit la main et ensemble nous le rencontrâmes à mi-chemin.

Il m'ignora grandiosement et attrapa ma belle dans ses bras.

\- Bells , fit-il la mine réjouit.

\- Papa, sourit-elle.

Il l'engouffra dans un étreinte auquel elle y répondit maladroitement sans lâcher ma main.

_Bizarre..._

\- Comment tu vas ? S'enquit-il.

\- Je vais bien, sourit-elle.

Elle le relâcha finalement et se tourna vers moi, ce qui mena le regard de son père sur moi aussi. Ses yeux abandonnèrent la lueur de bonheur et d'amour qu'il avait pour sa fille et fut remplacer par froideur et hostilité.

Je souriais. Amusant…

\- Papa je…commença ma belle.

Mais je l'arrêtais en tendant ma main vers son père.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Swan, je suis Edward Cullen et je suis amoureux de votre fille, déclarais-je de but en blanc.

Il cligna des yeux vers moi déconcerter et je me tournais vers ma belle qui me regardait bouche bée.

_Quoi ? Qu'ai fais de mal ?_

* * *

_**A tout de suite pour le chapitre 13 !**_

_**Oh et par ailleurs vous avez sûrement vu la nouvelle image que j'ai mise. Eh bien...j'ai essayer de faire un jolie montage et tout mais il s'avère que ce n'est pas mon fort alors j'ai juste pris celle-là sur Google. Si quelqu'un est doué pour cela et serait intéressé d'en faire une pour moi, je serais ravi de jeter un coup d'œil ! Merci !**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Et voilà comme promis le chapitre 13 !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages de la Sag Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que de les emprunter._**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 :**__** Edward 1 ; Charlie 1.**_

\- Bonjour Monsieur Swan, je suis Edward Cullen et je suis amoureux de votre fille, déclarais-je de but en blanc.

Il cligna des yeux vers moi déconcerter et je me tournais vers ma belle qui me regardait bouche bée.

_Quoi ? Qu'ai fais de mal ?_

\- Heu…heu…papa…ouais…voici Edward mon petit-ami, balbutia ma belle.

Il scruta mon visage puis celui d'Isabella et pris ma main, d'un geste bref mais ferme.

\- Ça sera Chef Swan pour vous, fut tout ce qu'il dit.

\- Bien Chef Swan, souris-je nullement impressionner.

_Si vous saviez à qui vous aviez à faire Chef Swan, vous la ramènerez moins, _pensais-je.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'allais recevoir la visite du Président, railla-t-il en fixant les gardes poster en face des SUV.

J'allais répliquer lorsque ma belle me devança.

\- Rentrons dans la maison, il va pleuvoir, suggéra-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête et tous les deux emboîtions le pas derrière son père. Nous laissâmes nos manteaux à l'entrée et entra dans ce que je pensais être le séjour. Tout de suite, on pouvait s'apercevoir, que les femmes monopolisaient l'endroit. Pour un homme comme Charlie Swan, l'endroit semblait si…féminin. Les murs couleur prune, les meubles bruns vernis, la décoration et l'atmosphère. Je passais en face d'un mur plein de photographies accrocher et souriais en voyant une où ma belle était représenter avec ce que je présumais être sa sœur. Elles avaient toutes les deux les mêmes robes jaunes.

Vaguement une image d'une petite brune aux yeux vert dans mes bras flasha dans mes pensées et je la chassais aussi vite qu'elle était apparus. Je savais que nous n'étions pas encore prêts, notre relation était encore trop récente, nous avions encore beaucoup de chose à parcourir. Même si nous avions imaginer un avenir ensemble, il semblait encore assez lointain.

\- Charlie ? Cria une voix.

Une femme amérindienne apparût dans la pièce. Elle me regarda surprise puis ses yeux se posèrent sur ma belle. Aussitôt son visage s'illumina et elle lâcha la cuillère en bois qu'elle tenait et percuta ma belle dans une étreinte digne d'Emmet.

\- Oh Bella ma chérie, te voilà enfin, s'extasia-t-elle.

\- Hey Sue, fit celle-ci.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Nous avons tellement de chose à se dire ! Je me réjouis que tu sois là, sourit-elle en délaissant ma belle.

Ses yeux revint se poser sur moi puis à nouveau sur Isabella et enfin sur nos mains toujours jointes. Un sourire malicieux prit place sur ses lèvres et elle regarda ma belle dans l'attente. Cela me fit penser à ma mère et j'étais sûr qu'elle allaient s'adorer.

\- Hum, Sue ? Voici mon petit ami Edward. Et Edward je te présente ma belle-mère Sue, fit Isabella.

Et puis, voilà où mon corps a été tiré dans une étreinte à mon tour. Je tapotais maladroitement le dos de Sue dépourvus et elle me libéra prenant sans doute pitié de mon état confus et maladroit.

\- Enchantée de te rencontrer Edward, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Moi de même Madame Swan, dis-je.

\- Mais je t'en prie appelle moi Sue voyons !

\- Très bien Sue, accordais-je.

Ma belle me serra la main et je me tournais vers elle pour découvrir son visage satisfait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la ramener à mon côté, un bras autours de sa taille et je déposais un baiser sur son front non blesser.

\- Ne sont-ils pas adorable ? Roucoula Sue.

Je reportais mes yeux vers le couple en face de nous qui me regardait chacun différemment. Là où l'un avait un regard de pure tendresse l'autre m'assassinait du regard.

\- Alors si vous m'expliquiez pourquoi les « man in black » sont postés devant ma maison ? Grogna Charlie.

Sue nous fit signe de nous asseoir et nous prîmes place sur le canapé bruns foncé, tandis qu'ils s'installèrent en face de nous sur les autres fauteuils.

\- Ils sont là pour assurés la sécurité d'Isabella, commençais-je.

\- Est-elle en danger ? M'interrogea-t-il les yeux plissés.

Je haussais les épaules. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué son front ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une simple précaution. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, ils vont restés ici à patrouiller autours de votre maison. Ils sont très bien formés, vous ne les verrez même pas, expliquais-je.

Sue me sourit et alla répondre lorsque le Charlie l'interrompit.

\- Je suis le Chef de police de cette ville, Bella est plus en sécurité ici que nulle part ailleurs, elle n'a pas besoin de toute cette mascarade rétorqua-t-il.

Mes poils se redressèrent et la colère me secoua. Je le fusillais du regard et il en fit de même. Je n'aimais pas les mots « nulle part ailleurs » et « mascarade ». Ce n'était que lorsque Isabella frotta mon dos que je commençais à me détendre. Je me raclais la gorge.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde Chef Swan. Mais Isabella va rester ici et je me rendrais à un hôtel de Port Angeles, seulement quelques uns vont rester ici pour garantir sa sécurité, les autres me suivront, garantis-je calmement.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard et les femmes nous regardèrent toutes les deux quelques peu larguer.

\- Encore une fois, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je peux parfaitement prendre soin de ma fille, contra-t-il.

Je serrais et desserrais les poings, tentative minable de me calmer.

\- Je ne vais pas la laisser ici sans sécurité, protestais-je.

\- Et je ne veux pas d'eux ici. Ma maison n'est pas la maison blanche putain, de plus nous sommes à Forks ici, ma ville pas la votre, insista-t-il.

Je souriais narquois.

_Chef Swan vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire. J'ai lutté contre plus coriace que vous et je m'en suis sortis vainqueur. Vous ne serez pas l'exception à la règle._

Je reposais mon dos contre le dossier du canapé, une habitude que j'avais pris lorsque je négociais un contrat de grande envergure.

\- Très bien, consentis-je

La tête d'Isabella pivota dans ma direction et elle me fixa indécis.

\- Je ne peux pas vous obliger de quoi que ce soit dans votre propre maison, déclarais-je

Charlie commença à se détendre et me sourit satisfait…beaucoup trop à mon goût.

\- Voilà pourquoi, Isabella et moi, partirons pour Port Angeles ensemble après le dîner, fis-je d'un ton neutre.

Je m'extasiais de voir son visage déconfit après mes paroles. Et la fureur brilla dans ses yeux bruns semblable à ceux de ma petite amie.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Cracha-t-il.

Je le fixais impassible et ne répondis pas.

\- Bella ? Demanda-t-il.

Celle-ci soupira et regarda son père.

\- Papa, tu as insisté pour rencontrez Edward. Et tout ce que tu fais est d'agir de façon désagréable alors oui je partirais avec lui, affirma-t-elle.

Charlie et Sue la regardèrent interdis. Et je fronçais les sourcils face à leur comportement. N'avait-elle jamais tenu tête à son père ?

\- Mais…, commença Charlie.

\- Edward, sache que cette maison est aussi la mienne désormais. Et bien sûr si tu penses que Bella mérite une protection, nous allons faire comme tu l'entends. N'est-ce pas chéri ? Fit Sue jetant un regard pointilleux à Charlie.

Ce dernier fixa sa fille puis sa femme et capitula.

\- Très bien, marmonna-t-il.

\- Alors tout est réglé, S'extasia Sue.

Je hochais la tête, exprimant ma gratitude.

Edward 1 Charlie 0.

\- Oh et Edward. Pas la peine d'aller à l'hôtel, tu es la bienvenu ici, déclara Sue.

Charlie grogna désapprobateur et j'allais refuser l'offre lorsque mon regard se posa sur le visage implorant de ma belle. Je reniflais et essaya de faire sortir les mots de refus de ma bouche mais n'y parvint pas.

Dieu…qu'est ce qu'elle est en train de me faire ?

\- J'en serais ravie Sue, soufflais-je.

\- Parfait !

Après avoir revus quelques directives avec Jasper et Alec. Nous avions convenue que les hommes se séparèrent en deux groupes. Un groupes allaient à l'hôtel pour se reposer et reprendrons le service la nuit en remplaçant l'autre groupe ici. Et c'est ainsi qu'Isabella rencontra Maria…

\- Je croyais que Jasper était chargé de ma sécurité ? S'enquit-elle perdu.

\- Je sais mais après ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois, je pensais qu'un de plus ne pouvait pas faire de mal, expliquais-je.

Elle me fixa puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, dit-elle.

\- Non ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre. Tout cette histoire de garde et de protection est en train de me rendre folle Edward, plaida-t-elle.

Je mordillais ma lèvre. En avait-elle assez de moi ? Était-ce trop pour elle ?

\- Bella, n'en veux pas à Edward. Ce fut mon idée, fit Jasper venant à ma rescousse.

\- Ton idée ? Cracha-t-elle à son intention.

\- Eh bien tu vois, je connais Maria depuis très longtemps et elle est très qualifiée dans ce domaine, je ne peux pas te suivre dans tout les endroits. Voilà pourquoi ça me semblait juste que Maria soit engagée, dit-il.

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas d'autre garde, protesta-t-elle.

Jasper me regarda et je haussais les épaules, je ne ressentais pas l'envie d'argumenter, ni de me disputer aujourd'hui. Elle semblait irrité plus que d'habitude. Je suppose que nous étions tous les deux très fatigués.

\- Bella, ce que je vais te dire, tu ne dois pas le dire à personne, surtout pas à Maria. Okay ? Fit soudainement Jasper.

Elle le scruta pendant quelques secondes puis hocha la tête.

\- Maria et moi, nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps, nous avons suivis notre formation ensemble mais nos chemins se sont séparer lorsqu'elle a décidé de se marié, tu sais son rêve était de fonder une famille. Mais…vois-tu son mari est mort d'une maladie incurable...des…des… poumons récemment. Elle est seule maintenant et croule littéralement sous les dettes. De plus, elle doit encore payer la cure de désintox de son frère et élever ses six enfants. Alors après l'avoir revu par un pur coup de chance j'ai appris qu'elle s'était récemment reformer et cherchait du travail. Alors je lui proposer ce travail. Après tout, quel genre d'ami serais-je si je ne lui venais pas en aide ? Raconta-t-il semblant peiné.

Je le fixais incrédule. Il mentait. J'ai étudié le dossier de Maria en profondeur. Elle n'a jamais été marié et n'avait aucun enfant à sa charge, encore moins de frère.

\- Oh mon Dieu, fit ma belle horrifiée.

Je la regardais les yeux écarquillés. Ne me dites pas qu'elle y croit ?

\- Edward ! Elle a besoin de ce travail…et je suis une personne horrible, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, Jasper était juste…

\- Je suis d'accord pour qu'elle soit mon garde du corps aussi, me dit-elle avec sérieux.

Je levais les yeux vers un Jasper souriant et lui lançais un regard mauvais. J'attendis qu'elle parte et me tournais vers l'imbécile, lui claquant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Je ne vais pas traiter avec elle quand elle découvrira que tu lui as mentis, sifflais-je.

\- C'est juste un petit mensonge, elle s'en remettra, s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Ça m'est égal. Tu as jusque la fin du séjours pour lui dire, fis-je dans un ton sans appel.

\- Bien… Tu es tellement fouetté, consentit-il.

Je lui claqua l'arrière de la tête une dernière juste pour faire bonne mesure avant de m'en aller à la recherche d'Isabella. Je passais devant la cuisine et fut interpellé par Sue à ma grande surprise. J'entrais alors et me mit à côté d'elle, ne sachant que faire. Elle me tendit

un couteau et un poivron rouge. J'observais les choses dans mes mains et la regarda. Je me mis alors à l'imiter et le découpa en deux. Soudain, plein de petite graines blanche s'étalèrent sur la planche et je fus dérouté. Un rire à ma droite me parvins aux oreilles et j'observais Sue se moquer de moi.

\- Tu n'as jamais cuisiné, n'est-ce pas ?

Je secouais la tête.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, observa-t-elle.

Elle me retira le couteau des mains et continua ce que j'avais commencé.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien étrange Edward, déclara-t-elle.

Je haussais les épaules.

\- On me le dit souvent.

Elle me sourit et je lui rendait maladroit.

\- Tu as tenus tête à Charlie sans même montrer une once de peur et d'hésitation, remarqua-t-elle.

\- J'ai affronté pire, fis-je.

Elle rigola.

\- Quel âge as-tu Edward ?

J'inspirais grandement. Voilà, très direct de sa part.

\- J'aurai trente-quatre ans en Juin, répondis-je.

Elle acquiesça et continua son activité.

\- Que cherche tu exactement avec Bella ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'un homme de trente-quatre ans attendrait d'une jeune fille de dix-neuf ans comme ma Bella ?

Je souriais.

\- Elle est réelle, dis- simplement.

Elle me regarda avec confusion.

\- Réelle ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Oui, réel. Elle est naturel sans subterfuge. Elle…ne cherche pas à m'impressionner, n'essaye pas de devenir quelqu'un qu'elle n'est pas. Elle est réelle et…assez unique, dis-je.

Elle me fixa puis finit par sourire.

\- Je vois, déclara-t-elle.

\- Et… ce que j'attends d'Isabella… rien je suppose. Elle me donne plus que je n'ai jamais espérer. Je tiens juste qu'elle continue à m'aimer, qu'elle continue à me faire sentir vivant, important. Je veux sa vie, dis-je.

Elle secoua la tête et me sourit.

\- Elle est différente tu sais ? Déclara-t-elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle a changer. Plus égoïste mais dans le bon sens, fit-elle.

J'acquiesçais lentement, ne sachant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

\- Je connais Bella depuis tout bébé. Sa sœur est une grande amie de ma fille et je les surveillais lorsque Charlie était retenus à son travail. Ces filles, je les ai vu grandir, je les ai aimé comme si c'était les miennes. Je les ai observé toute ma vie…surtout ma petite Bella, commença-t-elle.

Elle attrapa une carotte et commença l'éplucher.

\- Elle était une enfant précoce et très perspicace. Je me souviens encore le jour où elle m'avait demandé pourquoi dans sa maison, il n'y avait pas de maman et pourquoi dans la mienne il n'y avait pas de papa. Elle n'avait que quatre ans à l'époque et je n'avais rien pu dire, continua-t-elle.

Elle partit prendre un bol dans un placard et revint vers moi.

\- Peu après, le soir même, j'en ai discuté avec Charlie et on s'est disputé. Nous étions tous les deux des parents célibataires et nous nous entraidions autant que nous le pouvions. Mais notre histoire ne s'était pas passé exactement de la même façon, là où mon ex-mari Billy et moi avons divorcé à l'amiable, sans problème, lui…traitait encore le fait que Renée l'ai quitté sans un mot.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que lorsqu'elle avait prononcer le nom « Renée », elle trancha une carotte plus vivement que les autres femmes.

Merde cette femme était assez effrayante. J'étais maintenant à cent pourcent sur qu'elle s'entendrait à merveille avec les femmes de la famille…

\- Quelques jours on passé et je m'étais préparé mentalement à répondre à la petite Bella. J'attendais qu'elle me repose cette question mais elle ne vint jamais. Elle a changé du jour au lendemain. Elle ne fut plus la petite fille joyeuse et insouciante d'avant, elle souriait lorsque c'était nécessaire et parlait lorsqu'on lui demandait.

Je déglutis, je n'aimais pas où tout ça allait. Je n'aimais pas du tout.

\- Je me suis inquiété et l'ai confronté à ce sujet. Sa…sa réponse m'avait complètement pétrifié, je m'en souviens encore comment ces mots avait briser mon cœur. « Je vous ai entendu l'autre fois. Je suis un accident, je n'était pas prévus, pas censé naître. _Elle_ ne voulait plus être une mère parce que j'étais trop, alors elle est partie. J'ai compris Sue. »

J'inspirais et clignais des yeux.

\- C'était exactement les même mots que Charlie avait employé lors de notre dispute quelques jours plus tôt. Les mêmes mots que Renée avait cracher à Charlie et qu'il m'avait répété, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle ramassa les carottes épluchés et les mit dans le bol, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Elle se sentait coupable. Elle ressentait l'état de Charlie et d'Alice. Elle se pliait toujours en quatre pour eux, s'oubliant à chaque fois. Charlie se noyait dans le travail et Alice n'était pas vraiment de son âge, neuf ans d'écart était beaucoup. Elle passa plus de temps avec moi dans la cuisine que dehors avec ma fille et Alice. Elle est devenue adulte très tôt et je pense…je pense qu'elle essayait de combler le vide de sa famille, de remplir le rôle laisser par…sa mère.

Alors que je l'écoutais, j'imaginais une petite fille brune perdu dans sa famille, seule et incomprise. J'avais mal, j'avais mal pour la femme que j'aimais.

\- C'est lorsque Charlie et moi nous sommes mariés qu'elle a commencé à agir différemment. Elle a soudainement décider de partir pour l'université de New York. Au début je pensais que j'en étais la cause, qu'elle n'acceptait pas la relation entre son père et moi. Mais lorsque je lui ai parler à ce sujet elle a juste rit et…elle a dit … « Maintenant que Alice est partit et que mon père semble être très heureux avec toi alors mon travail est finis. » Charlie et Alice n'était pas très heureux de son départ aussi loin. Ils voulaient qu'elle aille à Seattle mais elle les a tenu tête, c'était même la première fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose pour elle et ils ont finis par capituler.

J'enregistrais les nouvelles informations que j'avais acquis légèrement étourdis. Nous nous connaissions depuis à peu près quatre mois mais pour moi ça me semblait plus que cela. J'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis une éternité. Et apprendre tout cela de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre que ma belle, me blessais. Plus que je le voudrais.

\- Tu es bon pour elle, tu l'as change, elle devient la Bella qu'elle aurait dû être depuis le début. Tout à l'heure elle a tenu tête à Charlie une deuxième fois et je suis si fière d'elle, termina-t-elle.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Le dîner avait un goût amère alors qu je traitais encore les révélations que Sue m'avait dite plus tôt et la tension entre Charlie et moi devenait plus grande. J'étais en colère contre lui. Je n'avais certes jamais été dans sa situation et j'imaginais que ça avait dû être dur pour lui. Mais … il n'était pas censé n'être qu'un mari mais aussi un père. Comment avait-il pu laisser sa fille sacrifier son enfance, son adolescence sans rien voir ?

Elle n'aurait même jamais dû ressentir cette obligation envers lui, envers sa sœur aîné. Elle aurait dû être une enfant libre et une adolescente épanouie, aimer et chérie. Pas emprisonner et porter le poids d'un rôle qui n'était pas le sien.

Une fois le dîner terminer, les femmes débarrassèrent. J'avais essayé d'aider mais on me flanqua dehors après avoir pris une demi-heure – selon ma belle – à ranger méthodiquement les plats sales préalablement asperger de liquide vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle en question. Je veux dire ils ont tous deux le mots « vaisselle » en commun, ça me semblait logique…

_Parle la personne qui n'a jamais toucher une serpillière de sa vie, fit ma conscience._

Peu importe j'étais fière d'avoir proposer mon aide pas comme une certaine personne – Charlie – confortablement assis dans un fauteuil face à la télévision.

On m'avait suggérer d'aller le rejoindre mais je ne me sentais pas l'envie de partager sa compagnie, pour l'instant. A la place je me réinstallais à la table de la cuisine et consultait mes mails sur ma tablette. Plus tard Isabella me rejoignit, s'asseyant avec moi sans rien faire mais juste me regarder ou jouer avec la manche de ma veste. Un simple petit geste mais pourtant qui fit s'enflammer mon cœur. Le fait qu'elle voulait être proche de moi, même si c'était pour ne rien faire. J'aimais ça, j'aimais vraiment ça.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

s

\- Je suis désolé Edward mais tu devras dormir ici, déclara Sue contrit en plaçant un oreiller et une pile de couvertures sur le canapé.

Je vais dormir sur le putain de canapé…il m'a semblez confortable tout à l'heure mais je vais tout de même dormir sur un putain de canapé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sue. Ça ira parfaitement, déclarais-je.

\- Oui eh bien je ne savais pas que la chambre d'Alice était en rénovation, marmonna-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à Charlie.

Celui-ci sourit et haussa les épaules. Je grognais et voulus dire quelques chose mais j'avais un semblant de politesse. J'étais dans sa maison après tout….

Edward 1 Charlie 1.

\- J'espère qu'Alice va te scalper, une fois qu'elle aura découvert que tu as enlever son papier peint rose papa, rouspéta ma belle, clairement pas heureuse.

Je souriais amusé, il semblait choqué pas habituer à ce que sa fille lui tienne tête.

\- Bells, Alice ne vit plus ici, dit-il.

\- Peu importe, elle a prit des jours pour le coller et elle ne va pas être heureuse à ce sujet ! Et je ne vais certainement pas te défendre puisque tu ne peux même pas agir avec un semblant de maturité ! Claqua-t-elle.

Sue secoua la tête et Charlie semblait de plus en plus larguer par le comportement de sa fille.

\- Ça ira baby t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas, l'apaisais-je.

J'embrassais le haut de sa tête et elle appuya son dos contre mon torse.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

C'est la nuit la plus horrible que j'ai pu passé de ma vie. Ce canapé me tuait le dos et il faisait si froid, même avec mon pantalon noir et mon T-shirt à longue manches. Charlie Swan pouvait être une vrai douleur dans le cul quand il le voulait…

Je gigotais sous les couvertures essayant de trouver une position plus adéquate et ferma les yeux essayant de m'endormir. Lorsque soudain j'entendis un bruit de craquement, je me relevais immédiatement en position assis et plissa les yeux vers les escaliers. Était-ce Charlie ? J'espérais vraiment qu'il n'allait pas me faire chier au beau milieu de la nuit.

J'entendis des pas feutrés descendre les escaliers et pus enfin apercevoir une silhouette petite et fine. Je soupirais reconnaissant de suite de qui il s'agissait.

Elle s'avança dans ma direction jusqu'à s'arrêta en face de moi.

\- Isabella ? Que fais-tu ici ? Chuchotais-je.

Elle rigola silencieusement et abaissa sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux chatouillèrent mon nez. J'inspirais prenant par la même occasion une bouffé d'air. Miel. Odeur de miel. Dieu, j'aimais le shampoing qu'elle utilisait…

Je fus sortit de ma transe lorsqu'elle ôta soudainement les couvertures de mon corps laissant l'air froid saturer ma peau.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Il fait froid putain !

Elle ne répondit pas et grimpa avec moi sur le canapé. Mon corps décala instinctivement lui faisant de la place mais elle grimpa sur mon corps, frôlant ma bite au passage me faisant gémir puis se mit de l'autre côté coincé entre le dossier du canapé est mon corps.

\- Je préfère ce côté là, c'est plus chaud, déclara-t-elle se blottissant contre moi.

Je drapais mon bras autours d'elle et ses pieds chaussés vint s'emmêler avec les miens. Lentement ses mains vint frotter ma poitrine couvert et puis monta plus haut pour se retrouver dans mes cheveux, je fermais mes yeux et ronronnais de plaisir. Elle rigola, elle trouvait toujours drôle le fait que je ronronnais mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'adorais ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

\- Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre, dis-je.

\- Non, contra-t-elle.

\- Non ?

\- Je ne veux pas dormir seule là haut, je veux rester ici, répondit-elle.

Elle se blottit contre moi sa tête poser sur ma poitrine et je capitulais. Je n'aurais qu'à la glisser dans son lit avant que mon ennemi à moustache se lève.

Je frottais ses côtes, frôlant ses courbes, jusqu'à découvrir sa peau…nu ?

\- Baby, qu'est-ce que tu portes ? Demandais-je difficilement.

Elle rigola et mordit mon lobe oreille.

\- Ta…chemise et…tes chaussettes et…c'est tout, susurra-t-elle.

_Sainte mère de Dieu et tout ce qui est saint !_

\- N'as-tu pas…froid ? M'enquis-je, massant la courbe de ses fesses.

\- Hum…là maintenant, j'ai…plutôt chaud, murmura-t-elle.

\- Baise moi, marmonnais-je, en la repoussant à plat sur la canapé pour la surplombé.

\- Avec plaisir, déclara-t-elle.

Sans un mot de plus, j'attaquais ses lèvres et sa langue vint à ma rencontre immédiatement.

_Hum…gourmande ce soir…_

Je finis par lâcher sa bouche par manque d'air et ce malgré ses protestations puis me dirigea vers son cou que je grignotais avidement.

_Je pourrais la goûter toute la journée, la dévorer putain…tellement bon goût…_

Mes mains plaqués sur ses cuisses remonta jusqu'à touché l'ourlet de ma chemise et je le déchirais de son corps envoyant quelques boutons voler partout dans la pièce.

\- Je te veux tellement, dis-je.

\- Alors prend-moi, gémit-elle.

Mes yeux ratissaient le corps nu de la déesse au-dessous de moi, uniquement vêtu de chaussettes et sans perdre plus de temps mes lèvres attaquèrent sa poitrine. Je capturais un téton dans ma bouche et comblais l'autre à l'aide de mes doigts. Bientôt ses mains vint rejoindre la partie, tirant sur mon T-shirt, essayant vainement de l'enlever.

Je souriais, la laissais dans sa frustration, me délectant du goût de sa peau dans ma bouche et de son désespoir dans ses gestes. J'aimais qu'elle soit ainsi. Implorer pour son plaisir, son besoin de moi, mon corps.

Je la laissais ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à finalement avoir pitié d'elle alors je me relevais pour retirer mon T-shirt que je jetais quelque part derrière moi. Ses mains avides vinrent se loger à nouveau dans mes cheveux jusqu'à glisser sur mes épaules, mes bras, mon dos, nous collant peau contre peau.

\- Es-tu prête pour moi baby ? Demandais-je.

\- Oui, gémit-elle.

\- Es-tu sûr ? Susurrais-je.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît Edward, marmonna-t-elle incohérente poussant son bassin vers moi.

\- Eh bien…tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je vérifie…

Je repris alors possession de sa bouche ne lui donnant pas le temps de protester. Puis suça son menton, lécha son cou, le sillon entre ses seins laissant une traîner humide au passage. Arriver à son nombril, je plongeais ma langue, aspira sa peau me délectant des sons de plaisirs qu'elle émiettais. Je continuais mon chemin parsemant baisers mouillé tout le long jusqu'à atteindre ses poils pubiens mais soudain elle tira sur mes cheveux empêchant ma progression. Je relevais mes yeux curieux et admettons frustrés vers elle.

\- Pas ici, s'il te plaît, protesta-t-elle.

Je soupirais et remontais jusqu'à son visage.

\- Je suis d'accord pour l'instant mais je veux toujours te goûter là, dis-je en caressant son sexe, couvrant mes doigts de son excitation.

Sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, je plongeais deux doigts en elle et observa ses yeux roulés dans sa tête. Je souriais suffisant et déposais une myriade de baisers sur sa joue rougie.

\- Si serrer et humide pour moi, chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Sa chaleur enveloppait mes doigts et je fus quelque peu surpris de sentir à quel point elle était mouillée. Mes doigts coulaient en elle si facilement, comme si je les plongeais dans du beurre moue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'excite autant ma belle ? Le fait que je vais te baiser sur le canapé de ton père ?

Elle haleta et bougea son bassin à la rencontre de ma main plus vite.

\- C'est bien ça hein, souris-je, retirant mes doigts de son corps.

Elle fit un bruit de protestation et je me mis à genoux entre ses jambes tout en fourrant mes doigts imbriqués dans ma bouche, suçant tous ses fluides en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais certainement baiser sa petite fille pas si innocente que ça comme…maintenant, dis-je en abaissant mon pantalon jusqu'à mes genoux libérant ma bite dur.

Puis sans que je m'y attende, je sentis sa petite main s'enfermer sur ma longueur et je me raidis. Elle commença à me caresser de ses doigts inexpérimentés et j'enveloppais sa main de la mienne, lui montrant le rythme que je voulais Je fermais les yeux, savourant quelques minutes ainsi, parfois mon corps agissait de sa propre volonté et poussait dans son petit poing serrer. Je l'observais sous mes paupières lourdes, fixant de ses yeux pleins de luxure nos mains me prodiguer du plaisir.

Cette vision me fit frisonner et bientôt sa main ne fut pas assez. Non, je voulais plonger dans sa chatte et maintenant.

Je retirais vivement sa main loin de mon sexe à sa plus grande confusion et puis écarta ses cuisses largement avant de m'enfouir en elle, la faisant crier un peu trop fort. Je couvrais aussitôt sa bouche avec ma main et caressa son côté de ma main libre.

\- Chut, nous ne voulons pas les réveillés, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle gémit sous ma main et je commençais à bouger en elle.

_Merde merde putain, c'est tellement bon…_

Je claquais en elle encore et encore, appuyant mon corps lourd sur elle ma main toujours sur sa bouche, étouffant ses bruits.

Mes vas et viens se firent plus pressant alors que je sentais ses parois se resserrer autours de ma queue.

\- Allez baby vient pour moi, gémis-je dans son oreille.

Et elle le fit, son corps secoua au-dessous de moi, je sentis des vibrations sous ma main alors qu'elle criait tout son plaisir et tous ses fluides déferla sur moi. Je serrais les dents alors que ses murs m'emprisonnèrent empêchant presque mes aller et venue. Mais, je voulais qu'elle vienne encore une fois.

_Juste une fois de plus…_

Je continuais à battre dans son cors, fixant ses seins se balancer à cause de mes coups.

_Putain, je vais explosé…_

\- Encore une fois Isabella, dis-je alors que je sentais ses murs se resserrer une nouvelle fois autours de moi.

Je pris une de ses jambes et la crocheta autours de mon bassin puis releva l'autre sur mon épaule.

_Dieu, tellement profond…_

Je pouvais sentir sa chaussette frotter contre ma joue alors que son corps criait pour la libération. Je redoublais d'efforts et ensemble nous basculâmes dans les affres de la luxures. Je m'effondrais sur elle, alors que je me libérais à long jets, mon sperme souillant ses murs.

Nous n'étions plus qu'une masse de membres engourdis et pleins de sueur, nos poitrine haletant, essayant de reprendre notre souffle sur le canapé de son père.

\- Eh bien wow, déclara-t-elle sous moi.

Je riais et sortis de son corps pour la prendre dans mes bras. Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que les premières rayons du soleil vint se refléter par la fenêtre.

\- Je dois m'en aller avant que papa se lève, me dit-elle.

J'acquiesçais et elle se leva pour regarder ma chemise déchirer. Elle me regarda fronçant les sourcils et je haussais les épaules.

\- Les boutons prenaient beaucoup trop de temps, dis-je pour ma défense.

Elle roula des yeux et je remis mon pantalon. Je recherchais mon T-shirt jusqu'à ce que je le vis suspendu sur une lampe. Je le pris et lui tendis.

\- Tiens, dis-je.

\- Merci, sourit-elle.

Elle m'enfila et j'observais son cul à peine couvert.

\- Edward ?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Ce beau cul était à moi…

\- Edward !

\- Quoi ? Demandais-je frustré.

Elle me jeta un regard noir et je levais les mains en guise d'excuse.

\- Baby, c'est à cause de tes fesse rebondis, boudais-je en les massant dans mes mains.

Elle claqua ma main et se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je en l'enlaçant jusqu'à ce que mes mains reprennent ses fesses en coupe.

Elle soupira et gigota dans mes bras.

\- Je te demandais si ça sentait le sexe, fit-elle en renflant l'air.

Je la regardais incrédule avant de finalement éclater de rire. Elle me frappa l'épaule et je repris mon sérieux. Du moins, j'essayais.

\- J'ai lu dans une revu que l'odeur du sexe se dissipait au bout de quatre heures et cela fait six heures après notre rapport sexuel. Donc cela devrait aller non ? S'enquit-elle.

J'embrassais le bout de son nez et étouffa mon ricanement dans ses cheveux.

\- Je devrais peut-être ouvrir les fenêtres, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Pourquoi tu veux tant le savoir ?

\- Parce que si mon père découvre ce que l'on a fait, il va te tuer, répondit-elle.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne saura rien. Et tu devrais t'en aller avant qu'il se réveil, fis-je.

Elle soupira et m'embrassa chastement.

\- Très bien, abdiqua-t-elle.

\- Oh ! Et n'oublie pas la chemise, dis-je en lui tendant.

Elle s'en alla et je soupirais me laissant tombé sur le canapé.

\- Cullen, entendis-je vaguement.

Merde qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Cullen ! Cria une voix dans mon oreille.

Je me relevais aussitôt perdus et désorienté.

_Je m'étais rendormis…_

Je frottais mes yeux et sursauta lorsque je me retrouvais nez à nez avec une moustache.

\- Tu t'es endormis torse nu ? Demanda mon beau-père.

\- Heu…eh bien, j'avais chaud, répondis-je.

_Ce n'était techniquement pas un mensonge…_

Il roula sa moustache entre ses doigts et je me raclais la gorge.

\- Va te préparer, nous sortons, déclara-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Es-tu sourd ?

Je grognais et me levais sans un regard pour lui.

Je redressais ma cravate tout entrant dans la cuisine. Je regardais l'heure sur ma Rolex. **5h40.**

Je me raclais la gorge et Charlie leva sa tête de son journal et me regarda surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demandais-je.

Il secoua la tête et me sourit sournoisement.

\- Rien, jolie costume, commenta-t-il.

Je plissais les yeux vers lui, suspicieux.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Que mijote-t-il ?_

\- Du café ? Me proposa-t-il gentiment. _Trop gentiment…_

\- Je le prends noir et sans sucre, dis-je

Il me fit une tasse et je fixais la chose comme si c'était du poison.

\- Si j'aurais voulus te tuer, tu le serais déjà, remarqua-t-il.

Je reniflais et nous bûmes notre café en silence. Peu après, nous sortîmes à l'extérieur et étonnamment, il y avait du soleil.

\- Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara Charlie.

\- Oui, approuvais-je.

Je le suivis ensuite vers une espèce d'épave rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? M'enquis-je.

\- Cette « chose » comme tu l'appelle est mon camion depuis mon adolescence Cullen. Sois plus respectueux envers ma Marguerite, fit-il menaçant, en caressant amoureusement la carrosserie délabré.

Je le regardais alors à ma plus grande horreur ouvrir la porte côté conducteur.

\- Monte Cullen.

_Quoi ?! Moi monter dans ce piège de la mort ?!_

Je déglutis et regardais autours de moi espérant trouver une sortie mais à la place je fus consterné de voir Jasper et Alec se moquer de moi.

_Quelle bande d'enfoiré…_

\- Dépêche-toi Cullen ! Nous n'avons pas toute la journée ! Cria Charlie.

Je soupirais et puis montais dans la chose rouge.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

\- C'est une putain de blague, dis-je en regardant le lac en face de moi.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolé, j'ai omis de te dire où nous allions. Sinon je t'aurais prêter quelques vêtement, sourit-il innocemment.

Je grognais et fixais mon costume hors de prix. Je regardais ensuite derrière moi, Alec et Jasper qui nous avaient suivis pour sois disant pour s'assurer de notre sécurité. Je les menaçais du regard pour qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour me sortir de cette merde mais il m'ignorèrent détournant le regard vers le ciel.

Charlie 2 Edward 1.

Une heure plus tard, je me retrouvais dans une barque au milieu d'un lac avec une canne à pêche dans les mains.

_Seigneur Dieu tout puissant, comment suis-je arrivé ici ?!_

Je soupirais et regardais autours de moi de plus en plus frustré. C'est à ce moment que je vis Jasper son portable pointait vers notre direction alors que Alec rigolait derrière lui.

_Ces idiots prenaient des photos ! Je vais les tuer !_

\- Donc Edward, parlez moi un peu de vous, fit Charlie.

Je le fusillais du regard.

\- Eh bien que voulez-vous que je vous dises ? Je suis un homme de trente-trois ans beau comme un Dieu, riche et puissant comme un prince et je suis amoureux de votre fille avec qui je souhaiterai me marier et faire dix bébés, dis-je.

Je voulais l'énervé, j'étais en colère qu'il m'ait emmener ici et ne le cacherai pas.

\- Je vous déteste, marmonna-t-il.

\- En cette instant sachez que le sentiment est mutuel, dis-je.

Aucun d'entre nous ne dit plus un mots pendant un moment, boudant dans notre coin.

Il y avait-il vraiment des poissons dans ce lac ? J'avais l'impression d'être ici depuis une éternité…

\- Aimes-tu vraiment ma fille ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis ici non ? N'est-ce pas une preuve suffisante ?

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas encore fuit malgré tout ce que je fais, dit-il.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, soufflais-je.

\- Tu devrais, siffla-t-il.

\- Je ne crois pas, sifflais-je à mon tour.

Nous nous fixâmes à tour de rôle jusqu'à détourner nos yeux au même moment.

\- Pourquoi ? S'enquit-il.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi aimes-tu ma fille ?

\- Vous savez combien de fois on m'a posé cette question ?

\- Non et ça m'est égal, cracha-t-il.

Je soupirais.

\- Elle m'apporte quelque chose que personne d'autre ne peut, dis-je en fixant mes mocassins.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Mon humanité, répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

\- A ma connaissance, tu n'es pas un vampire Cullen, railla-t-il.

Je le fixais droit dans les yeux, le surprenant.

\- Dans mon métier, nous n'avons pas vraiment le droit d'être…faible et dans ma vie, je n'ai pas le droit d'être naïf. Les gens autours de nous ne voient que notre façade, ils ne voient que l'argent que vous possédez, la notoriété que vous avez acquis. Il est difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui vous regarde vous, rien que vous. Et puis vous perdez le chemin de la maison en quelque sorte ou…vous vous rendez compte qu'ils sont plus heureux sans vous, que vous n'avez plus votre place ici, commençais-je.

Je soufflais, j'en avais assez de m'expliquer, de prouver que la relation que Isabella et moi entretenions étaient sincère et j'espérais vraiment que nous n'aurions pas à le faire toute notre vie. Nous venions tous les deux de monde différents mais comme toute personnes dans ce monde, nous avions aussi droit à notre bonheur. Quelque chose me disait que nous n'avions malheureusement pas finit de nous battre pour un jour y avoir droit…

\- Est-ce votre explication Cullen ?

\- Je n'avais pas finis, m'offusquais-je.

\- Eh bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Je tiquais mais ne relevais pas et continua.

\- Ce que j'essayais de vous dire, c'est que votre fille est authentique, elle est la personne qui me voit moi Edward Cullen simple être humain, un homme. Et puis…elle est…elle est la raison pour laquelle je souris, je ris. Elle m'a montré ce qu'est être aimer, comment aimer et la chose pour laquelle je lui serais éternellement reconnaissant, elle m'a montré qu'ils y avaient des personnes qui m'aimaient autours de moi, que j'avais encore une famille. J'aime votre fille pour ces raisons et autres, finis-je.

Il eut un nouveau silence et je suppose qu'il prenait le temps de digérer ce que je venais de lui dire.

\- Elle a changé, déclara-t-il comme un reproche.

\- Je pense qu'elle est juste devenue ce qu'elle aurait dû être depuis longtemps, répliquais-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue Cullen ?

\- J'ai juste appris plein de choses pendant ce séjour, lâchais-je.

\- Eh bien éclairez moi, railla-t-il.

\- Avec plaisir, souris-je.

Je voulais vraiment lui dire ma façon de penser. Quelle bonne occasion, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais à propos de sa mère, dis-je.

Il serra les dents et me jeta un regard menaçant. Je soupirais et jetais la canne à pêche quelque part dans la barque. Je ne savais pas pêcher et loin de moi l'envie de rester ici à faire semblant.

\- Je sais à propos de son enfance solitaire. Je sais comment vous avez délaissez votre rôle de père, assénais-je.

\- Vous ne savez rien !

Je souris peiné.

\- Vous avez raison. Je ne savais rien, tout cela, j'ai dû l'apprendre de la bouche de votre femme au lieu de ma propre petite amie, répliquais-je.

Il grogna et j'observais ses mains se resserrer sur la canne qu'il tenait.

\- N'en voulait pas à Sue. D'une certaine façon elle savait qu'Isabella ne m'aurait jamais dit tout cela. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle-même elle ne voit pas la façon égoïste dont son père et sa sœur avaient agit pendant des années envers elle. Et l'autre raison est que pour elle vous êtes sa famille, elle vous aime, vous admire les deux d'entre vous, rajoutais-je.

Il laissa tomber sa canne à pêche lui aussi et me regarda les yeux emplit de colère.

\- Vous n'étiez pas là. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'on a endurer et vous n'êtes personne pour me donner une quelconque leçon ! Aboya-t-il.

Je le regardais impassible, une main sous le menton.

\- La vérité fait mal n'est-ce-pas ? Je n'étais pas là, c'est vrai, mais je n'avais pas besoin. La façon dont Sue m'a raconter cela, même à travers ces mots j'ai pus comprendre une chose. Vous en vouliez à Isabella pour le départ de sa mère, dis-je.

\- Qu'est-ce qu…j'aime ma fille. J'aime mes deux filles, elles sont mon monde ! Protesta-t-il.

Je levais un sourcil.

\- Oh je sais cela. Vous ne l'aviez peut-être pas fait intentionnellement mais vous et sa sœur, vous l'avez reprocher le départ de Renée. Et…c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne m'ait jamais parler de ça, parce que Isabella n'est pas le genre de personne à se plaindre et encore moins à haïr quelqu'un, finis-je.

Et puis tout ce passa au ralentit. Il se leva soudainement et était prés à me sauter dessus mais…par manque de chance pour lui, la barque bougea lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et il tomba…comment dit-on déjà…ah oui littéralement par-dessus bord. Nous nous regardâmes tous les deux choqué jusqu'à ce que je commençais à rire.

\- Hey ! Patron tout va bien ! Entendis-je Jasper crier.

Je me tournais vers les deux abrutis.

\- Tout va parfaitement bien ! Mais vous avez quinze minutes pour me tirer de là ou je fais un putain de massacre de vos têtes ! Répondis-je.

Je me tournais vers Charlie souriant.

\- Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je.

\- Cullen aide moi, déclara-t-il.

\- Non, je n'aime pas me salir les mains. Dieu seule sait ce qu'il y a dans ce lac, m'injuriais-je.

\- Toi tu vas... commença-t-il menaçant.

\- Oui je sais le karma est une chienne, le coupais-je.

\- Je te déteste et je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de ma fille !

\- C'est un peu tard pour ça _Chef Swan_, souris-je.

Il grogna et commença à remonter dans la barque de lui-même.

\- Un jour…, commençais-je.

Il tourna sa tête vers moi alors qu'il se tenait dégoulinant dans la barque.

\- Un jour, elle va être une mère et puis elle se demandera beaucoup de choses. Comment une mère peut-elle abandonné son enfant ? Et pourquoi n'était-elle pas assez pour mérité l'amour de mon père ? Comment peut-on en vouloir à son enfant ?

Il déglutit et je savais que j'avais touché un point sensible.

\- Ce jour là, elle comprendra enfin que ce que vous avez fait n'était pas digne d'un parent. Ce jour là elle vous blâmera et il sera déjà trop tard pour vous rachetez, finis-je clouant le sujet.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda Sue, une fois que nous sommes rentrer de notre « aventure ».

\- Rien, juste un accident, répondit Charlie.

Je rigolais et il me jeta un regard noir. Je trouvais sa ironique que j'étais toujours impeccable dans mon costume et lui était…ainsi.

Edward 2 Charlie 2.

\- Où est Isabella Sue ? Demandais-je.

\- Oh ! Elle est dans la cuisine, répondit-elle en me souriant.

Je m'excusais et partit la rejoindre. J'entrais dans la cuisine et la vis dos à moi. Je fermais la distance entre nous et l'enserrais dans mes bras par derrière. Je tournais sa tête et l'embrassais langoureusement.

\- Hey ! C'était pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle rompant le baiser.

\- Tu m'as manqué, souris-je en embrassant sa joue.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi. M'as-tu attrapé un poisson, demanda-t-elle taquin.

Je rigolais repensant au moment où Charlie était tombé à l'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

\- Ton père, il est tombé à l'eau, répondis-je.

Elle se retourna puis fronça les sourcils en me regardant de bas en haut.

\- Tu es partis pêcher comme ça ?

Je haussais les épaules.

\- Ton père ne m'a pas vraiment dit où nous allions, répondis-je.

Elle se pinça les lèvres.

\- Je suppose qu'il a eut ce qu'il méritait alors, déclara-t-elle.

J'embrassais son front souriant.

\- Qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je.

\- Sue et moi, nous sommes partit faire du shopping à Port Angeles pour ce soir, répondit-elle.

\- Ce soir ? Demandais-je confus.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai oublié de te dire. Ce soir le maire Mallory organise une fête pour…

\- Son départ à la retraite au gymnase de lycée de Forks, complétais-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je l'ai lu dans le journal la dernière fois, souris-je.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Tu sais que nous partons demain après-midi, commençais-je.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire à Seattle et je pense que tu devrais passé un peu de temps seule avec ton père, suggérais-je.

Elle me regarda perdus mais hocha la tête.

\- D'accord.

Plus tard, Charlie et moi attendions les femmes dans le petit séjour. Et une tension se sentait dans l'air.

Je regardais ma montre. **18h45.**

\- Vous aviez raison, fit soudainement Charlie.

Je le regardais surpris mais attendis qu'il continue.

\- J'en voulais à Bella. Alice et moi nous reprochions à Bella le départ de Renée mais…Alice n'était qu'une enfant elle avait une excuse. Et puis lorsqu'elle a grandit, elle se rendit compte de son erreur et a commencé à être une grande sœur pour elle. Mais…moi je n'ai aucune excuse. J'aime ma fille, je l'aime vraiment mais à l'époque, je cherchais un bouc émissaire et ce fut Bella. Lorsque je me suis rendus compte de ce que je faisais, elle était déjà une adulte, si mature et peu importe ce que je faisais, je n'arrivais pas à rattraper notre relation, fit-il baissant la tête.

Je soupirais, il était pathétique. Ma belle ne tenait certainement pas sa force de lui.

\- Cessez de vous cacher derrière des excuses stupides. Il n'est jamais trop tard. Elle vous aime alors si vous vouliez mériter cette amour, si vous voulez tenir ce rôle de père complètement, alors arrêtez de vous apitoyez comme un misérable et assumez vos erreurs en faisant en sorte de les réparer, crachais-je.

Il me regarda bouche bée puis me fusilla du regard.

\- Je suppose que…vous avez raison, déclara-t-il.

\- Il a raison Charlie. Je t'avais dit que le garçon était parfait pour notre fille, déclara Sue en bas des marches vêtu d'une ravissante robe beige.

Je me levais instinctivement et vint à sa rencontre baisant sa main.

\- Vous êtes très en beauté Madame Swan, la complimentais-je.

\- Cesse de draguer ma femme Cullen, fit Charlie en arrachant sa main loin de moi.

Je souriais.

\- Loin de moi cette idée. Je préfère votre fille, déclarais-je.

Il me jeta un regard mauvais et Sue rigola.

\- Tu es très beau toi aussi Edward ! Le costume tout noir te fait paraître comment dire…puissant et incontournable. Les femmes vont tous tomber à tes pieds ce soir ! déclara-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, une chance pour moi qu'il ne soit qu'à moi alors, fit une voix à haut des marches.

Je relevais les yeux et déglutis.

Comment faisait-elle pour me coupé le souffle à chaque fois ? Elle était magnifique avec sa longue robe bustier bleu roi, ses cheveux rassemblés en un chignon et elle semblait avoir recouvert sa bosse.

J'observais fasciner la parure de diamant que je m'étais procuré plus tôt orner son beau corps, lui donnant l'air d'une reine.

Démetri Voltwalt, un de mes « amis » possédaient des joailleries et bijouteries un peu partout. Et une chance pour moi, une d'elle se trouvait à Seattle. Un simple coup de fil à lui et j'envoyais Alec chercher une parure de diamant. Cependant, il m'avait demandé quelque chose pas très dur à accomplir en échange: « Ceci est une de mes plus belle création fais en sorte que ta princesse la mette en valeur ».

J'étais sûr de le récompenser plus tard. Isabella était exactement ce que je voulais qu'elle soit. Je voulais qu'on ne voit qu'elle, que chaque yeux se tournent vers elle avec envie.

\- Et une chance pour que tu ne sois qu'à moi aussi, répliquais-je en lui baisant la main à son tour.

Je la fis tournoyer entre mes bras et lui souris.

\- J'ai hâte. J'aime le spectacle, m'extasiais-je.

Elle roula des yeux.

\- Je le sais mieux que personne Monsieur Cullen, répondit-elle.

Sue frappa dans ses mains.

\- Eh bien tout le monde est prêt à partir, déclara-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as même pas à dit à ton mari si il était beau, rouspéta Charlie.

\- C'est toi qui finit dans mon lit la nuit tombé non ? Répliqua-t-elle.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Nous arrivâmes au lycée de Forks en limousine malgré les protestations de Charlie mais il l'avait bouclé aussitôt lorsque Sue l'avait menacé de dormir sur le canapé tandis que je dormirais avec Isabella.

Quoi qu'il en soit quel que soit le putain d'événement, je me déplacerai toujours en limousine. J'aimais être meilleure que les autres et dans cette ville cela semblait être un jeu d'enfant très amusant.

Nous entrâmes dans le gymnase et tous les yeux se retournèrent vers nous. Je ne montrais pas plus d'intérêt et regardais autours de moi. Cette fête ressemblait vaguement à un bal de promo.

\- On ne sait pas trompé d'endroit ? Demandais-je à l'oreille d'Isabella même si je savais déjà la réponse.

Elle rigola.

\- Edward, ce n'est pas comme les endroits où tu as l'habitude d'aller. Tu ne trouveras pas de serveurs, ni de champagne dans une coupe en cristal et encore moins de caviars. Ici, tu n'auras que des gobelet en plastique, dit-elle.

Oh…

Nous partîmes vers ce que je pensais être notre table et nous prîmes place sur les chaises en plastique.

Les heures passèrent et je m'ennuyais à mourir. Je passais mon temps à flirter avec ma belle alors qu'elle ne me montrait que très peu d'intérêt.

\- Rentrons, je m'ennuie et puis je ne t'ai pas encore baisé dans ton lit, susurrais-je contre son cou.

Elle frissonna et je pensais avoir gagné lorsque soudain…

\- Bella ?

Ma belle se retourna et se leva pour enlacer un garçon amérindien presque aussi grand que moi.

\- Jacob ! Comment vas-tu ? Fit ma belle souriante.

Je grognais, je n'aimais pas ça. La façon dont il la regardait comme si elle était quelque chose à manger et le fait qu'elle était insouciante de cela et ne cessais de lui sourire.

_C'est ça Cullen refais nous un replay de ta dernière scène de jalousie, _fit ma conscience.

Je reniflais et préférais agir de façon poser mais ferme. Je me levais alors à mon tour et mis mon bras autours de ma belle possessif.

\- Tu me présente Amour, fis-je en jetant mon sourire le plus hypocrite au garçon en face de moi.

\- Bien sûr ! Edward voici Jacob, un ami de ma sœur. Jacob, je te présente mon petit-ami Edward, sourit ma belle.

\- Pe…petit-ami ? Demanda-t-il son visage déconfit.

_Eh bien oui enfoiré, je suis son petit-ami et elle est à moi._

Je souriais alors que ces yeux pas très accueillant me sondaient.

\- J'ai aussi emmené ma copine, lauren. Tu te souviens ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait s'asseoir à votre table histoire de se rappeler du bon vieux temps. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Fit-il souriant.

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas ! Acquiesça Isabella.

\- Cool ! Je vais chercher Lauren, dit-il en s'en allant.

Je soufflais frustré.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, il te veux et je n'aime pas ça, lui dis-je.

\- Edward cesse d'être stupide. Jacob ne s'intéresse pas à moi, d'ailleurs il a toujours voulut sortir avec Alice mais elle trouvait ça…répugnant ? Fit-elle fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec ta sœur, il est répugnant et à priori il a changé de sœur, dis-je.

Elle me regarda craintif.

\- Tu ne vas pas être jaloux comme la dernière fois. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux de lui, protestais-je.

Elle releva un sourcil et je soupirais.

\- Bien je suis jaloux mais pas comme la dernière fois. J'ai agis comme une merde et j'en suis désolé. J'ai confiance en toi, j'ai juste laissé parler ma colère et je le regrette. Je vais te le prouver jusqu'à ce que tu me crois.

\- D'accord, alors prouve le moi maintenant, déclara-t-elle.

Je la fusillais du regard.

\- Bien, grinçais-je.

\- Bien sourit-elle.

Nous allâmes nous asseoir et fut bientôt rejoint par Kocoum et Barbie en personne… j'admettais que parfois je me laissais attendrir par le petit visage de Cathy et la laissait m'entraîner regarder une de ces choses Disney, mais parfois…

Pendant tout ce temps, cette abruti ne cessait de ressassait le passé me laissant Barbie et moi comme troisième roue. J'avais eu droit à « Et tu te souviens de… » ou « Tu te rappel de… ».

Barbie se racla la gorge et papillonna les yeux vers moi. Je la regardais impassible lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Alors Edward c'est ça ? Que fais-tu dans la vie ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je gère des entreprises un peu partout dans le monde qui brasse des millions, dis-je sèchement.

Je ne voulais pas être grossier mais Kocoum et compagnie commençait à me casser les pieds et je ne pouvais rien parce que je l'avais promis.

\- Oh ! Intéressant, dit-elle en se léchant les lèvres.

Je roulais des yeux et tournais la tête vers ma belle en pleine conversation. Je boudais, elle n'avait même pas remarquer qu'une autre femme me draguait. J'étais ignoré et n'aimais pas ça.

\- Où habites-tu ? Demanda Barbie.

\- New-York, répondis-je.

\- Oh ! J'ai toujours rêver d'aller voir le « Big Ben », s'extasia-t-elle.

Je la regardais incrédule. C'était une blague ?

_Je ne crois pas Cullen. Elle est effectivement persuadé que le « Big Ben » se trouve à New-York et non à Londres. Que veux-tu ? Dans la vie il y a des gens intelligents qui font la différence comme nous et puis il y a des gens comme…elle._

Je frottais mon visage et fut au point de non retour. Je me retournais vers ma belle et l'embrassais dans le cou puis suçotais la peau entre mes dents laissant une jolie petite trace de morsure. Je relevais les yeux et sourit à _Jacob_.

\- Je n'aime lorsqu'on m'ignore et déteste qu'on veuille prendre ce qui est mien sous mes yeux, dis-je.

Je me levais entraînant une Isabella déroutée dans mes bras.

\- Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée mais ma petite-amie et moi allons baiser jusqu'au petit matin. Aux plaisirs de vous avoir rencontrer, dis-je en me retournant pour partir.

Je nous sortis de la salle à grand pas et recherchais la sortie.

\- Je savais que tu ne durerais pas longtemps, déclara ma belle.

\- Eh bien tu m'as testé et je ne suis pas des plus patients, répondis-je.

\- Charlie et Sue ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous allons rentrer avec Jasper et Alec qui nous ont suivis jusqu'ici et laisser la limousine pour eux, répondis-je.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre alors qu'elle se démenait à me déshabiller, ma veste, chemise et cravate furent au sol et sa bouche ravageait la mienne. Mes doigts impatients fouilla son dos à la recherche de fermeture et ne la trouvèrent nul pars. Frustré je déchirais la robe à sa plus grande consternation et laissa le fourreaux glisser à ses pieds.

_Je lui achèterai autant qu'elle le voudra de robes pour l'instant j'avais besoin d'elle nue sous moi._

\- Pas de soutien-gorge, remarquais-je en prenant ses seins dans mes mains.

\- Pas avec cette robe, gémit-elle.

Je pinçais ses tétons et la poussa vers le lit où nous tombâmes sur le matelas qui couina sous notre poids.

Je retirais sa culotte bleue, et releva ses poignets en haut de sa tête. Je les attachais à un des barreaux du lit à l'aide de sa culotte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, ne pose pas de question et savoure.

Je commençais par dévorer sa bouche comme un homme affamé.

_Putain l'avoir là attacher nu, vêtis seulement de ses bijoux et de ses chaussures argentés me rendais fou._

Je pris un téton engorgé dans ma bouche et suça la pointe rose alternant entre les deux globe laiteux dans mes mains. Puis je me rendis doucement vers son ventre que j'adorais de baisers jusqu'à passer à sa chatte.

\- Edward ?

Je ne répondis pas et écarta ses cuisses grande ouverte pour moi.

_Baise moi. Putain elle est si humide._

Je me pourléchais les lèvres et passa un coup de langue sur son entrée la faisant sursauter.

\- Edward, je t'ai dit…pas oh mon Dieu, cria-t-elle alors que je refis la même action encore et encore.

\- Si bon goût, gémis-je en inséra un doigt dans son entrée et fus récompensé par plus de sa mouille.

Je fis cela pendant un temps puis finalement remplaçais mon doigt par ma langue puis je suçais son clitoris gonflé dans ma bouche et replongeais ma langue en elle. Je continuais à la faire crier encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle se raidit et libéra un flot de liquide dans ma bouche.

\- Oh Edward !

Je souriais suffisant mais n'avais pas encore fini avec elle. Je replongeais ma langue en elle, la baisant comme je le ferai avec ma bite et grattais son clitoris avec mes dents quelques fois. Il ne la fallut pas longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'elle cria son plaisir et revins à nouveau dans ma bouche. Avide, je lapais tout son jus comme un homme dans le désert puis me redressa. Je libérais alors ma bite douloureuse, jetant mon pantalon et boxer quelque part dans la pièce.

Et sans plus attendre, je pris ses jambes et les plaçais sur mes épaules claquant en elle sans avertissement.

\- Isabella…, gémis-je dans le plaisir.

Je pouvais aller si profondément en elle dans cette position. Mes yeux roulèrent dans ma tête et je commençais à battre en elle, provoquant à ses seins de rebondir avec chaque coup que je faisais. Je pris un téton dans ma bouche faisant plier ses jambes m'obligeant à frotter ce petit endroit qu'il la rendait folle à chaque fois. Son humidité coulait sur mes cuisses et je pilonnais en elle sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne à nouveau inondant ma bite alors que je relâchais mon sperme à l'intérieur de son corps.

\- Oui Isabella, criais-je en m'effondrant sur elle haletant et comblé.

Je restais ainsi un petit moment et avec le peu de force que je possédais je détachais ses mains, frottant et embrassant les marques rouges sur ses poignets.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je inquiet d'avoir été trop rude.

\- Parfait, me sourit-elle.

\- Je suis désolé, dis-je en fixant ses poignets.

Elle se relava et m'embrassant.

\- J'ai aimé…tout aimé et je voudrais que tu recommence quand tu veux, déclara-t-elle rougissante.

Je souriais amusé.

\- Bien, en la ramenant dans mes bras.

\- Bien, fit-elle endormis.

Je nous mis sous la couette et embrassais son front.

\- Je t'aime beauté, dis-je.

\- Je t'aime aussi, marmonna-t-elle en s'endormant.

* * *

**_Merci à tous pour me lire ! Pour ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris ou qui me suivre !_**

**_On se revoit pour le prochain chapitre_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonsoir à tous ! **_

_**J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Je sais, je sais je suis une vrai garce pour vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps mais ce qui est important c'est que je suis là maintenant non ?**_

_**J'ai eu un petit problème de page blanche, tout ce que j'écrivais n'était jamais assez bon pour être poster ici et puis vous imaginez la suite... Ensuite je me suis souvenue que avant tout j'écrivais pour moi, pour mon plaisir et que je devais laisser couler mon imagination sans se soucier de la perfection et c'est ce qui m'a enfin donner ce chapitre ! Je trouve qu'il est un peu petit mais je me rattraperais la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre suivant !**_

_**Information Importante : Je recherche actuellement une ou deux Bêta à qui je ne prendrais pas trop de temps, qui serait vraiment bon en orthographe, conjugaison, grammaire etc... Bref tout ! Et qui serais prêt à corriger tout mes chapitre s'il vous plaît ! J'avais reçut quelques offres auxquelles je n'ai pas pu y répondre et j'en suis désolée. Mais vous êtes la bienvenue à le refaire si vous le voulez ! Donc assez de blabla et je vous laisse lire ! Merci ! **_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de la Saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que de les emprunter.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : **__J'ai perdus putain…_

\- Désirez-vous autre chose Monsieur ? Me demanda le serveur.

\- Non, vous pouvez disposer, déclarais-je.

Il partit avec un hochement de tête et je pris une gorgée de mon scotch faisant tinté les glaçons dans mon verre. Je soupirais de contentement et savourais le moment de calme qui m'était accorder. Ces quelques jours avaient été une vrai calamité, avec Isabella à l'hôpital et notre voyage à Forks.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu toujours à le revoir ? Demanda soudainement un Alec renfrogné.

J'ignorais sa question et fermais les yeux, me prélassant dans mon siège. Nous étions à Seattle, dans un petit restaurant très discret, loin des regards et surtout de la presse.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as encore accepter cela. Nous parlons de Felix Carson, bon Dieu du ciel ! Grinça-t-il à mon intention.

Je continuais de l'ignorer et m'enfonçais un peu plus dans le petit fauteuil.

_Que pouvais-je penser pour faire passer le temps ? Isabella bien sûr…une Isabella nu…non une Isabella vêtu de lingerie…oui voilà. _

_De quelle couleur ? Vert…oui un jolie vert forêt sur sa peau pale…_

_Dieu où pourrais-je me procurer cela ? La perla ? _

\- Nous pouvons encore nous en aller, les paparazzis ne se sont pas encore calmer. Et j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu vas expliqué le fait que tu passes une petite matinée en compagnie de l'un des plus grands présumé mafioso du pays ! Critiqua Alec.

Je fronçais les sourcils mécontent. Une Isabella sexy avec la voix stupide de Alec en arrière plan n'était pas vraiment compatible dans mon esprit.

\- Cullen…, salua une voix.

Une voix que je ne savais que trop bien…

J'ouvrais mes yeux subitement et les levais vers le visage familier debout en face de moi : Felix Carson.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changer depuis la dernière fois où je l'avais vu, costume italien, cheveux blond lisser en arrière et des yeux bleus glaciale mais pas le moins calculateur.

\- Carson, fis-je avec un hochement de tête.

Il prit place en face de moi, puis tourna la tête vers Alec qui se retrouvait maintenant assis entre nous.

\- Encore toi ? Demanda-t-il avec un soupçon d'amusement.

\- Je te déteste aussi si tu veux tout savoir, cracha-t-il pour toute réponse.

Il lissa ses cheveux en arrière et me regarda de ses yeux bleus glaciales.

\- Il a du cran, me dit-il.

Je haussais les épaules indifférent.

\- Nous étions censé nous voir seule Cullen, fit-il remarquer.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, dis-je en levant les yeux vers les deux colosses debout derrière lui.

Il soupira.

\- Même pas un petit sourire pour moi Cullen ? Tu pourrais débloqué ce visage constiper en face de moi. On croirait que tu n'as pas eu d'orgasme depuis des siècles, dit-il déboutonnant sa veste de costume.

\- Ne sois pas si hypocrite Carson, rétorquais-je.

Il renifla.

\- Que puis-je dire ? Nous avons été formé pour être ainsi, déclara-t-il.

Je soupirais et me demandais encore comment deux être aussi semblable tel que nous arrivaient à s'asseoir autours d'une table couramment. Probablement parce que nous nous connaissions depuis maintenant de nombreuses années. Nous étions au lycée ensemble et étions exactement identique : Beau, héritier d'une famille puissante et aussi associable l'un que l'autre.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? M'enquis-je.

Il inspira et fit signe à une serveuse qui prit sa commande, ignorant ma question.

\- Scotch à cette heure-ci Cullen ? Commenta-t-il en fixant le verre en entre mes doigts.

\- Dure semaine, répondis-je.

Il hocha la tête et me regarda avec un petit air amusé.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir Carson ? Répétais-je.

\- Je voulais juste revoir un vieil ami, répondit-il.

\- Nous ne sommes pas _exactement_ amis, rétorquais-je.

\- Je sais.

Un silence s'installa et la serveuse vint lui apporter son thé au citron. Chacun de nous prîmes une gorgée de notre mixture sans nous lâcher des yeux.

\- Lorsque j'ai demandé à l'un de mes hommes de te pister, je n'aurais jamais cru te retrouver à Forks, sourit-il.

Je plissais les yeux vers lui.

\- En passant, évite d'envoyer un homme donnant l'air de tout juste de s'échapper de taule comme messager, crachais-je.

\- Oh allez, tu exagères, fit-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Cette ordure a voulut me tirer dessus, grogna soudainement Alec.

\- Oh pauvre petit, répliqua Carson en lui tapota la tête.

Et puis Alec se leva soudainement, le regard sauvage, une main sur son arme qui se trouvait à sa ceinture. Les deux colosses derrière faisaient de même attendant juste un ordre de leur patron pour agir mais Carson lui semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose.

Je soupirais, il devrait apprendre à ne pas sous-estimé Alec mais quoi qu'il en soit, je me devais d'arrêter cela.

\- Alec, avertis-je.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de se rasseoir lentement, les yeux toujours rivés sur Carson. Tout le monde dans la pièce se calma et ce fut comme si cette petite scène ne s'était jamais dérouler.

\- De plus qu'est-ce que c'était que cette petite lettres rose girly avec un lieu de rendez-vous inscrit en bleu pailleté ? Je ne suis pas ta putain de maîtresse Carson. La prochaine fois passe moi tout simplement un coup de fil, cachais-je.

Il renifla.

\- Sans être vulgaire Cullen, j'ai une préférence pour une paires de beaux seins et de douces fines jambes envelopper autours de mes reins, ce que tu n'as pas. Et j'ai dû puiser dans les réserves de ma petite sœur, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix, rétorqua-t-il.

J'apportais mon verre de Scotch à mes lèvres, cachant mon sourire.

\- Alors, parle moi un peu plus de ton petit séjour à Forks, ils sont tous complètement cinglé là-bas. Une fois, j'ai juste sifflé une nana vraiment sexy et elle m'a jeter un livre en plein figure en criant qu'elle n'était pas un putain de chien, déclara-t-il avec une grimace.

Je haussa les sourcils et retint de justesse un rire.

\- Mais je suppose que tu es prêt à l'enfer pour la très chère Isabella, très jolie d'ailleurs, déclara-t-il.

Je plissais les yeux vers lui, tout envie de rire complètement disparus tandis que Alec se raidit à mes côtés. Je décidais alors de changer de sujet.

\- Je te retourne la question. Que fais-tu à Seattle ? Dis-je.

\- Business, répondit-il.

J'acquiesçais lentement.

\- Tu t'es rapidement fais un nom, il n'est pas rare qu'on y fasse allusions dans les infos, dis-je

\- De même pour toi Cullen.

\- A la différence est que tout mon « Business » est parfaitement légal, rétorquais-je.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Cullen, nia-t-il avec un sourire.

Ainsi, nous passâmes les deux prochaines heures à nous lancer quelques piques où à tout simplement rester dans le silence, savourant le moment de normalité qui nous était accorder. Carson et moi n'étions pas amis, du moins c'est ce qu'on prétendait, pour quelques raisons cela nous semblait approprier d'ignorer le lien d'amitié former entre nous. Nous étions du même genre, façonner dans la même pierre, beaucoup trop identique. Il pouvait me comprendre mieux que personne, mieux que ma famille, mieux que Alec et peut-être même mieux que Isabella.

A la demande de mon grand-père, je fus envoyer dans l'une des meilleures écoles du pays pour me « préparer » à mes futurs fonctions. J'étais destiné à prendre sa place étant donné que mon père avait choisit une autre voie, pas que cela me dérangeais. J'admirais mon grand-père au-delà des mots et je voulais le dépasser. Mais j'avais aussi énormément de pression sur les épaules et personnes n'arrivait à le comprendre…jusqu'à Carson. A cette époque nos réputation parlaient déjà, moi fils de milliardaire destiner à reprendre les firmes familiales et lui fils de mafieux digne successeur de son père.

Je me souvenais encore du jour où on avait eu cette étrange connexion. J'étais assis dans la bibliothèque et quelqu'un s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à ma table. J'avais levé les yeux pour faire dégagé quiconque avait osé se permettre une tel liberté envers moi. Je détestais lorsqu'on me dérangeais pendant mon travail et tout le monde savait et respectait mes paroles autant que ceux d'un Dieu dans cette foutu école. Mais mes mots restèrent pris dans ma gorge en découvrant qui se tenait en face de moi, un livre à la main : Felix Carson.

Il savait qui j'étais et je savais qui il était, nous nous somme regarder dans le blanc des yeux menaçant pendant ce qui me semblait des minutes puis une compréhension mutuel se fit entre nous presque simultanément, j'avais pu le voir dans ses yeux et lui dans les miens. Il s'était finalement assis et j'avais replongé dans mon livre sans qu'aucun mot ne fut prononcé par l'un de nous. Bientôt une habitude ce fit entre nous et qui ne se perdis pas même à travers les années.

Parfois nous avions juste besoin de cette connexion pour être sûr que nous n'étions pas seule. J'étais différent et il l'était aussi. Deux personnes obliger de se cacher derrière une façade pour ne pas être « tuer ». Toujours rester fort, ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses, préférant être détester plutôt qu'aimer. Nos mondes étaient peut-être différents mais ils avaient les mêmes règles auxquelles nous devons nous y soumettre. Parfois nous étions reconnaissant pour ce que nous étions mais parfois nous souhaitions juste être comme tout le monde. Les jours n'étaient jamais les mêmes certains plus difficiles que d'autres mais contrairement à lui maintenant j'avais quelqu'un qui me tenait la main en cas de chute, qui s'assurait de me ramener du monde lugubre et sombre que j'étais parfois contrains de partir. Et j'espérais vraiment qu'un jour il trouvera _sa Isabella_.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Je rentrais à la maison des Swan avec un Alec mécontent. A peine avais-je franchis le seuil que je fus accueillis avec des rires. Je soupir ais, il semblerais que son tête à tête avec son père c'était bien déroulé. Je fis mon chemin dans le séjour et vit ma belle, Sue ainsi que Charlie pencher sur ce qui me semblait être un album photo. Je me raclais la gorge pour faire part de ma présence et tous levèrent les yeux vers moi. Le visage de ma belle s'illumina comme à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur moi et je frottais l'emplacement où se trouvait mon cœur maladroitement. Je commençais à m'y habituer aux sentiments et aux sensations qu'elle arrivait à me faire ressentir mais il était encore difficile d'admettre que j'avais le même effet sur elle. A ce stade de ma vie elle représentait mon espoir, mon amour, mon avenir : elle représentait mon monde. Serais-je idiot de vouloir croire que je symbolisais la même chose pour elle ? Peut-être… mais je n'allais pas laisser cette peur s'infiltrer en moi d'avantage et dicter mes actions. Non, j'étais déterminé à prendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait me donner pour l'instant et à vivre au jour le jour. Bien sûr rien ne m'empêcher à être un peu sournois dans notre relation après tout je n'étais qu'un homme. Un homme amoureux près à tout pour garder la femme qu'il aimait auprès de lui.

\- Eh bien que fais-tu planter encore ici Edward ? Approche toi, nous étions en train de regarder quelques photos de famille, m'invita Sue, interrompant mon flot de pensée.

Je lui souris et me dirigeais vers le canapé où ils se trouvaient. Isabella se leva de sa place au milieu des deux autres occupant et me prit la main en cours de route. Elle me fit asseoir à la gauche de Sue puis se rassit sur mes genoux, son dos perpendiculaire à mon corps pour me laisser voir les tas de photos dispersé partout sur la table basse. J'entendis un grognement sur ma droit et je tournais la tête pour apercevoir Charlie me faire de l'œil comme si j'avais incité sa fille à se percher sur mes genoux. Sue ayant remarqué son attitude lui frappa à l'arrière de la tête et je souriais d'un air suffisant.

Bientôt, je fus accablé par des images de ma belle de toute sorte. Elle et sa sœur en tenue de fée, son adolescence, sa remise de diplôme etc…

J'en profitais pour enregistrer un maximum d'information, trop heureux d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur ma belle. Isabella n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavarde, il fallait constamment la pousser pour connaître ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle ressentait. J'avais entendus maintes et maintes choses sur sa vie de la bouche des autres mais jamais venant d'elle. Je n'aimais pas cela et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être légèrement irrité envers elle. C'était plus fort que moi, je voulais savoir le moindre de ses pensées, satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs. Ajouter à cela que j'étais loin d'être quelqu'un de patient et j'étais pour le moins assez exigeant, surtout venant d'elle.

\- Quand était-ce cela ? Je ne me souviens pas, demanda soudainement Charlie en nous montrant un photo de ma belle l'air d'avoir cinq ou six ans, le visage barbouiller de gâteau et de glaçage rose. Elle abordait un petit air renfrognée et agacé pour son jeune âge.

_Adorable…_

\- C'était pour mes six ans papa mais il est normale que tu ne t'en souvienne pas puisque tu travaillais ce jour-là, c'est Sue qui a prit la photo, déclara Isabella le regard fixer concentrer sur une photo.

Ces paroles était complètement innocente, pour elle ce n'était qu'une simple réponse à la question de son père mais si elle avait lever le regard, elle aurait vu la culpabilité et la tristesse dans les yeux de Charlie, elle aurait vue Sue frotter le dos de son époux dans un geste de réconfort.

Un silence pensant se fit dans la pièce après la déclaration d'Isabella, pas que celle-ci l'avait remarqué aux premiers abords, toujours inconsciente de ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'elle. Mon regard vagabonda sur la table basse et fut attiré par _la photo_, je me penchais en avant atteignant l'image en vitesse envoyant presque Isabella au sol. Un sourire calculateur sur le visage, je tournais et retournais le petit rectangle en papier entre mes mains.

\- Beauté, l'interpellais en me prélassant contre le dossier du canapé.

Elle fredonna en réponse, sans un regard vers moi et je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir le rire qui menaçait de s'échapper de mes lèvres.

\- Ce sont certainement les plus mignonnes fesses de bébé que j'ai jamais vu, dis-je non sans laisser échapper un rire.

J'observais ses yeux s'agrandir alors que l'information s'infiltrait dans son cerveau, sa tête virevolta dans ma direction au même moment où je lui montrait une photo d'elle dans une baignoire ses fesses de bébé à l'air libre. Elle laissa échappé un bruit d'indignation et ses joues rougirent mortifiés pendant que j'éclatais de rire mon corps vibrant contre le sien. Sans plus attendre elle arracha la photo entre mes mains, la déchirant presque et regarda Sue accusateur.

\- Sue ! Comment as-tu pu ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

Sue essayant clairement de cacher son amusement, la regarda.

\- Je suis désolée chérie mais tu étais toute mignonne, je ne pouvais pas résister. Mais pour te rassurer sache que j'en ai prise de Alice et Leah aussi !

Elle grogna puis tourna son regard vers moi mécontent. Mon rire doubla d'intensité et elle me claqua sur le bras fortement, arrachant un cri étranglé de ma gorge. Je frottais mon bras indigné tout mon amusement dissipé.

_Sérieusement, la femme pouvait être si cruel parfois…_

oOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Je regardais les quatre portes d'un air agacé. Aujourd'hui était enfin le jour de notre départ de cette ville. Des kilomètres me séparant de Charlie que demander de plus ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous étions censé quitter Forks il y avait trente minutes et ma belle était introuvable. Sûrement n'avait-elle pas encore fini de faire ses valises, ce que je comprendrais…la femme avait presque emmener tout son placard.

_Et bien maintenant quelle porte menait à sa chambre ?_ Me demandais-je perplexe.

Charlie m'avait littéralement interdis de monter à l'étage ayant peur que je profane sa fille pendant la nuit mais ce qu'il ne savait pas était que c'était déjà trop tard.

Maussade, je me décidais à ouvrir la première porte sur ma droite et me retrouvais face à une deuxième salle de bain. Je passais une main dans ma tignasse et soupirais. Je m'avançais et ouvris la deuxième porte, ce fut une chambre, sans doute celle de Charlie et Sue.

Alors j'ouvris la troisième et fut près de tomber à la renverse. Mes yeux brûlaient tellement il y avait de rose, de toutes les nuances. C'était très…vivant et typique d'une adolescente, des affiches placarder partout, je reconnus une comme étant ce film Disney que Cathy adorait Hight School Musical ou quelque chose, la petite adorait chanter même si elle n'était pas fantastique.

J'en conclus alors que c'était la fameuse chambre d'Alice Swan.

_Et ils voulaient me faire dormir là ?_ Pensais-je avec dégoût.

Je préférais de loin le canapé. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais Charlie m'avait en quelque sorte sauvé de la folie.

Je refermais la porte en vitesse et ouvrit la dernière un peu sonné. J'imaginais mal ma belle dans une chambre comme celle-ci mais on ne savait jamais…

Je poussais la porte avec crainte et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Isabella ? Appelais-je.

J'entrais avec prudence dans la pièce. Sa chambre était blanche avec un parquet en bois simple. Elle était tout à fait classique mais si impersonnelle. C'était si différent de celle de sa sœur, il n'y avait rien, pas de photo, ni d'affiche. Mon cœur se serra, sa chambre transpirait de solitude, j'imaginais une petite fille perdu, seule dans cette chambre froide n'ayant goût pour rien.

Je secouais la tête et recherchais ma belle des yeux jusqu'à la trouver allonger sur son lit, les yeux sur le plafond. Elle semblait ne pas avoir remarquer ma venue, complètement perdus dans ses pensées.

Je m'approchais discrètement et retirais mes chaussures ainsi que ma veste puis je m'allongeais à côté d'elle la faisant sursauté.

\- Edward…

\- Hey beauté, dis-je en la rapprochant de moi.

Elle se blottit contre moi volontiers, sa tête sur ma poitrine.

\- Nous t'attendions pour partir, dis-je.

Elle se redressa soudainement et me regarda désolé.

\- Désolée ! Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle commença à se lever mais je la plaquais à nouveau contre le matelas à sa grande confusion.

\- Un instant magnifique, rien ne presse, ils peuvent encore attendre un peu, la rassurais-je.

Je l'enveloppais à nouveau dans mes bras et leva sa tête vers moi avec un doigt sous son menton.

\- Dis moi ce que tu pensais tout à l'heure, intimais-je.

Elle inspira et traça des cercles sur ma poitrine vêtu du bout des doigts.

Les minutes passèrent et puis elle arrêta ses motifs invisibles sur ma poitrine et serra ma chemise dans son petit poing.

\- Ton insistance pour que je passe du temps avec mon père m'intriguais. Voilà pourquoi j'avais accepter. Jamais je n'aurais penser qu'il…que c'était pour cela, commença-t-elle.

Je serrais les dents, gardant le silence ne voulant pas la brusquer.

\- Pour la première fois en vingt ans ça a été que nous deux, pas d'Alice ni de Sue et encore moins son travail.

Je caressais son dos, l'incitant à se confier enfin à moi.

\- Il s'est excusé et il a…pleuré, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je ne comprends pas, marmonna-t-elle.

Je l'entendis soupirer et serrer ma chemise plus fort comme si elle avait peur de tomber et de se noyer mais je ne laisserais jamais cela se produire.

\- Il s'est excusé pour t'avoir repoussé, pour n'avoir pas pu être le père aimant qu'il aurait dû être…pour...t'avoir fait porter le blâme sur le départ de Renée dis-je.

Je la sentis tressaillir dans mes bras.

\- Ce fut de ma faute, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Non, claquais-je.

\- Tu ne comprends pas j'ai…

\- Stop. Ton père était un idiot mais…dans un sens je peux comprendre pourquoi il a agit de cette façon. Il avait perdus la femme qu'il aimait et il devait encore s'occuper de deux petites filles, il était perdus. Il a sans aucun doute dit et fait des choses qu'il regrettera toute sa vie, chaque jours il rêvera de faire les choses autrement mais il ne pourra pas parce que…parce que et bien c'est la vie. Mais le fait est qu'il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas de ta faute, ça n'a _jamais_ été de ta faute, déclarais-je.

Elle me regarda les yeux humides mais pourtant aucune larmes ne s'échappa. Je soupirais et colla mon front au sien.

_Ma beauté était forte…_

\- Tout le monde sait que ça n'a jamais été de ta faute mais il n'y a que toi qui n'arrives pas à l'accepter. Alors rend moi un servis et intègre dans ta petite tête têtue que tu n'as rien fait qui puisse faire fuir ta vielle vache de mère à l'autre bout de la Terre, chuchotais-je.

J'entendis un petit rire puis un reniflement qui fit réchauffé mon cœur.

\- Tu comprends ? Demandais-je.

Je la sentis resserrer ses doigts sur ma chemise et elle hocha la tête.

\- Était-ce de ta faute ? Fis-je

Elle secoua la tête et gigota dans mes bras.

\- Bien, maintenant laisse moi embrasser ces jolies lèvres, quémandais-je.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et cligna des yeux puis elle se rapprocha de moi et me toucha la joue.

\- Je t'aime, déclara-t-elle tel un secret.

\- Comme je t'aime, fis-je en bondissant sur ses lèvres la plaquant sous moi. Elle y répondit hardiment, fouinant dans mes cheveux.

Sa langue vint s'emmêler avec la mienne et je gémis de contentement. J'appuyais mon corps contre elle, ayant besoin de sentir chaque parcelle d'elle. Elle se sépara finalement de ma bouche à bout de souffle et que je commençais à grignoter son cou.

\- Edward…

Je léchais le long de son cou jusqu'à son oreille puis fit un chemin de baiser sur la ligne de sa mâchoire.

\- Edward, je veux que tu me fasse l'amour…

Je relevais subitement la tête jusqu'à regarder dans ses profonds yeux bruns mousseux. En voyant le désir dans ses yeux, la nécessité hardent qui brûlait dans ses pupilles, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire arrogant.

\- Baby autant que j'aimerais cela, je ne crois pas que nous en avons le temps. Mais quand nous rentrons, je te promets de te baiser pendant des heures et des heures jusqu'à ce que tu puisses sentir le fantôme de ma bite bouger à l'intérieur de toi même après des jours, susurrais-je à son oreille.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, bougea ses hanches jusqu'à ce que nos deux parties intime se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre, nous faisant gémir à l'unisson.

\- Que faire si je ne veux pas attendre jusque là ? Marmonna-t-elle en continuant de se frotter contre moi.

Je stoppais ses mouvements avec une main placer sur sa hanche et elle me fit la moue.

\- Nous devons vraiment y aller Amour, dis-je en embrassant une dernière fois ses lèvres.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Une fois tous les bagages charger dans la voiture, nous étions enfin près à partir. Charlie serra sa fille dans ses bras maladroitement sur le porche puis fit son chemin vers la voiture sur lequel Alec et moi étions appuyer.

\- Cullen, déclara-t-il formellement.

Ce que je trouvais assez curieux était le fait qu'il était vêtus de son uniforme bleu de chef de police de Forks.

\- Chef Swan, lui retournais-je amusé.

Mais mon amusement fut de courte durée lorsque tout à coup je sentis un bout froid sur mon front.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce putain de bordel ?!_

_Ceci Cullen est son putain d'arme de service placer littéralement entre tes deux yeux…_

_Putain de merde…_

_Tu l'as dis Cullen…._

\- Maintenant mon garçon, ayons une conversation d'homme à homme. Tu n'y voir pas d'inconvénient ? Déclara-t-il, sa voix débordant de sarcasme.

Je me raclais la gorge essayant de garder mon visage impassible.

\- Bien sûr que non, dis-je d'une voix calme qui me surpris.

_Sérieusement qui pourrais encore garder son calme dans ce genre de situation ? Je dois être un Dieu pour arriver à ne pas trembler comme une putain de feuille…_

\- Bon, soyons clair. Je te déteste, tu es sûrement le plus riche pire connard arrogant de tout New-York et par un quelconque hasard il a fallut que ma petite fille tombe pour toi. Mais…mais il faudra être un imbécile pour ne pas s'apercevoir que tu serais prêt à décrocher la Lune pour elle, quelque chose que nous avons en commun. Alors écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire, prend grand soin d'elle, ne la laisse jamais tomber ou pire se briser parce que je te jure que je ne vais pas hésiter à appuyer sur la petite gâchette ici présent si jamais cela arrivait, déclara-t-il en jouant avec la dite gâchette.

Je déglutis et inspirais.

\- Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Cracha-t-il.

\- Parfaitement, répondis-je.

\- Bien, fit-il en retirant son flingue de ma tête. Avec un dernier hochement de tête il repartit vers sa maison où Sue et Isabella était encore ne se doutant pas une seule seconde de ce qui venait de se passer.

Je laissais échapper un souffle et redressais ma cravate.

_Eh bien ce fut intéressant. Je crois bien qu'il a gagné cette manche : Charlie 2 Edward 1._

\- Wow…, fit Alec à côté de moi.

Je lui pris soudainement par le col de sa veste et lui fusillais du regard.

\- Toi ! Quel genre de garde du corps es-tu ?! Un homme me pointe une arme sur la tête et tu restes là sans rien faire ! Sifflais-je.

\- Du calme, du calme ! Tu aurais peut-être voulus que je tire sur l'homme qui s'avère être le père de la femme – qui selon tes dires – sera ton épouse un jour ? Déclara-t-il en souriant.

Je grognais et finis par le relâcher brutalement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Entendis-je Jasper dire alors qu'il venait vers nous en compagnie de Maria.

\- Mec tu ne devineras jamais ! S'écria Alec avec amusement.

Je reniflais leurs jetant des regards noirs à la fois alors que mon abrutis de garde du corps lui racontais ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Edward ! Entendis-je Sue crier

Elle venait vers moi en compagnie de ma belle et de…Charlie.

_J'ai perdus putain…_

Sue m'étreignit à mon plus grand malaise.

\- Je suis ravis d'avoir pus faire ta connaissance ! Déclara-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi, dis-je en tapotant maladroitement son dos.

Elle finit par me relâcher détectant sans aucun doute ma réticence.

\- Prend bien soin de ma petite fille et on se revoir à la remise de diplôme de la demoiselle ici présente ! Fit-elle en pointant ma belle.

\- Bien sûr, souris-je.

Elle me rendis mon sourire puis alla rejoindre son mari. Puis deux bras minces serpentèrent mon corps et il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir à qui elles appartenaient. Je l'enveloppais à mon tour de mes bras et me pencha afin d'embrasser sa tête, inhalant par la même occasion son doux parfums floral. Autant que j'aimais avoir ma belle dans mes bras, il nous fallait partir de cette ville et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Que Dieu m'en garde à partir de maintenant je vais éviter Forks pour le restant de mes jours…

Il me semble n'avoir jamais eu un seul jour de paix depuis ma venue dans cette ville.

\- Jasper ! Appela soudainement ma belle avec enthousiasme.

Je fronçais les sourcils dans sa direction et elle me tapota la poitrine avant de m'offrir un de ses sourires sournois.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijotait ?_

Jasper vint vers nous et se tint en face de nous avec un sourire.

\- J'ai parlé avec Maria tout à l'heure, je lui ai fait ce long discourt sur le fait qu'elle était très courageuse et qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiète pour son travail etc…, commença ma belle.

A cette instant le visage de Jasper se décomposa et il déglutit bruyamment. C'était tellement hilarant.

\- Mais…tu n'imagine pas ma surprise lorsque celle-ci ne savait même pas de quoi je parlais. Je me suis embarrassé inutilement tout simplement à cause de toi. Tu m'as manipulé Jasper Whitlock Hale ! Continua-t-elle.

Il frotta l'arrière de sa nuque nerveusement et ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à parler mais ma belle la devança.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit…ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai déjà pardonné, déclara ma belle, souriant joyeusement.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il clairement soulagé.

\- Oui…mais…, fit-elle son index pointer dans sa poitrine menaçante.

Puis à ma plus grande stupéfaction, j'observais la jambe d'Isabella prendre un élan derrière elle puis revint de l'avant, sa botte en cuir venant se heurtant en plein dans le tibia de Jasper lui arrachant un cri d'effroi.

\- Fils de Pu…, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, tenant son tibia d'une main tout en essayant de garder son équilibre.

Je clignais des yeux alors que j'observais ma belle les mains sur les hanches, ses joues pale rougies, ses fines petite lèvres roses boudeuses et ses yeux bruns brûlant de feu.

_Tellement sexy…_

\- Je déteste les mensonges Jasper souviens-t-en à l'avenir, déclara-t-elle.

Elle revint vers moi, m'ignorant et ouvrit la portière à ma gauche.

\- Baise moi, chuchotais-je encore sous le choc.

\- Eh bien, plus vite tu entre dans cette voiture, plus vite nous rentrons chez nous et plus vite je pourrais te baiser, murmura-t-elle que pour mes oreilles avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture.

Il inutile de dire que je la suivis de près comme un chiot perdus, aboyant des ordres pour que nos partions de cette ville le plus tôt possible derrière moi.

* * *

**Bien ! On se revoir la semaine prochaine ! A bientôt !**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Alors bonsoir à tous. **_

_**Je sais que je n'ai pas été là depuis des mois maintenant et je pense que quelques explications s'imposent... Donc je vais parler honnêtement...Je voulais abandonner cette histoire et j'aurais pu vous mentir et vous racontez quelques bobards comme " je n'ai plus l'inspiration" ou " je n'ai plus le temps" parce que sérieusement vous êtes là pour lire ce que j'écris et je ne suis pas la pour raconter ma vie...**_

_**Mais j'ai décidé d'être sincère,  
**_

_**J'étais malade. Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs et dire que je l'ai mal pris serait l'euphémisme du siècle ! Je ne l'ai pas supporter...alors j'ai préférer m'enfermer dans ma bulle. J'ai coupé les ponts avec tout le monde sauf mes parents et en parlant...ce fut ma très chère maman, calme, posé et bienveillante qui m'a fait sortir la tête de mon cul en me balançant mes quatre vérités en plein de figure...de quoi rire ! Et puis j'ai fini par chialer et réintégrer "le monde réel" depuis deux mois maintenant !**_

_**Cependant dimanche dernier, après ma première réunion de famille depuis des mois où tout le monde me regardait avec pitié ou comme un aliène à la peau bleu débarquer sur Terre je me suis dit " Hey ! Pourquoi ne pas ouvrir ma boîte mail " et c'est là que j'ai vu tout vos review et j'ai décidé de ne pas abandonner cette histoire...parce que vous avez cru en moi dans un certain sens et ça aurait été nul de ma part de vous laissé tomber. Et je suis si si si si désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps à le réaliser**_

_**Donc me revoilà en espérant que vous me pardonnerez ! Et je dois dire une chose, je vais mettre un "The End" à cette histoire quoi qu'il arrive croyez-moi la-dessus !**_

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages de la saga Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas je ne fais que de les emprunter**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 :**__**Elle est parfaite pour moi.**_

_Par tous les Dieux, laissez-moi respirer !_ Criais-je mentalement.

Je tapais rapidement sur le clavier de mon IPhone, envoyant la même réponse à toute ma famille : _**Je ne sais pas. **_

J'eus à peine le temps de verrouiller la fichue chose que je fus affublé de nouveaux messages.

_**De Grand-mère**__** :**_ _**Des diamants me semble un beau cadeau de graduation. Qu'en penses-tu ?**_

_**De mère**__** : Comment cela, tu ne sais pas ? N'es-tu pas avec elle ? Ceci est un moment important pour Bella ! Tu aurais dû être avec elle ! Je n'ai pas élevé un fils aussi idiot !**_

Je roulais des yeux. Bien sûr que j'avais proposé – bon d'accord plutôt exiger – de l'accompagné mais sa très chère amie Angela avait contre carré mes plans décrétant que ce fut _son moment_ avec Isabella et que de toute façon je ne ferais que « gêner ». Je reniflais, elle voulait juste me voler ma copine…

_**D'Emmet :**__** Peu importe, je suis sûr que ma petite sœur a sûrement dû botter le cul de quelques enfoirés de nerds ! Le champagne est au frais baby ! **_

Finalement, je rangeais mon portable après l'avoir au préalable mit sous silencieux. Aujourd'hui ma belle devait avoir les résultats de ses partiels. Bien sûr, j'attendais à l'extérieur appuyer contre ma Mercedes à ma plus grande indignation.

\- La voilà, déclara Alec.

Ma tête se relevait brusquement et je poussais mes Ray-ban sur le dessus de ma tête scannant la foule d'étudiants qui descendaient les marches de l'université.

Enfin, je la vis, rayonnante, parlant joyeusement à Angela jusqu'à que son regard croisa le mien et elle décolla jusqu'à venir s'écraser dans mes bras.

\- Tu l'as eu ? demandais-je avec un sourire taquin.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et me frappa doucement l'épaule.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Bien sûr que je l'ai eu, je suis Major de promotion ! souffla-t-elle guilleri.

Je la serrais dans mes bras et enfouit mon nez dans ses cheveux.

\- Félicitation, ma belle, fis-je avant de plonger vers ses jolies lèvres rouges pulpeuses.

Je la dégustais comme un putain d'affamé dans le dessert, nos lèvres se moulant avec frénésie comme jamais auparavant. Ma langue se fraya un chemin dans sa bouche si délicieuse, l'écrasant avec ma domination.

_Dieu, ceci est si bon…_

Puis, soudain, un cri hystériquesurgit de nulle part et je mis fin au baiser, alerte. Alec vint aussitôt se tenir à mes côtés alors que je coinçais Isabella entre la voiture et mon corps, derrière moi. Mes yeux scrutèrent les alentours agars pour finalement se poser sur la source du bruit.

Et...

Comment dire…

Non, laissez tomber je ne savais même pas ce que c'était, je n'avais même pas de mot putain...

Là, à quelques mètres de moi, se trouvait un garçon blond aux yeux bleus, presque aussi grand que moi, vêtu de rose de la tête aux pieds, avec toute la merde paillettes efféminé.

\- Chéri tes cheveux ! cria-t-il hystérique en me regardant. Ma-gni-fi-que ! Et la couleur Jésus c'est comme si le penny américain me disait « baise moi baby juste la contre cette voiture ».

Il s'avança vers moi, balança ses hanches de gauche à droite d'une manière exagérer.

\- Mike Newton chéri, fit-il en présentant sa main parfaitement manucuré à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres. Mais tous mes amis m'appellent Mikey.

Il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce que j'embrasse sa main ? Car, croyez-moi, cela ne va putain pas se passer.

Fronçant les sourcils, je m'apprêtais à lui dire d'ôter sa putain de main de mon visage avant que je ne la coupe mais Angela, dont j'avais complètement oublié la présence – tout à fait normale puisque j'étais trop occuper à molester sa meilleure amie – me devança.

\- Arrête ta merde _Mikey_, souffla-t-elle d'un air ennuyé. Tu as bien vu qu'il est déjà pris, la façon dont ils étaient en train de s'embrasser était presque digne d'un porno, putain.

La diva roula des yeux et retira sa main – heureusement pour lui – de mon visage.

\- Excuse-moi, déclara-t-il hautainement. Mais j'étais trop occuper à mater ce bel homme pour remarquer quelqu'un d'autre. Qui est la chienne chanceuse ?

Avant que je ne puisse répondre à sa remarque désobligeante, Isabella passa sous mon bras et m'enserra à la taille.

\- Moi, siffla-t-elle.

_Wow...le chaton sortait ces griffes pour moi..._, pensais-je avec un sourire niais.

\- Isabella Swan, se présenta-t-elle d'un air assuré. Et _le bel homme_ est non seulement pris mais hétéro tu peux me croire moi la dessus Mickey.

\- Peu importe, marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard. Salope…

Vous pouvez me croire lorsque je vous dis que je n'ai strictement rien contre les homosexuels, je ne tolérais pas la discrimination peu importe le genre. Jésus, j'avais même voté pour le mariage pour tous ! Cependant, la fée à paillettes ici présent était foutrement en train de me taper sur les nerfs, me manquer de respect était une chose, manquer de respect à ma belle était putain impardonnable.

Alors avec un sourire que je savais effrayant, je pris son visage de bébé dans ma main appuyant fortement mon pouce contre sa mâchoire sous son regard incrédule.

_\- Mikey_, commençais-je menaçant. Parle une seconde fois à ma femme ainsi et je m'assurais de déchirer ton jolie sac Prada.

Il recula horrifié et serra le dit sac contre sa poitrine pour la vie chère.

\- Tu as osé menacer Prada ! cria-t-il horrifié. Quel genre d'être humain es-tu ? Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur ton compte ! Tu n'es qu'un… qu'un... qu'un monstre !

Je souriais d'un air suffisant. Je savais que ça marcherai, je faisais toujours cela lorsque Tanya commençait à être une garce capricieuse.

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsqu'Alec ouvrit sa grande bouche et éclater de rire. J'observais en ralentit le regard de la diva changer de furieux à désir tout cela pour mon garde du corps.

\- Eh bien eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? susurra-t-il en traçant son index sur le torse d'Alec. Un sexy garde du corps…j'ai besoin de protection chéri. Te sens-tu à la hauteur ?

Je me raclais la gorge pour retenir mon rire face à son visage blême. Il déglutit et tourna la tête de gauche à droite espérant trouver une échappatoire.

\- Oh ! Mon portable vibre, jaillit-il en vitesse.

Il attrapa son téléphone.

\- Ma fiancée, déclara-t-il.

Il le mit à son oreille et s'en alla loin de la diva en vitesse.

\- Oui Jane ? Quoi tu es enceinte ? C'est fantastique ! fit-il en courant se cacher dans la voiture.

Je roulais des yeux, si Jane apprenait cette histoire le pauvre mec n'aurait plus de boules. Ma secrétaire – nullement fiancée à cet idiot et certainement pas enceinte – était une vrai poignée. Elle était dure et efficace tout ce que j'avais besoin, j'avais eu raison de l'avoir engagé.

\- Les plus beaux morceaux sont toujours soit déjà casé ou hétéro, soupira le monstre rose.

Il me regarda une dernièrement d'un air suffisant et puis se détourna d'une démarche exagérée.

\- Wow, sensationnel, déclara Angela. On ne s'ennuie jamais quand tu es dans les parages Cullen.

Je me raclais la gorge et passa une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries, marmonnais-je.

\- Tu es vieux tout court, rétorqua Angela.

Je la foudroyais du regard et elle roula des yeux. Je devais admettre qu'elle avait du cran, osé me défier ainsi, il fallait une certaine paire.

Soudain ma belle fut arracher loin de mes bras par cette sorcière et par le regard qu'elle me lançait, elle savait parfaitement que ça me faisait chier.

\- Bella, commença-t-elle avec un grand sourire – ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié où on va ce soir.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Ce soir ? Elle était censé être chez moi ce soir…N'est-ce pas ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas oublié, renchérit celle-ci.

\- Bon ! Et porte…tu sais, le truc que je t'ai montré ce matin, déclara la pimbêche, énigmatique.

Je pinçais l'arrête de mon nez irrité. Non seulement j'étais ignoré mais je ne savais même pas de quoi elles parlaient et quelque chose me disait que la sorcière le faisait exprès.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ce soir Isabella ? m'enquis-je innocemment.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Cullen, claqua Angela.

\- Bien sûr que si Weber ! renchéris-je.

Je ramenais ma belle dans mes bras et un concours du regard se déroula entre sa meilleure amie et moi. Concours qu'aucun de nous ne gagna, interrompus par Isabella.

\- Suis-je la seule personne mature ici ? déclara-t-elle en penchant la tête de côté.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé ! criâmes-nous, tous les deux.

Je lui lancé un regard noir et serra mon emprise sur ma belle.

\- Où vas-tu ce soir ? exigeais-je.

\- Bella et moi allons à ce nouveau club avec quelques amis, cracha Angela. La fin de nos études mérite d'être célébrer avec quelques bouteilles de vodka et une piste de dance.

Je reniflais.

\- Elle ne peut pas entrer dans un club. Autant que tu as vingt et un ans sur ta tête, Isabella n'en a même pas encore vingt, rétorquais-je.

Elle roula des yeux.

\- Je sais, c'est pourquoi fausse carte d'identité existe. De plus l'un de mes amis connaît le videur et m'a garantie qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème, expliqua-t-elle comme si j'étais un idiot.

Je serrais les dents et me tournais vers ma belle.

\- Tu vas entrer dans un club illégalement ? crachais-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne suis jamais aller à un club avant et je ne veux pas passer à côté d'une nouvelle expérience.

Elle se foutait de moi ?

\- Quel nouveau club ? m'enquis-je la mâchoire crispé.

Angela me répondit en roulant des yeux.

_\- Le Trios_, grommela-t-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Non, protestais-je.

Elle me foudroya du regard.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Comment oses-tu interdire à Bella de sortir ! aboya-t-elle.

Je lui rendis son regard foudroyant.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir, contrais-je. Mais il est hors de question que vous alliez au _Trios_ !

\- Et pourquoi ça trou du cul ? demanda-t-elle.

Je grinçais les dents à l'injure mais ne m'en formalisais pas plus que cela.

\- Les trois frères qui gèrent ce club sont mes concurrents, expliquais-je le plus calmement possible.

Mais ce que je ne leur disais pas était qu'Aro, Caius et Marcus étaient de vraies vipères quand il s'agissait des affaires. Je n'avais jamais eu confiance en eux, il était donc hors de question qu'Isabella pose un pied là-bas…surtout illégalement.

\- Tes concurrents ? Tu ne possèdes même pas un club. Tu te fous de moi. Ce n'est pas ton genre, t'es trop coincé.

\- Tu ne me connais pas fillette. Et je ne possède pas de club, je suis l'investisseur de quelques-unes. Et si j'ai mon mot à dire, vous irez dans celui que je décide et pas un autre, déclarais-je.

Si Isabella voulait aller dans un club, alors ainsi soit-il. Mais croyait-elle vraiment que j'allais laisser ma copine aller dans un quelconque trou ?

\- Nous irons dans le club que j'ai choisis, grogna-t-elle.

J'inspirais, canalisant ma colère alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était déchirer sa tête pleine de cheveux noirs et violet.

_Bon, pensons stratégiquement… Penses-y comme une clientes parmi tant d'autres…,_ me dis-je.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu préfères aller dans un club comme _Trios _avec un risque de te faire prendre et d'envoyer ma petite-amie en prison alors que tu pourrais avoir le carré V.I.P à _Midnight Sun_ ? demandais-je.

Elle leva un sourcil et me regarda incrédule.

_\- Midnight Sun_, répéta-t-elle lentement.

\- Oui, fis-je en croisant les bras avec arrogance.

A ce moment toute son attitude changea radicalement et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, après tout _Midnight_ _Sun_ était l'un des clubs les plus banchés de toute la ville. Elle me lança un regard calculateur.

\- Admettons que j'accepte. Tu seras là je suppose, dit-elle.

Je me tournais vers ma belle pour confirmation. Je ne souhaitais pas m'imposer, il y aura ses amis et je ne voulais pas lui porter préjudice en raison de mon âge. Son refus ferait mal comme une chienne mais j'arriverais à le comprendre, bien sûr Jasper et Maria devront être de service ce soir.

\- Bien sûr qu'il sera là. Tous _tes_ amis seront là et j'exige que les miens et mon petit-ami aussi y soit, accorda ma belle.

Je levais un sourcil.

\- Tes amis ? M'enquis-je.

\- Je parle d'Emmet, Alec, Jane, Jasper et Maria bien sûr, énuméra-t-elle. Oh ! Bien que je ne pense pas qu'un club soit le lieu adapté pour une femme enceinte, je pense que tu devrais inviter Rosalie.

_Sur mon cadavre décomposé_, marmonnais-je mentalement.

\- Ça ne me pose pas de problème, fit Angela. Revenons à nous Cullen. Je veux une limousine qui vient nous chercher à 20h00.

\- Considère cela comme déjà fait, acquiesçais-je.

\- Et bien sûr toutes les boissons sont offert par toi, continua-t-elle.

\- Marché conclus Webber, fis-je.

Elle m'offrit un grand sourire puis à ma plus grande surprise, elle se mit à sauter dans tous les sens en émettant un cri girly à m'en percer les oreilles.

\- Nous allons à _Midnight Sun _! s'écria-t-elle à pleins poumons.

_Seigneur dans quel monde suis-je tomber ?_

\- Il faut que je le dise aux autres ! On se voit ce soir Bella ! fit-elle en s'en allant à toute vitesse.

_Enfin débarrasser d'elle…_

\- Je la hais, marmonnais-je.

\- Menteur, déclara ma belle en enroulant ses bras autours de moi.

Je lui embrassais la tête et l'enlaça à mon tour.

\- Es-tu sûr que je peux venir ?

\- Pourquoi, ne voudrais-je pas que tu viennes ?

Je me pinçais la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je ne suis plus très jeune, marmonnais-je gêner. Je ne tiens pas à te faire honte.

\- Ceci est la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendue. Je n'aurais jamais honte de toi ! Et nous irons à ce club ensemble, c'est un ordre !

\- Eh bien, que voulez-vous que je dise de plus ? Ce que ma beauté veut, ma beauté l'a.

ooooooooooooooo

Je pense…non, j'étais certains d'être tombé au paradis. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regarder. Son dos nus, ses cuisses, son corps sexy se balançant au rythme de la musique.

\- Belle paires de jambes, entendis-je Emmet dire.

Je fouettais ma tête vers lui avec un regard noire.

\- Ote tes yeux de ma femme, sifflais-je. Ce n'est pas parce que la tienne à refuser de venir que tu es obligé de reluquer la mienne !

Il leva les yeux et s'appuya contre le dossier en cuir du sofa.

\- Je ne faisais que commenter, rétorqua-t-il. De plus, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir pris un coup d'œil.

\- Qui d'autre ? m'enquis-je en scannant la piste où dansaient ma belle, Angela, Jane, Maria et quelques autres amies dont je ne me souvenais plus le nom.

\- Relax mec, fit Alec. On peut tout voir d'ici, il ne leurs arrivera rien.

Jasper hocha la tête et pris une gorgée de sa bière.

\- Je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas fait une scène en ce qui concerne sa tenue, déclara-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? m'enquis-je confus. Elle est si chaude dans cette petite robe noire et ses talons dorés.

\- Mec, tu es si possessif de ce qui est _tiens_, répondit-il. Et je suis sûr et certains que tu l'aurais empêché de sortir comme ça sans toi !

\- Bien sûr que oui, rétorquais-je sans hésiter. Elle est à moi et ce magnifique corps n'est que pour mes yeux.

Alec secoua la tête interdit.

\- On pourrait te prendre pour Christian Grey, grand frère, ricana Emmet.

\- Christian qui ? demandais-je confus.

\- Non ! s'exclama Jasper. Toi aussi tu l'as lu !

\- Eh bien ouais ! répondit Emmet tout sourire.

\- Qui est ce Christian Grey ? demandais-je irrité.

\- C'est l'un des personnages principaux d'un livre porno, répondit Jasper avec un rire. Tu sais un bouquin BDSM ou l'un est le maître l'autre la soumise.

\- Ce n'est pas un livre porno ! protesta Emmet. C'est une belle histoire romantique reliant deux personnes venant de mondes différents…

\- Avec des scènes de sexe…chaudes scènes de sexes…, rajouta Jasper.

\- Oh allez ! fit Emmet. C'est tout ce que vous avez retenu ? « Chaudes scènes de sexe » ?

\- Oui, sourit Alec. Et tu passes trop de temps avec ta femme. Tu commences à parler comme elle !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, dis-je en revenant dans la conversation. Je ne ressemble pas à ce Christian Grey. Je suis Edward Cullen le seul et l'unique, _il_ est celui qui doit me ressembler, pas le contraire.

\- Bonjour l'arrogance ! cria Jasper amusé.

Je souris et levais mon verre de scotch.

\- Que dirais-tu d'un test ? proposa Alec.

\- Un test ? m'enquis-je en levant un sourcil.

\- Oui, si tu ressembles à Grey ou pas…je veux dire si _Grey_ te ressemble ou pas, rectifia-t-il.

\- Bien, accordais-je en me prélassant dans mon siège. Envoie la sauce.

\- Okay, moi d'abord, exigea Jasper. Serais-tu contre ou pour l'idée de bâillonner Bella ?

Je me raclais la gorge et hésitais à répondre. Ce fut notre vie sexuelle, des sujets personnels qui ne concernaient qu'Isabella et moi. Mais d'un autre côté, elle est une femme et les femmes parlent de sexe avec leurs amies très souvent. Alors il n'y a rien de mal à ce que je le fasse aussi, non ?

\- Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à la bâillonné avec sa culotte de temps à autre, répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaule.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Emmet continua.

\- Tu aimerais l'attacher au lit ?

\- Déjà fais, admis-je.

\- Fesser ? s'enquit Alec.

Je réfléchis quelques minutes puis souris sournoisement.

\- Pour pimenter le sexe, j'adorais, répondis-je honnêtement.

\- Alors on sait tous ici tes tendances dominantes et bénit soit Bella pour réussir à te supporter, fit mon frère.

Je reniflais et bus une gorgée de ma boisson.

\- Donc…le fouet ? s'enquit Jasper.

Je le regardais sans comprendre.

\- Fouet ? répétais-je.

\- Oui, fouet, confirma-t-il.

Et mon visage blêmit lorsque je compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Tu veux dire que j'utilise un fouet sur elle ? rugis-je. Que je frappe _ma femme _avec un fouet ?

Alec se racla la gorge gêné.

\- Eh bien Grey l'a utilisé pour punir Anastasia, souffla Jasper.

Je les regardais tous avec un regard courroucer.

\- Ecouter moi bien, commençais-je, ma voix menaçante. Parce que je ne vais le dire qu'une seule fois et si l'un de vous essaye de me taquiner avec ce que je m'apprête à révéler, je vais vous le faire payer très, très chère. Clair ?

Ils hochèrent la tête décontenancés et je pris une grande bouffée d'air pour me calmer.

\- J'aime le contrôle, j'aime donner des ordres et que tout soit conforme et se passe comme je le veux. Mais, lorsqu'on est dans une relation avec quelqu'un, les deux partie doivent être sur un pied d'égalité, commençais-je.

J'avalais une autre gorgée de ma boisson et continua.

\- Je respecte Isabella, bordel je l'aime plus que ma propre foutu vie et pour nous, nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité…dans un sens. Cependant, je suis prêt à admettre que j'ai certaines tendances dominatrices et que j'ai souvent profité de sa nature naïve et insouciante pour assouvir mon propre égoïsme mais…c'est uniquement parce que j'ai peur.

Mes yeux étaient toujours fixés sur mon verre de whisky. Je détestais admettre ce genre de chose. J'étais Edward Cullen, je n'avais peur de rien ni de personne. Et pourtant…

\- J'ai peur que quelqu'un voit cette magnifique femme et essaye de me la voler, j'ai peur qu'elle se rende compte que je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle, que je ne serai jamais assez bien et qu'elle décide de partir et j'ai peur qu'un jour la vie essaye de la prendre loin de moi.

Un rire sans joie franchit mes lèvres et je tournoyais le liquide ambré avant d'avaler le reste d'un trait.

\- Vous voyez…je me sens comme…comme je l'ai attendu pendant des siècles. Elle est parfaite pour moi…elle est belle, intelligente et elle arrive à supporter mon cul pathétique sans rechigner. Avec elle, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de me cacher, elle m'accepte comme je suis et m'aime pour ce que je suis, elle me rend heureux…vraiment heureux. Alors oui, je vais prendre le contrôle de notre relation et je vais dominer sa vie si cela me permet la garder auprès de moi parce que je ne suis pas prêt à ce qu'elle me quitte. Je ne serais jamais près pour cela.

Je posais mon verre violement sur la table en face de moi et les regardais tour à tour, furieux.

\- Mais qu'une chose soit clair, je ne frapperais jamais la femme que j'aime, promis-je. Je n'oserais jamais la blesser de cette façon et que vous vous permettez de croire que je m'abaisserais à faire ce genre de chose…c'est décevant, venant de _ma_ _famille_.

Ils détournèrent tous le regard, honteux et aucun d'entre nous ne parlèrent à nouveaux laissant la musique combler le silence gênant. Puis, avec soulagement je vis Isabella entrée dans le carré V.I.P et courir vers nous. Ma belle me surpris en sautant sur mes genoux et m'embrasser dans le creux du cou.

\- Maintenant beauté, avertis-je avec un sourire. Ne commence pas quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas finir.

\- Qui a dit que je ne pourrais pas terminé ? rétorqua-t-elle, sa main vagabondant plus haut sur ma cuisse. Je veux rentrer.

\- Il n'est même pas minuit, contrais-je.

\- Je m'en fiche, bouda-t-elle. Je veux rentrer et je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

Je secouais la tête et attrapais sa main avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin.

\- Tu es soul, souris-je amusé.

\- Peut-être…, susurra-t-elle en jouant avec ma cravate. Mais…tu vas quand même me faire l'amour, n'est-ce pas ?

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieur et réprima un rire.

\- Lève-toi, ordonnais-je.

Elle fit comme demandé et chancela sur ses talons hauts.

\- Nous allons prendre une pause ! criais-je à Alec qui sourit amuser.

Un bras autour de ma belle, je nous conduisis vers un petit couloir désert et sombre laissant la foule et les notes rythmiques de la musique derrière nous. Apercevant la porte métallique au loin, je souriais sournoisement et la poussait à avancer plus vite. Sous ses rires, j'ouvris la porte et nous atterrîmes dans un bureau vide. De suite, je la coinçais contre la surface en métal et l'embrassais à pleine bouche. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou et elle colla son bassin contre moi désireuse. Alors que nos langues se livraient bataille, je caressais la peau derrière son genou puis souleva sa jambe jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne s'enrouler autour de ma hanche. Avec mon autre main, lentement je traçais des petits cercles doux sur son autre cuisse, en allant de plus en plus haut sous sa robe. Aussitôt que ma main atteignit la douce dentelle de sa culotte et elle rompit le baiser et pencha la tête de côté, reprenant son souffle.

\- Vais-je te trouvé toute humide pour moi ou as-tu besoin de plus d'attention de ma part ?

Sans attendre de réponse, je décidais d'aller vérifier par moi-même et plongea ma main dans sa culotte. Elle gémit fortement alors que mes doigts froids entrèrent en contact avec sa douceur chaude et luisante.

Pendant un moment, je traçais ses lèvres intimes frôlant son clitoris au passage, taquinant son entrée expert. Je voulais qu'elle me le demande, je voulais qu'elle mendie pour cela et ça arriva bien plus vite que je le pensais…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Je souriais et mordit son cou.

\- Que penses-tu que je fais Mlle Swan ? narrais-je en frôlant son entrée à nouveau. N'est-ce pas évident ?

Elle grogna dans mon oreille et me tira plus près d'elle.

\- Mais s'il te plaît…

\- S'il te plaît quoi ?

J'embrassais son cou et la poussais plus loin contre la porte.

\- S'il te plaît touche moi, quémanda-t-elle.

\- Mais je te touche, murmurais-je.

\- Pas comme ça !

Ses grands yeux bruns m'implorèrent et je finis par capituler, poussant un long doigt dans sa chaude chatte serré. Ses mains vinrent agripper mes épaules et elle soupira presqu'avec soulagement. Sans plus attendre, j'embrassais ses lèvres violemment, nos dents entrant en collision, alors que je poussais un second doigt.

Devrais-je dire…une Isabella soul n'avait aucun scrupule si je me référais à la façon dont elle rebondissait sur mes doigts avec abandon.

\- Edward ..., supplia-t-elle.

Sachant ce qu'elle voulait, je frottais son clitoris avec mon pouce et poussais mes doigts plus vite en elle.

\- Viens pour moi, ma belle, susurrais-je en ajoutant un troisième doigt.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un petit cri que j'avalais avec ma bouche avant d'inonder ma main avec ses fluides.

J'enlevais mes doigts lentement d'elle et la soutenait alors que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle.

\- Hey, chérie, soufflais-je en balayant quelques mèches humides de son front.

Elle m'offrit un sourire béat et m'enlaça paresseusement.

\- Juste pour dire, je ne suis plus soul maintenant.

J'éclatais de rire et embrassais ses lèvres brièvement.

\- Ne croit pas que j'en ai terminé avec toi, prévins-je. Je vais te faire l'amour comme tu l'as si clairement demandé lorsque nous rentrons.

ooooooooooooooo

\- A nos jeunes diplômer ! annonça Emmet. Finit les bancs de l'école et faite place au monde du travail !

Tout le monde cria alors que le champagne coula à flot. Un bras autour de ma belle, je buvais mon verre la souriant avec fierté.

\- Edward ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a beauté ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, ses sourcils froncés.

\- Où est Angela ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre lorsque soudain…

\- Youhouuuu ! cria une voix.

Et je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Que celui qui l'a invité ! dis-je en pointant mon récent employé, Benjamin Cheney du doigt. Se charge de le reconduire en toute sécurité ! Je vous préviens !

Alec et Jasper ricanèrent et regardèrent Emmet.

\- Oh allez les gars ! s'exclama-t-il. Le gamin n'a même pas d'amis…sauf ses espèces de d'hologramme virtuel.

Cheney réajusta ses lunettes gigantesques et vint vers moi chancelant.

\- Paaatron, marmonna-t-il. Je viens de perdre ma virginité dans les toilettes du club ! C'était génial !

Je reniflais alors que les gars hurlaient des félicitations et que les filles secouaient la tête à leur comportement déplorable.

\- Et qui est l'heureuse élue…ou l'heureux élu ? nargua Jasper.

Et nous fîmes à nouveau interrompus.

\- Bellaaa! Bellaaa!

\- Angela ! appela ma belle en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

\- Je viens de tromper Tyler avec un espèce de gamin binoclard qui ne semblait pas plus jeune que mon frère. Je vais finir en taule pour abus sur mineur ! pleura-t-elle.

Eh bien que pouvais-je dire ?

\- Wow ! On ne s'ennuie jamais avec vous les jeunes ! rigola Jane.

Ce fut un euphémisme…

* * *

_**Bien...alors on va dire qu'on se retrouve la prochaine fois...même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais écrire dans le prochain chapitre et que c'est un peu mal partie, je vous**** promets de faire de mon mieux ! Et encore une fois je suis désolée de ma longue absence.  
**_


End file.
